Volviendo al pasado
by Mrs. P and C
Summary: Carlie deambulando por el atico de su casa encuentra una caja con libros misteriosos y al abrirlos se da cuenta que pueden resolver las incognitas en su cabeza sobre su origen. Que es lo que le oculta su madre?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, en cambio la historia salió directo de mi cabeza._

.

_**Capitulo 1.**_

.

Hoy es día del padre. Un día el cual muchas familias celebran, los niños consienten a papá, ellos reciben regalos, como corbatas, camisas, calcetines o algo mas rustico cosas hechas con las propias manos de sus hijos, cosas que no siempre tenían buen aspecto pero ellos sentían que era el mejor regalo del mundo por el simple hecho de que sus hijos lo habían hecho con amor y cariño, eso era lo importante. Los jardines de niños y las primarias suelen hacer festivales donde los niños bailan, representan obras, cantan o muestran algún otro talento en honor a sus padres. Hoy es día del padre y todos los niños se están preparando con los últimos detalles para salir a escena en unos minutos mas, emocionados por lucirse frente a su familia. Todos se preparan, acaban de anunciar la segunda llamada, pero esperen un momento, no todos están tras bastidores, hay una pequeña excepción.

Una pequeña niña con risos cobrizos está muy lejos de la primaria donde estudia y donde se supone que tendría que estar en este momento. En vez de eso se encuentra balanceándose en un columpio, con las piernas estiradas mirando al cielo con gesto ausente, disfrutando del aire que choca con su rostro y hace que sus risos se muevan con fluidez. Caía una sutil brisa pero la gente que vivía en Forks estaba acostumbrado a las inclemencias del tiempo y no era para nada extraño ver a una niña jugando en el parque, lo que si era raro era verla sola, en un día de escuela y más un día del padre, pero a ella le parecía de lo más normal, lo hacia todos los años.

Era así porque a Carlie no le gustaba para nada ese día, porque? Su situación podía ser un tanto triste para algunas personas, pero para ella no. El no tener padre para Carlie era algo natural, ella desde muy pequeña, su madre nunca le había mentido ni inventado padre viajeros que nunca volvían o padres muertos, su padre vivía, según le había dicho su mamá y su tía, pero él no estaba listo para ser un padre, incluso su tía decía que había sido una pequeña mariquita, siempre se disculpaba después por sus palabras, pero eso no quitaba que fuera verdad. Revelar esa verdad tan crudamente a una niña de cinco años podía ser un poco cruel para muchas personas, pero Bella sabía que su hija era muy madura para su edad, tiene 9 años. Entendía el asunto de no tener padre, aun sin él era muy consentida por su familia, por sus abuelos, por sus tíos , por sus amigos y sobre todo por su madre.

El asunto sobre este día era que odiaba que la hicieran participar a la fuerza en los festivales dedicados a los padres siendo que sabían perfectamente que ella no lo tenía, solo una pérdida de tiempo. Por eso se escapaba de la escuela cada año desde que entro a la primaria.

Su madre no estaba enterada de esto, cuando se acercaba la fecha siempre le decía que podía quedarse en casa mientras ella hablaba con sus maestros para decirles que no podría participar, pero ella no quería que su madre se sintiera mal y le mentía diciendo que se encargaba de los labores tras bambalinas, como ayudar con la escenografía y esas cosas.

Carlie dejo de impulsarse, abriendo sus grandes ojos chocolates (NT._imagínense a Mackenzie Foy_) cuando las gotas de lluvia se estaban convirtiendo más espesas e insistentes. Bajo sus pies hasta que se detuvo totalmente, se levanto tomando su mochila y colgándosela en el hombro, se abrocho su abrigo rojo y se tapo la cabeza con la capucha. Aun faltaba una hora para poder llegar a su casa sin despertar sospechas, tendría que hacer un lento recorrido hacia su casa para hacer tiempo o podría detenerse en la librería de Bree, ella podría cubrirla y de paso se entretendría un rato con la pequeña Charlotte.

-Hey! Carlie! Espérame!- gritaron a sus espaldas mientras ellas caminaba, se extraño al reconocer la voz de su amigo, volteo para encontrarse con él.

El chico venia corriendo tocándose el pecho con la respiración agitada. En cuanto llego al frente de su amiga, saco un pequeño artefacto de su mochila, era su inhalador.

-Que haces Ray? Sabes que no debes de correr tanto.- le reprendió la pequeña niña mientras veía como su amigo usaba su medicina para el asma.

Ray es el mejor amigo de Carlie, se conocen desde el jardín de niños. Los dos siempre han sido retraídos y no les gusta socializar mucho con los niños de su edad, Bella solía decir que son dos adultos en cuerpo de niños de 9 años. Ray tiene el cabello negro, es pálido y posee unos ojos azules electrizantes, que son opacados por los lentes que usa, es un poco más bajo de estatura que Carlie y delgado. Tenía facciones agradables y semblante risueño.

-Es que si no, no te alcanzaba.- se excuso cuando recupero el aliento.

-Pero que haces aquí, no deberías de estar en la escuela?- le pregunto.

-Se suponía que iría, pero mi papá llamo anoche y dijo que no iba a poder volver de su viaje.- explico con expresión triste aunque ya estaba un poco acostumbrado, su padre John, era algo de lo que llamaban adicto al trabajo. Carlie coloco su mano en el hombro de su amigo como consuelo.

-Lo siento Ray.

-Nah! No importa, ya debería de estar acostumbrado- le resto importancia al asunto- a donde ibas?- cambio de tema.

-Quería hacer tiempo antes de llegar a casa y que mama no se diera cuenta. Vamos a la librería de Bree?- propuso.

-Vamos!- exclamo el pequeño entusiasmado.

Y es que a los dos les encantaba visitar ese lugar. Les encantaba estar rodeados de uno de sus hobbies preferidos, los libros. A parte de que Bree les daba libertad de tomar los libros que quisieran, siempre y cuando los cuidaran. Pronto los dos niños entraron por la puerta del local, haciendo sonar la campanilla anunciando su llegada, el interior era cálido reconfortando a los clientes que llegaban del frío exterior. Una oscura cabellera crispada de risos se asomo a lado del mostrador y la niña dueña de esos risos sonrio alegremente al ver a los recién llegados.

-Cadlie!- exclamo extendiendo sus bracitos y corriendo gacilmente por el recibidor para abrazar Carlie.

-Charlotte! Como estas pequeña pillina?- le pregunto devolviéndole el abrazo y agachándose para darle un pequeño beso en la frente, Charlotte se dirigió hacia Ray y lo abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo que su amiga.

-Estaba abudila. Vinien jugad conmigo?- inquirió expectante y embelesada.

-Claro que sí, siempre tenemos tiempo para jugar contigo. Pero dónde está tu mami?- Carlie pregunto.

Paseo su vista por el lugar, observando los enormes libreros de madera repletos de libros de toda clase, la decoración era cálida, varios sofás dispersos en toda la estancia, al igual que sillas y mesas, había una zona con un algunas computadoras abiertas al público y finalizando el circulo el gran mostrador de madera, donde Bree atendía y cobraba a la gente, encima de este había una caja registradora y una cafetera, detrás de este había una puerta que daba al almacén y a un pequeño cuarto privado, exactamente de esa puerta es donde apareció la persona a la que Carlie buscaba. Con su cabello negro y lacio Bree salió al escuchar las voces de los niños, con la sonrisa amable que la caracterizaba, camino hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos que están haciendo por aquí?- les pregunto.

-Vinien a jugad!- exclamo Charlotte adelantándose a la respuesta de Carlie.

-A parte de eso- revolvió el rizado cabello de la pequeña niña de 3 años, recién cumplidos, como gesto de cariño- hoy es el festival del día del padre.- contesto esta vez a Bree encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tu mamá me dijo que ibas a participar.- comento extrañada, pero a la vez comprensiva, ella conocía la historia sobre el padre de Carlie.

-Sería mucho pedirte que no le dijeras nada? Ya sabes que no le gusta que me sienta excluida de esas actividades y aunque no es así, se pone aprensiva y culpable.- explico haciendo una mueca avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, mi boca está sellada.- prometió moviendo su mano por su boca como si estuviera cerrando un zíper, su pequeña hija a su lado la imito soltando unas risitas.- ya saben que siempre son bienvenidos. Estaba por preparar chocolate, quieren un poco?

Todos los niños asintieron enérgicamente lamiéndose los labios por el antojo, Bree rio y desapareció nuevamente por donde había llegado. Carlie, Ray, seguidos por una muy saltarina Charlotte se dirigieron al fondo de la librería, en donde estaba la sección infantil, un lugar muy colorido. Los estantes, más pequeños que los que decoraban la librería entera, formaban un semicírculo y en el centro de este había pufs y mesas, para que los niños pudieran sentarse y entretenerse cómodamente. Los dos amigos se quitaron sus abrigos y dejaron sus cosas a un lado, caminaron hacia los libreros repasando el lomo de los libros con su dedo índice, pensando que podían leer esta vez. Charlotte, que hace un momento había desaparecido, reapareció cargando un gran libro y con una gran sonrisa adornando su infantil rostro. Se acerco a Carlie.

-Mida Cadlie! Puedes leedlo a mi?- le pidió esperando una respuesta expectante.

-Claro Char.- espeto Carlie utilizando el diminutivo de cariño. Tomo el libro que la niña le extendía y lo observo sonriendo cuando lo reconoció- _George el curioso_? Muy bien libro.

-Si! Si!- exclamo la pequeña tomando su mano y jalándola para que ambas se sentaran.

Charlotte observaba emocionada antes de que comenzara y durante la lectura. Ray estaba a su lado medio leyendo el libro que había tomado y medio escuchando a su amiga. Bree no tardo mucho en traerles una taza de chocolate caliente a cada uno, que lo recibieron entusiasmados, luego los dejo solos pues tenía que atender a varios clientes que estaban llegando. Así se pasaron el resto de la mañana, disfrutando de lo cálido del lugar, Carlie pensó que este sería un mejor refugio en dado caso de que siguiera empleando la misma rutina evasiva a los festivales, sin duda alguna, aunque le gustara su habitual parque, este era un buen refugio.

-Y que vas a decirle a tu mamá cuando te pregunte qué hiciste en el festival?- le pregunto Carlie a Ray, cuando ya iban camino a su casa.

-Se supone que tendría un pequeño papel en la obra de teatro de Cenicienta, nunca le dije cual, así que puedo ser el árbol numero 3 y para ella estará bien.- se encogió de hombros.

-Como le habrá ido a Lexie?

-Uff era Cenicienta así que…- dejo la frase inconclusa, pero Carlie entendió a la perfección lo que quería expresar, era tan obvio.

-Lo sé, se la paso repitiéndomelo desde que le dieron su papel, yo fui la que sufrí cuando practicaba sus líneas.- Carlie rio.

Dieron la vuelta a la calle donde Carlie vive con su madre, la lluvia había cesado por lo que caminaban tranquilamente. La niña peli cobriza se tenso al divisar su casa, pero no era su casa lo que la hacía adoptar esa actitud, sino lo que estaba frente a esta, un viejo Golf rojo que ella conocía tan bien para su desgracia, eso solo significaba una cosa. El perro estaba rondando por aquí.

Muchos hombres habían invitado a salir a su madre en el pasado. Bella es muy guapa, una muy buena persona, noble, agradable y autentica. El que tuviera una pequeña hija no importaba pues tenía todas estas cualidades y claro, es soltera. Pero ciertamente toda esa bola de hombres que había pasado por su casa no habían durado mucho, unos ni siquiera llegaban a tocar la puerta, Carlie esperaba su llegada y cuando iban recorriendo el camino hacia la entrada les tiraba agua o algún liquido que pudiera arruinar el atuendo de los susodichos y así estos volvían por donde habían llegado, Bella ni se enteraba, pensaba que se habían arrepentido. Había uno en especial al que recordaba con cierto humor, se podría decir que era al que le había ido peor, por azares del destino se había enterado que ese tipo era alérgico a los gatos, pero que oportuno había sido eso. Carlie bajo a su pequeña gatita a donde el hombre esperaba e hizo que no se le despegara aun con los constantes intentos de hacer que el gato se alejara. Para cuando Bella bajo lista, el hombre se rascaba el cuerpo con fervor tratando de acallar la comezón sin éxito y comenzaban a salirle manchas rojas por toda la cara, hasta se empezaba a hinchar un poco. Pobre Mike Newton, tuvo que regresarse sin una cita y con una gran alergia. Algunos tipos que se habían salvado del sabotaje de la pequeña niña habían arruinado cualquier oportunidad por si solos, o eran demasiado petulantes, engreídos o muy huecos, un incluso había resultado tener las mismas preferencias que Bella, solo le había pedido la cita para cubrir las apariencias con su familia, tal vez podrían llegar a ser solo amigas.

Ciertamente Carlie creía que todos esos tontos eran muy poca cosa para su madre, sobre todo el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, incluso prefería que el alérgico Mike regresara con tal de tener a este lejos, con eso lo decía todo, este era el peor de todos. Jacob Black.

Jacob había entrado a trabajar hace unos meses al taller mecánico de Emmett, el hermano de Bella y en una ocasión en que ella y Carlie habían visitado a su hermano y su cuñada había conocido a Jacob, él se propuso ganarse su simpatía y salir con ella. A Carlie no le daba ni un poquito de confianza, su actitud arrogante, su apariencia de galán barato contribuía a ese desagrado, pero ella aunque no lo supiera tenía razones para no sentir agrado por él, Jacob es mujeriego, superficial y le gusta realmente estar de fiesta los fines de semana. Este era el único que se le había escapado, ya había permanecido demasiado tiempo en sus vidas y eso no le agradaba para nada.

-Oh, pero si aquí está la pequeña pulga y su noviecito- dijo con voz burlona acompañada por su sonrisa petulante. Carlie entrecerró los ojos molesta, el odio que le tenía a ese hombre era mutuo.

-Tú qué haces aquí?- le pregunto con desagrado.

-No es como que tenga que darle explicaciones a una pulga molesta pero vine a revisar la camioneta de tu mamá… ah y vine a invitarla a salir esta noche- agrego pavoneándose, con la clara intención de echarle más leña al fuego- y que crees? Acepto. Al parecer hoy la niñita no tendrá quien le lea su cuento antes de dormir.- lloriqueo molestamente riéndose al ver con las muecas de la niña había logrado fastidiarla.

-Hey! Aquí está tu vaso de agua.- Bella salió al porche con un vaso en sus manos, Jacob dejo la mueca burlona a un lado inmediatamente, para comportarse amable y agradable como siempre hacia cuando Bella o alguna otra persona estaba cerca.

-Oh gracias, eres tan amable- tomo el liquido rápidamente de un solo trago- ahora tengo que regresar al taller o tu hermano puede correrme- "ojala así fuera y despareciera de una vez" pensó Carlie- pero te recojo a las 8 ok?- le entrego el vaso y con sus galanteos baratos se inclino para tomar su mano y se la beso como despedida. Carlie y Ray rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo que hacían una mueca de asco.

Siempre era así, frente a Bella se comportaba como la mejor persona, galante, agradable, amigable. Pero en cuanto ella desaparecía volvía a ser ese cretino que en realidad era. Afortunadamente ya no tenían que soportarlo más por ese día, se subió a su auto y Carlie observo con alegría como desaparecía por la calle.

-Hola niños. Como estuvo la escuela?- les saludo Bella amorosamente.

-Bien mamá, todo estuvo bien.- mintió Carlie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos entraron a la casa y después de dejar los abrigos y las cosas en el recibidor se dirigieron a la cocina en donde Bella enseguida se puso en movimiento para preparar el almuerzo.

-Vamos chicos no me van a dar más detalles?

Esta era la parte que no le gustaba a Carlie de tener que mentirle a su madre. Tener que inventar todo un bello relato sobre lo bien que la había pasado en esas estúpidas celebraciones.

-Yo estuve ayudando con los atuendos de todos y Ray fue el árbol numero 3.- conto manteniéndolo sencillo, se rio de lo ridículo que sonaba el papel de Ray.- la que más se divirtió fue Lex, fue la princesa.- desvió la atención hacia alguien más, que si había estado presente en dicho evento.

-Sí, se notaba entusiasmada. Me lo conto la semana pasada- recordó Bella- como unas 100 veces.- los tres rieron.

Así es Alexa, la otra amiga de Ray y Carlie, que no podía ser más apuesta a ellos, aun no entendían como podían ser tan buenos amigos. Lexie era toda vivacidad y le gustaba ser el centro de atención, al contrario de los otros dos, que eran más reservados y lo mejor para ellos era pasar desapercibidos.

-Y tu Ray, no deberías estar festejando con tus padres?- siguió Bella con el interrogatorio, sonriendo de lado, todo esto tenía una intensión oculta que los niños no sospechaban para nada.

-Umm, si… yo umm- Ray no era tan diestro con las mentiras, Carlie le dio un leve codazo para que dejara de balbucear- papá tuvo que viajar luego de mi presentación.- se apresuro a terminar con su explicación.

-Oh, qué mal.- mascullo tratando de contener la risa, Carlie noto la sonrisita extraña que bailoteaba en su boca pero lo dejo pasar.

Bella termino de preparar el almuerzo y los tres comieron juntos mientras platicaban de algunas otras cosas, cuando Ray termino de comer se disculpo diciendo que tenía que regresar a casa, se despidió y se fue. Él vive tan solo 2 calles abajo en una de las casas más grades de Forks. Debido al trabajo de su padre les permitía tener una vida con comodidades y lujos, pero el precio a pagar era que estuviera ausente la mayor parte del tiempo en la vida de su hijo y su esposa Helen, ella se dedica a su casa e hijo y John, el padre de Ray es publicista. Carlie era un buen apoyo para cuando su amigo se entristecía o molestaba por las constantes ausencias de su padre.

Después de que las dos terminaron, juntas se pusieron a recoger la cocina y a lavar los trastes, mientras escuchaban un poco de buena música, siempre manejaban una buena mancuerna juntas. Las dos vivían solas en la hogareña casa, que a comparación de la casa de Ray podía parecer pequeña, para ellas dos era perfecta, la casa siempre era un hervidero de gente, casi nunca estaban solas realmente, si no eran las escandalosas visitas de Emmett solo o con su esposa Rosalie y sus tres pequeños hijos Elliot, Peter y Dexter, seguramente Alice, la amiga y aunque no de sangre hermana de Bella con o sin su esposo Jasper o también podían aparecerse debes en cuando Renne y Charlie, que comúnmente venían a consentir a Carlie con algún regalo o para saber cómo estaban las mujercitas de la familia, también estaba Bree que vivía solo cruzando la calle, las dos debes en cuando cuidaban a Charlotte cuando Bree y su esposo Diego decidían darse una escapadita de solteros. Y por supuesto Ray y Lexie estaban constantemente en la casa, muchas veces se habían quedado a dormir.

Después de terminar con la cocina Carlie subió a su recamara y antes de tumbarse en su cama encendió el reproductor de música en donde comenzaron a escucharse las delicadas notas de un piano, desconocía quién era el interprete, su madre nunca se lo había contado aunque desde pequeña le había hecho escucharla junto con infinidad de melodías del mismo género, pero de autores conocidos, pero la del intérprete desconocido era su favorita. En una ocasión su madre le había contado que cuando era bebe y tenia ataques de llanto con el simple hecho de reproducir la canción se tranquilizaba inmediatamente, ahora siendo más grande causaba el mismo efecto haciendo que soñara despierta con diferentes escenarios de cuentos imaginarios.

Un leve maullido hizo que saliera de sus ensoñaciones. Ladeo su cabeza hasta dirigir su vista a la puerta entreabierta en donde apareció la pequeña cabeza atigrada de su gatita Jella _(XD jajá, si me robe el nombre de la gatita de Kristen y de la misma raza ja!) _

_-_Hey preciosa. Ven aquí.- le llamo, la mascota enseguida respondió a su llamado y camino hasta la cama subiendo a ella y comenzando a ronronear acostándose a lado de su dueña.- donde te habías metido pequeña? No te había visto en largo rato.- le hablo comenzando a acariciarla, los ronroneos aumentaron- hoy estuvo aquí Jacob, lo viste?- como si fuera una respuesta Jella maulló- ese tipo nunca me caerá bien, hoy me volvió a llamar pulga molesta sabes.- soltó un largo suspiro, esto es algo que solía hacer, desahogarse con su mascota, era algo así como su pequeña psicóloga- invito a salir a mamá de nuevo y ella acepto, no me gusta para nada. Porque ella no ve la forma en que es en realidad y así de una vez lo manda a volar. No quiero que salga con el Jella, en verdad no quiero.- murmuro tumbándose sobre su espalda derrotada, Jella se restregó sobre su costado reconfortándola.

Se paso el resto de la tarde escuchando música tumbada en su cama en compañía de Jella hasta que su mamá la llamo a comer, noto que Bella la escrutaba más de la cuenta con la mirada pero no le dijo nada, se le hacía muy extraño, pero ella tampoco comento nada. Después de comer fue a bañarse y se puso la pijama, bajo a la sala a ver la televisión junto a Jella un rato antes de dormirse, era viernes, pero viendo el panorama con la cita de su madre prefería dormir temprano. Faltaban 15 minutos para que dieran las 8 y ella refunfuñaba cada vez que veía como el minutero avanzaba hasta la hora acordada. Escucho con pesar como su madre bajaba las escaleras seguramente lista para salir, paso a la cocina y luego se escucharon sus pasos acercarse, Carlie quedo completamente sorprendida cuando vio a su mamá acercarse a ella con su pijama puesta y un gran tazón de palomitas, dejo el tazón en la mesa de centro y tomando varias cajas de películas las puso frente a su hija.

-Cual quieres ver? Tenemos "_Buscando Nemo", "Monster Inc.", "Como entrenar a tu dragón" _y_ "Up"._

-Esta.- señalo _Up_ aun extrañada por los repentinos planes.

Bella coloco la película en el DVD y después se sentó a lado de Carlie atrayéndola para abrazarla y tapar a las dos con una manta. La película comenzó y Carlie en realidad no la estaba viendo, observaba debes en cuando a su madre con ganas de preguntarle qué pasaba, pero le daba pena.

-Cuando regresa tía Alice?- le pregunto atreviéndose a mencionar cualquier tema más seguro.

-En la mañana llamo y dijo que regresaban el domingo.- le respondió dándole una leve mirada y volviendo su vista al televisor.

-Ya la extraño.- comento.

-Si yo igual, se extraña su hiperactividad.- las dos rieron.

La película siguió transcurriendo, Carlie sin el valor de preguntar nada decidió prestar atención.

-Y no tienes algo que contarme sobre hoy?- pregunto Bella de repente, hizo que Carlie se sobresaltara por la sorpresa y por la pregunta.

-Yo? De qué?- devolvió un poco nerviosa.

-No sé. Tal vez algo sobre tu no participación en el festival.- dijo sin rodeos.

Carlie bajo la vista avergonzada por ser descubierta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Como lo supiste?- murmuro apenada. Bella tomo su barbilla e hizo que alzara su rostro, Carlie esperaba encontrar su semblante molesto por la mentira, pero no fue así, le sonreía amorosa y comprensivamente.

-Helen llamo en la mañana para saber si Ray estaba aquí porque ninguno de los dos estaban en la escuela, además de que una niña de tres años no es muy buena guardando secretos, me encontré a Bree y Charlotte por la tarde y me conto que le leíste _George el curioso_.- le contesto- Bree tenia la misma mueca apenada que tú en estos momentos.- toco su pequeña nariz con su dedo índice.

-Perdóname por mentirte mamá.- se disculpo.- no estás enfadada?- pregunto.

-No, claro que no tontita. Pero no tuviste que mentirme- reprendió aunque no duramente- yo te he dicho que no es necesario que vayas, prefiero que te quedes aquí conmigo a que tengas que andar rondando por el pueblo para ocultarme que no quieres estar en esas celebraciones, yo te he dicho que por mí no hay problema.

-Si, lo sé. Pero yo veía que tu no querías que me sintiera excluida porque no tengo papá- Bella desvió la vista con expresión culpable.- y es exactamente esa expresión la que no me gusta que pongas, por eso prefería hacerte creer que me gustaba participar.

-Me preocupa más lo que sientas tu cielo, recuerda que yo soy la madre aquí. Qué te parece si el próximo año tu y yo vamos a dar algún paseo en este día? Así olvidaremos cualquier asunto relacionado, te parece bien?- Carlie asintió.

Las dos volvieron la vista a la película ahora que este asunto había quedado saldado, pero Carlie aun estaba intranquila y le asaltaba la curiosidad.

-Mami?- comenzó, Bella volvió su atención a su hija- no se suponía que ibas a salir con Jacob?- dijo el nombre a regañadientes. Bella rio.

-La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de salir con el- Carlie sonrio satisfecha- tú crees que me invito a una exhibición de camiones monstruo, como eso le puede entretener a la gente? Nunca lo he entendido, a tu tío Emmett le gustan, pero digo, es él.- dijo como si fuera obvia la explicación. En su mente Carlie casi hace su baile de victoria, Jacob es tan zopenco, como se le ocurre invitar a Bella a ese tipo de eventos?- además prefería quedarme aquí contigo, nos divertimos mas no crees?

-Claro que soy más divertida que ese tipo.- dijo riendo.

-Por supuesto que si. – rio Bella- ahora ya nos perdimos la mitad de la película, Jella regrésala!- bromeo, las dos rieron y la pequeña gata maulló.

Una vez la película comenzó de nuevo Carlie se acurruco entre los brazos de su madre, Bella la estrecho mas y beso el tope de su cabeza cubierta por sus risos cobrizos que le recordaban tanto a alguien. Sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos antes de hundirse en los recuerdos.

…

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues estoy emocionada por comenzar esta nueva historia! Espero que les guste y bueno aquí tiene el primer capítulo. Además de que esto es un poco nuevo para mi porque lo estoy narrando en tercera persona, no como en mis otras historias, espero salga bien.**

**Ya tengo algo adelantado, pero comenzare a subir hasta terminar Recuperando tu amor.**

**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y la acojan como mis anteriores historias, no adelanto mucho sobre la trama, aunque el sumary ya tiene algo sobre eso, pero a lo largo de los capítulos se irán resolviendo las incógnitas y se presentaran a los demás personajes.**

**Háganme saber si les gusta, para tener mas incentivo para seguir escribiendo.**

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de la entera propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

.

_**Capitulo 2.**_

.

-De verdad lamento que mi madre haya arruinado tu cuartada.- se disculpo Ray por enésima vez y por enésima vez Carlie y Lexie rodaron los ojos.

-Ya deja de disculparte, de todas forma si no era por tu mamá se hubiera enterado por Charlotte y si no por alguna otra persona, las cosas tenían que descubrirse en algún momento.- se encogió de hombros.

-Además no se enojo- opino Lexie- por eso me agrada tu mamá, nunca la he visto enojarse contigo.

Carlie sonrio, sabia lo afortunada que era de tener una madre como Bella, claro que se enojaba de vez en cuando y la regañaba, pero eso había sido cuando era más pequeña y hacia travesuras, como romper algún objeto de la casa, ensuciar los muebles o el piso, pero no habían sido regaños tan grandes a decir verdad. Si, era muy afortunada de tener a Bella como madre.

Los chicos pasaron otro rato platicando en el cuarto de Carlie y ella los acompaño a la puerta cuando se tenían que ir, vio como se alejaban doblando la esquina y cuando volteo hacia el frente se sorprendió de ver como un Porche amarillo se estacionaba en ese lugar. Hace mucho que ese llamativo auto no se estacionaba frente a su casa y como había extrañado lastimarse las pupilas con el amarillo chirriante de auto. Una corta cabellera que apuntaba hacia todas las direcciones se asomo con lentitud por arriba de la puerta de conductor, volteo hacia la puerta con sus grandes gafas oscuras tapando sus ojos, pero sus sonrisa al ver a la niña no la cubría nada.

-Carlie!- grito moviendo la mano encima de sus cabeza como saludo, Carlie también la saludo con la mano pero enseguida se hecho a correr hacia la recién llegada.

-Mamá! La tía Alice ha llegado!- grito a todo pulmón mientras corría.

-Pero mira nada mas, parece que has crecido en este tiempo que no te he visto.- señalo Alice agachándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a la niña y pellizcarle la mejilla.

-Pero si no ha sido tanto el tiempo que te has ido- dijo haciendo la mueca cuando le pellizco la mejilla- pero te extrañe mucho tía y a ti también bebe pateador.- le dio un gran abrazo con un poco por la prominente barriga de embarazo de 6 meses, deposito un beso en la protuberancia sintiendo al instante una patada, sonrió.

-Pero miren quien volvió a este lado del charco, la duende y su balón.- se burlo Bella, Alice le saco la lengua pero después se lanzo para abrazarla.- te extrañe mucho duende.- le susurro devolviéndole el fraternal abrazo.

-Yo también las extrañe a las dos y también a Emmett y Rosalie junto con su kínder.- aseguro despegándose del abrazo, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y amenazaban con derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, se paso una mano por los ojos conteniéndolas.- lo siento, son las hormonas.

-Eso es un pretexto, acepta que nos extrañaste tanto que te hicimos llorar.- rio Carlie. – somos tan extrañables!- murmuro de forma tierna haciendo a las demás reír.

-Está bien lo acepto, es tan difícil mentirles!- siguió el juego Alice resoplando- pero ahora a lo que venía. Les traigo regalos!- exclamo emocionada.

Y claro, Carlie y Bella tuvieron que haberlo sospechado, no sería la Alice que conocían si no trajera regalos. Así es ella, a todo lugar al que va tiene que ir forzosamente de compras, eran los recuerdos de que estuviste en ese lugar, decía ella. Seguramente también les mostraría montones de fotos sobre su viaje, desde el aeropuerto de ida hasta el aeropuerto de regreso, le encantaba tomar fotos y videos sobre todo, los armarios de su casa estaban llenos de discos y casetes de videos caseros y álbumes de fotos.

Después de bajar todas las fotos que traía en su cajuela, las tres entraron a la casa cargadas con ellas. Alice empezó a contarles todo su viaje, mostrándoles, como ya lo sospechaban, las fotos junto con cada relato. El destino de su viaje había sido Londres, ella junto con su esposo Jasper habían ido a visitar a los padres de este, ellos eran los que regularmente los visitaban en Forks, pero Alice y Jasper habían decidido darse esa oportunidad eta vez antes de que el doctor le prohibiera a Alice viajar por su embarazo.

-Nos divertimos mucho, mis suegros fueron muy atentos con nosotros, estaban muy entusiasmados por tenernos por allá y por mi embarazo.- concluyo Alice con una gran sonrisa.- Por cierto que les mandan muchos saludos, abrazos y besos.- comunico.- y ahora, regalitos!- exclamo emocionada, trato de agacharse pero se le hacía difícil por su prominente vientre, por lo que Bella le ayudo poniendo todas las bolsas en la mesa de centro, ella le agradeció silenciosamente. La mayoría de las cosas era ropa para las dos mujeres, Alice comenzó a sacar todo llenando la sala de las diferentes prendas y contándoles las tiendas que había visitado y la maravillosa tienda que había encontrado- no sabes, toda la ropa es de telas orgánicas, las pieles se ven tan reales, pero no lo son! Eso es lo más genial, ningún animal sufre para que las personas se vean bien.

Esa era otra de las cosas que caracterizaban a Alice. Su lucha por mantener bien el medio ambiente. Sus padres eran algún tipo de hippies que tenían la mentalidad sobre que había que cuidar el medio ambiente, sobre la libertad de las personas, eran artistas y por supuesto se lo inculcaron a su hija. Haciéndola un ser libre, vivaz y con valores positivos hacia la madre naturaleza y las personas, también había heredado de sus padres el amor al arte, es fanática de la fotografía y ocupa su tiempo haciendo pinturas, su arte era muy de ella, muy singular, muy libre que a mucha gente le encantaba, tenía muchos clientes y seguidores.

-Carlie, tienes que irte a probar este conjunto, en cuanto lo vi me imagine lo linda que te verías con él, pero quiero vértelo y saber si tuve la imagen correcta de ti.- Carlie rio y tomo el conjunto que le ofrecía, miro a su madre que se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras resignada a que tenía que jugar a Carlie Barbie otra vez.

Se lo puso rápido, era un conjunto de falda de pana, con una blusa morada y un chaleco de la misma tela del pantalón a juego, a decir verdad le gustaba como se le veía y el morado era su color favorito, se miro una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su cuarto y salió directo a la escalera para enseñárselo a su madre y tía, pero se detuvo cuando escucho a su tía hablar de una forma muy sospechosa y la menciono.

-Carlie algún día se enterara Bella.- murmuro su tía.

-Alice por favor, esta conversación la hemos tenido millones de veces…- dijo Bella refregándose la cara con frustración.

-El estuvo ahí Bella- la interrumpió Alice y Bella jadeo sorprendida.

-Pe…pero…pero pensé que estaba en Italia.- dijo Bella un poco consternada.

-También era lo que nosotros teníamos entendido, pero cuando llegamos él fue quien nos recibió. Créeme que tuve la misma expresión que tú en estos momentos.

-Y, él… él dijo algo?- inquirió Bella cautelosa.

-Todo era tan raro Bella, lo juro. Se me quedaba mirando de forma extraña todo el tiempo, como si tuviera intención de apartarme del resto, acorralarme y torturarme para que le dijera todo lo que sabía, por lo mismo trate de no quedarme a solas con él- hizo una mueca- Con Jasper fue otra cosa, ya sabes.

-Jasper le dijo algo?- pregunto Bella aprensivamente y con un poco de miedo.

-No, trato de no decir nada que lo delatara, pero él era muy insistente.- Bella soltó el aire contenido de un solo golpe- Pero el menciono algo de una visita para conocer a su sobrino, eso fue lo que más miedo me dio, me miro con tanto fijeza cuando lo dijo, que me dieron escalofríos.- Alice se estremeció solo de recordarlo.

-Y crees que si lo haga?- Alice se encogió de hombros- diablos Alice, que voy a hacer si él viene aquí? Este pueblo es demasiado pequeño como para que no se entere que yo estoy aquí y que su hija también.- murmuro Bella con pánico.

Por otro lado en las escaleras, a medio camino Carlie se quedo paralizada con lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaban hablando de su padre! Tía Alice lo conocía y lo había visto en Londres. Qué tipo de relación los unía? Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta donde pisaba, sumándole que no traía zapatos, se resbalo en el penúltimo escalón cayendo sentada y haciendo un poco de ruido. Enseguida su madre y tía aparecieron con semblante preocupado.

-Que paso cariño? Te hiciste daño?- pregunto aprensivamente Bella ayudándola a levantarse y revisándola por todos lados.

-No, estoy bien. Solo me resbale.- le tranquilizo su hija acomodándose la falda.

-Pero mira que preciosa te ves! Ya sabía yo que te iba a quedar genial!- exclamo Alice distrayéndolas.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron platicando, Alice les ayudo a preparar la comida y todas comieron juntas entre charlas y bromas, aunque las dos residentes de la casa estaban absortas cada una por su lado pero sin saberlo las dos pensaban en lo mismo. Bella estaba aterrada por la idea del posible visitante y sobre los problemas que esto traería a su ya planeada vida. En cambio Carlie seguía pensando cómo es que Alice tenía contacto con su padre y porque las dos estaban aterradas con la idea de que los visitara, acaso no le habían dicho en el pasado que él había huido ante la idea de la paternidad, entonces porque trataba de averiguar cosas con Alice y porque había amenazado con visitarlos, eso era mentira y era una amenaza vacía y en realidad nunca vendría a Forks? Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en las cabezas de las chicas Swan.

Alice se quedo hasta la noche esperando a que Carlie se fuera a dormir, aun tenía muchas cosas que conversar con su amiga y claro no quería que la niña escuchara nada, eso no podía ser posible. Bella y Alice llevaron a dormir a la pequeña que refunfuñaba, pero al otro día había escuela. Después de darle un beso en la frente cada una y apagar las luces bajaron a la sala.

-Tengo algo más que contarte Bella.

-Algo más?- cuestiono Bella agobiada por toda la información en un solo día.

-Él estaba solo.- le informo Alice, Bella frunció el ceño confundida

-Y ella?- inquirió Bella con voz queda.

-Ya sabes lo reservado que es él Bella- ella asintió con entendimiento- ni siquiera le ha contado mucho a Carlisle y mucho menos a Esme. Jasper le pregunto en una ocasión pero él no dijo nada, solo que ella se había ido y que solo ha sabido que está bien porque su madre se lo ha contado, ya vez que la bruja y ella son muy unidas. Pero eso solo es una parte del nuevo Edward, lo que es importante es que está irreconocible, no es el mismo hombre que conocíamos Bella, se ve tan desgastado emocionalmente, su semblante es cansado e incluso se ve mucho mayor de lo que en realidad es. Yo pienso que necesita saber de ti y saber sobre Carlie para inyectarle algo de vida, parece como si solo siguiera en este mundo por obligación, como si fuera un robot, piénsalo Bella.

Tantas veces había escuchado esas palabras de tantas personas a lo largo de los años, pero esa noche mientras daba vueltas en su cama, en realidad lo proceso y barajeo la posibilidad.

…

-Carlie! Te dije que recogieras tu cuarto!- grito Bella desde el segundo piso mirando todo el regadero que tenía su hija, el rostro de la susodicha apareció por el marco de la puerta con expresión traviesa y apenada- ve todos estos juguetes tirados, ya ni siquiera los ocupas, mira esta muñeca, ya está muy gastada.- levanto una muñeca de trapo muy bonita, pero los colores de su vestido ya estaban muy desgastados.

-No! Esa es Cindy, ella estará aquí siempre.- respingo Carlie arrebatándole la muñeca.

-Eres una acumuladora Carlie, ve esto ni siquiera sé lo que es, está roto.- le indico unas piezas que efectivamente no se podía diferenciar que había sido en un pasado.- toma esta bolsa y recoge lo que ya no te sirva.

-Pero vamos a tirar todo, hay juguetes que aun sirven como este.- le enseño unos bloques que formaban un pequeño auto.

-Pero esos son de cuando tenias tres años, como es que aun los conservas.- Bella resoplo, definitivamente su hija era una acumuladora, pero al ver el semblante apenado de su hija decidió darle una opción- que te parece si escoges los juguetes que aun puedan servir y los colocas en una caja, después podemos llevarlos al orfanato para que los niños los utilicen, está bien.

-Eso le encantara a tía Alice, podemos acompañarla la próxima vez que vaya a dejar ropa!- exclamo la niña emocionada por la idea.

-Entonces tenemos un trato, en lo que tú te ocupas de aquí yo le llamo para preguntarle cuando hará su próxima visita de acuerdo?- Carlie asintió y enseguida se puso a trabajar checando el gran baúl lleno de juguetes, Bella la miro con agrado, aunque siempre decía que su hija tenía una mentalidad de una persona mayor tenía su lado infantil a flore de piel aun y el asunto de los juguetes lo ejemplificaba perfectamente, aunque sentía que Carlie mas que guardar todos esos objetos para jugar lo hacía por motivos sentimentales más que nada, pensando en eso desapareció y dejándola continuar.

Así Carlie paso la tarde recogiendo su recamara, puso un poco de buena música para hacer más agradable el ambiente, recordó muchas etapas de su vida al encontrar su juguetes preferidos de su infancia, se reía al recordar alguna travesura, lo feliz que la habían hecho cuando su madre se lo compro, o cuando sus abuelos llegaban con un nuevo regalos. Se sentía bien que ahora podía hacer feliz a otros niños al donarlos. Metió todo lo que creía conveniente en una caja y algunos otros que ya estaban más viejos y deteriorados en una bolsa que saco para que se la llevara la basura.

-En donde pongo la caja con juguetes?- le pregunto a su madre al pasar por la cocina, Bella estaba preparando la comida.

-Alice dijo que la próxima semana iría a hacer su donación del mes. Así que por lo mientras súbela al ático, puedes con ella o quieres que te ayude?-

-Yo puedo gracias.- respondió Carlie disponiéndose a subir a terminar con su labor.

-Ya casi esta la comida!- le grito Bella.

-Cuando acabe, bajo.- le respondió Carlie entrando a su cuarto.

Tomo la caja con cierta dificultad, pero no estaba tan pesada, una vez que tenia bien afianzada la caja se dirigió al sótano. Cuando era pequeña le daba terror esta parte de la casa, pensaba que había monstruos escondidos acá arriba y tanta era su sugestión que a veces se quedaba despierta hasta altas horas de la noche imaginándose que se escuchaban ruidos arriba, terminaba yendo al cuarto de su madre para que la consolara y la dejara dormir con ella, por supuesto no era cierto y lo entendió un par de años después y se aprovechaba de eso cuando Ray se quedaba a dormir, lo asustaba inventando historias terroríficas sobre un hombre que huía de la justicia y se escondía en su ático, pero por los años que llevaba escondido allí se había vuelto loco y su aspecto era terrorífico. Ray al principio le creía pero también al pasar de los meses y años aprendió a tomarle la medida a las bromas de su amiga y ahora juntos hacían bromas a los demás.

Una vez que prendió la luz busco un lugar donde dejar la caja, la pudo cerca de la entrada ya que pronto la moverían de ahí, sería mejor que no se perdiera entre el mar de cosas que había en el ático. Y es que aquí se podía encontrar todo tipo de cosas, todo lo que estorbaba abajo era lanzado para acá, era la bodega de la casa y que bodega! Incluso la familia venia a guardar cosas aquí debes en cuando. Carlie alcanzo a divisar la consola de videojuegos que su tío Emmett había venido a esconder hace un par de semanas, Rosalie le había advertido que no quería ver ese aparato en la casa o lo tiraría, pues él y Elliot se la pasaban todo el día jugando. Emmett al no querer que su mujer se molestara más y cumpliera su promesa lo fue a esconder hasta que se la convenciera de no llegar a tan graves extremos. También había cosas de Alice por aquí, ropa que ya no usaba pero que se negaba a tirar pues confiaba en que algún día esa moda volviera, en fin esa era la bodega de toda la familia.

Carlie se puso a deambular entre las cajas y bolsas que había en ese lugar, aunque subiera debes en cuando, no estaba completamente consiente de todas las cosas que se encontraban en el lugar, debes en cuando le gustaba curiosear y reírse de las cosas tan locas que llegaban a guardar aquí su familia. Por esa razón una caja llamo su atención, la tapa estaba abierta y dejaba a la vista varios libros, se extraño ya que en el estudio de su madre había un gran librero que aunque estaba muy bien abastecido aun tenía lugar para mucho más libros, aunque cuando se acerco se dio cuenta que mas que libros parecían agendas o diarios, en una costado de la caja estaba escrito con grandes letras el nombre de su madre. Titubeo respecto a abrir uno, pero la curiosidad le gano y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía uno entre sus manos listo para abrirlo, así lo hizo y aparto la tapa dejando a la vista una hoja azul en donde solo se apreciaba escrito: Bella, 2000, Londres.

Era la letra de su madre, Carlie la identifico de inmediato, pero no era eso lo que había hecho que se interesara mas por esa libreta, sino el año y el lugar que indicaba. Eso era un año antes de que ella naciera e indicaba el lugar donde según lo que había escuchado su tía Alice había visto a su padre. Carlie sintió emoción y nervios ante lo que tenía en sus manos, esto podía ser la respuesta a muchas incógnitas que había en su cabeza sobre su origen. Con ansiedad paso la pagina y comenzó a leer.

"_Domingo 17 de septiembre 2000._

_Estoy un poco nostálgica por haber dejado mi casa, aunque sé que esta experiencia va a ser muy gratificante. Ahora estoy en el avión rumbo a Londres, ya que fui la afortunada elegida para estudiar todo un año en Inglaterra como estudiante de intercambio. Cuando me lo dijeron dude un poco en si aceptar, puesto que no soy fan de las nuevas experiencias, me gusta ser mas reservada y estar en mi zona segura, pero mi familia me animo mucho para que aprovechara esta oportunidad."_

Carlie detuvo la lectura, realmente su madre nunca le había contado que había sido estudiante de intercambio en Londres, ella siempre había tenido entendido que había estudiado toda su carrera de literatura aquí, en la universidad de Washington. Eso hizo que albergara la posibilidad de encontrar más respuestas, que mas podía haberle ocultado su madre?

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia nueva y con la cual estoy entusiasmada. Veo que ya tiene algunas seguidoras y eso me alegra mucho.**

**No voy a comentar mucho sobre el capitulo pues quiero que poco a poco ustedes vayan sacando conclusiones y hagan sus apuestas sobre lo que va pasando o lo que paso.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y ya saben que a mí no me molesta que me dejan lo que piensan o que les va pareciendo la historia, al contrario, es muy satisfactorio para mí.**

**Review?**

**Saludos. Chaoo…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pero la historia sí._

.

_**Capitulo 3.**_

.

Justo cuando Carlie tenía la intención de seguir leyendo los secretos que escondía ese diario su madre la llamo para que bajara a comer. Frustrada se dispuso a bajar, pero antes se le ocurrió la idea de bajar la caja a su cuarto y así no tener que subir cuando quisiera seguir con su búsqueda y por supuesto que iba a seguir. Se rindió al darse cuenta que la caja estaba en extremo pesada, tomo unos cuantos y los escondió en su cuarto. Recompuso su expresión y bajo como si nada a encontrarse con su mamá que ya la esperaba en el comedor.

Pero tan pronto como termino regreso a su habitación un poco ansiosa por descubrir más cosas. Cerró la puerta, puso un poco de música para disimular y saco los libros escondidos debajo de su cama sentándose en ella y se dispuso a leer.

"_18 De Septiembre de 2000._

_Conocí a Angela, que será mi compañera de departamento, la escuela al ofrecerme el intercambio me ayudo a conseguir un departamento cerca de la Universidad, también me ayudan con el alquiler pero tengo que quedarme después de clases a ayudar en la biblioteca, ofreciéndome un módico sueldo, Angela también ayuda en la biblioteca así que será en extremo genial. Estar rodeada de libros, con sueldo y en compañía de alguien que me agrada, no podía pedir más._

_Angela es una chica muy dulce y enseguida nos caímos bien, ella es inglesa, nació aquí en Londres y está estudiando Literatura al igual que yo, tenemos gustos en común y es muy amable. Se ha ofrecido a llevarme a dar un tour por el campus hoy._

_Estoy demasiado nerviosa por mi primer día, pero espero tomar muchas cosas de estar un año aquí y guardar muchas buenas experiencias."_

Esta era la segunda hoja en el diario, no había nada revelador, Carlie paso unas cuantas hojas solo leyendo por sin demasiado interés, había más de lo mismo, las personas que había conocido en su primer día en la Universidad, el tour que le había dado Angela por las instalaciones, lo mucho que le había encantado la biblioteca. Aunque no eran datos necesariamente informativos a Carlie le agradaba leer el entusiasmo con que su madre había escrito ante la nueva experiencia.

"_22 de Septiembre._

_Hoy conocí al hombre más hermoso que he visto. Bueno tal vez ese no es el termino adecuado para usar, conocer implica que hable con él, pero eso, para mi desanimo, no sucedió._

_Estaba en la biblioteca, detrás del mostrador, no había mucha actividad así que me puse a leer un libro, Orgullo y Prejuicio, uno de mis favoritos. Estaba demasiado metida en la historia, refunfuñando por lo petulante que es Darcy al conocer a Lizzie cuando el sonido de unos tacones hizo que mi concentración volara, la chica que portaba tales cosas sí que los hacía sonar, hasta cierto punto era un poco irritante, alce la vista de mi libro y me encontré con la dueña de el ruido, era una pelirroja que acaba de entrar y como que parecía perdida._

_No me gustaba ser prejuiciosa, pero a veces era inevitable serlo un poco. Esta chica no se veía como del tipo que va a las bibliotecas a estudiar, o simplemente a sacar un libro. Su vestimenta daba a entender que era más una modelo o algo parecido, demasiado glamorosa, pero bueno con el simple sonido de sus tacones de 9 centímetros lo sabías, incluso hasta tenía puestas unas gafas oscuras enormes que se quito volteando hacia sus espaldas._

_Fue ahí cuando lo vi._

_Su cabello cobrizo fue lo primero que alcance a divisar, también portaba gafas oscuras, pero realmente no me importaba ni lo juzgaba, con ellas se veía muy guapo. O eso creí hasta que se las quito, y aunque no estuviera tan cerca, alcance a ver perfectamente sus ojos de un intenso verde, me quede como hipnotizada observándolo, pero me sentí como una idiota cuando dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió. El calor subió a mis mejillas y estaba segura que el color de estas eran un rojo brillante, no podía sentirme más avergonzada en estos momentos, me achique en mi silla tratando de taparme con mi libro y el ensancho mas su sonrisa sin dejar de observarme, su gesto me pareció un poco egocéntrico pero no de manera ofensiva. "Edward ya sabes que tienes que ayudarme" lloriqueo la pelirroja, claro venia con ella, me había olvidado completamente de su presencia, ella le ofreció su mano y el la tomo siguiéndola y perdiéndose entre los estantes de libros, pero antes de desaparecer completamente me dirigió una última mirada y yo me derrumbe en la silla cuando ya no vi esos ojos verdes mas._

_Edward, me quede pensando y me vino a la mente Sentido y Sensibilidad, de Jane Austen. Incluso vino a mi mente a Edward vestido de época, reí por las locuras que se le ocurrían a mi mente. Así de trastornada la había dejado la aparición de ese chico."_

Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo, pensó Carlie, por fin había encontrado algo interesante. La forma en que sus padres se habían conocido, no había duda de que ese chico era su padre, podía ver la conexión entre ese detalle que menciono su madre en su narración, el cabello cobrizo, como el de ella. Además de que aun así no hubiera mencionado eso, ella tenía el presentimiento de que era su padre. Edward, le encantaba el nombre, por fin podía ponerle un nombre al hombre desconocido.

"_24 de Septiembre._

_El fin de semana no pude dejar de pensar en Edward. Me siento estúpido pensando en alguien de quien solo se su nombre._

_Hace un momento acabo de colgar con Alice, la desperté a la pobre, pero tenía que conversarlo con el alguien y ese alguien era su mejor amiga. Tan solo mencionar la palabra chico despertó de inmediato lanzando múltiples preguntas. "Quien es? Donde lo conociste? Como es? Es guapo? Como se llama?" tuve que detenerla para que me dejara hablar y proseguí a contarle, se quedo callada unos segundos pensando. "Tienes que investigar quien es Bella" me había dicho._

_Claro, como si eso fuera sencillo. "Con quien crees que estás hablando Alice?" le cuestione "Claro, ya se Bella. Pero tienes que dejar esa timidez de lado amiga, no necesariamente te estoy diciendo que vayas y lo vocees por toda la Universidad, solo digo que preguntes con personas confiables si lo conocen, no sé, tal vez a esta compañera tuya. Ella está en la biblioteca y si el chico ha ido frecuentemente debe de saber algo de él"_

Carlie paro la lectura y rio. Su tía siempre con sus ideas locas, lo último que estaba escrito en esa pagina fueron maldiciones y muestras de los nervios que le daban a Bella el investigar sobre Edward, llego a la conclusión de tomar el consejo de su amiga y decidió preguntarle a Angela al otro día.

Carlie sentía que estaba leyendo una novela, se sentía tan atrapada por el escrito de su madre. Hasta en su diario tenía ese tinte de la escritora que es, lo que tenía en sus manos era algo así como sus inicios en las letras. De pronto de pregunto qué pensaría su madre respecto a que estuviera leyendo sus diarios, llego a la conclusión de que definitivamente tendría que mantener esto en secreto, si Bella no le había contado que había pasado una época en Londres era porque estaba ocultando algo y aunque le dolía pensar en eso, también la comprendía un poco. Tenía que haber sucedido algo grande para que su madre tomara esa determinación, ella no era del tipo de personas impulsivas, pero para eso habían llegado esos diarios a sus manos, para averiguarlo.

…

-Y que pasa si tu madre se da cuenta y te descubre?- inquirió Ray.

-Oh chico listo. Tu siempre viendo el lado pesimista de las cosas.- le reprendió Lexie, Ray hizo una mueca.

-Es que tu madre es muy perceptiva Carlie y bueno no crees que se moleste?

-Pues tampoco voy a andarlos leyendo frente a ella, ni los dejare en cualquier lado- Lexie hizo una mueca hacia Ray haciéndole ver lo obvio que eran las palabras de Carlie- y bueno tengo que descubrir de donde vengo Ray, tengo esa necesidad de saberlo, si tu no tuvieras a alguno de tus padres contigo y tuvieras la oportunidad de averiguar del porque es así no lo harías, aun corriendo el riesgo.

-Pues bueno… supongo que si.- el niño se encogió de hombros.

-Pues allí lo tienes. Carlie tiene el derecho de saber de dónde viene y si estos diarios- tomo uno para darle imagen a sus palabras- se cruzaron en su camino son por una razón.- declaro Lex con solemnidad.- tú solo eres un poco miedoso- Ray hizo una mueca pero no agrego nada.- mejor cuéntanos que has encontrado.- apremio.

-No mucho, apenas acabo de empezar a leerlos, como les conté mi mamá estudio en Londres, donde lógicamente conoció a mi papá, ya leí el momento en que se conocieron.- les conto.

-Oh! Y como fue? Fue así como en las películas? Tu madre estaba en aprietos y el llego a ayudarla y quedar como todo un caballero ingles, eso fue lo que paso?- Ray bufo, como si eso en realidad pasara en la vida real, como bien había dicho, eso era de películas.

-Sera mucho mejor que se los lea.- propuso Carlie, los dos se acercaron hacia la sombra del árbol del jardín de su escuela, estaban en receso y habían decidido alejarse a su habitual lugar para que Carlie les contara todo, cada uno se sentó a cada lado de la pequeña peli cobriza poniéndole su completa atención. No hablaron hasta que concluyo y Carlie cerró el libro esperando las reacciones de sus amigos.

-Bueno, eso fue muy poco usual. Quien era esa pelirroja?- cuestiono su amiga. Carlie se encogió de hombros- pero bueno ella es lo de menos, tu raro color de cabello lo heredaste de tu padre- señalo- y no se puede negar la atracción inmediata que sintieron los dos al verse. Oh! Me siento como en una novela romántica, si hasta tu padre tiene nombre de galán ingles.

-En momentos como estos cuestiono él porque me junto con dos niñas.- dijo Ray haciendo una mueca, se sacudió el cabello cuando sus dos amigas le aventaron puños de hojas secas- oigan!- se quejo.

-Entonces ve a juntarte con Bruce y vuélvete un bruto como él si no nos soportas.- le recrimino Carlie un poco molesta por sus palabras.

-Oh vamos! Solo estaba bromando Carlie, sabes que prefiero mil veces estar con ustedes que con esos tarados. Discúlpame si!- le pidió haciéndole ojitos, las dos niñas se rieron.

-Está bien, pero tu lees lo que sigue.- le paso el libro, Ray sonrió al ver a sus amigas pero en especial a Carlie de un mejor humor con él, esta le indico en donde tenía que leer y se aclaro la garganta.

"_26 de Septiembre._

_Mucha desilusión es lo que siento ahora. Pude averiguar sobre Edward, no de la manera en que tenía planeado, tengo que agregar y tampoco fue de una manera muy buena._

_La pelirroja, que ahora se, se llama Victoria, apareció otra vez en la biblioteca. Angela bufo al verla entrar, tan glamorosa como el viernes y supuse que la conocía, me carcomían las ganas de preguntar, pero no me atrevía. Victoria después de un rato de perderse entre los estantes vino al mostrador y tuve que atenderla yo, pues Ángela se dio la vuelta fingiendo estar muy ocupada con los libros entregados de hoy. La pelirroja pidió prestado un libro sobre administración, tuve que aguantar las ganas de carcajearme por la elección, como mencione antes no me gustan los prejuicios pero era inevitable, apenas y me dirigió la palabra, ni que decir de mirarme, no fue para nada amable, entonces no me sentí mal de tenerla en el concepto de una tipa superficial y hueca._

"_Es insoportable" dijo Angela bajito cuando la chica se retiro, supongo que no quería que la escuchara pero lo hice y mas fue mi curiosidad " la conoces?" le pregunte. "Uff sí. Ojala no fuera así pero su novio es amigo de un amigo mío" se sonrojo un poco al decir esto, pero no le preste mucha atención "El otro día vino con un chico" mencione tratando de sonar casual. "Oh ese debe de ser Edward" ya íbamos para algún lado, pensé "Él es su novio" juro que escuche algo dentro de mi romperse."_

-Oh no. Pobre de tu madre!- interrumpió Lexie afligida.- pero algo debe de haber pasado, digo tu estas aquí.- señalo a Carlie.

-Gracias por notarlo.- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Si me dejas continuar tal vez lo averigüemos.- mascullo Ray.

-Ok, lo siento.- se disculpo Lexie haciendo como que su boca era un zíper y lo cerraba.

"_Haciendo amago de lo que sea que se haya roto en mi interior seguí con mis preguntas "Y el estudia aquí? Tal vez era una pregunta un tanto idiota, pero tenía que hacerla "Estudiaba, estudio música acaba de terminar el año pasado, pero aun deambula por los pasillos obviamente por su bruja novia y porque es algo así como asistente de el Señor Middleton, el profesor que le daba la clase de interpretación musical, con eso quiere lograr tener algo así como su recomendación para entrar en la sinfónica de Londres" me conto "toca el piano y lo hace estupendamente, lo he escuchado en conciertos que ha habido, puede que tengas la suerte de escucharlo en el recital de navidad o antes" _

_Angela fue de mucha ayuda, ciertamente. Me agrado mucho saber más de Edward, pero la maravilla que sentí de saber todas esas cosas de él se sintió opacadas por enterarme que esa tipa era su novia. _

_Pero bueno de todas formas no tenia que afectarme, ni lo conocía. Me tuve que repetir eso como una plegaria y ni así me lo creo aun."_

Los chicos se volvieron consejeros y oyentes de Carlie. Cuando estaban juntos leían algunos "capítulos" como decidieron llamarlos del diario de Bella. Muy pronto los dos estaban demasiado a la expectativa de la historia de Bella.

…

Los niños habían estado muy raros, pensó Bella. Parecía como si guardaran un secreto, cuando estaban en su casa, apenas y salían del cuarto de su hija. No es que pensara que estaban haciendo algo malo, sabía que eran niños buenos, pero como madre no podía evitar preocuparse y tenía que aceptar que también era porque se sentía un poco excluida. Los chicos solían contarle las cosas que tramaban, se sentía bien consigo misma por ganarse su confianza y también le hacía sentir como una mamá cool. Rio ante sus pensamientos.

La música sonaba en el piso superior, esa maldita canción. Sentía un tipo de amor odio por las tonadas de la melodía. Carlie tenía un tipo de fascinación especial por ella, así que tenía que reprimir los recuerdos cuando resonaba en la casa, como ahora, que sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando los recuerdos que luchaban por emerger a la superficie. Subió las escaleras le había picado la curiosidad y decidió ir a ver que andaban tramando estos chicos, al llegar a la puerta, que estaba cerrada pego el oído en la fría madera, solo se escuchaba la música y las voces amortiguadas.

-Hola chicos!- entro de repente, no había tenido expectativas respecto a lo que encontraría, pero le causo gracia ver a Ray, Carlie y Lexie sentado en la cama con un mazo de cartas cada uno en sus manos, Ray con cara de concentración y desconcierto, Carlie con semblante socarrón y triunfante, Lexie sonreía divertida observando a sus dos amigos.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola señora.- saludaron.

-Solo pasaba a ver en que andaban, jugando cartas?- cuestiono, no creía haberle enseñado a su hija a hacerlo.- quien les enseño?

-El tío Emmett me enseño- respondió Carlie- y yo les enseñe a ellos.

-Y nos está dando una paliza.- rio Lexie.

-He perdido el dinero de mi almuerzo de mañana.- refunfuño Ray.- Creo que estamos un poco en desventaja.

-No seas tan mala con ellos Carlie, pobre Ray que comerá mañana?

-Por eso tiene que aprender a ganarme.- dijo Carlie seriamente, aunque sonreía, Bella no se preocupaba sabia que solo era una broma, su hija no era una encajosa y le devolvería el dinero íntegramente a su amigo.

-Les traeré unas galletas que acabo de hacer- les anuncio, los niños sonrieron saboreándoselas- no dejes a tus amigos en la ruina y no te vuelvas adicta al juego, no quiero tener que ir por ti a alguna cárcel de Las Vegas por tus apuestas señorita.- le advirtió señalándola, aunque claro, estaba jugando. Todos se rieron.

-Claro madre.- rio Carlie. Bella le sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Del otro lado de esta los tres niños soltaron el aire contenido con alivio. Habían estado cerca de que los descubrieran con las manos en los diarios. Afortunadamente Lexie tenía un buen oído y había escuchado cuando Bella subía las escaleras, rápidamente habían escondido los diarios debajo de la cama, de donde ahora los sacaban nuevamente, y habían puesto en práctica su charada del póker.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- mascullo Ray.

-Llego en el momento menos oportuno, estoy que me muerdo las uñas por saber que paso el 6 de octubre.

Y es que antes de que Bella los interrumpiera, Alexa, quien hojeaba el diario había alcanzado a leer el nombre de Edward en unas páginas más adelante, eso podía ser algo importante y así se los hizo ver a sus amigos que estuvieron de acuerdo, pero antes de que comenzara a leer escucho a Bella, y bueno, lo que sigue es historia.

-Toma, léelo antes de que mamá regrese.- Carlie le entrego el diario.

"_6 de Octubre._

_Podía ser que tal vez la tarde de hoy pude estar soñando? _

_Pues así me sentí cuando vi entrar a Edward a la biblioteca, estaba yo sola. Ángela se había tenido que ir para terminar un trabajo. Trate de no avergonzarme nuevamente y fingí desinterés, pero fue inevitable no sentir su mirada penetrándome, el rubor subía a mis mejillas aunque yo tratara que eso no sucediera. Lo seguí con la mirada disimuladamente por encima del libro que estaba leyendo y vi como desaparecía nuevamente por los estantes. Solté el aire que se había acumulado en mis pulmones, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar._

_Trate de concentrarme nuevamente en mi lectura y lo había conseguido pues me sobresalte cuando escuche una aterciopelada voz con acento ingles. "Hola" saludo la voz, que después vi pertenecía a nada más ni nada menos que a Edward, lo tenía frente a mi sonriéndome de manera torcida. Esta vez el aire en mis pulmones escapo de ellos y por eso mi voz salió chillona cuando le respondí el saludo, porque siempre tenía que avergonzarme? _

"_No está Angela?" me pregunto "No, tuvo que irse. Pero deseas algo?" cuestione después de tratar de recomponer mi voz "Venia a entregar este libro" lo puso frente a mí, era el mismo que días antes la bruja pelirroja había venido a pedir. No dije nada y solo seguí el procedimiento para la entrega de libros prestados. "Así de callada eres siempre?" inquirió llamando mi atención, fruncí el ceño mordiéndome el labio inferior con nerviosismo " Solo a veces" respondí simplemente. "Y que puedo hacer para que ese a veces no se aplique conmigo" Me puse más nerviosa al darme cuenta que coqueteaba conmigo, pero también me molesto que lo hiciera, cuando tenía novia._

"_Tal vez podrías dejar de coquetear conmigo" le respondió firmemente, el se carcajeo. "Así que eso piensas que hago?" solo asentí "Solo quiero ser amigable" aseguro "parecer una chica agradable y si eres amiga de Angela estoy segura que lo eres. Los amigos de Ang son los míos, pero si te sentiste incomoda lo siento. Hola mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen." Se presento estirando su mano frente a mí, seguí mordiendo mi labio inferior y después de mandar al demonio todo estreche su mano "Isabella Swan" me presente._

"_Y americana, por lo que puedo deducir por tu acento" asentí " Estoy aquí de intercambio" le conté. "Oh que bien, debes de ser una buena alumna para que eso haya pasado" me encogí de hombros "Y modesta aparte de todo" agrego sonriendo, sonreí también. "Supongo que fue error de alguien el que me mandaran aquí y seguramente ese alguien perdió su trabajo" bromee, Edward rio. "Me agradas" declaro y mi sonrisa se ensancho, un grito de emoción se escucho dentro de mi cabeza. _

"_Hey! Escucha, te gustaría salir un día a tomar un café o algo así" mi sonrisa decayó y el grito dentro de mi cabeza se convirtió en un gruñido de exasperación. "Dile a tu novia Victoria que debió de traer el libro ayer, que los retrasos merecen una sanción, pero como que es la primera vez que saca un libro lo dejare pasar" ya suponía yo eso " que tengas un buen día Edward, eso es todo" concluí con voz acida, puse el libro frente a mí._

"_Ok, supongo que eso no salió muy bien. Mi intención no era otra, no trato de ligarte teniendo novia. Como dije, solo me agradaste y me gustaría conocerte más, pero en plan de amistad" aseguro, baje mi libro alzando una ceja inquisitoriamente "lo digo enserio, que dos personas no puedes ir a tomar un café sin que haya un plan escondido detrás. Soy sincero, lo juro." Puso una mano en su pecho haciendo su declaración más solemne "mi madre me ha inculcado no decir mentiras" agrego con una mueca divertida, me hizo gracia y sonreí un poco. "Que dices, te apetece un café ahora?" insistió._

"_Ahora no puedo, estoy yo sola y alguien tiene que cuidar el lugar hasta las 5 de la tarde y luego tengo que ir a terminar un trabajo" me excuse "Umm" frunció la boca "eso me suena a una escusa" " No enserio no puedo" me apresure a agregar "Bueno te creeré, pero entonces me debes un café, vendré cuando Angela esté aquí y no podrás zafarte" me advirtió sonriendo de lado, juro que mis rodillas de sintieron de gelatina. _

_Después de eso se disculpo porque se tenía que ir. Estaba soñando no es así?"_

Lexie se puso a gritar emocionada pero tuvo que callarse cuando volvió a escuchar pasos subiendo por las escaleras, todos se movieron para volver a actuar que jugaban póker. Carlie al ver entrar a su madre con una sonrisa trato de imaginársela con esa misma cara de alegría frente a su padre, la forma en que Bella narraba las emociones que sentía por estar frente a Edward le hacían preguntarse una y otra vez, que es lo que había pasado entonces para que él no estuviera aquí, a lado de las dos.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo mucho antes de lo esperado, pero la inspiración andaba fuerte con esta historia y el capitulo salió. **

**Como pueden notar lo que está en cursiva es lo que Bella escribe en su diario, la mayoría de este capítulo está conformado por recuerdo, pero tenemos que volver al pasado para enterarnos de que sucede o sucedió. Que les ha parecido? Cuáles son sus teorías al respecto?**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, aunque fueron poquitos, los aprecio demasiado. También gracias por los favoritos y alertas.**

**Review? Anímense a dejarme sus teorías o críticas constructivas, saben que con un "Me gusta" me doy por bien servida.**

**Bueno aunque ya sea 26 de todas formas. Feliz Navidad! La intención es lo que cuenta y yo les deseo lo mejor, que este fin de año les traiga mucha felicidad, paz y buenas cosas. Y sigan acompañándome en mis locas ideas el próximo año por favor. Un abrazo enorme.**

**Saludos a todas.**

**Chaoo…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes mencionados aquí no son de mi propiedad, si así fuera, sería muy rica conocería a todo el cast de las películas y hubiera hecho todo lo posible por enamorar a Robert Pattinson. Desafortunadamente la dueña es Stephenie Meyer y yo solo me retroalimento con sus opiniones._

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 4.**_

_**.**_

"_14 Octubre…_

_El timbre sonó, yo apenas acababa de bañarme y estaba cepillando mi cabello mojado. "Puedes abrir Bells, acabo de salir de la ducha!" me grito Ángela "Claro" le respondí saliendo de mi habitación y dirigiéndome a la puerta, fui tarareando una canción en el camino, pero en este momento he olvidado cual era esa melodía. Mis labios quedaron fruncidos paralizados cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré esos ojos verdes de frente, mis ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y yo no sabía que decir mientras él estaba ahí, parado sonriéndome. "Hola" me saludo al ver que yo no articulaba palabra, después de tratar de hilvanar mis pensamientos le correspondí el saludo, preguntándome en mi cabeza que diablos hacia él aquí y como había descubierto donde vivía? Antes de que pudiera formular cualquier pregunta un chico que no conocía apareció en mi campo de visión, era un chico pequeño, de piel blanca y cabello castaño claro, también me saludo y se presento. Resulto que se trataba de Benjamin o Ben como me dijo podía llamarlo y venia a buscar a Angela, quien grito desde su recamara que enseguida salía. Invite a pasar a Ben pero me quede parada en la puerta esperando que Edward dijera algo._

"_Ben me dijo que venía a ver a Angela y recordé que es tu compañera de cuarto y también recordé que me debes una salida, así que pensé que podía ser una buena oportunidad para invitarte a almorzar" me explico, mi corazón bombeo al máximo ante la perspectiva de salir con Edward, pero aun estaba un poco reticente por su bruja novia, yo no tenía la necesidad de meterme con un chico que tenia novia, pero él había asegurado que no planeaba nada romántico y se veía sincero no sabía qué hacer. "Se que has estado evitando todos estos días" dijo y el color subió a mis mejillas al verme descubierta "Se me hacía demasiado extraño que en cuanto yo iba a la biblioteca tu desaparecieras" me removí nerviosa en mi lugar "Anda que tiene de malo salir a almorzar con alguien que quiere ser tu amigo?"_

"_Que tal si para alguien más si tiene algo de malo y por eso me gane una enemiga y tu novia venga y me golpee o algo parecido." Edward resoplo "Por eso no te preocupes, ella no tiene nada que decir al respecto, ella no es así" me aseguro pero en el fondo yo sabía que ese tipo de chicas nunca se quedaban calladas cuando otra chica se acercaba a sus novios, era un cliché tal vez, pero uno muy cierto._

_Como sea al final de todo mi debilidad y ver esos ojos verdes suplicándome hicieron que me rindiera y aceptara su estúpida invitación, ok, retiren lo de estúpida porque al final no lo fue. Me divertí tanto, él es tan genial, tenemos gustos tan parecidos y era muy divertido. Podía decir que era la mejor cita que he tenido en mucho tiempo, pero para eso tendría que tener muchas citas en mi haber para comparar y sobre todo el almuerzo con Edward tendría que haber sido una cita, pero no lo fue. Solo fue una salida de amigos, aunque me pesara mucho esa etiqueta era lo único que podíamos ser, amigos."_

-Carlie! Te he dicho que no corras!- grito Bella, pero Carlie estaba demasiado lejos y solo movió la mano entrando a la tienda de accesorios para autos.

Rosalie y el hermano de Bella, Emmett, eran los dueños de esta tienda, al igual que del taller que estaba al lado. La mecánica de autos era la pasión que compartían ambos y es lo que había hecho que se conocieran.

Hace 13 años, Emmett de 23, en ese entonces, acudió a una convención mas de autos, le encantaba acudir a esos eventos, empaparse de nuevos conocimientos, de lo último en mecanismos, motores e infinidad de cosas sobre automóviles. Ese día llego al lugar de lo más normal, para nada se imaginaba que ese día cambiaria su vida, ni mucho menos que se enamoraría de una chica rubia que diviso a lo lejos, la chica desconocida observaba un convertible clásico con demasiado interés. Claro, siempre había chicas guapas en esos eventos, las compañías contrataban edecanes que se caracterizaban por utilizar diminutas prendas y vender los productos con el poder de la atracción y la simpatía.

Pero esa chica para nada pertenecía a ese clan, solo estaba parada frente al automóvil observándolo interesada, fascinada con él, tratando de descifrar los misterios del antiguo automóvil, como tantas veces él miraba autos de igual manera. Emmett estaba encantado con ella, tratando de descifrar de igual manera los enigmas de esa chica hermosamente rubia.

Las circunstancias hicieron que Emmett conociera a la chica, que respondía al nombre de Rosalie. Pero no eran unas circunstancias afortunadas para el joven, pues la conoció gracias a Royce, antiguo compañero de Emmett en el instituto y novio de Rosalie. Todo un fiasco había resultado para ambos, pues al conocerse Emmett había quedado aun mas prendado de Rose, le parecía fascinante y él sin saberlo había dejado la misma impresión en ella.

Emmett trato de pasar la página con su fascinación por Rosalie, pero para su desgracia y felicidad, la volvió a ver en muchas más convenciones, siempre en compañía de su novio. Al término de cada evento terminaba mas enamorado de ella, pero con ese enamoramiento venia sufrimiento porque sabía que ella estaba con alguien y ese alguien no era él. Su hermana Bella al ver a su hermano tan desconsolado y enamorado le aconsejo no darse por vencido y luchar por lo que quería, que mas daba el que tuviera novio, si había la posibilidad de que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, el tal Royce no importaría, tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Un muy buen consejo y por el cual siempre le agradece, cuando Emmett le confesó sus sentir a Rosalie resulto que ella se sentía de la misma manera y no se le hizo difícil dejar a su novio por él, después de unos meses ya eran novios, después de un año ya vivían juntos y otro año más transcurrió para que estuvieran casados.

Para sobrellevar la vida de matrimonio habían decidido abrir su propio taller mecánico, donde los dos laboraban y tres años más tarde después de tanto intentarlo y de sufrir por no poder embarazarse, para alegría de todos y en especial del matrimonio Rosalie resulto embarazada. Emmett la cuidaba a más no poder, a veces abrumaba a Rosalie, pero ella sabía que era porque la amaba a ella y a su bebe. Por eso mismo acepto, aunque renuente, cuando Emmett le propuso abrir una tienda de accesorios a lado del taller, de la cual ella estaría a cargo, para que ella no se expusiera al ajetreado trabajo de la mecánica y sin preocupaciones, ni riesgos de ningún tipo. Afortunadamente los 2 negocios eran exitosos y les permitían vivir una buena vida y ofrecerles lo esencial a sus tres hijos.

-Hey Bella!- saludo la rubia detrás del mostrador con una cálida sonrisa, balanceándose de un lado a otro sosteniendo al pequeño Dexter, de 1 años, el más pequeño de sus hijos.

-Hola Rose. En donde se ha metido mi hija?- le pregunto al no verla por ningún lado de la tienda.

-Corrió al taller con los niños- le respondió- parece que ustedes se ponen de acuerdo para venir a visitarnos, Alice también está aquí.

-Hola pequeño hermoso!- saludo Bella a Dexter tocando su mejilla, el bebe le sonrió y enseguida se removió en los brazos de su madre extendiendo los bracitos hacia Bella.

_-Titi_!- exclamo el pequeño cuando su tía lo cargo.

-Cada día esta más grande.- comento mientras lo balanceaba haciendo que el niño riera encantado por el movimiento.

-Verdad que si? Come más de lo que comían sus hermanos a su edad.

-Parece que tiene el gen tragón de los hombres Swan.- rio Bella y Rosalie rio con ella- que hace la enana aquí?- le pregunto recordando lo que le había dicho, se había distraído con su sobrino.

-Sera mejor que vengas y ella te lo explique. Vamos?.- le ofreció señalando la puerta que daba al taller.

-Vamos, pero antes me puedes abrir la puerta del garaje para meter la camioneta, la traje para ver si le pueden echar un vistazo, ha estado haciendo un ruido extraño.

-Hay Bella lo que esa camioneta necesita es una jubilación, un día te dejara varada camino a tu destino.

-Dejen d meterse con la camioneta, saben que ella y yo somos inseparables.- dijo Bella haciendo un gracioso puchero, Dexter se rio de las muecas de su tía.

-Lo sabemos y por eso cada vez que la traes con un nuevo problema hacemos todo lo que podemos para dejarla lo más funcional posible, pero un día ya no podremos hacer más Bella.- le advirtió Rosalie.

-Lo sé, pero hasta que ese día llegue la quiero tener conmigo.

-Está bien, señorita terca. Dame a ese pequeño y te abro la puerta.- Bella le entrego al bebe y se salió.

Una vez que la camioneta estuvo dentro del taller, como si el sonido del motor lo hubiera llamado, Jacob apareció sonriendo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Bella y Rosalie, esta ultima hizo una mueca de fastidio al verlo acercarse, tampoco, al igual que Carlie, le inspiraba mucha simpatía y solo aceptaba su presencia porque sabía que era muy bueno en su trabajo.

-Hola Bella! Que alegría verte por aquí. Desde nuestra fallida cita no te había visto y estaba pensando visitarte uno de estos días, aun me debes una salida.-le recordó, Rosalie rodo los ojos, gesto que a Bella no le paso inadvertido y solo rio.

-Si, traje la camioneta, de nuevo esta fallando.- explico Bella haciendo caso omiso a sus insinuaciones.

-Oh, pues si quieres puedo revisarla en este mismo instante…

-Planeaba decirle a Emmett que lo hiciera o yo misma ocuparme de ello, tu debes estar muy ocupado haciendo tu trabajo.- le dijo Rosalie de manera acida, Jacob registro su hostilidad, pero ya era algo con lo que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar.

-Pues esto es trabajo- refuto Jacob escondiendo un poco la hostilidad, pues no era tonto y sabia que no podía comportarse de manera grosera con la esposa de su jefe y dueña de la mitad de todo, aunque la rubia no le cayera de lo mejor- y que mejor que hacerle este favor a la linda hermana de mi jefe.- se dirigió a Bella sonriéndole de manera galante, Bella le sonrió de vuelta de manera tímida, podía notar la tensión entre el chico y su cuñada.

-Has lo que quieras entonces. Bella vamos con Alice.- tomo la mano de su cuñada y la jalo caminando hacia el fondo del taller.

-Veras como en lo que regresas estará todo en orden Bella.- le aseguro Jacob gritando para que lo escuchara pues Rosalie la jalaba rápido.

-Solo es un ruido en el motor, Gracias.- le grito y trato de seguirle el paso a la rubia- porque esa hostilidad?

-Porque es un igualado que se siente jefe, he recibido quejas de los demás trabajadores cuando Emmett sale a hacer algún mandado y yo me ocupo de la tienda se siente con el poder de darle ordenes a todos y no es nada amable con nadie.- conto- además no entiendo cómo puede imaginar que tu vas a tener una relación formal con él, pero esa es tu culpa por salir con él y darle esperanzas.- Bella rio.

-Amm, pensé que ya tenía una mamá que me dijera quien era el mejor partido para mí y quien no y ya pase por esa etapa, soy una adulta y se cuidarme sola- Bella dijo.- de todas formas no tienes de que preocuparte, a decir verdad me fastidia un poco su insistencia y la nuestra última cita no termino muy bien.- Rosalie paro en su apresurada caminata.

-Que sucedió?- le pregunto con semblante preocupado. Bella hizo una mueca- trato de propasarse contigo? Porque si es así espera a que lo sepa Emmett, no durara ni un segundo en ponerlo en su lugar y como me alegrare yo de correrlo- comenzó Rosalie con sus amenazas, Bella comenzó a reírse.

-De nuevo parece que escucho a mi madre o mi hermano- reí, Rosalie resoplo-sabes que he salido en varias ocasiones con él- Rosalie asintió rodando los ojos- y me he besado con él…

-Bueno, pues para empezar déjame hacer buscar un cubo para vomitar- bromeo Rosalie haciendo cara de asco- cómo pudiste besarlo Bella que asco.

-Déjame terminar. –le pidió- pensaba que cuando lo besara iba a sentir algo, pero no fue así y el parece querer mas y yo no me siento cómoda con ello.-acepto- Uff me siento como una adolescente insegura por perder su virginidad.

-No se trata de eso. Yo te aplaudo el que por fin vayas a quitarte ese tipo de en medio, ni siquiera debiste de salir una sola vez con él.-le regaño.

-Tengo que intentar salir con hombres no puedo quedarme estancada en… bueno…ya sabes.

-Pero tampoco puedes pasar la página porque aun sientes algo por el pasado Bella.-murmuro Rosalie con la expresión mas seria.

-Alice ya te conto verdad.-adivino Bella.

-Tu que crees- las dos rieron, era Alice claro que ya le había contado-pero yo no voy a darte todo un sermón de lo que está bien hacer o no. Yo se que eres muy responsable, inteligente y sensata y cualquiera que sea tu decisión la respetare y sabes que tu hermano y yo te apoyamos.- le dije desbordando sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras.

-Gracias.- le dijo Bella con toda la sinceridad, aunque inconscientemente, aunque no le haba juzgado, sus palabras habían plantado la misma duda que las palabras de Alice.

Dejando de lado su pequeña conversación las dos mujeres y el bebe se dirigieron al patio que se encontraba en la parte trasera del taller. Pero la mente de Bella estaba varios años en el pasado.

_Flash back._

_-Ya me vas a decir a donde vamos?- pregunte por… ya ni siquiera me acordaba cuantas veces llevaba preguntando._

_-No sabes la definición de una sorpresa Bella?- cuestiono divertido. Acabábamos de dejar su auto y estábamos caminando por la las calles con el frio del invierno calándonos los huesos, mi cuerpo temblaba un poco, Edward se dio cuenta, me sonrió y me rodeo con uno de sus brazos por los hombros atrayéndome a su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien estar de esta forma con él, aunque sabía que no tenía que hacerme demasiadas ilusiones, tampoco me separe de él. Entramos al parque que reconocí como Hyde Park, un parque con este frio, no muy apetecible._

_-Vamos a tener una cena pic nic o algo así, porque no creo que sea una muy buena idea, a no ser que quieras regresar a tu casa convertido en un cubo de hielo.- dije, al terminar escuche la risa de Edward._

_-Deja de ser tan impaciente y no te preocupes, no dejaría que te pasara nada, confía en mí y veras que disfrutaras de la sorpresa._

_Resople y me quede callada, tenía experiencia con las sorpresas y aunque como se podía notar no me gustaran mucho, sabía que no me diría nada hasta que llegáramos a nuestro destino. Seguimos caminando por Serpentine Road, yo iba observando a todos lados, la noche poco a poco estaba cayendo y por esa razón pude notar la iluminación a lo lejos, podía apostar que ahí es a donde nos dirigíamos, pero que era? Había mucho movimiento de gente que iba en la misma dirección y se escuchaba mucho bullicio a medida que nos íbamos acercando. Mordí mi labio ansiosa por saber cuál era la sorpresa, hasta que vi una gran rueda de la fortuna, que por supuesto no era el ojo de Londres por donde estábamos, pero recorriendo en mi mente las tantas búsquedas que hice cuando me disidí venir a Londres recordé en donde estábamos._

_-Winter Wonderland!- exclame emocionada haciendo que paráramos, Edward me soltó y me sonrió._

_-Así es, así que vale la pena la interminable tortura a la que te sometí por la sorpresa o no?- cuestiono levantando una ceja._

_-Claro que si! Oh por dios, esto lo he visto por internet y es maravilloso._

_-Y en vivo es aun mejor.- me aseguro- vamos!- me tomo de la mano, y aunque nuestras pieles no se tocaban por los guantes que teníamos sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica traspasando mi cuerpo, tan intensa como la había sentido muchas veces más cuando nuestras pieles se tocaban por accidente, afortunadamente ya había aprendido a disimular la sorpresa y me quede como si nada siguiéndolo por el camino._

_Tenía razón en vivo todo era aun más maravilloso, entramos por una tienda donde vendían cosas hermosas, se me antojaba comprar muchas cosas para llevar a mis padres, a mi hermano, Rosalie y Alice, Edward me aseguro que pasaríamos a hacer comprar cuando saliéramos, que había muchas actividades por hacer y tenía razón. Fue tan divertido, nos subimos al carrusel, Edward por nada del mundo me convenció de subirnos a un enorme deslizador, le dije que podía ir él pero dijo que no me dejaría sola, me pareció lindo de su parte. Edward me llevo hasta el árbol parlante, muy gracioso, hice que me tomara una foto con mi celular. Pero de pronto me llevo a un lugar en específico, que para mí era como una herramienta para el suicidio._

_-No Edward, ni loca me meto ahí.- le advertí tratándome de zafar de su agarre pero él no me lo hacía fácil._

_-Vamos Bella, no es nada malo.- me dijo._

_-Para mí lo es, has notado mi carente equilibrio, si no puedo andar en una superficie plana sin tropezarme por lo menos una vez, imagínate con esas cosas en mis pies y en esa superficie, gracias pero no quiero morir tan joven.- replique, Edward rio tomándome de los hombros y llevándome hacia la entrada._

_-Acaso crees que yo dejaría que te pasara algo enserio? Ten un poco mas de confianza en mí por favor, yo te sostendré todo el tiempo y será divertido!- aseguro con entusiasmo._

_-Pero… pero…- balbucee, coloco su dedo índice en mis labios._

_-Confías en mi?- me pregunto taladrándome con sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes, eso junto el hecho de que me estuviera tocando los labios hizo que me rindiera._

_-Está bien.- acepte._

_Yo en una pista de hielo, si Emmett se enterara se burlaría de mi y más si mis temores se hacen realidad y beso el hielo, dios esto iba a ser tan vergonzoso y sumándole el hecho de que nerviosa que me pone estar tan cerca de Edward. Esto iba a ser un desastre. _

_Entre temerosa en el hielo, mis piernas se doblaban como las de un venado recién nacido, Edward me tenía tomada de las dos manos, el parecía todo un profesional deslizándose con destreza, pie derecho, pie izquierdo, viéndolo parecía fácil, pero en mi cabeza tenía que recordar eso, pie derecho, pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie izquierdo, desafortunadamente parecía que mis pies no querían obedecer mi letanía, pues me deslice mal y trastabille un poco, solté un gritito asustada._

_-Wow, wow! Te tengo, no pasa nada.- y así era, yo estaba entre sus brazos, a salvo y eso me encantaba.- no es tan difícil, mira te voy a enseñar.- se coloco detrás de mí, me tomo de la cintura y mi corazón se disparo a mil por hora- vamos a hacerlo juntos, de acuerdo?- inquirió, yo solo podía asentir, temía que si hablaba mi voz saliera chillona._

_Aunque estaba muy distraída por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de mí y sentir su respiración en el tope de mi cabeza, seguí sus indicaciones y poco a poco me fui relajando cada vez más, ahora lo estaba disfrutando, incluso Edward ahora estaba a mi lado, solo sosteniendo mi mano, mis pies lo estaban haciendo de forma correcta esta vez. A mi lado paso un chico patinando como todo un profesional, incluso hizo una pirueta. Resople._

_-Quiere hacerme sentir mal por mi patético patinaje.- dije, Edward rio._

_-Entonces supongo que no es buena idea que me ponga a hacer piruetas frente a ti, estaría alardeando.- dijo sonriente, entrecerré mis ojos._

_-Sabes hacer piruetas?- le cuestione no creyéndole mucho._

_-Claro que si.- resoplo como si le ofendiera el que yo pensara que no podía hacerlo.- te mostrare, solo tienes que…- en ese momento soltó mi mano y en cuanto deje de sentir su tacto me sentí desprotegida y tan torpe como cuando acababa de entrar._

_-No! No me sueltes!- exclame tratando de mantener el equilibrio, Edward se dio cuenta de su error y me vio con terror, cerré los ojos por un segundo y eso fue lo que tardo en sostenerme de nuevo, pero tan rápido fue su movimiento que se desequilibro un poco, no caímos, pues su equilibrio era el mejor, pero la posición en la que quedamos a continuación no fue la mejor._

_Sus brazos sostenían mis cintura, sus manos descansaban casualmente en mi espalda baja, estaba un poco inclinado hacia mi sosteniendo mi peso y su rostro estaba a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro, podía sentir su respiración chocando con mis rostro haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran cada vez más, su mirada viajaba de mis labios a mis ojos, instintivamente lamí mis labios y mire los suyos también. Si él o yo nos inclinábamos solo un poco nuestros labios entrarían en contacto y lo acepto, lo deseaba y a juzgar por sus acciones y actitudes, él también._

_Pero espere un momento… no podía hacer esto, lo deseaba si, pero él estaba con alguien más, yo no podía hacerme esto a mí misma. _

_Con dificultad me separe de él, tratando de no desequilibrarme._

_-Yo… creo que mejor salimos.- dije, Edward se veía un poco alterado, solo asintió y me ofreció su brazo y así salimos de la pista de hielo en silencio._

_Seguimos caminando por las demás atracciones, ninguno de los dos intercambio muchas palabras, había empezado a nevar y con el frio que se estaba extendiendo desee que me abrazara de nuevo._

_-Lo último que nos queda es la rueda de la fortuna- menciono Edward- quieres ir o quieres volver a tu casa._

_-Si no nos subimos será como si no hubiéramos venido.- dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente y lo logre. Edward me sonrió y paso su brazo por mis hombros encaminándome hacia nuestro destino, sonreí satisfecha. Había poca gente esperando subir, pues todos estaban en la fila de la pista de hielo, así que subimos rápida, los dos solos en una cabina. Desde arriba se veía una vista asombrosa, me quede embobada mirando todo detalladamente.- es hermoso.- masculle._

_-Si lo es.- dijo Edward de vuelta, estaba a mi lado, voltee a verlo y él mi miraba a mí, la luz de la luna le daba un toque angelical, se veía hermoso._

_-Gracias por traerme.- agradecí sinceramente- lo he pasado genial._

_-Me agrado compartir esto contigo, no había venido desde que tenía 12, cuando mi papá y Esme trajeron a Jasper y los acompañe.- me conto.- ese día lo llevamos a ver a Santa y el pobre hombre quedo muy atareado, Jasper es demasiado lógico y suspicaz y le lanzo un montos de preguntas que había estado acumulando a los largo de los años, como por ejemplo como hacía que sus renos volaran? Porque Rodolfo tenia la nariz roja? Santa le daba las explicaciones que les daba a todos los niños pero Jasper insistía en que eso no era para nada lógico y seguía y seguía con las preguntas. Esme tuvo que sacarlo o Santa hubiera renunciado seguramente.- los dos comenzamos a reírnos._

_-Mi hermano también tiene una historia divertida con Santa, pero es algo más violenta. Yo estaba muy pequeña por lo que no lo recuerdo, pero me cuentan que en cuanto llego empezó a reclamarle por no haberle traído lo que le pidió el año pasado, incluso lo golpeo y le jalo la barba, que desafortunadamente para el pobre señor no era postiza.- concluí, Edward soltó una carcajada._

_-Así que nuestras familias tienen antecedentes con Santa Claus.- asentí riendo, él dejo de reír observándome fijamente, coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, el calor subió a mis mejillas.- te ves hermosa.- murmuro con voz etérea._

_-Gracias.- murmure apenada desviando la vista y mirando de nuevo hacia el exterior- oye tu crees que nos dejen entrar con Santa…- comencé diciendo pero no pude continuar pues las manos de Edward habían tomado mis brazos y me habían colocado frente a él, todo paso muy rápido, sus manos se dirigieron a mis rostro y sus labios chocaron con los míos._

_Solté todo el aire que se encontraba en mis pulmones sorprendida y me quede estática unos segundos. Sus labios se comenzaron a mover contra los míos pidiendo alguna reacción de mi parte, pero sin ser demandantes, eran dulces, delicados y yo me rendí ante él, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por todas las emociones que me embargaba el estarlo besando. Sentí como las comisuras de sus labios subieron cuando vio que le respondía, me trajo más hacia él y siguió besándome con más entusiasmo, nuestros labios se movían al mismo compas compenetrándose, sus manos viajaron hacia mi espalda, ya no había ni un solo centímetro que separara nuestros cuerpos, mis manos por su parte subieron hasta su cabeza, enredando los dedos entre su cabellos. Oh dios! Que suave era!_

_Nuestra respiración se fue tornando dificultosa y eso hizo que nos separáramos después de un tiempo y el balde de la realidad cayó sobre mí, me separe de él poniendo una distancia razonable entre ambos._

_-No, no. Esto no está bien.- masculle moviendo mis manos nerviosamente sobre mi cabello._

_-Porque?- cuestiono, tuve que soltar una risa irónica._

_-Tienes novia recuerdas? Yo no quiero ser la otra, ni quiero ser la chica que siempre está ahí para cuando se te antoje besar otros labios…_

_-No, no, no. No digas eso por favor- me interrumpió- yo no podría hacerte eso Bella- hizo que volviera a encararlo aunque yo rehuía a su mirada- Victoria no me importa más- declaro, tomo mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara- en estos pocos meses que te he conocido he llegado a experimentar y sentir muchas más cosas de las que he llegado a sentir con Victoria en este año y medio que hemos estado juntos. Ella ya no me interesa, tu eres la que me importa ahora Bella…_

-Mamá mira el montón de chatarra que juntamos para Tía Alice!- el grito de Carlie hizo que Bella saliera de sus recuerdo, se había prometido mantenerlos a raya, pero con los años había aprendido que a veces era imposible y estos llegaban de la nada. Decidió mejor centrar su atención en el presente.

Alice con todo y su gran vientre estaba observando algunas cosas que tenía enfrente y que los niños le habían llevado, ella solo estaba ahí observándolas y analizando cuales le servirían.

-Que están haciendo?- pregunto Bella realmente curiosa por la escena que se presentaba ante ella.

-Hola Bella!-saludo Alice emocionada- se me ocurrió una magnífica idea esta mañana. Voy a hacer una escultura para mi jardín! Por supuesto necesitaba material para hacerla y ahí vino mi otra magnífica idea, voy a reciclar ocupando los desechos de autos y sus hermosos hijos me ayudan a recolectar cosas. Tienen todo esto lleno de materia prima.- conto dando palmaditas emocionada.

-Y como van?

-Genial, sus chicos son buenos para esto.-aseguro levantando los pulgares hacia los chicos en señal de aprobación.

Rosalie y Bella dieron la vuelta para ver lo que llevaban recolectado, había un montón de piezas sueltas como manijas de las puertas, botones, rines, pedazos de llantas, cinturones, partes de las puertas, de los tableros y Alice veía todo este desperdicio como si tuviera un cofre de oro frente a ella. Las chicas se unieron al la recolección de chatarra, todos juntos pasaron una divertida tarde recolectando cosas, riendo, saltando y bromeando por todas las cosas que encontraban, mientras Alice movía las piezas, como podía con su gran barriga, para darse una idea de cómo iba a empezar su escultura. Estaba muy emocionada por empezar un nuevo proyecto, solo esperaba que su marido Jasper no pusiera tantas trabas por la escultura, aunque ella sabía que su esposo siempre la apoyaba aun con sus mas locas ideas, por eso lo amaba porque aunque él es más tranquilo y sereno, todo lo contrario a ella, siempre le seguía el paso y la amaba de vuelta.

Las ideas se iban formando en su cabeza mientras veía todas las piezas que le llevaban los niños y sus amigas y cuando ya tuvo los planos en su cabeza les indico a los demás que podían dejar de buscar.

-Ahora el dilema es cómo voy a llevar todo esto a mi casa.- murmuro Alice pensativo.

-Y en donde vas a meter todo eso- agrego Bella- te va a correr con todo y chatarra.-rio.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa. Sabes que él no interfiere con mi creatividad.

-Nos dejaras ir a ayudarte a hacer la escultura?- pregunto Elliot emocionado e ilusionado, Carlie apoyo la idea mirando a su tía emocionada.

-Claro que si, ya saben que son bienvenidos para explotar su creatividad en mi casa, Carlie puedes traer a Lexie y Ray también, oh será grandioso!- exclamo emocionada imaginándoselo, ya su cabeza estaba ideando hacer bocadillos para los niños, jugar con ellos. Dio pequeños saltitos y los niños se unieron a ella compartiendo la emoción.

Rosalie y Bella mientras tanto solo veían divertidas la escena aguantando la risa, Rosalie sostenía al pequeño Dexter que queriendo imitar a sus hermanos y su prima saltaba en sus brazos.

-Creo que tendré que llamar a Jasper para que me ayude con todo esto, espero que no esté en ninguna consulta.- murmuro Alice sacando su pequeño teléfono celular.

-Puff, para que quieres a ese rubio flacucho teniéndome a mi cerca.- dijo una voz masculina. Emmett acaba de salir del taller y se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-Pero claro si tenemos a nuestro hulk personal no es así?- inquirió Alice divertida.

-Lo dudas? – Alice rio- niños vengan acá- les llamo a Peter y Elliot- ya saben que hacer.- les dijo agachándose y extendiendo sus brazos, los niños se sostuvieron de sus bíceps y Emmett se levanto levantándolos también en el acto.

-Oh por dios, porque no pude tener por lo menos una niña.- se lamento Rosalie moviendo la cabeza pero sonriendo divertida mirando a sus chicos.

-Uno, dos, uno, dos.- enumeraba Emmett levantando alternadamente cada uno de sus brazos, los niños chillaban divertidos.

Después de su pequeña demostración Emmett llamo a algunos de sus trabajadores para que le ayudaran a cargar todo en el carro de Alice, tuvieron mucha habilidad para meter toda esa chatarra en la cajuela. Tan pronto como terminaron, Alice se despidió diciendo que las ideas venían a su cabeza y tenía que plasmarlas de inmediato, les recordó a los niños que podían ir a su casa a ayudarle cuando quisieran y se marcho.

-Jacob y yo revisamos la camioneta Bells, ya todo está bien, Jake solo está dándole unos toques finales.- le aviso Emmett a su hermana.

-Oh eso está bien. Necesito ir a preparar la cena.

-Porque no vienen a cenar a la casa, aun no preparo nada pero las dos podemos improvisar algo, que te parece?- propuso Rosalie.

-Si Bells ven a la casa, ya casi cerramos la tienda y el taller. Además sabes que no me gusta que las chicas de la familia estén tan solitas.

-No estamos solas, todo el mundo usa nuestra casa de centro de reuniones.

-Pues con mayor razón, esta vez podemos usar la mía para eso.- replico Rosalie.

-Carlie tu que opinas?- cuestiono Bella pero no encontró a su pequeña por ningún lado, supuso que se había ido a jugar pero el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escucho su grito, que no era para nada de diversión.

Todos se alarmaron y corrieron para donde había provenido el grito, Bella miraba para todos lados alarmada y asustada, la encontraron tirada en la zanja que se utilizaba para revisar debajo de los autos (Nt. Lo siento, no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama) se sostenía el brazo, sus ojitos estaban cristalinos y su expresión era de dolor. Emmett no tardo en bajar para ver como se encontraba.

-Que paso princesa, que te duele?- le pregunto antes de pensar en moverla.

-Mi…mi brazo.- mascullo con voz rota.

Emmett tomo su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y la saco. De inmediato Bella se abalanzo hacia ellos.

-Oh por dios! Mi amor que sucedió? Que te duele?- Carlie señalo sus brazos y entonces comenzó a llorar- ven aquí cariño.

-Yo la llevo.- dijo Emmett pero la forma en que lo miro su hermana no le dio otra alternativa más que entregándosela, Carlie se acurruco entre los brazos de su madre llorando- debemos llevarla al hospital, lo más seguro es que su brazo este roto. Vamos en mi auto.

- Ya cariño, no llores. Pronto se te quitara el dolor.- le consoló Bella besando la cabeza de su hija mientras se dirigían a la salida, Rosalie tomo a sus hijos y los acompaño.

Antes de irse Emmett le dejo encargado el negocio a Jacob y así se fueron sin poner más atención en otra cosa que no fuera la pequeña que sollozaba de dolor en los brazos de su madre, por supuesto no se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa socarrona y satisfecha que se alojo en el rostro de Jacob cuando los vio salir.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Lo se, lo se. He tardado muchísimo en actualizar. Pero demasiadas cosas se cruzaron en mi camino, primero la inspiración se dio unas vacaciones y decidió abandonarme para irse a una playa exótica, después ya no tenía tiempo para nada, estoy en exámenes desde la semana pasada. En México DF son las 02:24 de la mañana del lunes y tengo que levantarme a las 6 para ir a hacer un examen práctico, solo espero no cortarme un dedo el examen de Cocina Mediterránea por el sueño que seguramente voy a tener. Pero ya quería sacar este capítulo y no quería hacerla esperar más.**

**Como vieron el capitulo? Les gusto? Agregue algunas cosas, como el recuerdo de Bella, que para nada tenia contemplado, pero me pareció una buena idea, si no el capitulo quedaría muy soso, como van sus especulaciones respecto a lo que creen paso en Londres? Me encanta leer lo que piensan. Si quieren saber mas sobre el festival de navidad "Winter Wonderland" que mencione, les dejo el link de la pagina oficial en mi perfil, es hermoso, por investigar me dieron ganas de ir.**

**Agradezco los reviews que me han dado, así como los favoritos y alertas.**

**Ahora sí, Review o no? Aunque me tarde este capítulo estuvo largo, saben que me encanta saber lo que piensan y deséenme suerte para mi examen, espero no tener un dedo menos para escribir en la computadora XD.**

**Saludos a todas.**

**Chaoo…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes mencionados aquí no son de mi propiedad, si así fuera, sería muy rica conocería a todo el cast de las películas y hubiera hecho todo lo posible por enamorar a Robert Pattinson. Desafortunadamente la dueña es Stephenie Meyer y yo solo me retroalimento con sus opiniones._

.

_**Capitulo 5.**_

.

_15 de enero de 2001._

_Hoy recibí una excelente sorpresa._

_Alice esta aquí! No es eso genial! Me había costado demasiado despedirme de ella cuando tuve que regresar de mis vacaciones de navidad en Forks, por cierto cuando lo hice no me menciono nada sobre sus planes de venir a visitarme, pero eso no me importaba, porque esta sorpresa me había encantado. No paramos de saltar y gritar emocionadas cuando llego a mi apartamento._

"_Pero que es lo que haces aquí?" le pregunte tan pronto se nos paso la emoción, eso fue unos cuantos minutos después "Algo me dijo que tenía que venir. No sabes Bella, estaba haciendo mi consulta diaria del tarot cuando de pronto un escalofrió me recorrió y el primer pensamiento que vino a mi cabeza fue Mary Alice Brandon, tienes que ir a Londres." Palabras rara no? Pero si convives con Alice como yo lo he hecho a lo largo de mi vida, no parecen tan raras "Y pues bueno aquí estoy. Dentro de mi siento que este viaje traerá cosas nuevas y buenas a mi vida Bella, lo siento aquí" señalo su corazón con la mirada perdida como si lo estuviera visualizando. "Pero en lo que lo encuentro quiero que me enseñes toda la ciudad Bella!" exclamo emocionada dando palmaditas "Nos divertiremos tanto"_

"_Ahora tengo que ir a la universidad Alice" le recordé, ella hizo una puchero, pero después su rostro se ilumino "Me encantaría conocer tu escuela y por supuesto conocer a ese chico que te trae de cabeza" me dio un codazo amistoso, tuve que rodar los ojos._

_Así fue como Alice me acompaño a la escuela, fuimos por el subterráneo y mi amiga iba tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra, muchas más cuando llegamos a la facultad, se maravillo con la grandiosa construcción del lugar, me dio mucha pena dejarla sola mientras yo entraba a una de mis clases, pero ella no parecía preocupada para nada de quedarse sola, dijo que iría a dar una vuelta por el lugar y seguir tomando fotos. Yo estuve de acuerdo con que conociera, solo le dije que no se alejara demasiado._

_Cuando Salí de mi clase y la busque a los alrededores no la vi por ningún lado, seguí caminando hasta que unos brazos me envolvieron por la cintura, sonreí al reconocer al quien pertenecían._

"_Hola linda" su saludo susurrado en mi oído hizo que me estremeciera "Hola" simplemente respondí sonriendo como una tonta. "Espero que a quien estés buscando con tanta concentración sea a mi" me dijo posicionando se frente a mi sin soltarme "lamento desilusionarte pero no es así" le respondí en broma, él fingió un dulce puchero y yo no pude resistirme a acercarme a morder su saliente labio inferior, Edward sonrió y se acerco mas dándome mi beso de saludo. Ya había mencionado que mi actividad favorita era besar a Edward, no? Pues lo es y es que cada beso es único, cada vez que nuestros labios se encontraban miles de sensaciones diferentes me recorrían._

"_Búsquense un cuarto" ahí se rompió la maravillosa burbuja, por esa voz tan insoportable. Instintivamente Edward y yo nos separamos y le lanzamos una mirada molesta a la pelirroja que iba repiqueteando con su costosos tacones a lado nuestro, nos lanzo una sonrisa socarrona "metete en tus asuntos Victoria" le dijo Edward nada contento, la expresión de ella se descompuso "Pero que hostilidad Edward, a mi madrina no le gustaría que fueras tan grosero conmigo. Que paso con esa amistad que nos une desde pequeños, jugamos juntos. Nos bañamos desnudos juntos y no hablo solamente de cuando éramos pequeños" agrego haciéndome bufar._

_Edward tomo mi mano y me jalo caminado lejos de ella, rápidamente pude ver como la pelirroja alzaba su ceja perfectamente depilada retadoramente._

"_Ya no le hagas caso, sabes que está enfadada" me dijo Edward atrayendo mi atención "Si ya sé que me quiere moler a golpes, toda la universidad lo sabe. Por quitarle a su novio." Resople "Tu no le quitaste nada, yo no le pertenezco y yo puedo tomar mis decisiones y te elegí a ti, lo haría mil veces más." Me aseguro y no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras "Pero bueno, ya no dejemos que nos arruine el día. Te tenía que contar algo, que crees que fue lo que me encontré hace unos minutos caminado por los pasillo?" me pregunto, lo mire confundida "Pudiste haber encontrado cualquier cosa, no tengo ni idea de a donde quieres llegar" acepte. _

"_Pues bueno, lo que me encontré fue a una pequeña americana, muy pequeña tengo que agregar. Una bola de energía que iba soltando flashes por todos lados y saltando cual duende feliz, me pareció muy curioso y más cuando me visualizo y su cara se ilumino corriendo hacia mí y me dio un gran abrazo" comencé a reír, claro que sabía de quien estaba hablando "Alice" dije sonriendo "Si ese fue el nombre con el que se presento después de agradecerme por hacerte tan feliz y reiterarme lo feliz que estaba de estar aquí y conocerme" reí más fuerte "Lo siento si te asusto o algo así, estoy segura que quisiste llamar a algún manicomio o algo parecido._

"_Pues algo así sucedió" abrí los ojos como platos, Edward rio "La lleve con un psicólogo o bueno, prácticamente lo es" lo mire confundida "Tranquila, no hice que la internaran, Jasper está estudiando psicología recuerdas. Yo iba a almorzar con Jasper y le dije que si quería acompañarme ella dijo algo como ´esto va a ser interesante´ o algo así y acepto. Espera a que te cuente lo mejor de todo" sonrió y yo lo mire alentándolo a que continuara "En cuanto lo vio se quedo petrificada, pensé que le había pasado algo y me asuste, le hablaba para saber si estaba bien, después de unos segundos me respondió pero dijo que no podía moverse, que la ayudara. Seguía asustado, pero así lo hice llevándola hacia la cafetería, que es donde estaba Jasper sentado, él nos miraba tan extrañado y le pedí que hiciera algo, que la revisara. Algo tuvo que ver sobre medicina, algo tenía que saber. Él cuando Jasper la toco, puff!" movió sus manos dramáticamente "Se movió como si la hubieras desencantado o algo parecido y sonrió, una sonrisa muy grande feliz, miro a mi hermano y dijo las palabras más extrañas ´gracia por hacer eso, lo necesitaba para saber que eres real´ raro no crees?" Yo estaba aguantándome para tirarme en el piso y reír como una histérica "Para ti lo es porque no la conoces, pero así es Alice" para ese momento nosotros ya habíamos llegado a la cafetería, Alice estaba sentada en una de las mesas frente a un Jasper un poco desconcertado, cohibido, curioso y divertido, cuando Alice me vio me sonrió, me tomo del brazo y me sentó junto a ella "Mira Bella, él es la razón por la que vine a Londres"_

_La rareza de mi amiga cada día se superaba más."_

-La cabeza atrás.- pidió Bella tomando un bowl de cristal y llenándolo de agua de la bañera, Carlie obedeció cerrando los ojos- levanta el brazo, recuerda que el doctor dijo que el yeso no debía mojarse.- le recordó. Carlie asintió haciéndole caso a su madre que le estaba ayudando a bañarse, ya que se le dificultaba hacerlo sola por su brazo roto, si resulto que se había roto con la caída.

Bella estuvo muy preocupada mientras le hacían los rayos x, pero estuvo más tranquila cuando el doctor le indico que había sido una ruptura limpia, no habría problemas en que sanara rápido, el yeso ayudaría con ello. Carlie se sentía incomoda llevando esa cosa en su brazo, no podía hacer nada sin que alguien le ayudara, para su mala suerte que había roto el brazo derecho y para variar el yeso le daba comezón. Mientras Bella le quitaba el jabón restante del cabello Carlie se puso a observar su yeso, sus amigos había puesto pequeñas notas en él y dibujos, al igual que su familia, el de la tía Alice era el mejor, por supuesto, ella es la artista. Había dibujado un montón de mariposas multicolores de diversos tamaños, parecía que Carlie había salido de paseo y muchas mariposas habían decidido posarse en su brazo, le gustaba admirarlas, eran divertidas.

-Cuando me vas a contar que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Bella de la nada. A Carlie no debía sorprenderle la pregunta pues llevaba cada día desde que se rompió el brazo formulándosela, pero aun lo hacía, pues siempre el tema salía de la nada y Carlie prefería evitar el tema.

-Solo me caí mamá, no me fije donde pisaba.- esa era la respuesta que siempre le daba.

-Porque sigo sintiendo que me ocultas algo?

-Porque eres muy sobre protectora y quieres encontrar un culpable que no sea yo sobre esto.- le respondió alzando su brazo.

-Umm no lo creo- murmuro Bella- lista, levántate.- le dijo tomando una toalla y envolviendo a su hija inmediatamente después de que se levanto de la tina, para que no le diera frio.

Una vez que la ayudo a ponerse el pijama, le desenredo el largo cabello y la ayudo a acostarse en la cama arropándola perfectamente.

-Mamá?- le llamo la niña atrayendo la atención de Bella que estaba colocando algunas prendas en el armario.

-Que pasa cariño?- se acerco a la cama.

-Podrías leerme algo?- le pregunto la pequeña acomodándose en la cama recargándose en la cabecera.

-Claro, me encantaría. Que quieres escuchar?-se acerco al pequeño librero observando los libros que ahí estaban.

-Orgullo y prejuicio.- Bella le sonrió tomando el libro de aspecto femenino y delicado, era uno de los libros favoritos de las dos, se habían pasado muchas tardes en el jardín leyéndolo, pero nunca se cansaban de hacerlo- una buena elección, hace mucho que no lo leíamos- Carlie le sonrió.- por dónde empezar?

-Ábrelo en cualquier página, al azar.- propuso Carlie, su madre le sonrió y le hizo caso, sonrió al ver cuál era la parte que leería, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó.

_-"Llegó a avergonzarse de sí misma. No podía pensar en Darcy ni en Wickham sin reconocer que había sido parcial, absurda, que había estado ciega y llena de prejuicios. «¡De qué modo tan despreciable he obrado ––pensó––, yo que me enorgullecía de mi perspicacia! ¡Yo que me he vanagloriado de mi talento, que he desdeñado el generoso candor de mi hermana y he halagado mi vanidad con recelos inútiles o censurables! ¡Qué humillante es todo esto, pero cómo merezco esta humillación! Si hubiese estado enamorada de Wickham, no habría actuado con tan lamentable ceguera. Pero la vanidad, y no el amor, ha sido mi locura. Complacida con la preferencia del uno y ofendida con el desprecio del otro, me he entregado desde el principio a la presunción y a la ignorancia, huyendo de la razón en cuanto se trataba de cualquiera de los dos. Hasta este momento no me conocía a mí misma.»_

Carlie mientras escuchaba con una sonrisa iba murmurando bajo su aliento cada una de las palabras que decía su madre, se sabía de memoria el libro e iba haciendo muecas graciosas agregándole interpretación a cada palabra.

_-"De sí misma a Jane y de Jane a Bingley, sus pensamientos recorrían un camino que no tardó en conducirla a recordar que la explicación que Darcy había dado del asunto de éstos le había parecido muy insuficiente, y volvió a leerla. El efecto de esta segunda lectura fue muy diferente. ¿Cómo no podía dar crédito a lo que Darcy decía sobre uno de los puntos, si se había visto forzada a dárselo en el otro? Darcy declaraba haber sospechado siempre que Jane no sentía ningún amor por Bingley, y Elizabeth recordó cuál había sido la opinión de Charlotte. Tampoco podía discutir la exactitud de su descripción de Jane; a Elizabeth le constaba que los sentimientos de su hermana, aunque fervientes, habían sido poco exteriorizados; y que la constante complacencia en su aire y maneras a menudo no iba unida a una gran sensibilidad._

_Cuando llegó a la parte de la carta donde Darcy mencionaba a su familia en términos de tan humillantes aunque merecidos reproches, Elizabeth sintió verdadera vergüenza. La justicia de sus acusaciones le parecía demasiado evidente para que pudiera negarla, y las circunstancias a las que aludía en particular como ocurridas en el baile de Netherfield, no le podían haber impresionado a él más de lo que le habían abochornado a ella._

_El elogio que Darcy les tributaba a ella y a su hermana no le pasó inadvertido. La halagó, pero no pudo consolarse por el desprecio que implicaba para el resto de la familia; y al considerar que los sinsabores de Jane habían sido en realidad obra de su misma familia, y al reflexionar en lo mal parado que_

_Después de andar dos horas a lo largo del camino dando vueltas a la diversidad de sus pensamientos, considerando de nuevo los hechos, determinando posibilidades y haciéndose paulatinamente a tan repentino e importante cambio, la fatiga y el acordarse del tiempo que hacía que estaba fuera la hicieron regresar a la casa. Entró en ella con el propósito de aparentar su alegría de siempre y resuelta a reprimir los pensamientos que la asediaban, ya que de otra forma no sería capaz de mantener conversación alguna._

_Le dijeron que los dos caballeros de Rosings habían estado allí durante su ausencia; Darcy sólo por breves instantes, para despedirse; pero que el coronel Fitzwilliam se había quedado una hora por lo menos, para ver si ella llegaba y casi dispuesto a ir en su busca. A Elizabeth apenas le afectaba la partida del coronel; en realidad se alegraba. Sólo podía pensar en la carta de Darcy. "_

Bella cerró el libro dejando un dedo entre las páginas para no perderla. Volteo a ver a su hija que tenia la mirada perdida su izquierda donde estaba una ventana, se veía pensativa y ella se pregunto qué pasaría por esa pequeña cabecita, no lo sabía, por lo que la tomo por sorpresa cuando hablo.

-El amor es así de complicado en la vida real mamá?- cuestiono, Bella sonrió nerviosamente y en su mente vinieron varias imágenes que afirmaban a la pregunta de su hija.

-A veces lo es, si.

-Como con Elizabeth y Darcy, todo es tan complicado. Primero se odiaban, luego se amaban sin darse cuenta, Darcy lo confiesa y Lizzie lo odia por hacerlo, pero luego cambia de opinión y ya es muy tarde, luego todo se arregla y son felices para siempre. Una gran complicación.- analizo Carlie, Bella sonrió divertida por el gran análisis de su pequeña.

-Tienes razón, pero ya ves, terminaron juntos, así que la gran complicación valió la pena al final.- apunto Bella, Carlie se quedo pensativa un momento, una idea rondaba por su cabeza pero no estaba segura de decirla, al final se armo de valor, algo tenía que hacer, así que cerró los ojos y abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar.

-Fue complicado para ti y papá- se atrevió a decir, pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando abrió los ojos y vio la mueca de dolor mezclado con desconcierto de su madre, el libro cayo de sus manos inconscientemente, el ruido de este colisionando con el suelo hizo que saliera del pequeño shock que habían causado la pregunta de su hija- lo siento, no debí mencionarlo, sé que no te gusta hablar del tema.- se apresuro a decir Carlie.

-No, no- Bella se golpeo mentalmente- no es eso, solo me tomaste por sorpresa. Y bueno la respuesta a eso creo que es más que evidente. Él no está aquí.- Bella cerró los ojos desviando la mirada cuando dijo la última frase, rápidamente antes de dejar que sus sentimientos la embargaran se levanto colocando el libro en el librero- ahora creo que es hora de dormir- se acerco a la cama donde Carlie ya estaba acostada regañándose mentalmente por haber sido la causante de que su madre adquiriera ese humor tan sombrío, Bella trato de mantener una sonrisa dulce para su hija, la arropo y le dio un beso en la frente- dulces sueños princesa, te amo.

-Yo también te amo mamá.- respondió Carlie, Bella le sonrió por última vez antes de salir por la puerta cerrándola tras su espalda.

Una vez dentro de su propio dormitorio, se dejo caer en su cama cerrando los ojos y tratando de contener las lágrimas y las imágenes que venían a su cabeza. Siempre tratando de contenerlas. Pero ahora eso no la atormentaba tanto, como podía ser tan egoísta, pensó, tan egoísta con su hija. La pregunta de hoy, le había hecho darse cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, era lógico que su hija quisiera saber sobre su padre y ella la estaba privando se eso censurando el tema y lo volvió a hacer hace solo unos minutos, saliendo de esa habitación, pero es que ella que podía hacer cuando la solo mención de las cosas del pasado hacían que algo dentro de ella se removiera, tantos errores del pasado, tantas grandes complicaciones, tal y como lo había dicho Carlie.

…

La pequeña Carlie había encontrado un patrón en cada relato que había escrito su mamá, un patrón que a su parecer podía ser de mucha ayuda, por eso estaba frente a la colorida casa, casa que en donde vivía su tía Alice, ella es la que la ayudaría a descubrir muchas más cosas, inconscientemente, porque no podía enterarse de la investigación que estaba haciendo.

Desde que Alice hizo su sorpresivo arribo a Londres, siempre leía que su mamá escribía cosas como, Alice tomaba fotos a su alrededor, Alice nos tomo una foto sin que nos diéramos cuenta, Alice grabo ese momento tan gracioso, Alice capturo el momento preciso. Claro! Su tía era una adicta a las fotografías y a capturar en video los momentos importantes en la vida de todos sus seres queridos. "Para la posteridad" decía ella. Así que por eso Carlie estaba aquí este día, porque tenía la enorme curiosidad de saber cómo es su padre, se parecería a ella? Sería tan guapo como su madre lo describía? Todas las dudas que tenía se resolverían hoy y estaba ansiosa por eso.

Camino por el camino de piedra que daba a la puerta de la casa y toco el timbre, pasaron unos minutos en los que espero paciente, lo único que esperaba es que su tía estuviera en casa y se alegro de escuchar los gaciles pasos de su tía acercándose, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Alice manchada en la ropa, la cara, las manos con pintura de todos los colores. Carlie no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante la imagen.

-Hola pequeña lindura! Qué alegría tenerte de visita.- le saludos Alice con una sonrisa, trato de apartarse algunos mechones de cabello que le caían por la cara manchándose la mejilla de pintura verde en el proceso.

-Hola Tía Alice.- saludo Carlie de vuelta pasando a la casa cuando Alice se hizo a un lado.

A Carlie le agradaba mucho la casa de su tía, es tan divertida y colorida. Cada habitación estaba pintada de un color diferente, todos ellos totalmente alegres. La cocina de verde, la sala de fiusha, el comedor de azul, su estudio era el mejor, todo lleno de enormes murales de paisajes, todos pintados por ella por supuesta, su recamara era la más recatada, pues Jasper la había disuadido de pintarla de una amarillo canario tan chillón, alego que quería dormir en tranquilidad y no quería despertar y que al hacerlo se le dañaran las pupilas. En lugar de ese amarillo tan escándalos estaba pintado de un lindo amarillo suave. El cuarto del bebe estaba siendo uno de los grandes proyectos de Alice, pintado de colores vivos y con animales de todas las especies por todas las paredes, habían preferido mantener el sexo en secreto por lo que todo era de colores neutros.

-Que te trae por aquí? No se supone que tendrías que estar en la escuela?- pregunto Alice. Carlie alzo su brazo.

-Aun no puedo hasta que me quiten esto- señalo.

-Oh cierto, como te va con eso?

-Pica cada vez más, y aun me quedan 2 semanas más.- conto con una mueca de desagrado, Alice rio.

-Pero algo bueno de todo esto es no ir a la escuela y que me puedes visitar!- exclamo emocionada- ven acompáñame al estudio, estoy haciendo algo divertidísimo.- y salió saltando lo mes que le dejaba su vientre hacia el estudio que estaba en el primer piso, con vista al jardín trasero. Y cuando entraron se dio cuenta de que su tía sí que se estaba divirtiendo, el piso estaba cubierto con una gran manta manchada de pintura, había una gran tina llena de globos llenos con algo, que dedujo era pintura cuando vio el gran lienzo lleno de pintura. Alice se acerco a la grabadora que tenía en una de las mesas y encendió la música. Tomo uno de los globos y lo lanzo haciendo que impactara con el lienzo e hiciera una gran mancha de pintura roja.

-Ven! Quieres intentarlo?

-Gracias pero paso, no creo que pueda lanzar muy bien con la mano izquierda- se disculpo Carlie.

-Oh que lastima, lo volveré a hacer cuando tengas el brazo bien, puedes invitar a tus amiguitos también, será divertido!- exclamo emocionada, tomando un nuevo globo y estrellándolo, esta vez dejo una mancha azul- que buen contraste!- señalo.

Carlie rio observando cómo su tía se divertía lanzando globos contra el lienzo, pero de pronto recordó a que iba.

-Tía Alice- llamo atrayendo su atención- quería pedirte si me podrías prestar algunas cintas, es que me aburro mucho y me pareció buena idea ver cuando tu y mamá eran más jóvenes.- expuso Carlie esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-Oh claro que sí! Todas las cintas están en el estudio de Jasper, quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto.

-No, tú te estás divirtiendo mucho. Yo puedo arreglármelas sola.

-Está bien, todas están acomodadas por fechas, en el estante a lado de la puerta.- le indico.- Si quieres puedes quedarte y verlas en mi cuarto o la sala.

-Ok, voy a ver. Gracias.- le dijo, Alice le sonrió y regreso a su divertida actividad.

Carlie por su parte subió las escaleras buscando el estudio de su tío, muy pocas veces había estado ahí, el lugar no tenía nada que ver con el resto de la casa, era más recatado, serio y elegante. Había grandes libreros de madera oscura y pesada rodeando la habitación y en medio al fondo un gran escritorio del mismo tono de la madera de los libreros. Carlie se dirigió a su objetivo observando detenidamente las fechas escritas con delicada caligrafía en las cintas, no se había detenido a pensar en donde iba a reproducirlas, pero se alegro al ver que al do de cada cinta había un disco con la misma fecha, eso sería más fácil.

Busco las que correspondían al año 2001 y tomo varios discos con los meses enero, febrero y marzo. Empezaría por esos meses. La ansiedad de saber algo le hizo decidir tomar la palabra de su tía y ver los videos en ese momento, pero antes recordó otra de las misiones que tenia y se dirigió al gran escritorio, no le gustaba hurgar y sabía que era de mala educación, pero con todo la pena y disculpándose con el viento se puso a buscar en los cajones hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, la agenda de su tío. La hojeo hasta que dio con la letra C y dos páginas después vio el nombre, tomo un papel y apunto el número con cierta dificultad y lentitud con su mano izquierda. Volvió a dejar las cosas como estaba y fue al cuarto de su tía, puso el disco, tomo el control y puso play.

La pantalla mostraba el cielo, si el cielo. Después se movió y a lo lejos se divisaba a una pareja corriendo y saltando a la orilla de la playa esquivando a las olas que les mojaban los pies. _"Awww no son lindos?" _se escucho la voz de Alice de la pantalla, mientras la pareja se abrazaba "se ven muy felices" apunto Jasper, Alice lo enfoco en la cámara _"Lo son Jazz, me alegro tanto por Bella y también por Edward, se lo merecen y me alegro haber venido aquí, es hermoso, la naturaleza, el paisaje, me han llenado de inspiración" _la voz de Alice suspiro _"Ahora que nueva obra tendremos de la artista Alice"_ Carlie sonrió al escuchar la voz de su madre y recordó ese momento, ya lo había leído, su padre los había invitado a todos a la casa familiar en la isla Wight. La cámara enfoco a una Bella igual de hermosa, pero más juvenil, la niña se maravillo de cuanto podía cambiar una persona con esa sonrisa y mirada enamorada, no es que su madre tuviera cara enojada todo el tiempo, pero su semblante era distinto. "_No lo sé, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir_" contesto Alice riendo. "_Seguramente será toda una obra maestra"_

A Carlie le dio un vuelco al corazón, no reconocía esa voz masculina para nada, pero por lo mismo sabia a quien pertenecía, aunque algo en su cabeza le decía que la había escuchado alguna vez en su vida. Aferro su pequeña manita al control, hasta que la cámara lo enfoco.

Carlie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevo las manos a la boca acallando un gritito de sorpresa, era él, su padre sonriéndole a la cámara y después a su madre, los dos se miraban con tanto amor. Pero apartando ese hecho, eso no era lo que la había sorprendido, no, lo que la había sorprendido es que ella conocía al hombre que miraba a su madre con tanta adoración. Ella lo conocía.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que desviara su atención de la pantalla.

-Tesoro, te traje unas galletas- los ojos de Alice se abrieron desmesuradamente al observar la pantalla- Oh por dios!

…

-Señor, desea algo mas para tomar antes de que el avión aterrice?- pregunto la azafata al hombre sentado en el asiento 5c, el hombre que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió observando a la chica rubia con el uniforme de la aerolínea que lo miraba y le sonreía con demasiada amabilidad.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.- le contesto serio entregándole el vaso que hace poco contenía whisky, la azafata le sonrió un poco decepcionada por no obtener una respuesta distinta de su parte y se marcho por el pasillo.

El hombre soltó un suspiro pesado observando por la ventanilla. Repitiendo este viaje de nuevo, pensó, pero esta vez no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Le había costado demasiado decidirse a hacerlo, pero hace unas semanas se había decidido, después de arreglar sus asuntos pendientes en el trabajo, empaco lo que necesitaba, junto con los recuerdos del pasado. Suspiro de nuevo al sentir como las llantas hacían contacto con el pavimento.

-Hemos tenido un aterrizaje satisfactorio, a las 5:30 de la tarde, una temperatura de 20°. Les agradecemos su preferencia para viajar con nuestra aerolínea. Bienvenidos a Seattle.- pregono la voz de la azafata.

La gente comenzó a arremolinarse en el pasillo del avión, el hombre suspiro exasperado y permaneció sentado hasta que la desesperada gente hizo su salida, tomo una pequeña maleta del compartimento superior y camino por el pasillo, la misma azafata con la misma sonrisa exageradamente amable le despidió, esperanzada, volvió a decepcionarse cuando el hombre simplemente asintió y siguió su camino.

El hombre de cabellos cobrizos miro su reloj, era una buena hora para el viaje que aun tenía por delante. Espero pacientemente en la banda del equipaje hasta ver su maleta sobriamente negra, la tomo y se marcho del aeropuerto. Recordó las instrucciones que había visto en internet para llegar al establecimiento para rentar autos que estaba a unas cuantas calles del aeropuerto, al llegar un hombre calvo y con semblante aburrido lo atendió, le dio su nombre y el hombre calvo llamo a un tal Jeffrey por un micrófono. Unos minutos después un hombre rubio apareció con una sonrisa amable, su sonrisa era más sincera que la de la azafata y eso le agrado a Edward.

-Sígame por favor señor Cullen.- le pidió Jeffrey amablemente.- tenemos el auto que pidió, nuestro mecánico lo acaba de revisar esta mañana para que este en optimas condiciones para cualquier viaje. Va a viajar lejos?- le pregunto, no fue una pregunta curiosa o intrusiva, solo una pregunta, sin otras intensiones detrás.

-Un poco, si.- simplemente contesto.

-Si no es mucha intromisión puedo preguntar a donde?

-A Forks.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Chan chan chan chan.**

**XD creo que ya se viene lo bueno jejeje. Pues aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, no me tarde tanto como la vez pasada.**

**Pues me reservo los comentarios para saber qué es lo que opinan ustedes, así que prosigo a agradecerles por los reviews que me han dejado, así como los favoritos y alertas.**

**Por último, Review o no? Lo dejo a su consideración pero saben que me encanta saber sus opiniones.**

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes se mencionan aquí no me pertenecen. De ser así seria rica, conocería a todo el cast y ya hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para enamorar a Robert Pattinson, o en dado caso de no lograrlo lo hubiera secuestrado y ya no sabrían de él. Umm, pero desafortunadamente la dueña es Stephenie Meyer y yo solo me retroalimento de sus opiniones y sueño despierta con tener a Robert para mí._

.

_**Capitulo 6.**_

.

_Nevando en Junio. Solo eso podía suceder en Forks o eso es lo que alguien me había contado sobre el clima caprichoso de este lugar, yo nunca lo había visitado._

_No era algo así como una tormenta de nieve, si así fuera, ni siquiera me atrevería a andar caminando por las calles, solo era una nevada ligera. Pequeños copos caían de forma uniforme pero ligera. Y yo caminando solo por las calles, aun a cada paso, me preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo yo aquí. Al principio al tomar ese avión se me hizo muy fácil, pero ahora estando aquí me estaba temeroso, aterrado y molesto, porque era tarde._

_Agh! Y no sé que me detiene aun aquí, desde que la vi ya no había más razones para quedarme, lo único que iba a ganar era que alguien me viera y le dijera y todo se complicara. Pero algo me detenía, algo que no podía entender y que solo pude entender cuando pase por el parque y vi a una pequeña niña sentada en una de las bancas de ese lugar, lo primero que me paso por la cabeza al verla fue, qué diablos hacia una niñita sola con este frio en el parque? Porque estaba sola, el parque estaba vacío, no niños jugando, no adultos. Solo ella sentada apaciblemente enfundada en un abrigo de un rojo brillante con una capucha, solo le podía ver la espalda y parecía una pequeña caperucita roja._

_Sin poder evitarlo, mis pies se movieron solos hacia la banca, hasta que llegue a lado de ella. Me sentía como un tonto, que hacía yo aquí para empezar. Pero deje de pensar, cuando la pequeña se quito su capucha roja y dejo ver su cabello, detuve mi respiración por unos segundos. Ese color de cabello…ese color… no era para nada común, no había conocido a otra persona con él, más que a mi madre, a mí y claro a antepasados a los que no conocí, solo a familia. Los engranes en mi cabeza comenzaron a funcionar, familia, Bella, mi hija!… solté todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones lo que hizo que la pequeña volteara hacia mi dirección, viéndola ya no pude dudarlo, ella… ella era mi hija._

_Yo estaba paralizado y ella me sonrió de forma amistosa. Oh su sonrisa era idéntica a la de ella._

_-Hola.- saludo amablemente sin dejar de sonreír, se aparto un rizado mechón del rostro y me siguió mirando como si esperara algo. Oh si claro! Mi respuesta!_

_-Hola.- respondí muy bajito, no estaba seguro de que ella me hubiera escuchado, pero lo comprobé cuando su sonrisa se ensancho más. _

_-Te gusta la nieve?- me pregunto volteando hacia el cielo donde las copos seguían cayendo pero menos que hace unos minutos._

_-Si un poco.- admití, ella sonrió._

_-A mí me gusta, le da un aspecto mágico al paisaje-murmuro mirando a su alrededor- pero no me gusta cuando esta se derrite en tus calcetines, me da frio.- se estremeció de forma cómica, lo que hizo que yo soltara una risita. _

_-Te quieres sentar?- me ofreció señalando el espacio vacío a su lado. No se supone que tendría que alejarse de los extraños como lo era yo para ella, eso es lo que les enseñan a los niños no? Aunque en realidad no era un extraño, pero eso ella no lo sabía. Mientras mi cabeza divagaba, en algún segundo en que mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba sentado junto a ella y mi respiración se detuvo._

_Era tan pequeña y tan hermosa. Se parecía tanto a su madre, sobre todo en los ojos, del mismo achocolatado color. Juro que me dieron ganas de lanzarme a abrazarla y ponerme a llorar pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no sin correr el riesgo de asustarla y que yo acabara preso por presunta pederastia. Así que solo me quede viéndola mientras ella me sonreía balanceando sus piececitos que colgaban de la banca._

_-Tu no tienes papá?- me pregunto tomándome con la guardia baja con su pregunta, la mira un poco confundido._

_-Porque lo preguntas?- le devolví._

_-Bueno pues hoy es día del padre, se supone que todos deben de ir a visitarlos o dedicarles obras escolares, no sé, lo que sea. Por eso estoy yo aquí hoy, no me gusta estar en la escuela rodeada de todos los niños con sus papas- mi corazón comenzó a resquebrajarse segundo a segundo- yo no tengo papá, pero está bien- se encogió de hombros aunque pude ver una pequeña sombra cruzar su alegre mirada- tengo a mi mamá, tengo a tía Alice, a tío Jasper, Tío Emmett- a cada nombre que mencionaba los iba contando con sus deditos- tía Rosalie, a los abuelos. Mis tíos son como mis papas.- me dolió un poco escuchar lo mismo._

_-Pero no es lo mismo.- dije un poco molesto._

_-No me has respondido mi pregunta.- dijo ignorando mi reproche.- tu tienes papá?- repitió._

_-Si, lo tengo._

_-Y porque no estás con él hoy?_

_-Vive en Londres, por eso no puedo estar ahora con él._

_-Pero lo has llamado no es así? No puedes dejar que piense que has olvidado este día.- me advirtió con aprensión._

_-Claro.- asegure._

_-Y que haces aquí, por tu acento se nota que no eres de aquí. Vienes a visitar a alguien?_

_-Viaje de negocios._

_-A que te dedicas?- siguió preguntando, sonreí._

_-Soy músico- le respondí, ella abrió sus ojitos emocionada._

_-Enserio?- asentí- wow, a mi me encanta la música, igual que a mi mamá, nos gusta escuchar música clásica juntas. Que instrumento tocas?_

_-Piano.- simplemente respondí._

_-Ese es mi instrumento favorito! La abuela Renne dice que cuando sea más grande me llevara a clases de piano y así podre tocar para ella en el piano que tiene en su casa, dice que ya que mi madre no tuvo la paciencia para hacerlo lo intentara conmigo.- me conto, me agradaba mucho escucharla, su voz era cantarina e infantil, pero su expresión, aunque sus facciones eran infantiles, se veía madura, inteligente. Como su madre._

_-Pues espero que te guste y puedas tocarle a tu abuela._

_-Que mal que no tengamos un piano ahora, me encantaría que alguien tocara para mí en vivo.- se lamento haciendo un gracioso puchero. De nuevo desee confortarla y decirle que viniera conmigo, que yo podía tocar para ella lo que quisiera, componerle una nueva canción si ninguna era de su agrado. Pero de nuevo eso nos llevaría a dos cosas, cárcel, pedofilia._

_- Y eres casado?- pero se olvido pronto de su pena y comenzó de nuevo a bombardearme con preguntas._

_-No._

_-Tienes novia?_

_-No._

_-Tienes hijos?- ok ahora que se supone que debía contestar?_

_-Si.- respondí con sinceridad- una pequeña niña.- tú, complete en mi mente._

_-Oh! Y ella vive contigo?_

_-No. Vive con su madre.- era curioso como ella daba con las preguntas claves para responderle los grandes secretos que la rodeaban, sin darse cuenta ella preguntaba sobre ella misma._

_-Oh, eso es triste- musito- pero la ves a menudo no?_

_-No.- respondí bajito apartando la mirada, no podía ver sus ojitos nublarse por tristeza._

_-oh! Eso es más triste aun.- mascullo muy bajito, casi no pude escucharla._

_-Si-le di la razón- Pero a veces es mejor alejarse cuando quieres brindarles felicidad a los que amas- medite en voz alta- prefieres cometer errores solo a dañar a esas personas con ellos._

_-Pero como puedes afrontar esos errores solo, eso no está bien. Para eso existe la familia, el amor. Para apoyar a tus seres queridos cuando lo necesites, para ayudarlos a levantarse o a hacerle ver sus errores.- como dije, completamente madura e inteligente, sentí un poco de orgullo inflar mi pecho._

_-Tal vez tienes razón.- medio acepte, ella me frunció el ceño._

_-Tal vez?_

_-Está bien señorita listilla.- ella comenzó a reír por su apodo._

_-Eres gracioso. Me agradas.- me dijo, no pude evitar sonreír- a demás me parece genial tu cabello, se parece al mío!- señalo sonriente- nunca he conocido a nadie más con este color, debemos ser pocos.- agrego con solemnidad, reí._

_-Mi madre lo tiene y mi abuela lo tenía.- le dije. Ella se quedo pensativa observando mi cabello y luego el suyo, pensando y pensando. Por un momento sentí pánico pensando que con mis palabras su lista cabeza pudiera ordenar el rompecabezas y darse cuenta de quién era en realidad, sostuve un poco las respiración mientras la veía pensativa, su semblante cambio varias segundos después a uno sonriente de nuevo._

_-Seguramente también tengo antepasados con este cabello.- comento y solté el aire contenido en mis pulmones de golpe.- Pero ya me tengo que ir- se levanto de repente después de mirar el cielo por unos segundos, la nieve ya había dejado de caer.- tengo que llegar a tiempo cuando mi madre pase a recogerme y que no se dé cuenta que no estuve en la escuela.- cerro su pequeño abrigo y se puso la capucha.- fue un gusto conocerte… no se tu nombre.- dijo como si eso fuera una gran falta para ella._

_-Me llamo Edward.- estire la mano frente a la de ella quien la tomo, me agrado sentir su calidez._

_-Yo soy Carlie.- sacudió su mano, un bello nombre.- y me tengo que ir.- recogió su mochila poniéndosela al hombro. Sacudió su mano mientras caminaba alejándose._

_Mi corazón se estrujo cuando dio los primero pasos, no quería que se fuera, que se alejara. Podía sentir lágrimas de alegría, frustración, tristeza, agolparse en mis ojos. Baje la mirada tratando de contenerlas, no quería verla alejarse, eso terminaría de derramar mis lagrimas, así que mire mis zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Un carraspeo hizo que tragara el nudo de mi garganta de un solo golpe y levantara la vista. Aquí estaba de nuevo, mi pequeña, a quien solo en mi mente podía llamarla así, mía._

_-Te estabas quedando dormido? Discúlpame- me hizo reír por sus conclusiones, si tan solo supiera._

_-No, estaba pensando.- le aclara, ella me sonrió- oye no se supone que tendrías que estar rumbo a la escuela?- le pregunte._

_-Si, ahora me voy. Pero algo raro paso, me dieron ganas de hacer esto antes de irme- no me dio tiempo de preguntar de que hablaba pues camino hacia mi envolviendo sus delicado bracitos en mi cuello, al que tenia libre acceso pues yo seguía sentado y ella estaba parada. Decidí no desaprovechar el momento y rodee sus cintura con mis brazos, enterrando mi rostro en mi cabeza aspirando su olor, fresias. Diablos!_

_No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, solo pensaba que no quería dejarla ir. Pero no podía retenerle por siempre, ella poco a poco se fue alejando se mí, pero se detuvo cuando su boca estuvo cerca de mi oído y me susurro algo que me dejo paralizado._

_-El perdón es una virtud de los que aman.- susurro y así se alejo corriendo y saltando cual niña que era._

_Mi pequeña…_

Mi pequeña, mi pequeña princesa.

Miraba algunas fotos de su pequeña, fotos que había disuadido a Esme de dárselas después de su encuentro, no quería perderse de mirar a esa linda princesa, aunque fuera solo en fotos.

Ese recuerdo siempre estaba en la mente de Edward. Cuando conoció a Carlie, ella tenía 6 años, ahora ya 9. 3 años habían pasado desde ese encuentro, 1095 días, mismo en los cuales esa frase susurrada en su oído le daba vueltas en su cabeza, al igual del recuerdo de haberla estrechado entre sus brazos de haber tocado su manita, de haber visto su sonrisa, sus ojos, todos y cada uno de los días, sin falta. Y ahora estaba lo más cerca a ella que en estos tres años y se moría de ganas por ir y abrazarla de nuevo, aguantar ese bombardeo de preguntas, pero sabía que tenía que esperar. Ahora se quedaba en un pequeño hotel en Forks, sabía que tampoco debía esperar demasiado, pues siendo un pueblo tan pequeño, todo el mundo se conoce y las cosas podían salirse de las manos.

Aun tenía que planear que hacer primero.

…

-Oh por dios! Oh por dios! Bella me matara, si me matara. – Comenzó a mascullar Alice para si misma mientras daba vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado- solo espero que tenga piedad de mi bebe y espere a que nazca para que me asesine… no, pero tampoco puede hacerlo, tengo que alimentarlo. Tal vez después de eso… no, pero quien lo va a criar.- medito, suspiro pesadamente acariciando su vientre nerviosamente y sin detenerse- oh dios! Que no me mate, aun tengo una vida larga por vivir, mucho arte que compartir y mucho amor para dar.

Carlie, quien aun estaba sentada en la cama de su tía con el control en su mano sana, observaba a su tía. No sabía si reírse de las cosas absurdas que decía, si llorar por lo que acababa de descubrir o llorar de preocupación por lo que le esperaba cuando su madre se enterara. Tal vez debía de comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro como su tía y rogarle a dios para que su madre no la matara.

-Pero debí de imaginármelo, todas las cintas están ahí!- se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente sin detener su camino- como lo pude olvidar, tonta! Bella se molestara, se molestara mucho, mucho mucho…

Carlie no pudo soportar ver vaivén de su tía por más tiempo, así que se levanto de la cama y se interpuso en el camino de su tía, Alice al darse la vuelta para ir a la derecha de nuevo tardo un poco en darse cuenta que Carlie le tapaba el camino por lo que al verla se paró en seco antes de chocar con ella.

-Tía, me estas mareando.- le dijo la pequeña.

-Oh! Lo siento.-se disculpo, soltó un suspiro, tomo la mano de la niña y las dos se sentaron en la cama- Quieres platicar conmigo respecto a lo que acabas de ver?- le pregunto Alice tranquilizando su nervios y preocupándose por lo que se debería de preocupar en este momento, los sentimientos y pensamientos de Carlie. Ella lo medito y pensó detenidamente en lo que había pasado por su cabeza desde que había visto a su padre.

Los recuerdos de la vez que lo había conocido vinieron a su cabeza, como ese extraño se había acercado a ella y en lugar de asustarse había sido todo lo contrario, sentía una extraña confianza con él, le había parecido agradable y gracioso, por eso cuando estaba por irse le había asaltado la necesidad de volver y abrazarlo, por eso lo hizo, ese abrazo le había hecho sentir cosas en su interior que no entendía y al separarse, las palabras que le dijo vinieron de la nada. Todo había sido tan confuso después de haberse alejado de él, porque se había comportado así? Se había preguntado en ese momento. Ahora lo entendía, era el poder de la sangre, la sangre llama.

Después su tía había entrado interrumpiendo sus recuerdos –que habían durado en su cabeza como 1 segundo, pero lo habían abarcado todo- su tía comenzó a maldecir, ella paro la cinta mientras Alice continuaba y ahora ahí estaban, su tía esperando una respuesta con semblante preocupado. Carlie no estaba segura de que decir, así que se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro tendrás dudas y no te reprimas en exteriorizarlas, se que tu madre me matara por eso, pero no importa.- aseguro.

-Él es mi padre?- si, una pregunta tonta, tomando en cuenta lo que ya había leído en el diario de su madre y los detalles obvios, pero eso era algo que Alice no sabia y Carlie en el fondo se moría de ganas de que alguien los confirmara en voz alta.

-Si.- respondió en un susurro asintiendo al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. Definitivamente Bella la mataría, pensó.

-Y que fue lo que paso?- se atrevió a preguntar. Alice hizo una mueca y Carlie supo que la respuesta a esa pregunta definitivamente no la iba a obtener hoy.

-Se que te dije que resolvería tus dudas, pero lamento fallar a mi palabra. La respuesta a esa pregunta no me corresponde a mi dártela linda y de todas formas yo no sé todos los detalles de lo que sucedió.- le aseguro disculpándose sinceramente con la mirada.

-Pero ella no me dirá nada, nuca me dice nada. Por ejemplo hace unos días lo mencione- le comenzó a contar señalando la pantalla congelada- y ella solo me dio una escueta respuesta y lo evadió todo, como siempre lo hace. Nunca quiere hablar de él- Carlie a cada segundo iba subiendo el tono de su voz, se sintió sorprendida ante la ráfaga de frustración y reproche que a cada momento iban adquiriendo sus palabras, Alice también se mostro sorprendida y la miraba con preocupación- yo no menciono nada porque he visto la cara de tristeza de mamá y a mí no me gusta verla triste. Pero yo también siento cosas por el silencio tía Alice, también siento cosas aquí.- se señalo el pecho y sus ojos se aguaron. Alice se sintió terrible de que a la pequeña desahogarse de esa manera y la abrazo reconfortándola, mientras la niña soltaba pequeños sollozos.

-Oh pequeña. Shh, shh- le consolaba Alice mientras le acariciaba el largo y rizado cabello dulcemente – cuanto te has contenido, tan solo eres una niña, no puedes soportar tanto- murmuro sin dejar de abrazarla y así permaneció un rato dándole su apoyo, arrullándola. Pensó que se quedaría dormida, pero la pequeña seguía aferrándose a ella.

Después de unos minutos al ver el control remoto a su lado y la pantalla en stop, presiono el botón de play y la pantalla siguió su movimiento. "Eres un adulador, eso úsalo con Bella, a ella es a quien tienes que conquistar" resonó la voz de Alice en la habitación, seguida de las risas de todos, Carlie ladeo su cabeza para observar la pantalla "Ella sabe que también es toda una artista pero de las letras. Verdad amor?" dijo la voz monocorde de Edward, Carlie sonrió al oír el tono amoroso hacia su madre "Y tu eres mi talentoso artista de música" respondió Bella, los dos estaban muy cerca y se dieron un beso corto y dulce. La niña recordó que en su encuentro él le había mencionado que era músico, tocaba el piano. Si! Lo recordaba. "Y entonces yo qué?" interrumpió la voz de Jasper los arrumacos de la enamorada pareja "yo soy el único que no soy artista aquí?" la cámara enfoco su fingido puchero. La Alice del presente sonrió.

-Tú eres el artista de las mentes y cerebros- mascullo junto con la Alice del video.

Los demás rieron al igual que Carlie, su tía se alegro que se le estuviera pasando el abrumamiento.

Alice trajo mas videos caseros y las dos se tumbaron en la cama a verlos mientras comían galletas. Alice le contaba algunas anécdotas mientras los veían, pero nunca menciono nada más que las épocas felices. Carlie la escuchaba atenta, era demasiado diferente el leer todo eso a que alguien que había estado allí, que lo había presenciado, se lo contara. Le traía una emoción diferente al cuerpo, lo sentía más real y no como si fuera literatura de ficción.

Incluso también vieron videos que cuando Carlie era tan solo una bebe y le dio mucha vergüenza. Pero el teléfono interrumpió su pequeña función. Alice contesto, era Bella.

-Todo está bien? Carlie está bien?- pregunto tan pronto saludos de manera aprensiva.

-Si mamá preocupona.- Alice rio.

-Dile que Lexie y Ray la están esperando, han venido a traerle la tarea y ayudarle con ella.

-Enseguida le digo y vamos para tu casa, quiero hablar contigo.- su voz sonaba seria, cosa que despertó sensaciones en las dos chicas Swan respectivamente, por una parte Bella se preocupo y Carlie se aterro y vio a su tía con la viva expresión en su rostro.

-Sucede algo?- cuestiono Bella preocupada.

-No- Alice resoplo fingiendo despreocupación- solo cotillear un poco.- con esas palabras tranquilizo a las dos chicas, aunque Carlie no estaba tan tranquila.

Después de colgar Alice se metió al baño para cambiarse de la ropa manchada de pintura y arreglarse un poco, no tardo mucho y las dos salieron de la colorida casa. Carlie sabía que tendría que actuar rápido, su casa no estaba demasiado lejos.

-Tía Alice- la llamo, ella dejo de mirar fascinada la naturaleza a su alrededor y le puso atención a la niña- podrías no decirle nada a mamá.- le pidió, casi rogo. Alice puso una mueca disconforme.

-Pero linda. Tienes que sacar eso que tienes estancado en tu lindo corazoncito, no puedes seguir acumulando esas cosas, un día explotaras y que haremos sin la pequeña Carlie.- con lo ultimo trato de bromear, la niña sonrió pero siguió con su expresión seria pidiéndole que no dijera nada. Alice permaneció pensativa unos segundo- mira pequeña, hagamos una cosa. Hablare con tu mamá, pero no le diré nada sobre lo que paso hoy. Tratare de disuadirla para que se vaya abriendo un poco contigo y ella sea la que te cuente todo.- propuso.

-Crees que funcionara?- cuestiono la pequeña no muy convencida.

-Tu madre es un hueso duro de roer- Carlie asintió enfáticamente dándole la razón- pero la conozco, confía en mi lindura.

Carlie asintió, de todas formas si su tía no conseguía lo que se proponía, ella tenía unos cuantos ases bajo la manga.

Uno de ellos el teléfono que había tomado de la agenda de su tío, aun se disculpaba con el viento por haber hurgado en cosas ajenas, pero ya lo había hecho, nadie había salido herido. Tenía el pequeño papelito en las piernas y el teléfono en su mano sana. Si lo iba a hacer tenía que hacerlo ahora, su madre había ido al supermercado a comprar víveres, era el momento idóneo, pero ella estaba aterrada. "Vamos Carlie no seas cobarde" le dijo su mente "respira profundo y marca el numero" a cada orden de su mente su cuerpo respondió y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía el teléfono pegado al oído. Se aterro mas, no había pensado que iba a decir, pero ya era muy tarde.

- Buongiorno- demonios! Italiano? No sabia que estaba llamando a Italia, no sabia que su padre vivia en Italia, ella no sabia italiano. Todo para nada, penso en colgar pero se detuvo cuando la persona del otro lado de la linea y del mundo volvio a hablar- hola, quien habla?- un gritito de alivio resono en le interior de la niña. "Es tu dia de suerte, esto es una señal. Ahora habla o te va a colgar!"

-Hola.- saludo timidamente- yo... este...

-Espero no vaya a tratar de venderme nada, si es asi pierde su tiempo.- mascullo la voz gruñona de la mujer. Vaya que tenia mal humor.

-No! No vendo nada.- se apresuro a aclarar- yo...- tomo una bocanada de aire- busco al señor Edward Cullen.- por fin pude decir.

-Y quien lo busca?- pregunto la mujer. Porque no simplemente me lo pasaba y ya? Se pregunto Carlie irritada en su mente.

-Alice, su cuñada.- wow! Se sorprendio a si misma con lo rapido que habia funcionado su mente.

-Oh! Lo siento señora, pero él señor no se encuentra.- le respondio la que seguramente era el ama de llaves o sirvienta un poco mas amable.

-No, sabes a que hora regresa mas o menos?- le cuestiono, comenzaba a sentirse frsutrada. Tal vez no era su dia de suerte despues de todo.

-No, el no regresa por hoy. Salio del pais.- Definitivamente ahora si estaba frustrada y definitivamente hoy no era su dia de suerte.

-Oh, es una lastima. Me hubiera gustado hablar con él. Mascullo con verdadero pesar- sabes a donde viajo... lo siento no se tu nombre.- aunque no le hubiera caiso tan bien la señora, no podia perder la educacion.

-Margaret.- le dijo la aludida- y no señora no lo se, fue un viaje de ultimo momento del que nadie se entero de mucho.

Totalmente frustrada despues de seguir con la charada de ser su tia Alice y de despedirse de Margaret corto la llamada, se tiro de espaldas en su cama mientras acariciaba el lomo de Jella con su mano izquierda, la gatita se restregaba contra su costado como reconfortandola. No queria quedarse encerrada lamentandose mientras miraba el techo por lo que se levanto tomo su abrigo y bajo las escaleras, justo cuando su madre iba llegando cargada de bolsas y con una expresion extraña en el rostro. Tenia la piel mas palida de lo normal y los ojos desencajados, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Carlie se apresuro a acercarse y tratar de ayudarle con las bolsas.

-Estas bien mamá?- le pregunto. Bella que hasta algunos segundos sus ojos miraban a la nada enfocaron a su hija. Controlate Bella, controlate. Se repitio en la mente.

-Si, si. Todo bien.-aseguro caminando hacia la cocina y dejando las bolsas en la mesa- a donde vas?- inquirio al ver a su hija con el abirgo puesto.

-Queria ir a caminar un poco, me siento sofocada.- le dijo y era verdad, pero sofocada por diferentes razones, mas que por un encierro.

-Oh, esta bien. Solo no vayas muy lejos.

-No, ire al parque.- le anuncio.

Se despidio y salio de la casa, en cuanto la puerta se cerro Bella suspiro pesadamente y su expresion volvio a la que tenia cuando habia cruzado la puerta de entrada.

-Demonios! Demonios! Mierda!- mascullaba mientras pasaba sus manos nerviosamente por su babello- me estoy volviendo loca no es asi? Ahora sufro de alucinaciones, pero porque de él presisamente, no quiero alucinar con él.- siguio hablando sola.

Pero esque lo habia visto tan real. Ella iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su camioneta con las bolsas de los viveres cuando a lo lejos lo vio. Tan hermoso como siempre, pero a la vez tan diferente. Ella lo habia soñado infinidad de veces en el pasado y la imagen siempre era la misma. Un Edward joven y vivaz como ella lo habia conocido, como habia sido a lo largo de su relacion, de ensueño. Pero el que habia visto hoy no era asi, era diferente. Mas humano, menos etereo y sobre todo, no habia vivacidad en él. Se veia triste.

Cuando lo vio casi tira una de las bolsas del mandado, por loq ue se distrajo y cuando volvio la vista a ese punto donde lo habia visto ya no estaba. Se habia esfumado. Pero eso hacian las alucinaciones no? Desaparecian. Y eso era esa imagen, una alucinacion, verdad?

...

Frustrada, apesumbrada, abrumada. Asi se sentia Carlie, a veces pensaba que nunca sabria que paso, habia seguido leyendo , pero todo lo que leia era feliz. No entendia como habia pasado algo que los hubiera separado. Habia algo que ella habia leido continuamente y que la habia hecho pensar que en aquella persona estaba la clave. Sobre todo unida con la arpia de Victoria, dos arpias juntas. Se reprendio mentalmente. No podia hablar asi de su abuela paterna, era su familia.

Desidio ir a los columpios, columpiarse un rato mientras sentia el aire golpeando su rostro y su cabello volar. Se queria liberar por un momento como si fuera un ave que en cualquier momento abriria sus alas y saldria volando de ese lugar. Pero el destino tenia otros planes para ella, tal vez se sentiria liberada ese dia, pero de una forma distinta, porque él estaba ahi. En la misma banca de hace 3 años. Su cabello refulgia y se hacia notar, por eso la pequeña lo noto de inmediato.

No supo en que momento le dio la orden a sus pies de avanzar, al parecer ellos actuaron por si solos. Ahora estaba detras de la banca viendo la espalda de él. De su padre. Algo hermoso sintio en su interior cuando uso esas palabras.

Edward quien estaba absorto en su pensamientos sintio algo extraño. De repente de la nada su corazon comenzo a latir cada vez mas rapido. Se asusto y penso que tanta tension acumulada le provocarian un infarto o algo parecido, pero dejo el dramatismo a un lado. Esos latidos freneticos no eran malos, eran de emocion. De que? No lo sabia y se entero hasta que una pequeña figura se paro frente a él.

Su pequeña, su pequeña princesa.

-_Hola papá._

_

* * *

_

**Hola:::**

**Ahh me emocione con el final, ustedes no?**

**Otro final expectante lo se y siento dejarlo asi, pero apoco no es emocionante!**

**Cosas interesantes se avecinan y con eso el drama, si leyeron bien. Drama. Y que creen que tambien viene? El encuentro! Quien esta emocionada por eso? Diganme como piensan que pasaran las cosas? Como reaccionara Bella? Que dira Edward? Que piensan? Diganme, diganme! Saben que me encanta saber lo que opinan.**

**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado, fueron varios y me alegro. Tambien agradesco los favoritos tanto de la historia como de mi, asi como las alertas.**

**Si quieren contactarme, en mi perfil esta mi twitter, digo puras tonterias en él, pero si quieren charlar, amenazarme porque las deje en ascuas o preguntar algo, lo pueden hacer sin ningun problema.**

**Y ahora... review o no? Porque se avesinan cosas emocionantes! **

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

.

_**Capitulo 7**_

.

-Hola papá- había saludado la niña y el saludo siguió retumbando en la cabeza de un Edward aturdido mientras la veía, por un momento pensó estar alucinando o soñando, pero discretamente se pellizco para verificar que esto no fuera un sueño y con un siseo de dolor se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un sueño, que ella estaba ahí frente a él, pero lo más importante y sorpresivo es que lo había llamado papá.

Carlie aguardaba a la espera de alguna respuesta, algún gesto, cualquier cosa, pero solo veía a su padre petrificado frente a ella y empezó a sentir miedo. Miedo a haberse apresurado demasiado, miedo a ser rechazada por él, miedo a que su corazón se rompiera, miedo a no volver a ser la misma ahora que sabia quien era su padre que había sido rechazada por él. Por un momento le paso por la mente que tal vez esa había sido la razón de su madre para ocultarle, que en realidad su padre no tenía interés de conocerla y quería ahorrarle justo lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, el dolor y el rechazo.

-Yo…yo…-comenzó a balbucear sentía que los ojos se le aguaban- yo…siento molestarte…ya me voy.- suspiro pesadamente, dándose la vuelta y sintiendo como una lagrima furtiva recorría su mejillas.

-No, no, no. Espera- escucho a sus espaldas cuando ya había avanzado unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.- no te vayas por favor, regresa.- le pidió Edward quien la veía con expresión torturada, había despertado de su aturdimiento cuando escucho que se marchaba y sintió un dolor intenso en su pecho cuando la vio caminar lejos de él. Pero la niña seguía de espaldas no se había movido un centímetro, así que ansioso y nervioso se levanto de la banca y camino hacia ella colocándose al frente e hincándose para estar a su altura. Se le partió el corazón al ver que había lágrimas en su rostro, su nariz estaba roja por el frio o por el llanto y una expresión de tristeza inundaba su rostro. De inmediato tuvo deseos de protegerla, acerco una de sus manos con delicadeza y atrapo una de su lagrimas sorprendiéndose de las sensaciones que le recorrieron cuando toco su suave y sonrojada mejilla- no llores por favor, no lo hagas. No debes llorar- acaricio su mejilla con su pulgar y la niña se soltó a llorar aun más. Edward no pudo más y la estrecho entre sus brazos, deseando al momento no dejarla ir nunca más.

Carlie sollozo aun mas cuando se sintió aprisionada entre sus brazos y deseo que nunca más la abandonara. Dejo de sentir el rechazo aun cuando no habían pronunciado una sola palabra que negara sus pensamientos anteriores, ella se sentía protegida en esos momentos. Con cautela levanto sus pequeños bracitos y lo abrazo de vuelta, los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y así se quedaron por unos minutos.

-Sh, shh! No llores, shh, shh.- le consolaba Edward, Carlie cada vez se sentía más reconfortada y poco a poco los sollozos fueron disminuyendo, cuando estos cesaron Edward se separo de la niña con rastros de sus lagrimas en su mejillas, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco un pañuelo con el que comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas secas, Carlie sonrió. Aun sin decir una sola palabra los dos se dirigieron juntos a la banca ocupada por Edward hace unos minutos y se sentaron. Y unos minutos más permanecieron en silencio, Edward removía sus manos con impaciencia y nerviosismo, los dos pasaron sus manos por su cabello señal de ansiedad, Edward rio al notar ese gesto.

-Que te paso en el brazo?- decidió hacer una pregunta segura para romper el hielo, aunque en realidad le preocupada el porqué su hija tenia yeso.

-Oh! Me cai.- respondió la pequeña con voz tímida.

-Pero todo está bien?

-Sí, me lo quitan en un par de semanas.- respondió.

De nuevo silencio. Esto era demasiado incomodo, pensaban los dos, querían disolver ese ambiente pero ninguno sabia como hacerlo.

-Esto es demasiado extraño e irreal para mí-comenzó Edward arándose de valor, ya no lo soportaba mas- no sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento en que tú supieras quien soy, en estar contigo…yo simplemente siento que estoy soñando…yo no sé qué decir…yo…yo.

-Porque regresaste?- pregunto Carlie interrumpiendo su balbuceo.

-Por ti.- respondió Edward en un suspiro con completa sinceridad.- he vivido torturándome a mí mismo por no tenerte a mi lado todo este tiempo, la tortura menguo un poco cuando nos encontramos aquí hace unos años, lo recuerdas?-cuestiono, Carlie sonrió asintiendo- pero ya no puedo soportarlo más, las fotos que Esme me proporciona de ti no son suficientes. Pero tampoco quiero perturbar la vida que ya tienes, la vida que tu madre ha construido para ti, ustedes son felices…

-Porque todos siempre suponen lo que yo siento y lo que me hace feliz-le interrumpió la pequeña con enojo sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos de nuevo.- yo te necesito, te he necesitado todos estos años, quiero a mi papá.-confeso. A Edward se le rompió el corazón y no lo dudo ni un segundo mas, de nuevo la estrecho entre sus brazos dejándose llevar por todas las emociones, mientras su hija volvía a llorar entre sus brazos. Había sido tan estúpido.

-Ya estoy aquí, papá está aquí-mascullo besando el tope de su cabeza- no llores princesa, papá está aquí.

-Has tardado demasiado.-le reprocho Carlie sin apartarse del abrazo protector de Edward.

-Lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo siento.- se disculpo.

Había sido tan estúpido por no luchar por ellas, por dejarse engañar y perder lo mas importante en su vida y aun cuando saber del engaño no haber vuelto de inmediato a recuperar la mitad de si mismo que se encontraba aquí, con ellas. Una parte de esa mitad que ahora estaba entre sus brazos, se sentía casi completo, mucho mejor que estos años lejos. Como pudo ser tan estúpido? Se seguía reprochando en su cabeza. Pero ahora estaba aquí, dispuesto a todo, tenía a una de las razones de su existencia entre sus brazos y eso lo armaba de valor, le inyectaba una felicidad que creía perdida. De pronto comenzó reír, como hace muchos años no lo hacía. Carlie con el rostro aun contra el pecho de Edward frunció el ceño al sentir la vibración de la risa de él, se separo del abrazo y lo observo curiosa y extrañada por el cambio drástico de humor, pero no pudo evitar contagiarse de esa risa cuando vio a su padre reír de esa manera con ese brillo en sus ojos, su expresión parecía iluminada y ella comenzó a reír también. Pronto los dos se observaban sonriendo sin entender de donde había venido eso, pero no les importaba.

-No vas a irte otra vez?- pregunto Carlie cuando al fin habían podido dejar de reír y poniéndose seria como lo exigía la pregunta, no quería que su padre lo tomara a juego, quería una respuesta sincera y Edward noto eso. Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Si está en mis manos por nada del mundo me marcharía de nuevo, no podría irme, no creo que pudiera soportarlo- Carlie sonrió por la respuesta y Edward se sintió feliz de ser el causante de esa sonrisa, pero no todo podía ser felicidad y no todo podía ser fácil- pero tu madre.- menciono recordando.- no soy santo de su devoción.

-Tenemos que idear algo, mamá no es mala- Edward asintió de acuerdo- no lo tomara bien y es testaruda- Edward volvió a asentir, él lo sabia- pero algo se nos ocurrirá para hacer esto no tan impactante.- concluyo Carlie decidida, no, no iba a dejar que su padre se fuera de nuevo.

.

_16 febrero…_

_Dios! Nunca dejaba de asombrarme al entrar en la casa de Edward, pero que decir casa, mansión le quedaría mejor. Por fuera era majestuosa con un estilo neoclásico, los jardines eran hermosos y por dentro parecía un museo, lleno de muebles antiguos, pinturas que suponía eran autenticas y carísimas y objetos que con solo observarlos podías recorrer el mundo entero. La casa ya tenía varias generaciones perteneciendo a la familia Masen y a lo largo de esas generaciones la colección se iba acrecentando y más ahora que la madre de Edward es la directora del museo de arte de Londres y es extensa conocedora en este tema. Y hablando de ella, nos la encontramos en el salón frente a la mesa central observado con detenimiento algo que no pude identificar por la lejanía en que estábamos, pero pronto Edward me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia allá. Su madre al notar nuestra presencia nos volteo a ver, a su hijo con cariño y adoración y a mí, bueno, no con mucha simpatía, pero sabia disimularla muy bien._

_-Hola querido.- saludo a su hijo quien se acerco y beso su mejilla._

_-Hola madre, pensé que estarías en el museo.- dijo Edward._

_-No había mucho que hacer hoy, así que decidí venir a descansar un poco a casa._

_-Eso me parece bien, a veces pienso que trabajas demasiado._

_-Amo mi trabajo- como si de pronto hubiera recordado que estaba aquí volteo a verme, Edward al parecer también lo recordó y me miro también._

_-Buenas tardes señora Masen.- me apresure a saludar no me acerque porque tenía que admitirlo, la señora Masen me intimidaba demasiado y bueno ese sentimiento ella lo había sembrado en mi, desde el primer momento en que la conocí había sido cortes porque su educación se lo exigía pero yo sabía que en el fondo no le agradaba y menos que anduviera con su hijo, más bien esa era la razón principal. La señora Masen en si era imponente cuando la conocías por primera vez, su largo cabello color cobre, a veces lo portaba suelto dejando libres las ondas que se formaban, otras veces lo traía peinado impecablemente, como ahora. Sus ojos verdes eran penetrantes, sus facciones eran finas y hermosas dándole un toque de belleza antigua, elegante y distinguida. Siempre vestida impecablemente. _

_-Buenas tardes.- contesto simplemente y volvía su atención a la mesa, ahora podía ver lo que había sobre ella. Joyas. Trate de no verme tan sorprendida por la cantidad que reposaban tan tranquilamente en la mesa._

_-Bella y yo saldremos pero me olvide de algo.- le anuncio a su madre que solo asintió, Edward volteo hacia mi- voy rápido, enseguida vuelvo. Te quedas aquí?- me pregunto, quise decirle que no, no quería quedarme a solas con la señora Masen, pero tampoco quería que pensara que mal por ir junto con su hijo a su recamara._

_-Si, aquí te espero.- le dije rogando en mi interior que no tardara demasiado. Edward me sonrió y salió del salón. Me quede parada a lado del sillón moviendo mis talones nerviosamente y paseando la vista por todo el entorno._

_-Anda siéntate.- dijo de repente sobresaltándome un poco, le hice caso, sentándome en el mismo sillón que ella, pero en la otra esquina. Me quede observando las joyas que había en la mesa, collares y pulseras con diamantes enormes, otros discretos, pendientes delicados y otros pesados, anillos hermosos e incluso había una bella tiara con diamantes rojos, rubís tal vez. -Son joyas de la familia.- me explico seguro al notar mi escrutinio._

_-Son hermosas.- señale._

_-Algunas son unas antigüedades, como esta- levanto un collar de esmeraldas, rubíes y zafiros, formando un patrón hermoso y elegante- perteneció a mi abuela, mi abuelo se lo regalo en su boda- me conto- estos pendientes- me enseño unos hermosos pendientes de rubís y de cada piedra colgaba una perla- fue un regalo de mi padre a mi madre cuando la estaba cortejando- continuo ahora levanto una gargantilla de oro blanco con zafiros en el centro, se notaba que era más moderna- esta me la dio Carlisle cuando nos comprometimos.- lo dijo con no un tono muy alegre, lo dejo rápidamente de lado- pero esta si es toda una joya familiar, el anillo de compromiso de mi bisabuela- un anillo de corte clásico con una esmeralda como el protagonista rodeada de diamantes pequeños.- mi abuelo se la dio a mi abuela, mi padre a mi madre también, Carlisle me la dio a mí y por supuesto Edward se la dará a su prometida- debo aceptar que una emoción me embargo por dentro, pero se disipo con las siguientes palabras- alguien que lo merezca. No alguien como tu lógicamente.- lo dijo muy bajo pero lo suficiente para escucharla._

…

-Carlie está en casa?- inquirió Alice tan pronto dejo su abrigo en el sofá y se sentó.

-No, salió a no sé dónde. Pensé que habría ido a tu casa, no me dijo a donde iba y Lexie y Ray están en la escuela- dijo pensativa.

-Seguro está en la librería de Bree.-le tranquilizo Alice- Bella tenemos que platicar seriamente- le dijo Alice tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y viéndose lo más seria posible, sabía que esto no iba a ir bien, pero se lo había prometido a Carlie y ya era hora que alguien dijera algo.

-Sobre qué? Porque tanta seriedad?

-Bella, se que lo que voy a decir no te va a agradar, pero necesitas hablar con Carlie sobre Edward.- le dijo sin rodeos, era mejor así. Bella se sorprendió por un momento, pero suspiro pesadamente asintiendo.

-Lo sé.- acepto.

-Lo sabes?- exclamo Alice abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa.

-Si, he estado pensando en eso y me siento tan mal por ser tan egoísta con ella. Fuera de todos las cuestiones que desencadeno esto ella no tiene la culpa.

-Oh por dios! Porque no entendiste eso hace unos años?- le medio reprocho Alice, Bella se sintió aun mas mal por el comentario y su amiga lo noto- oh lo siento, eso sonó muy rudo de mi parte.

-No, no. Tienes razón, todos siempre han tenido razón. Pero yo solo quería protegerla.- mascullo Bella bajando la vista a sus manos que se retorcían.

-Protegerla de que Bella? Que no nos has contado?

-Fue por ella, ella era merecedora de él.- murmuro Bella con las imágenes del día de las joyas en su cabeza.

-Según quien Bella? El te quería a ti, no a esa zorra. Él te eligió a ti.

-No es así lo recuerdas, el anillo fue para ella.

El sonido de la puerta las distrajo y las dos voltearon para ver entrar a una Carlie saltarina y contenta. Les sonrió a su tía y a su madre y se acerco a saludarlas con un beso en la mejilla. Bella la miro extrañada, desde hace unos días había estado con esa actitud muy vivaz. Bella no lo sabía porque Carlie lo había ocultado muy bien, pero había estado viéndose con su papá en el parque desde hace un par de días, desde que se encontraron y ella estaba muy feliz de convivir con él. Era muy divertido y le había contado sobre los lugares a los que ha viajado, como Carlie ya sabía está viviendo en Italia, estaba en la orquesta de ese país. La pequeña por supuesto no le dijo que ya lo sabía porque había llamado a su casa, prefirió guardárselo. Habían estado platicando sobre como Edward debía presentarse con Bella y los dos habían decidido pedir ayuda a Alice, pero Carlie no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su tía, el tiempo cuando salía de casa lo usaba para estar con su padre y no se arriesgaría a hablar de eso por teléfono.

Más tarde cuando su tía se despidió para irse a su casa, Carlie pidió permiso a su mamá para ir a casa de Ray y cuando le dijo que si salió disparada detrás de Alice.

-Tía! Tía!- le grito corriendo, agradecía que Alice no hubiera traído su auto.

-Que pasa pequeña?- le pregunto dándose la vuelta y esperándola.

-Necesito tu ayuda para algo.- le pidió, Alice asintió alentándola a continuar, pero Carlie levanto un dedo indicándole que la esperara y saco un pequeño aparatito plateado, un teléfono celular.

-De donde sacaste eso? Tu madre te lo compro?- Carlie solo negó con la cabeza y marco un numero.

-Si, estoy con tía Alice- ella la miraba curiosa, no tenía ni idea de que pasaba- en el parque?...bueno la llevo para allá.- y colgó.

-Que me vas a secuestrar o algo así? Ya perteneces a la mafia pequeña niña.- bromeo Alice por todo el misterio que se traía parecía como una de esas películas.

-Algo así.- le siguió el juego Carlie y las dos rieron.

-Ya enserio con quien nos vamos a encontrar en el parque?-pregunto Alice una vez iban caminando hacia ese lugar observando para todos lados a ver si encontraba alguna pista porque Carlie no respondía- Carlie! Me estoy impacientando y el bebe también, necesita su bocadillo de media tarde.- canturreo haciendo un puchero y sosteniéndose el vientre.

-Al parecer mi sobrino es muy glotón.

Alice se llevo las manos a la boca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Edward!- exclamo amortiguando el grito con sus manos- estamos metidos en un lio.

…

_2 de marzo…_

_Estaba muy nerviosa por estar vestida de esta manera, no me sentía muy confiada, este no era mi estilo. Aunque todos me decían que me veía muy bien y el vestido que me había regalado Edward era precioso, de un lila muy lindo y se ajustaba muy bien a mi cuerpo, largo por supuesto como la ocasión lo ameritaba,(__vestido en mi perfil__) tenía que estar a la altura, pues no todos los días puedes ir a la gala de beneficencia que organizaba el museo de arte de Londres. No es como si la directora, mi suegra, me hubiera invitado, más bien lo había hecho Edward, pero aun así yo quería verme bien y era difícil sentirse confiada viendo desfilar a todas esas chicas con vestidos de gala escotados y viéndose condenadamente bien._

_-Eres la más hermosa aquí.- me susurro Edward al odio, me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones y me hizo estremecer, le sonreí._

_-Me siento tan inferior.- murmure bajando la vista, su mano tomo mi barbilla y me levanto el rostro para que lo viera._

_-Hey! No lo hagas.- me reprendió- tu eres mucho mejor persona que mucha de la gente que está aquí y tu eres la mejor para mi.- concluyo besándome._

_-Nunca llegare a entender para que hacer galas de beneficencia, si tanto quieren ayudar no es más fácil donar el dinero directamente que gastar millones de dólares en hacer todo esto y comprar ropa costosa.- se quejo Alice, Edward y Jasper sonrieron._

_-Es como le gusta hacerlo a la gente rica Alice.-le dijo Jasper acariciando su mano._

_-Pues me parece tonto, sin ofender claro Edward- se apresuro a aclarar, él negó restándole importancia- pero bueno aquí estamos.- suspiro resignada._

_Tuve que pedirle mucho casi rogarle a Alice para que viniera, se negó rotundamente al principio por la razones que acaba de decir. Pero le explique que no quería estar yo sola entre este mundo de gente rica y pretenciosa, que por lo menos quería conocer a alguien a parte de Edward y divertirme un rato. Después de tantas explicaciones, pucheros de chantajes logre convencerla y aquí esta, refunfuñando, pero esta._

_-Dios, tú me haces hacer cosas que nadie más haría- le dije a Edward cuando estábamos en el centro de la pista bailando, yo, bailando.- ponerme un vestido elegante, arreglarme, usar tacones, bailar. Eso es lo más increíble de todo, Emmett se reirá demasiado de mi, espero Alice no tome foto de esto._

_-Pues me encanta que yo pueda hacerte hacer estas cosas, porque para empezar te ves hermosa en ese vestido y me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos mientras bailamos.- murmuro pegándome más a su cuerpo, hundió su cara en mi cuello y pude sentir su respiración hacerme cosquillas.- te amo Bella.- susurro dándome un casto beso y haciéndome reír, siempre reía cuando me lo decía, no me lo podía creer aun, que este hermoso hombre me amara._

_-Yo también te amo.- suspiro contra mi cuello._

_-Aun espero que un día digas que te arrepientes y no me contestes de esta forma. Me encanta escucharlo de tus labios.- me abrazo más fuerte y yo reí por lo parecido que eran nuestros pensamientos._

_Estaba demasiado concentrada en el baile y en el que hasta que me distraje un poco y recorrí el salón con la mirada me di cuenta de que había mucha gente que nos miraba, unas con curiosidad, otras con extrañeza y algunas mas no nos o me miraban con mucha amabilidad, algunas cotilleaban entre si y comencé a sentirme incomoda._

_-Porque la gente nos mira?- Le pregunte a Edward en un susurro._

_-Tal vez porque eres la más hermosa aquí.- respondió sin separarse._

_-No, Edward. Deja eso, enserio, la gente nos mira y parece que hablan de nosotros.- insistí tratando que se separara para que lo constatara por si mismo, lo corroboro y frunció el ceño._

_-Esta gente solo quiere tener algo de que chismear en el almuerzo en el club, no están felices si no dicen chismes de los demás. No te preocupes, no los tomes en cuenta.- me pidió un poco molesto. Solo asentí, aunque me seguían incomodando demasiado esas miradas, sobre todo cuando note que la señora Masen me veía de forma extraña. Me volví a concentrar en Edward, haciéndole caso y no tomándoles importancia a los demás._

_En algún momento de la noche después de tomar tantas copas de champagne fui al tocador, cuando estaba en uno de los cubículos las voces de unas chicas llamaron mi atención._

_-Pobre Vicky, como Edward puede hacer eso?- dijo una._

_-Según la señora Masen Vicky estaba muy enferma y por eso no pudo asistir, ella dice que la chica esa es una amiga, pero yo los vi besándose y no los viste bailando, eso no es solo ser amigos.- ok definitivamente estaban hablando de mi y Edward._

_-Pero seguro esa chica es solo una diversión, digo Edward tal vez solo se quiere divertir antes de sentar cabeza para siempre, lo de Vicky y él ya es oficial, discreto pero lo es.- dijo otra, comencé a sentirme mareada y confundida por lo que estaba escuchando._

_-Es cierto, Victoria ya me enseño el anillo es hermoso, una reliquia familiar con una enorme esmeralda._

_Todo comenzó a darme vueltas en la cabeza y alrededor, mi estomago se sentía sacudido y comencé a sudar frio. Lo único que pude hacer fue inclinarme hacia la taza del baño y devolver toda la costosa cena. Mientras las palabras de esas chicas recorrían mi mente._

_

* * *

_

**Hola:::**

**Lo sé tarde horrores en actualizar, pero es que la inspiración andaba ausente, me costó mucho escribir la primera parte en verdad y además de que ando trabajando en un one shot con el que estoy muy entusiasmada, cuando lo publique les digo por si se pueden dar una vuelta.**

**Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews aunque fueron poquitos, solo 3, umm un poco desanimador, pero infinitas gracias a **_**Labios dulces, Cullen Vigo y Jos**__**WeasleyC**__**.**_

**Ahora Review o no? Saben que me encanta saber sus opiniones, ya hubo unas cuantas pistas mas liberadas, cuáles son sus teorías?**

**Saludos, un enorme abrazo.**

**Cuídense.**

**Chaoo…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes mencionados aquí no son de mi propiedad, la historia sí.**_

.

_**Capitulo 8**_

.

_9 de marzo_

_Oh por dios! Odio vomitar! Odio estas nauseas que no me dejan tranquila! Y odio esta incertidumbre de no estar segura de si mis sospechas son ciertas._

_Desde el día de la gala las nauseas no había disminuido, al otro día pensé que tenía resaca por haber bebido de mas después del episodio amargo que había pasado en el baño, Edward había tenido que sostenerme en varias ocasiones en que había estado a punto de caerme por lo mareada que estaba y yo trataba de que no me tocara, estaba furiosa con él, dolida y me sentía traicionada pero no tenía el valor de reclamarle nada y aunque me sentía con un poco de valor a cada copa no era suficiente y yo ya estaba muy borracha. En algún momento de la noche Elizabeth se acerco a nosotros con semblante molesto._

_-Te dije que no la trajeras, no te das cuenta del espectáculo que está dando, no puede sostenerse en pie si no estás tú a su lado- le reclamo a Edward como si yo no estuviera a su lado escuchándola hablar mal de mí._

_-No está acostumbrada a tomar y por eso se mareo un poco.- replico Edward._

_-Un poco?- la madre de Edward resoplo- está completamente borracha. Esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien que no pertenece a este nivel trata de hacerlo, se enajena y termina haciendo el ridículo._

_-De todas formas ya lo estaba haciendo sin el alcohol no es así?- me atreví a cuestionar, Edward me miro confundido por mis palabras- sus amistades se están divirtiendo de lo lindo con sus chismes sobre la aventurilla de su hijo, me deben de catalogar como una zorra mientras yo estoy aquí con él y su prometida está en casa no es así?- masculle molesta, Edward entrecerró los ojos totalmente confundido por mis palabras,- y eso a usted le debe encantar no es así?- acuse a Elizabeth quien sonreía satisfecha pero cambio su expresión a una ofendida por mi acusación cuando su hijo volteo a verla. Era una falsa!_

_-Mi prometida? de que hablas Bella?- inquirió Edward, iba a contestarle pero Elizabeth se me adelanto._

_-Es obvio que el alcohol ya la tiene alucinando y diciendo sandeces, te lo advierto Edward llévatela de aquí.- le advirtió._

_-No estoy alucinando. Y tú no finjas demencia, me he enterado que estas comprometido con Victoria- Edward frunció el ceño- no trates de negarlo, algunas de sus amigas lo pregonaban en el baño, el hermoso anillo de compromiso que le habías dado, ese que ha pasado de generación en generación y lo estúpida que era yo siendo la aventura de Edward Cullen antes de que sentara cabeza con Victoria Brigham. Soy la burla de todos aquí.- Edward volteo a ver a su madre furioso._

_-Oh por dios! Era cierto entonces! Por eso varias de tus amigas me felicitaban por mi compromiso, pensé que era una equivocación o alguno de los chismes inventados que acostumbran, incluso la señora Middleton dijo que ya le habías contado lo que ya tenían planeado tu y Victoria para la ceremonia, pero yo no le creí. Donde está el anillo madre?- le pregunto Edward con exigencia, Elizabeth se veía intimidada por el tono de su hijo._

_-Está en casa por supuesto.- respondió ella tratando de mantenerse estoica como siempre, pero su voz se notaba temerosa. Edward lo noto._

_-No mientas madre!- espeto Edward con voz atemorizante, Elizabeth balbuceo sin éxito su respuesta._

_Edward me tomo del brazo fuertemente y me jalo hacia la salida. Yo estaba tratando de digerir todo lo que había pasado desde que abrir mi boca para dejar salir mis acusaciones. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Edward, él conducía de manera veloz, lo único que atine a preguntar fue por Alice y Jasper, él solo respondió que también se habían marchado._

_Esa noche me llevo a su departamento y me dio una taza de café bien cargada, lo que ayudo a bajar un poco mi embriagues, cuando estaba más lúcida me juro y perjuro que él no tenía ni idea sobre todo ese asunto y yo le creí. No sé si por estupidez, pero le creí._

_Pero ese no era el asunto que me incumbía hoy, aquí en el baño de chicas de la biblioteca, tenía que disipar mis dudas y no había podido esperar hasta llegar a mi apartamento con solo pensar que esa prueba estaba en mi bolso. Ya había pasado el tiempo establecido, mire con temor la pequeña prueba de embarazo, tenia los dos ojos cerrado, primero abrí un ojo y lo vi. _

_Positivo._

_Ahora que iba a hacer? Mi respiración se acelero y me fue difícil respirar a cada minuto, algunas lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas. Que iba a hacer? Embarazada del bebe de Edward, aunque una parte de mi tenia ilusión estaba la otra que estaba aterrada, porque aun no acababa la carrera y yo estaba embarazada, ni siquiera estaba en mi país de nacimiento._

_Escuche la puerta del baño abrirse y rápidamente limpie mis lagrimas con la manga de mi sudadera, escondí la prueba metiéndola en mi bolso justo a tiempo cuando Victoria entro en mi campo de visión. Perfecto, la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos. Me observo con los ojos entrecerrados escrutándome con la mirada y luego me sonrió, ese gesto me extraño a sobremanera._

_-Hola.- me saludo con voz, amigable?_

_-Hola?- mi saludo salió mas como pregunta por la sorpresa._

_-Estas bien?- me pregunto. Me mire en el espejo mi maquillaje estaba corrido y mis ojos rojos. En pocas palabras estaba hecha un desastre._

_-Si, si. Claro.- respondí girándome para tomar un poco de papel para limpiarme las marcas de maquillaje, pero ya no había papel. Victoria me extendió un klenex.- gracias.- le dije._

_-Por cierto Angela no estaba en el mostrador y había unos cuantos chicos esperando.- me dijo._

_Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, a donde había ido Angela? Le había pedido estar al pendiente en lo que yo venía al baño. Me limpie rápido los ojos._

_-Oh gracias, voy para allá entonces.- dije tire el pañuelo en el bote y salí rumbo al mostrador. Angela si estaba ahí y no había nadie más.- Victoria dijo que no estabas y había varios chicos esperando.- le dije._

_-Solo había uno y ella me mando a buscar un maldito libro que según ella no encontraba por ningún lado, no sabe buscar la tonta.- replico fastidiada. Le sonreí. _

_A los pocos minutos Victoria apareció._

_-Hey Bella olvidaste esto.- puso mi bolsa sobre el mostrador._

_-Oh que tonta, me olvide por completo con las prisas. Gracias.- le dije, ella sonrió con una extraña mueca._

_-Aquí está tu libro.- le señalo Angela._

_-Ah si claro- dijo sin interés, lo tomo y se dio la vuelta- nos vemos luego Bella.- se despidió de mí moviendo sus dedos y sonriendo de forma extraña._

_-Que bicho le pico a esta?- cuestiono Angela. Me encogí de hombros, en verdad no lo sabía._

…

Dios ya estoy alucinando, ya estoy alucinando.

Se repetía Bella en la cabeza, como un mantra tratando de aferrarse a esa idea, porque no podía ser otra más que esa, la alucinación. Pero porque ahora, porque las alucinaciones habían vuelto después de tantos años, a lo que estaba acostumbrada era a los sueños, esos nunca habían desaparecido, poco a poco se habían hecho menos regulares pero seguían ahí, de vez en cuando volvía a soñar con él. Pero las alucinaciones la tenían loca y paranoica, creía verlo por todas partes, comprando en el supermercado, frente a la escuela de Carlie, parado entre los árboles, caminando por la calle, frente a su casa. Dios esto no podía ser sano, estaba empezando a dudar de su capacidad mental. A que venía toda esta ola de retornos?

Y hoy especialmente sentía una extraña sensación, un presentimiento que no sabía exactamente de donde venia, simplemente esta mañana despertó sintiendo eso en su interior.

Carlie veía a su madre con preocupación esos días, estaba mas pálida de lo normal, muy distraída, a veces tenían que llamarla 2 o más veces para que respondiera y volviera de donde sea que estaba su mente, varios años atrás en el tiempo. La pequeña se sentía un poco culpable porque sabía a qué se debía su desasosiego y se sentía mal por ocultarle cosas a su madre, nunca lo había hecho, siempre se contaban todo, pero desde que había encontrado los dichosos diarios y todo había seguido su curso era todo lo contrario. Aunque cada vez que pensaba en eso se consolaba diciéndose que no será por mucho tiempo.

-Ya sabes su pasa o necesitas algo me llamas a celular- le indico Bella a su hija mientras se acomodaba la bufanda en el cuello.

-Si mamá lo sé.- le repitió Carlie cansinamente siempre era el mismo ritual cuando su madre tenía que salir para ir a ver a su editor a Seattle, le daba millones de indicaciones pero Carlie ya hasta se las había aprendido.

-Tu tía no tarda en llegar, tenía cita con su doctor, pero no tarda, no salgas a ningún lado si?- se agacho haciendo contacto visual con su hija para que viera la seriedad y preocupación en sus indicaciones, la niña sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Si mamá.- le respondió abrazándola tranquilizadoramente. Bella se relajo solo un poco y le devolvió el abrazo, era imposible no sentirse preocupada por dejar a su hija aunque fuera solo por unas horas y no la dejara completamente sola, la adoraba y se sentiría morir si algo le sucediera. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos tan fuera de lugar de su mente, se separo de la pequeña, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto tomando su bolso.- conduce con cuidado, te veo en unas horas.- se despidió la pequeña sacudiendo su mano sana mientras su madre se dirigía a su auto, Bella le lanzo un beso y se metió al vehículo arrancando, Carlie se quedo en la puerta viendo como el auto se alejaba, en cuanto se lo perdió de vista en el camino corrió dentro de la casa y fue hacia su habitación sacando el pequeño teléfono celular que tenia escondido en el cajón de su buro. Busco el número que en estos días ya se había vuelto conocido.

-Hola princesa.- saludo la voz masculina con marcado acento ingles de Edward del otro lado de la línea. Carlie sonrió por como la llamaba.

-Hola…- se detuvo, aunque cuando se habían rencontrado lo había llamado papá, se le había hecho difícil y raro llamarlo de esa forma después, no sabía porque, aunque sabía que era lo correcto le costaba hacerlo- mamá ha salido hace unos minutos.- le informo.

-De acuerdo, puedo ir ahora? Tu tía Alice ya llego?

-No- negó- tenía cita con su doctor. Estoy sola.

-Entonces voy para allá.- declaro preocupado.

Los dos se despidieron y cortaron la llamada.

Después de que había llevado a su tía Alice con Edward todo se había apresurado. Alice se puso frenético al verlo, los inundo a los dos con preguntas de cómo se había encontrado, que hacia él aquí, si Bella lo sabía, cuanto se iba a quedar, iba a presentarse ante Bella? Y esa última pregunta que por supuesto tenía una respuesta afirmativa, es con la que la pequeña niña y su padre querían su ayuda. Como hacerlo?

Escucho el motor de un carro que se estacionaba frente a la casa y Carlie emocionada salió creyendo que era su padre para encontrarse con él, si que había conducido rápido, pensó. Pero se llevo una gran decepción y se lleno de molestia y fastidio cuando vio que ese auto no era el de Edward, lo reconoció bien y el infame dueño de este no tardo en bajar del vehículo. Carlie miro al sujeto con desagrado.

-Hey pulga!- saludo Jacob riendo socarronamente- llama a tu madre quieres?- le ordeno, Carlie lo miro como si estuviera loco, como se atrevía?

-No eres nadie para darme ordenes y para tu información y desilusión ella no está, así que mejor te largas.- espeto molesta, Jacob la miro furico.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así pequeña niña insignificante, me harta tener que soportar tu voz fastidiosa y tus groserías. Ya te lo he advertido antes y te he demostrado que debes hacerte un lado, o que no te quedo claro el otro día?- cuestiono mirando su brazo aun enyesado.

Carlie se tenso y apretó sus pequeños puñitos con rabia lo que hizo reír al moreno chico.

-Que pasa aquí? Quien es usted?- cuestiono una voz masculina detrás de Jacob, este volteo extrañado al no reconocer esa voz con acento extranjero para saber quién era, se encontró con un hombre desconocido para él que lo miraba molesto y con desconfianza.

-Quien es usted?- devolvió la pregunta con su tono presuntuoso. Edward lo miro ahora con desagrado, Carlie se había relajado y ahora miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

-Creo que esa pregunta la hice yo primero, lo educado seria que usted contestara primero.

-Soy Jacob. Quien es usted?- repitió su cuestionamiento se sentía molesto por la forma en que el desconocido lo mirada.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y como no lo conozco Jacob- formulo su nombre con desagrado- le agradecería que se marchara y dejara de molestar a la pequeña que parece no está nada cómoda con su presencia.- dijo Edward pasando por lado del molesto hombre y dirigiéndose hacia su hija.

-Usted quien se cree que es…

-Le agradecería que se marchara y dejara de molestar a mi hija.- repitió Edward interrumpiéndole.

Jacob abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y hasta que lo menciono y ahora que el hombre estaba al lado de la niña se dio cuenta de las similitudes entre ellos. Su piel pálida, su cabello extraño. El padre de la pulga, él pensaba que la molesta niña no tenia papá, diablos, ahora aparecía, eso complicaría las cosas, que de por si con la niña estaban complicadas, para su conquista con Bella. Jacob bufo fastidiado.

-Dile a tu mamá que vine a buscarla.- se dirigió a Carlie, esta le dio a entender con la mirada que no lo haría- y cuídate ese brazo.- agrego socarronamente antes de darse la vuelta y a grandes zancadas dirigirse a su auto, se subió y desapareció.

Carlie aun tensa por la última frase de Jacob volteo a ver a Edward, quien aun arisco miraba a donde había desaparecido el tipo, con la molestia aun inundando sus facciones volteo a ver a su hija.

-Quien era ese tal Jacob?- pregunto señalando con su cabeza hacia el camino. Carlie rodo los ojos.

-Un zopenco con aires de superioridad- espeto, Edward rio, aunque Carlie noto que aun la miraba curioso. – ha salido con mamá algunas veces, no tantas.- agrego cuando vio la expresión dolida en el rostro de su padre- como dije es un zopenco, mamá se está dando cuenta de eso.- Edward hizo una mueca, trataba de sonreír sin éxito, a la pequeña no le gusto ver esa expresión en su rostro- tú crees que el otro día la invito a un espectáculo de camiones monstruo.- rio tratando de aligerar al ambiente, funciono. Edward rio esta vez de forma creíble y sincera.

-Definitivamente un zopenco. Bella en un lugar así?

-Exacto!- concordó Carlie. Los dos rieron, la niña se alegro de haber tenido la capacidad de hacerlo sonreír.

Carlie tomo la mano de su padre y lo invito a entrar a la casa. Edward se sintió maravillado al entrar a ese lugar y sintió una extraña sensación, como si estuviera en su lugar. La decoración de toda la casa gritaba Bella por todos lados, se notaba que ella vivía ahí y que había puesto todo su esfuerzo por hacer de ese lugar un hogar y lo había logrado con creces. Carlie le dio un recorrido por toda la casa, era pequeña pero acogedora y cálida. Cuando la pequeña le enseño el cuarto de Bella no se quedo mucho, aunque se moría por curiosear un rato se sentía un intruso de su intimidad, lo mismo paso cuando entraron a su estudio, su lugar de trabajo, con todos sus libros y su música en él. Cuando volvieron a la sala Edward se paseo por la chimenea y se detuvo a ver las fotos que había sobre ella, el aliento escapo de sus pulmones cuando observo la primera foto donde estaba Bella acostada en la cama del hospital, con su cabello revuelto y con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobijita rosa entre sus brazos, su bebe a la que miraba con tanta adoración y amor. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta que trato de disipar, pero no podía, porque estaba consciente de que él podía haber estado en esa fotografía, viendo a sus dos chicas con tanto amor, le hubiera encantado haber estado ahí.

Decidió dejar de mirar la fotografía antes de que se pusiera a llorar como un niño. Siguió mirando mas fotos, Carlie de bebe, Bella sosteniéndola frente a su pastel de 1 año y las fotos seguían como una línea del tiempo, algunas de las más recientes ya las había visto por las copias que Esme le había hecho llegar. Rio una foto donde una Carlie un poco más grande tenía una mueca molesta seguramente ese humor se debía a que estaba toda batida de pastel, la escena en general era muy graciosa con todas las personas en su entorno.

-Cuantos años tenias aquí?- le pregunto a Carlie que lo había estado observando sentada en uno de los sofás.

-Fue hace un año solamente.- le respondió. Edward siguió observándola, había varios niños a su alrededor tratando de contener las risas.

-Ellos son tu amiguitos?- pregunto Edward curioso tratando de averiguar más cosas sobre su hija, tomo la foto y fue a sentarse junto a la niña para que le contara.

-Ella es mi amiga Lexie- señalo a una niña que estaba al lado de ella riendo y con un dedo tratando de tomar un poco del betún que Carlie tenía sobre el rostro.- él es mi otro amigo Ray.- señalo al niño con gafas que estaba a su otro lado con las manos sobre su boca tratando de contener la risa.- ellos son mis primos Elliot y Peter hijos de mi tío Emmett que fue el causante de que yo quedara así- lo señalo, estaba detrás de Carlie riendo a carcajada abierta pero recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Bella y una mujer rubia y embarazada. Era la esposa de Emmett, aunque no los conocía personalmente Bella hablaba mucho de ellos y le había enseñando un montón de fotos de toda su familia mientras habían estado juntos en Inglaterra.

Justo cuando había estado estudiando allá, ellos se habían casado, recordó que Bella había tenido que viajar, él al principio se había ofrecido a viajar con ella pero su madre se había enfermado y le había pedido quedarse con ella, recordó también que habían discutido y que Bella había acusado a su madre de estar fingiendo su enfermedad, además de que habían tenido unos cuando problemas y discusiones mas antes que eso, Bella había viajado a la boda molesta con él y él había sido estúpido.

Sacudió su cabeza disipando los recuerdos y se enfoco en ponerle atención a su hija que había sacado varios álbumes de fotos y le contaba la historia de cada foto. Pasaron una tarde agradable mientras ella le contaba anécdotas que él escuchaba con sumo interés, en algún momento de la tarde Alice llego a la casa, les llevo algo de comer y se unió a las anécdotas y así fue transcurriendo la tarde.

…

Bella miro extrañada el auto estacionado frente a su casa, estaba el porche amarillo de su Alice pero frente a él estaba un auto plateado. Estaciono su auto y se bajo de esta aun mirando el desconocido vehículo con desconfianza y curiosidad. Camino hacia su casa, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida pero de repente de apago aun cuando ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, empezó a sentir un poco de temor, abrió la puerta de la casa y se adentro en ella esperando escuchar algún ruido. Completo silencio. Ahora si que sintió miedo y pánico, dejo la comida japonesa que había traído para cenar en la mesa que había en la entrada y camino lentamente hacia la sala pensando que lo mejor sería llamar a su padre, que era el jefe de policía. Había algo extraño aquí, pero antes de que pudiera tomar el teléfono escucho un ruido en la cocina. Se dirigió hacia allá lentamente.

-Carlie?- llamo a su hijo sin respuesta- Alice?- tampoco respondió- si este es alguno de sus juego quiero decirles que no es divertido.- espeto. Al entrar en la cocina no había nadie, volteo hacia la ventana y vio el cabello puntiagudo de su amiga pasar rápidamente por ella.- te he visto Alice ya déjense de juegos. Oh demo…- pero su maldición murió en el aire cuando al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con un fantasma.

No un fantasma como tal, pero si un fantasma de su pasado. Comenzó a jadear y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar escrutándolo con la mirada. Su cabello tan rebelde como siempre de ese color tan característico que su hija había heredado, seguía tan alto como lo recordaba, estaba un poco más delgado pero el mayor cambio de notaba en su rostro. No era una cuestión de que la edad se notara en él, pues seguía viéndose igual de hermoso. Era como había dicho Alice un asunto del alma, se veía incompleto, su mirada no era la misma que hace ya varios años, faltaba ese brillo. Aunque se veía cierto dejo de el ahora mientras estaba frente a ella.

Bella respiraba con dificultad, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría. Estaba alucinando no es así? O estaba soñando? Se tapo el rostro con las dos manos tallándose los ojos como si eso fuera a despertarla, nada cambiaba, el seguía ahí. Edward la observaba sin saber muy bien qué es lo que debía hacer.

Se sentía extasiado por tenerla ahí tan cerca de él. No había sido suficiente el verla de lejos estas semanas, la había seguido como un maldito acosador enfermo, solo para observarla, había sido tanto tiempo sin verla. Sin poder controlar sus movimientos de pronto se vio caminando hacia ella, que al darse cuenta lo miro con terror y trato de alejarse pero se topo con la alacena, buscaba una vía de escape, pero estaba encerrada entre la estufa, la mesa y Edward.

De pronto todo su mundo dio una vuelta cuando sintió esos brazos aprisionar su cuerpo contra él, esos brazos que tantas veces habían estado de esa manera, esos brazos que la habían reconfortado, esos brazos que los veía y sentía como su casa. Su respiración se volvió más errática y un sollozo lastimero provino de su garganta.

-Oh dios!- mascullo Edward enterrando su rostro en los cabellos chocolate de Bella y aspirando su olor, olía igual que siempre, el olor que el amaba- oh dios! Bella, te extrañe tanto.- susurro. Bella sollozo de nuevo al escucharlo, estaba estática.

-Eres un sueño, estoy soñando de nuevo.- mascullo con voz ahogada.

-No, aquí estoy, he vuelto, aquí estoy. Te necesite tanto.- mascullo. Esas palabras despertaron a Bella de su parálisis, con toda su fuerza de deshizo de el agarre del peli cobrizo y lo miro con enojo.

-No!- grito enojada- no! No! No puedes decir eso! No!- siguió gritando negando con la cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta de la cocina, estaba cerrada. Qué diablos? Pero no se detuvo y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada, trato de abrirla, también estaba cerrada- que carajos pasa aquí?- Grito furiosa, Edward la alcanzo, Bella entrecerró los ojos y lo señalo con su dedo índice- tu!- lo acuso- planeaste todo esto! Con Alice! Donde esta mi hija!- demando una respuesta.

-Esta con Alice.- respondió Edward tratando de acercarse, pero a cada paso que daba hacia delante, Bella se alejaba más.

-Oh por dios!- exclamo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba esa respuesta, ella lo conocía- que te da derecho de venir y aparecerte cuando se te dé la gana de ser parte de nuestras vidas!- le acuso.

Edward venia con toda la intención de ser paciente, porque conocía a Bella y sabia que no iba a reaccionar de la mejor manera. Pero perdió la paciencia al escuchar esa frase y a grandes zancadas sin darle tiempo a Bella de alejarse se coloco frente a ella.

-El mismo derecho que te dio a ti de privarme de la oportunidad de tener a mi hija en mi vida.- le acuso Edward, Bella se sintió más por sus palabras, pero siguió con sus actitud desafiante.

-Tu me engañaste!- le acuso esta vez sin gritos pero sin disminuir su tono acusatorio e implacable- me engañaste con ella y la embarazaste!

* * *

**Hola:::**

**He tardado horrores en sacar este capítulo a la luz, lo sé y lo siento. Pasare de dar escusas, un poco tarde pero aquí lo tienen, capitulo nuevo y que capitulo. Chan, Chan, chan, chan. **

**Muchas cosas pasaron aquí, ya pueden sacar algunas conclusiones creo yo, aunque aún quedan cosas por que salgan a la luz, no todo está dicho. El momento llego, el encuentro entre Edward y Bella, como vieron? Me pase de dramática? Así lo imagine siempre, Bella no iba a ver a Edward y lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle "si amor pásale, estás en tu casa, vamos a jugar con Carlie" pues no! Jeje. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Ahora si es tiempo de agradecimientos, les agradezco enormemente por sus reviews que aunque han sido pocos, realmente han sido pocos, los agradezco enormemente, al igual que los favoritos y alertas y a los que solo leen, se les agradece, ojala algún día se animen a dejarme su opinión.**

**-Review o no? Que creen que pasara después de tanto drama?**

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes mencionados no son de mi propiedad, la historia sí._

.

_**Capitulo 9.**_

.

_12 de marzo…_

_Ya estaba por irme de un día agotador en la biblioteca, los días de exámenes todos mundo venia a estudiar o pedir infinidad de libros para ayudarle con las pruebas, Angela y yo siempre acabábamos cansadas. Le dije que iría al tocador antes de irnos para el departamento, había estado sintiendo nauseas de nuevo y no quería tener un accidente de camino así que había decidido venir a refrescarme un poco. Pero me detuve antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta cuando escuche unos sollozos, me quede parada ahí sin saber si entrar o mejor retirarme, pero la persona que estaba llorando murmuro algo y reconocí la voz. Tengo que aceptar que la curiosidad fue lo que me impulso a entrar, desearía no haberlo hecho._

_Victoria estaba recargada contra los lavabos con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos, su espalda, que era lo único que alcanzaba a ver, se convulsionaba por los sollozos. No sabía si acercarme o no, me quede parada unos segundos solo observándola. Se veía muy mal, pero que tal y si pensaba que era una entrometida. En lo que pensaba que hacer ella alzo la vista y me miro a través del espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su maquillaje estaba corrido y sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Sentí pena por verla de esa manera._

_-Hola… hey… estas bien?- pegunta tonta pero por algo tenía que comenzar, ella se apresuro a enderezarse y con papel higiénico se limpio el maquillaje corrido debajo de sus ojos._

_-Si, yo… si, estoy bien.- mascullo y cuando concluyo comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no pude evitar acercarme colocando dubitativa mi mano en su hombro tratando de reconfortándola._

_-Tranquila. Cualquier cosa que te tenga así, todo tiene solución.- le reconforte, porque no me daba esos consejos a mi misma?_

_-No, no todo y no creo q seas la más indicada a darme esos consejos.- mascullo y pensé que no le había entendido bien porque su voz no se alcanzaba a entender por su llanto, pero de todas formas sus palabras a medio entender hicieron que sintiera una opresión en el pecho y me aleje instintivamente.- me odiarías mas si lo supieras.- susurro al final._

_-Porque dices eso?- pregunte un poco nerviosa, dentro de mí, mi pulso se acelero, era como si mi cuerpo me gritara "Peligro! Aléjate! Lo que sigue no será agradable!"_

_-No, quieres saberlo Bella, en verdad.- murmuro y se volvió a echar a llorar, sentí mas nervios._

_-Si, quiero saber.- insistí y mi yo interior puso cara de sorpresa "escúchala, vámonos de aquí!" gritaban en mi cabeza._

_-Estoy embarazada- soltó de repente volteando hacia mí con la mejillas empapadas, mi respiración se acelero, sabía que eso no era todo, lo sabía. Y muy dentro de mi sabía lo que seguía, solo por una razón sus palabras de antes tendrían sentido y lo que siguió quebró mi mundo- embarazada de Edward.- concluyo y ahora es cuando desee haberle hecho caso a las voces en mi cabeza._

_-Qu…q…que…que acabas de decir?- balbucee tratando de convencerme de que había escuchado mal._

_-Lo siento, soy la peor persona.- y se echo a llorar de nuevo. No, no había escuchado mal. _

_Victoria se había volteado de nuevo enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados contra el lavabo. Con una gran zancada avance lo que había retrocedido antes, y la tome del hombro, esta vez no para reconfortarla sino para que volteara y diera la cara._

_-Explícame lo que acabar de decir, si lo que dijiste es cierto lo mínimo que merezco es una explicación no crees. Desde cuándo?- le exigí._

_-Tengo poco menos de 2 meses.- mascullo limpiándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su abrigo- yo fui a hacerme unos análisis que me hago anualmente, mis abuelos me los mandan a hacer, siempre están pendientes de eso.- se volteo hacia su bolso que estaba sobre el azulejo de los lavabos, comenzó a buscar algo y al poco tiempo saco un sobre- aquí están, salió positivo a embarazo en mi prueba de sangre.- prosiguió._

_-Pero cómo es posible… Edward y tu, nosotros estamos juntos desde principios de diciembre.- dije perpleja porque era cierto, las pruebas lo decían, ella estaba embarazada. Pero porque le preguntaba eso, solo había una sola palabra como respuesta. Engaño._

_-No tuvimos nada desde que comenzaron, aunque tengo que aceptar que lo quise intentar- agrego, le lance dagas con los ojos- pero un fin de semana, creo que tú te habías ido a la boda de tu hermano- recordó, asentí recordándolo también, habíamos peleado porque él no quiso venir conmigo porque cuidar a su madre que estaba inventado un malestar- el estaba muy molesto y bebió, yo fui a visitar a mi madrina y lo encontré en el salón bebiendo molesto, recuerdo que estaba con su teléfono celular en la mano apretando botones con rabia y mascullando maldiciones al viento- yo había apagado mi celular para no hablar con él, estaba molesta- y comenzamos a hablar, me tome unas copas con él y…y las cosas se dieron.- concluyo.- oh dios! No sé que voy a hacer, mis abuelos me mataran, son demasiado conservadores- yo ya estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero sus siguientes palabras me detuvieron- creo que abortare, será lo mejor, voy a abortar._

_Siempre me había repudiado esas prácticas tan inhumanas. Arrancarle la vida a un bebe indefenso. Lleve mis manos a mi vientre inconscientemente._

_-No puedes hacer eso.- negué con la cabeza._

_-Mis abuelos me correrán de la casa si les digo esto. No permitirán que su nieta tenga un bebe sin haberse casado, me desconocerán. Me dejaran en la calle y yo no tendré que ofrecerle a mi bebe- comenzó a sollozar de nuevo._

_Comencé a retorcer mis manos nerviosamente, no podía permitir eso, ese bebe era el medio hermano del mío. Estuve a punto de decirle que yo también estaba embarazada pero me contuve. _

_-No lo hagas, no aun.- dije antes de salir corriendo del baño._

_Ni siquiera pase a recoger a Angela, simplemente corrí y corrí, tratando de que el viento disipara mi cabeza, la inmensa tristeza y dolor que sentía en estos momentos, la confusión, el sacrificio._

…

Edward se había quedado quieto en su lugar, sabía que eso se mencionaría y como no, si ese era el asunto de todo este lio, aunque eso no era todo.

-Tú sabes que las cosas no fueron exactamente así.- murmuro Edward.

-Que es lo que no fue exactamente así Edward? Acaso no es cierto que me engañaste?- cuestiono Bella acusatoriamente aun tratando de abrir la puerta principal, era inútil, estaba cerrada desde afuera con llave. Maldijo de nuevo, no quería estar aquí, no quería afrontar esto, no quería.

-Sabes que no fue exactamente así.- volvió a repetir Edward firmemente.

-No tuviste sexo con ella? Eso es lo que me quieres decir?

-Prácticamente no, yo te lo explique cuando fuiste a reclamarme un día antes de que te marcharas son decir adiós. - Bella cerró los ojos, claro, él se lo había explicado.

Esa misma noche en que había encontrado a Victoria había ido a buscarlo…

_-Mi amor que sorpresa! – exclamo Edward con una sonrisa en cuanto abrió la puerta de su departamento, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio la expresión de su novia y sus ojos rojos, de inmediato se adelanto un paso- que sucede Bella, estas bien?- se apresuro a preguntar con preocupación, se quiso acercar pero Bella lo evadió, paso a su lado para ir al interior del departamento. Edward cerró la puerta totalmente extrañado y camino detrás de ella, la observo sentarse en uno de los sillones y a los pocos segundo levantarse, comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la habitación, Edward apago la televisión. Presentía que nadie le prestaría atención en los próximos minutos- Bella- le llamo- que sucede?- trato de acercarse de nuevo recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de ella, ahora se sentía dolido por su reacción._

_-Que fue lo que hiciste cuando me fui a la boda de mi hermano?- pregunto Bella de repente por fin parando su paseo. Edward frunció aun más el ceño tratando de volver a su memoria._

_-Nada, cuide de mi madre. Me quede esos días en su casa y trataba de llamarte, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto cuando volviste recuerdas._

_-Parece que omitiste un importante detalle.- murmuro Bella tratando de que todos los sentimientos que sentía no se desbordaran en esos momentos. _

_-No sé de que estás hablando. Puedes decirme de una vez que rayos está pasando?- Edward estaba comenzando a exasperarse, se acerco unos paso hacia ella._

_-Te acostaste con Victoria- soltó de un solo golpe Bella sin poder soportar darle más vueltas. Edward frunció el ceño aun mas, recorriendo pasajes por su cabeza confundido, luego molesto, después recordó lo que había pasado y se sintió demasiado mal, culpable. Bella pudo observar todas esas sensaciones pasar una por una por el rostro de Edward y se sintió demasiado mal cuando su rostro permaneció con la culpabilidad, eso solo significaba una cosa._

_Comenzó a sollozar sin lágrimas y camino hacia el sofá donde había dejado su bolso, dispuesta a tomarlo y marcharse, no había nada más que decir. Pero sintió como su mano le tomaba el brazo deteniéndola. Edward entro en alerta cuando la vio pasar por su lado rápidamente, no podía permitir que se fuera, no así._

_-No, no Bella no te vayas por favor, déjame explicarte, por favor no te vayas así sin escucharme. Por favor.- Bella aunque al principio se resistió a escuchar cualquier palabra de él, al escuchar su tono dolido acepto que tenía derecho a brindarle esa oportunidad. Simplemente se volteo y se quedo mirándole indicándole son palabras que se iba a quedar a escuchar su explicación. – Recuerdas que estábamos muy molestos ese día?- Bella no contesto, Edward prosiguió- yo estaba aun más molesto porque no contestabas, me sentía tan frustrado que en cuanto mi madre se quedo más tranquila o hubo alguien que se ocupara de ella yo bajaba y me tomaba una copa, me tome bastantes, ya por la noche Victoria llego, paso a ver a mi madre y luego bajo, me encontró tratando de llamarte de nuevo, nos pusimos a conversar sobre tonterías, me alegre porque ella se mostraba amigable de nuevo como cuando éramos amigos, pensé que había recapacitado y recuperaría a una amiga- Edward frunció el ceño, le costaba mucho aceptar lo que diría a continuación- en realidad no sé como las cosas dieron un giro tan radical, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos en mi habitación- Bella bajo la mirada y su expresión fue de dolor, la de Edward también al verla, se sentía tan mal, de lo peor. Se apresuro a aprisionar su rostro con sus dos manos cuando vio que se iba a dar la vuelta para irse de nuevo, Bella se trataba de alejar y tenía los ojos cerrados- pero en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estábamos empezando lo pare Bella, no llegamos demasiado lejos. No quiero contarte detalles, pero confía en mí, no llegamos tan lejos.- insistió Edward. Lagrimas ya caían por las mejilla de Bella, pero ella aun no abría los ojos._

_-La penetraste Edward?- cuestiono. Edward se mostro claramente sorprendido que le preguntara eso tan directamente- respóndeme Edward.- le insistió._

_-Si.-mascullo él proponiéndose ser totalmente sincero, se arrepintió cuando vio la expresión dolida en el rostro de ella, pero estaba seguro que si tuviera los ojos abiertos y pudiera ver en esos pozos chocolate todos sus sentimientos, todo la recriminación una daga atravesaría su pecho.- pero ni siquiera dure más de dos segundos dentro de ella cuando le pedí que se fuera Bella. Créeme por favor.- rogo desesperado por no escuchar nada de su parte ni ver otra reacción en su rostro más que la decepción, el dolor._

_-Los dos segundos bastaron Edward- Bella abrió los ojos y Edward sintió como si algo frio le recorriera el cuerpo y se concentrara principalmente en su corazón cuando por fin pudo observar sus ojos. Pero lo que lo recorrió no fue nada a lo que sintió cuando las siguientes palabras llenaron el aire- van a tener un bebe._

_Edward se quedo de piedra. Bella, aunque quería quedarse, aprovecho su estado catatónico para deshacerse de su agarre y se fue, se fue y no solo de su departamento. Al otro día se fue del país y de su vida._

…

Como si sus cabezas estuvieran conectadas los dos recordaron ese momento. Bella no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar de nuevo, sentía todo eso tan vivido de nuevo, con los años había aprendido a bloquear esos recuerdos, pero ahora, con todo esto habían vuelto y una fuerza avasallante le recorrió por completo. Edward por su parte nunca olvido, sobre todo ese recuerdo en especial, pues en ese momento fue cuando perdió una parte de si mismo, él día en que ella se marcho por esa puerta, en que se marcho del país y de su vida, él ya no fue el mismo.

-Como esta tu bebe?- Bella rio irónicamente- pero que digo, ya no es un bebe. Debe tener la edad de Carlie…

-No hay bebe Bella.- Edward le interrumpió. Bella se quedo estática tratando de procesar lo que él acababa de decir, Edward miraba hacia la ventana así que no podía descifrar su expresión, estuvo a punto de preguntarle a que se refería, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo distraerse y enfocar toda su atención en que por fin la estaban liberando, pero se alarmo al ver la expresión alarmada de su hija que acaba de entrar agitada a la casa.

-Que sucede?- le pregunto inmediatamente Bella observando a su hija de pies a cabeza para ver si no le había pasado nada, entonces pensó en Alice.

-Tía Alice va a tener a su bebe- tanto Edward como Bella se acercaron abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- ya se la llevan al hospital. Ella y el bebe están bien.

-Ya llamaron a Jasper?-pregunto Edward mientras Bella sin decir nada había caminado hacia la sala, volvió antes de que Carlie contestara.

-Si, le llamamos mientras esperábamos que la ambulancia llegara.- Bella frunció el ceño, como era posible que no hubieran escuchado a la ambulancia llegar, cuando volteo a ver a Edward se dio cuenta de que seguramente él se preguntaba lo mismo. Ella siguió su camino tomando su abrigo y el de su hija.

-Vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a Alice.- le indico a Carlie, quien asintió dejando que su madre le ayudara a ponerse el abrigo. Bella tomo su bolso y colocando sus manos con cuidado en los pequeños hombros de su hija la alentó salir.

-Hey! Hey! Esperen.- las llamo Edward, las dos chicas voltearon. Las dos se habían olvidado completamente de su presencia, Carlie se sintió mal por olvidarlo, Bella, ella no estaba muy segura.- yo voy con ustedes.- anuncio acomodándose la chaqueta, Carlie se alegro por eso, Bella, no estaba muy segura.

-Claro…umm si quieres síguenos.- simplemente contesto, dándose la vuelta de nuevo para irse a su auto junto con Carlie.

-Creo que sería una mejor idea si yo las llevo.- dijo Edward. Carlie sonrió enormemente asintiendo de acuerdo con su padre, estaba muy feliz por eso. Bella, aun no seguía muy segura, pero de lo que estaba segura es que no quería estar con él en un espacio tan reducido.

-No creo que sea una buena idea mejor síguenos.

-Anda mamá! Si? Si? Vamos juntos, yo quiero irme con mi…papá.- comenzó a insistir Carlie, Bella la volteo a ver interrogante, raras veces hacia rabietas, pero luego se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo había llamado, volteo a ver a Edward quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Está bien.- refunfuño. No podía negarle eso a su hija y la expresión del rostro de Edward la hizo flaquear aun más.

El camino fue algo tenso de no ser por Carlie que parloteaba sin parar hubiera sido aun mas. Afortunadamente también el hospital no estaba muy lejos y no tuvo que soportar esa tensión mucho tiempo. Rápidamente se dirigieron a recepción donde les dijeron donde estaba Alice, Edward las seguía de cerca. Todos entraron a la habitación, donde encontraron a Alice recostada en la cama al centro del cuarto y al rubio Jasper a lado de ella acariciando su cabello y susurrándole cosas que los recién llegados no alcanzaban a escuchar. Alice noto su presencia y les sonrió pero su sonrisa se vio interrumpida por una mueca de dolor, una contracción que le había llegado. Se puso a respirar rítmicamente, Jasper le sostuvo la mano lo que duro la contracción y esta paso, volviendo a su expresión amigable de hace un momento.

-Llegaron los repuestos.- anuncio Bella caminando hacia el sillón de visitas, dejo su abrigo y su bolso y se fue hacia a lado de la cama de Alice.- Como estas?- le pregunto a su amiga tomando un pañuelo que había en el buro de al lado y limpiándole el poco sudor que tenía en la frente.

-Adolorida pero bien, estoy poniendo el practicas mis ejercicios de relajación y Jasper me está ayudando.

-Vas a seguir con la loca idea de pasar por esto sin la epidural?- le pregunto Bella un poco divertida.

-Claro, no quiero medicamentos. Ya sabes lo más natural posible…- una nueva contracción la interrumpió, después de que paso Bella rio.

-A ver si sigues pensando lo mismo en unas cuentas horas.- se burlo, Alice le saco la lengua y Jasper y Bella rieron. Pero de repente a Jasper le llamo la atención algo detrás de ella y miro sorprendido.

-Edward? Qué diablos haces aquí?- cuestiono alejándose de lado de su esposa, no sin antes depositar un dulce beso en su frente y fue hacia su hermano para darle un abrazo- desde cuando estás aquí y porque no me he enterado?

-Para serte sincero llevo poco más de una semana por aquí.- le respondió Edward. Bella abrió los ojos, después de todo tal vez no habían sido alucinaciones tuyas, Carlie se sentó al pie de la cama de su tía y ella y Alice rieron por la cara de Bella, pero tuvieron miedo cuando esta las fulmino con la mirada.

-Ustedes dos me deben una bien grande y me la voy a cobrar.- le advirtió señalándolas con su delgado dedo índice.

-Es por tu bien Bella.- le dijo Alice. La interpelada rio irónicamente y bufo.

-Ya le avisaste a papá y Esme?- pregunto –Edward a Jasper.-

-No, no he tenido tiempo.- se escucho un nuevo quejido por parte de Alice y Jasper preocupado se apresuro a volver a su lado. Edward sonrió con cierta nostalgia, él no pudo pasar por todo ese ritual.

-Si quieres puedo llamarles por ti.- se ofreció, también pensando que sería buena idea salir de allí para despejarse de esa nostalgia que lo estaba invadiendo.

-Gracias, eso sería genial hermano.- le agradeció Jasper sinceramente con una sonrisa.

Edward asintió y salió de la habitación. Su padre contesto la llamada, pero no duro mucho pues en cuanto les anuncio lo que estaba aconteciendo, se despidió alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer para que él y Esme viajaran de inmediato para allá, Edward se alegro de no tener que contestar él porque él estaba ahí pero sabía que cuando llegaran igualmente tendría que responder esas y otras preguntas. Antes de que decidiera volver a entrar al cuarto la puerta se abrió, primero salió una saltarina Carlie seguida de Bella, quien se sorprendió un poco de verlo para ahí tan cerca, iba muy distraída, en cambio Carlie sonrió y se acerco a él.

-Vamos a buscar una maquina de refrescos.- le anuncio.- vienen con nosotras?- le pregunto ofreciéndole su mano sana y con una gran sonrisa. Edward sonrió de vuelta y asintió tomando la mano de su hija- vamos mami!- le llamo la niña cuando vio que esta no se había movido, cuando se emparejo con ellos soltó la mano de su padre y se adelanto dando saltitos juguetones.

Edward y Bella estaban uno al lado del otro, incómodos

-Aun tenemos cosas que hablar.- se atrevió a decir Edward para romper el hielo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- contesto Bella quien por primera vez en el día estaba segura sobre algo.

Carlie echo un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Aunque no era la escena que esperaba ver después de tener a sus padres reunidos, sabía que esto solo era un paso adelante, el inicio.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia esperando que les haya agradado. **

**Como pudieron notar mas flash backs que tienen información importante.**

**Creo que hoy estoy de pocas palabras, todas se me fueron en el fic jejeje. Perdón es que acabo de entrar a la escuela después de semana santa y estoy cansadísima y ya me dio sueño, pero ya quería publicar este capítulo, así que aquí lo tienen.**

**Muchas gracias a: ****Jocii Cullen, anitakarina1983, Jos WeleyC, Alexandra015, Ambarnena, yasmin-cullen ****por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado, los aprecio mucho. También gracias a las que me agregar a favoritos o alertas y también a las que solo leen, ojala algún día se animen a dejarme su opinión.**

**Review o no? Lo dejo a su consideración.**

**Saludos a todas. Un abrazo.**

**Chaoo…**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Solo la historia me pertenece y Edward, la mayoría de las noches… XD**_

.

_**Capitulo 10**_

.

-Este es el momento cumbre de la historia y mi favorito.- dijo la niña señalando la televisión mientras se acomodaba para observar mejor.

Edward sonrió divertido porque se sentía en un deja vu, ya había vivido esta escena antes, solo que en otro país, con otra mujer pero que compartía lazo sanguíneos con la pequeña que casi era idéntica a ella de no ser por el cabello y los ojos. Su madre adorara que haya heredado los ojos verdes de los Masen. De pronto recordó que no había hablado con ella desde que había decidido viajar hacia Forks, le había avisado que iba a salir de viaje pero no había dicho a donde, no sabía que podría traer este viaje y no quería decir nada hasta estar seguro de las circunstancias, tendría que llamarla pronto, se sentía mal por haberla descuidado de esa manera. Volvió su atención en el presente cuando sintió a su hija removerse emocionada a lado de él.

-Es perfecto.- murmuro la pequeña fascinada. Edward ya había escuchado una declaración similar en el mismo momento de la película y aun no comprendía cómo era que podían decir eso.

-Porque crees que es perfecto, si ella le esta rechazando?- se atrevió a preguntar, curioso por la respuesta que recibiría esta vez.

-Por eso es perfecto, no es el clásico cliché donde la chica es una tonta y deja atrás todo porque el amor se hace presente y cree que eso es suficiente. No, Lizzie es una mujer fuerte y lo encara, está en todo en su derecho, eso es lo correcto, el señor Darcy no actuó de la mejor manera y Lizzie le hace ver que no porque le diga que lo ama está bien. Eso es lo que ambos necesitan, reconocer sus errores y eso hace mas fuerte su amor y tienen el final que tienen, pero este momento es la cumbre de su relación.- explica de manera apasionada como si estuviera hablado de su juego favorito, eso sería lo más apropiado para una niña de su edad, hablar de juegos. Pero no era así, hablaba de algo tan complejo como si fuera una persona mayor y Edward se sorprendió por eso, sabía que su hija era inteligente, se había dado cuenta de eso desde que la conoció y cada día lo sorprendía más, como ahora.

Su respuesta había sido similar a la que había recibido tiempo atrás y se maravillaba de lo parecido de la mente de ambas mujeres, claro debía ser porque Carlie había sido educada por ella, pero aunque tenías opiniones similares eran diferentes en muchas otras maneras. Por ejemplo mientras Bella en algunos sentidos era más impulsiva, Carlie por su parte era más analítica. Bella es más tímida y reservada, Carlie es curiosa y sociable, aunque a veces tiene sus arranques de timidez.

Edward había podido darse cuenta de estas similitudes y diferencias en estas semanas en las que había estado conviviendo con ambas, bueno mas con Carlie que con Bella en realidad. Aunque Edward estaba bastante seguro que Bella lo estaba evitando era inevitable no toparse con ella cuando venía a ver a su hija o cuando venía a recogerla para llevarla a comer algo o simplemente al parque o incluso cuando se quedaban viendo una película como hoy. Carlie en algunas ocasiones lo había invitado a cenar o a comer, el ambiente era un poco tenso, pero una vez Carlie comenzaba a hablar los dos se olvidaban de la tensión y el entorno se volvía más llevadero y se dedicaban a ponerle atención a su hija. Pero de conversaciones entre ellos dos solamente, nada.

Después del pequeño debate entre los sentimientos de Lizzie y el señor Darcy siguieron viendo la película, Carlie de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro comentario de acuerdo a la escena que se desarrollaba, por eso a Edward le extraño no escuchar nada de parte de la pequeña cuando por fin Elizabeth Bennett y el señor Darcy terminan juntos y al prestar atención en escuchar el sonido cadencioso de su respiración y después inclinarse para verificarlo, Carlie se había quedado dormida recargada sobre su hombro. Se quedo por un rato mirándola dormir añorando haberla podido ver muchas noches, cuando era bebe y ver su crecimiento mientras velaba sus sueños. Tan hermosa con su mejillas rosadas, con una pequeña y linda mueca, sus parpados moviéndose intermitentemente señal de que ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Con mucho cuidado la tomo en brazos y decidió que era mejor llevarla a dormir a su cama, era probable que sufriera de un dolor muscular cuando despertara si la deja dormir en el sofá, la deposito con delicadeza en su cama, la pequeña se removió un poco pero no se despertó, Edward le quito los zapatitos y la cubrió con una frazada que encontró, salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, se quedo parado en el pasillo sin saber que hacer ahora.

Cuando llego para ver la película con Carlie, Bella se había esfumado por arte de magia, como regularmente pasaba, hecho un vistazo en la cocina para ver si estaba ahí preparando la cena o algo, pero no, estaba vacía, rondo un poco por la casa y se pregunto si estaba en su recamara, en ese caso sería mejor irse sin más o subir pasa decir que se marchaba aunque eso implicara tener que ir a su recamara. Eso sería un poco incomodo. De detuvo de cualquier pensamiento cuando al pasar por la ventana del jardín trasero la encontró, en el jardín tenían una mesa y unas cuantas sillas que ocupaban cuando el clima ayudaba y les permitía comer afuera, varias veces habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Bella, Emmett o alguien más en ese jardín. Bella estaba sentada en una de las sillas frente a su laptop, tenía una copa de Chardonnay y se veía concentrada, pensando, analizando y escribiendo en su computador.

Edward abrió la puerta para salir y se quedo un rato observándola. Conocía esa expresión, era la que le veía cuando estudiaba para sus exámenes, cuando estaba demasiado concentrada en algún proyecto, cuando su cabeza estaba tramando alguna nueva genialidad. Sintió curiosidad por saber que estaba escribiendo, siempre había sido curioso, le encantaba saber que era lo que rondaba por su mente, en el pasado siempre le insistía para que le contara y aunque Bella al principio era terca diciendo que no le contaría a nadie hasta que estuviera más desarrollado, siempre terminaba contándole todo. Bella nunca se lo dijo pero a ella también le gustaba contarle aunque no lo pareciera.

Sin darse cuanta él comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella estaba, como si de un imán se tratara y simplemente una fuerza invisible lo atrajera hacia ella, cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de distancia se detuvo no sabiendo cómo abordarla, se veía demasiado concentrada y el sabia que cuando estaba así no había mundo a su alrededor. Bella se detuvo un momento con el tecleteo en la computadora para tomar un sorbo del vino blanco de su copa cristalina y Edward supo que ese era un buen momento para no hacerse notar, pero lo que él no sabía es que Bella ya había notado su presencia desde hace tiempo, era inevitable para ella, algo extraño pasada cuando estaba cerca de él, podía sentirlo, sentir su presencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de ella, decidió actuar normal, no es como si pudiera huir así de repente, había empleado esa táctica antes pero ahora sería demasiado obvio, así que siguió escribiendo, pero cuando tuvo que borrar por tercera vez una palabra o mejor dicho un nombre que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba escribiendo, supo que su concentración se había ido corriendo hacia el bosque. Así que decidió tomar un sorbo de vino esperando escuchar su voz llamándola, pero no paso. Y ella no aguanto más esa tensión que se había instalado en el ambiente.

-Vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el día.- dijo después de dejar la copa de nuevo en la mesa y haciendo que Edward saltara sorprendido porque ella supiera que estaba ahí.

-Yo…mmm- comenzó a balbucear, trago saliva y camino quedando frente a ella- perdona si te interrumpí.- se disculpo no sabiendo que mas decir.

-No te preocupes. Donde está Carlie?- pregunto Bella haciéndosele extraño que su hija no estuviera a su alrededor, siempre que Edward estaba presente ella estaba junto a él. Bella tenía que aceptar que se sentía un poco desplazada en esos momentos pero también se daba cuenta que su hija no había convivido con él en los últimos 9 años, por su causa, era normal y al recordar eso se sentía culpable y dejaba atrás sus celos.

-Se quedo dormida mientras veíamos la película, la lleve a su cuarto.- respondió Edward.

-Oh-simplemente murmuro Bella, se instalo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, esta era la primera vez que se quedaban solos en mucho tiempo y ninguno de los dos sabia como debían comportarse o que decir.

-Y que fue lo que interrumpí?- pregunto Edward tratando de mantener el ambiente tranquilo, nada de conversaciones incomodas.

-Solo estaba escribiendo.- contesto.

-Un libro?

-Si, se puede decir que si. En realidad solo es un cuento corto, escribo algunos después de haber terminado una novela, para relajarme un poco.

-Entonces lo lograste has publicado libros. Me siento como un tonto por no saber cuántos has publicado. Creo que he vivido demasiado ensimismado este tiempo.

-No han sido tanto realmente y está bien si no has sabido de ellos, aunque hubieras estado pendiente no sabrías de ellos.

-Con eso quieres decir…- comenzó a decir Edward esperando que le diera más datos sobre lo que había estado haciendo, aunque solo llevaran un momento con esta charla le encantaba que pudieran llevarla a cabo y más le encantaba que le platicara sobre lo que había estado haciendo últimamente, era una forma de estar más dentro de su vida.

-No utilizo mi nombre para publicar mis libros… bueno en realidad si- se corrigió a si misma- uso mi segundo nombre, Marie Swan.

-Porque?- pregunto Edward en verdad curioso.

-Privacidad principalmente. Ya sabes si tienes éxito la gente te asedia y pensé que esa era una forma de mantenerme en el anonimato, todos me conocen por Isabella, Bella Swan. No quiero sonar pretenciosa ni nada parecido, porque sé que no voy a ser la escritora del año de un día para otro, me agrada el éxito que he tenido en mi carrera este tiempo, discreto pero significativo.- concluyo.

-Entonces ya se bajo que nombre buscar.- dijo Edward y era enserio, ahora que lo sabia buscaría.

-No creo que te agrade, se que el romance no es tu genero.- le dijo Bella un poco apenada.

-Y es romance lo que estabas escribiendo?

-No, tomando en cuenta que escribo novelas románticas no crees que sería un poco cansado escribir un poco más de lo mismo todo el tiempo- Edward asintió de acuerdo- mis cuentos son un poco más del genero triller psicológico, me gusta ahondar en la mente un poco enferma de algunos personajes.- explico.- mi editor me ha pedido publicar una recopilación de todos los cuentos que tengo escritor pero no lo sé, no sé si serán tan bien recibidos.

-Seguro son fenomenales.

-Ammm…no lo sé.- murmuro Bella apenada, no le gustaba calificarse a ella misma.

-Sigues siendo tan modesta-señalo Edward.

-Mejor cuéntame que te ha tenido tan ensimismado en este tiempo.- se apresuro Bella a cambiar de tema, siempre se ponía incomoda de hablar de sus cualidades, Edward lo sabía.

-Pues ahora vivo en Italia, me ofrecieron dirigir la orquesta de Roma y me pareció una excelente oportunidad y no lo pensé dos veces.

-Y como te ha ido?

-Ha sido un trabajo duro, es difícil sobresalir en el mundo de las orquestas sinfónicas cuando se las hay tan importantes como la de Viene, Berlín entre otras. Pero ha sido gratificante y un largo camino de aprendizaje.

-Me alegro que hayas logrado todo eso, aunque siempre pensé que tu meta era pertenecer a la orquesta de Londres.- comento Bella recordando ciertas cosas sobre el pasado, teniendo cuidado de esquivar los otros recuerdos que no era conveniente tener en mente ahora.

-Así era-concordó él- y me ofrecieron ser parte de ella.

-Y que sucedió?

Edward se removió incomodo y decidió sentarse en una de las sillas mirando sus manos nerviosamente pues sabía que no había forma de responder esa pregunta sin adentrarse en un extraño ambiente.

-No quería estar más ahí, quería dejar muchas cosas atrás y no podía hacerlo si recorría los mismos lugares todos los días.

De acuerdo, lo que sospechaba paso y las cosas se pusieron incomodas.

-Y tu madre no resintió eso?- Pregunto Bella.

-Lo hizo, no quería que me fuera. Pero creo que en cierta forma comprendió después de romper mi compromiso y descubrir muchas cosas.- respondió Edward. Bella soltó un suspiro pesado cuando escucho lo de romper el compromiso, tantas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza.

-Tú y Victoria…- fue lo primero que salió de su boca y ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta por tantas cosas que recorrían su mente.

-No.- Edward negó y ella pudo ver algo de amargura en su mirada y un dejo de molestia en su voz. Molestia porque su pregunta? Molestia por su compromiso roto? – no podía casarme con una mentirosa- la mirada de Edward se perdió en algún lugar a través del jardín como si estuviera recordando y Bella vio venir que esa charla que tanto había sido pospuesta se llevaría a cabo ahora- cuando mi madre se entero de que Victoria estaba embarazada me obligo a comprometerme con ella, yo me opuse en un principio, podía hacerme cargo del bebe pero no quería casarme con ella, luego vinieron los abuelos de ella y todo era tan abrumador, el único que me apoyaba era mi padre, como siempre. Pero termine aceptando el estúpido compromiso arto de que todos se metieran en mi vida y porque…- se detuvo y volteo a ver a Bella y ella vio un millón de emociones en esos ojos verdes- sinceramente me dejo de importar- _porque no estabas_ _tu._ Completo Edward en su mente- los planes de la boda comenzaron, yo no participaba en ellos. La oferta de la orquesta de Roma llego y yo no la considere muy enserio, realmente no consideraba nada en mi vida, solo me dejaba guiar por la corriente.

Se detuvo de nuevo, Bella se quedo observándolo realmente no sabía si seguiría hablando o no y no sabía si sería correcto interferir. Edward seguía perdido en sus recuerdos, de repente soltó una carcajada amarga, Bella se estremeció por palpar ese sentimiento en el aire.

-Pero las cosas siempre salen a flote, la verdad siempre se sabe, aunque sea muy tarde. Tarde en algunos sentidos- volteo a verla de nuevo, ella no sabía si se estaba refiriendo a ella. Así era.- pero conveniente en otros. Hubiera sido terrible que esa boda se celebrara cuando la principal razón por la que se hacía ni siquiera existía.

Bella soltó el aire que tenia contenido en sus pulmones, eso significaba que… de repente lo recordó. "_No hay bebe Bella"_ él había dicho el día en que se reencontraron. De pronto sintió un malestar en su estomago, se sintió enferma. Tomo la copa de vino y se tomo todo el líquido de un solo trago.

-Pero… pero yo vi su prueba.- murmuro ella demasiado bajito por lo perpleja que se encontraba.

-La falsificación existe Bella. Y eso fue lo que hizo, lo reconoció cuando la confronte, por lo menos no tuvo el descaro de seguir mintiendo. Me dijo que había logrado su cometido, tenerme de vuelta y estar comprometida conmigo y sería demasiado malo para nuestra imagen romper el compromiso ya que todos estaban enterados de su embarazo. Pero a mí no importaba mi imagen ante gente hipócrita de sociedad y mucho menos me importaba cubrir la imagen de una mentirosa. Mi madre se puso histérica cuando se entero, que sería de su nieto, que seria de la imagen de la familia.

-No le dijiste lo que había hecho Victoria?- pregunto ella sin poder resistirse a interrumpirlo.

-A pesar de todo yo sabía que Victoria le tiene un cariño real a mi madre y viceversa, cuando murieron sus padres y sus abuelos siendo tan estrictos y poco cariñosos, encontró consuelo en ella. Y no quise perturbar ese cariño, por consideración a mi madre, no a ella. Lo que mi madre sabe es que Victoria perdió al bebe espontáneamente. Un poco de lastima no merecida para Victoria, no me importaba. Después de todo eso me fui a Italia.

Bella en verdad se sentía enferma por todo lo que acaba de escuchar, sentía tantas cosas en su interior y sus ojos picaban. Quería llorar, quería tirarse en el pasto y llorar. Quería levantarse e ir hacia Edward, abrazarlo pasa consolarlo, quería golpearlo, quería golpearse a si misma. Quería demasiadas cosas.

-Y me sentía tan solo en esos momentos. Me hacías tanta falta.

-Oh dios! No digas eso por favor.- le pidió Bella con voz ahogada agachándose para ocultar la solitaria lagrima que había logrado escapar.

-Por eso me ensimisme tanto en el trabajo, en sacar adelante la orquesta. Mi padre y Esme estaban tan preocupados por mí, me visitaban de vez en cuando, me animaban para que viviera fuera del trabajo. Pero yo no tenía nada para vivir fuera de eso, que podía hacer? Trate de buscarte sabes.- dijo de repente después de unos minutos de silencio. Edward no podía levantar la mirada para verlo aunque se muriera por hacerlo, simplemente no quería que viera como mas lagrimas lograban escapar de sus ojos. – Pero al parecer soy muy malo rastreando gente- continuo Edward soltando una risa amarga- lo primero que pensé fue en Alice, pero ella estaba viviendo con Jasper en Londres y no me atrevía a preguntarle. El único dato que tenia de ti era aquí, Forks. Pero cuando investigue tu no te encontrabas aquí.

-Termine mi carrera en la Universidad de Washington, justo unas semanas antes de dar a luz.- aclaro Bella, sentía que debía decirlo, Edward tenía derecho a saberlo.- mis padres insistieron en que me mudara aquí con ellos cuando me gradué y tenía que aceptar que era la mejor opción, iba a necesitar ayuda cuando tuviera a Carlie y la necesite. Unos meses después Alice y Jasper se mudaron aquí.

Edward asintió y cuando vio que Bella no hablaría mas, continuo.

-Comencé a visitar mas a mi padre y me entere de eso y por esa época comencé a notar a todos demasiado extraños cuando yo estaba cerca, se miraban de forma extraña entre ellos, me miraban a mí de forma extraña y me dijeron que Jasper y Alice se habían mudado a Seattle no aquí. Después me entere justo cuando me entere de… de Carlie.- conto Edward recordando.

-Como fue que te enteraste?- pregunto Bella en un murmuro.

-Esme.- dijo para después continuar- en una de mis visitar al parecer olvido quitar una de las fotos de Carlie del refrigerador- sonrió- era una donde estaba montada en un colorido triciclo, con un jumper rosa y sonriendo como si la vida se le fuera en eso- sonrió aun mas al recordarla y al recordar que precisamente tenia la copia de esa fotografía en su billetera, Bella también sonrió, sabia a que foto se refería su hija tenía 4 años en esa foto- en cuanto la vi lo supe, no se podía negar y Esme aunque quisiera no podía negármelo y no lo hizo.

De nuevo los ojos comenzaron a picarle a Bella, algo le estrujaba el corazón y se sentía tan mal. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo porque sabía que encontraría reproche en su mirada y tenía todo el derecho de sentir eso hacia ella.

-Lo siento Edward.- pronuncio muy bajito y le costó demasiado decir esas palabras. Sabía que tenían que ser dichas, pero aun así costaban. A nadie le gusta reconocer sus errores aunque sean más que evidentes.

-Lo sé.- murmuro Edward y tuvo unas ganas enormes de levantarse e ir hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, casi lo hace pero en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Qué momento más conveniente, pensó y estuvo a punto de apagarlo y seguir con la conversación, pero vio el nombre en la pantalla y supo que no podía simplemente ignorarla- discúlpame un momento- le dijo a Bella antes de levantarse. – Hola madre.- contesto mientras Bella lo vio dar unos pasos lejos de ella.

Bella comenzó a respirar normalmente una vez Edward dejo de mirarla, se limpio las lágrimas que habían logrado escaparse. Aun sentía su estomago revuelto, no sentía aleteo de mariposas, era algo más intenso. Necesitaba un poco de agua, necesitaba menguar un poco el malestar. Cerro su laptop, tomo la copa de vino vacía para entrar a la casa, antes de darse la vuelta Edward la miro, su mirada denotaba anhelo, miedo. Él tenía miedo de que después de haber tenido esa conversación que tanto necesitaban ella se estuviera alejando de nuevo, que estuviera huyendo. Pero se tranquilizo cuando ella le sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña pero eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Bella dio la vuelta y camino hacia su casa, mientras Edward hablaba con su madre al teléfono. Mientras alguien los observaba, alguien que había visto parte de la conversación. Que aunque no podía escucharlos sabia que esto sería algo importante para el futuro. Jella se había acurrucado a su lado y eso es lo que la había despertado, se sintió desorientada al principio pues lo último que recordaba era estar viendo Orgullo y Prejuicio con su padre y ahora se encontraba en su cuarto, en su cama y arropada. Y su padre, se abría ido? Se levanto y se puso las pantuflas. Salió por el pasillo pero se detuvo a mirar por una de las ventanas que daban al jardín trasero y los vio. Conversando, al único que veía de frente era a su padre, su madre estaba de espaldas hacia ella. Su padre parecía demasiado concentrado contando algo que parecía importante. Tuvo demasiada curiosidad por saber qué es lo que hablaban, siguió observándolos hasta que su padre se levanto a contestar su teléfono, Bella se levanto y Carlie pudo notar que se veía afectada, afectada por la conversación que había tenido, pero también la noto más relajada, libre tal vez? Todo era tan confuso, tan confuso como había sido ver el intercambio o mejor dicho el nulo intercambio entre sus padres. Pero ahora algo se sentía diferente en el ambiente.

Volvió a entrar a su cuarto acostándose en su cama donde Jella aun estaba acostada, esta comenzó a ronronear restregándose a su costado buscando algo de atención de su dueña, la pequeña le acaricio el lomo.

-Esto es algo bueno verdad Jella?- le inquirió, la gata como si respondiera maulló suavemente- lo sé, yo también lo creo.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Primero que nada siento enormemente la grandísima tardanza. Más de un mes, puff me siento muy mal por eso, enserio. La única escusa que puedo dar es que ya estoy por terminar la escuela, me voy a graduar y todo anda súper pesado con proyectos, excursiones, prácticas profesionales. Espero me comprendan. También estaba un poco dispersa con esta historia, tenía varias ideas y todas se revolvían, no sabía que poner primero, que desechar, estaba hecha un caos. Pero bueno, pude poner un poco de orden a mi cabeza y aquí lo tienen.**

**Muchas cosas fueron dichas, que paso con Edward, con Victoria, que creen de esa bitch? Jajaja. Como vieron la conversación? No crean que ahora todos felices y contentos, ya es un paso más y a partir de ahora solo queda ver como avanza esto, pero costara. Recordemos que aun no haya bebe, Edward engaño a Bella aunque él diga que prácticamente no fue así. Y tenemos a la pequeña Carlie de por medio. Uff, aun queda camino que recorrer. Pero ustedes que creen que pasara?**

**Muchas gracias a Jos WeasleyC, Alexandra015 y Ambarnena por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado. Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y a las que solo leen.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y haya valido la pena esperar. Review? Es un descaro de mi parte pedirlo, pero saben que me encanta saber lo que piensan sobre mi historia.**

**Saludos, un enorme abrazo.**

**Chaoo…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, solo los he pedido prestados para crear esta historia.**_

.

_**Capitulo 11.**_

.

Las delicadas notas de piano de una melodía resonaban por la casa, pero en especial en el cuarto de la pequeña Carlie, quien estaba en su cuarto leyendo con avidez Sensatez y sensibilidad de Jane Austen, tratando de entender a estas hermanas Dashwood. No era tan fan de estas como lo era de Elizabeth Bennett, a veces la frustraban demasiado. Sacudió la cabeza fastidiada leyendo la parte donde Marianne cae en las trampas del fantoche Willoughby. Como podía ser tan tonta esa niña con un caza fortunas como ese. El toque de la puerta de su cuarto le hizo interrumpir su frustración mental, dejo el libro en el buro y bajo el volumen del reproductor.

-Adelante.- grito.

Lo primero que se asomo por la puerta fue la cabellera cobriza igual a la de ella, seguida del rostro amable de su padre, ella le devolvió la sonrisa feliz de verlo.

-Interrumpo?- pregunto Edward medio cuerpo dentro del cuarto, medio cuerpo fuera.

-No, claro que no, pasa.- le respondió Carlie.

Edward se adentro en la recamara y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Jella apareció de repente subiéndose de igual forma a la cama y se acerco a Edward ronroneando y haciéndole cariños como esperando que él lo acariciara, Edward y Carlie rieron.

-Jella te ama.- comento ella.- es raro que se comporte tan bien con personas que acaba de conocer.- agrego.

-Supongo que le he caído bien.- dijo Edward acariciando el lomo de la gatita, esta ronroneo encantada. Edward detuvo sus mimos cuando capto la música que se escuchaba quedito en el ambiente, la gatita refunfuño comenzó a moverse tratando de llamar la atención de Edward pero este estaba muy concentrado escuchando y dándose cuenta que esas notas las conocía.- eso que escuchar es el radio?- inquirió, Carlie lo miro extrañada por su repentina pregunta y su extraña expresión.

-No, es de mi reproductor.

-De donde sacaste esa melodía?

-Mamá siempre la ponía para mí cuando era pequeña, le pedí que la grabara en mi iPod.-le contesto aun no sabiendo a donde iba esta conversación.

-Enserio?- cuestiono Edward con incredulidad y grata sorpresa.

-Si- Carlie frunció el ceño- porque?

-Es que…- Edward se detuvo no muy seguro de como decir lo siguiente, pero no le dio más vueltas y simplemente lo dijo- yo escribir esa canción.

Carlie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente totalmente sorprendida.

-Enserio!- exclamo sin podérselo creer. Edward asintió-ha sido mi canción favorita desde que era pequeña. - Eso a Edward le conmovió a sobre manera, saber que de alguna forma aunque no hubiera estado con ella en forma física a lo largo de estos años, lo estuvo por medio de esa melodía que había sido inspirada por el amor. – Es hermosa.- agrego Edward sonrió melancólico al recordar cuando comenzó a componerla.

-Como tu madre-murmuro y al principio no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que vio la sonrisa de su hija y la forma en que lo miraba, él sonrió apenado.

-Ella te inspiro?-pregunto Carlie sin poderse resistir después de escuchar las palabras de su padre. Edward asintió.

-Tu madre era mi musa, inspiro demasiadas melodías, pero esta principalmente fue compuesta para ella especialmente, fue un regalo para ella.-le conto Edward, la niña escuchaba atentamente y demasiado conmovida, nunca había tocado el tema de la relación de sus padres con ninguno de ellos personalmente, lo único que sabía era a través de los diarios de su madre, algo que seguía permaneciendo en secreto, aunque últimamente lo había leído con menos frecuencia concentrándose en compartir su tiempo con su padre y su madre. Pero ahora era lindo escuchar a su padre contarle esto y era muy emocionante para ella ver como se le iluminaban los ojos cuando lo decía y el tono de su voz, su padre seguía amando a su madre.

-Como dije es hermosa, cuando era bebe mamá me cuenta que cuando yo no dejaba de llorar y no podía calmarme con nada ella simplemente ponía la canción y yo me calmaba de inmediato.-le conto y ahora se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente esa hermosa canción con todas sus dulces notas, si cadente ritmo había sido una forma de tener a su padre cerca, lo había tenido cerca todo este tiempo sin saberlo.

-Sabes… unas notas han estado bailando en mi cabeza últimamente, he estado poniéndoles orden y ha dado un resultado muy hermoso, aun no la he tocado, pero sé que es hermosa- Carlie escuchaba atentamente pero realmente no entendía a donde llegaría esta conversación- hermosa como tu-agrego Edward, ella lo comprendió y sus ojos se iluminaron, Edward pensó que no había nada más hermoso que ver a su hija con esa mirada y sobre todo sabiendo que él había provisto esa reacción.

-Oh por dios! Papá eso es maravilloso, puedes tocarla para mi, por favor, por favor, por favor- le pidió poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama y comenzando a saltar sobre esta. Edward rio, era muy contrastante ver esta reacción tan infantil por parte de su hija siendo que siempre se comportaba de una forma tan madura, pero después de todo es solo una niña.

-Claro que sí. Mi idea era tocarla por primera vez para ti, no podía ser de otra manera.-le aseguro, lo próximo paso muy rápido, solo sintió lo pequeños bracitos de su hija rodeando su cuello.

-Gracias, -le dijo sinceramente conmovida, Edward sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, en verdad era muy gratificante hacer feliz a su hija- cuanto la tocaras?- pregunto ella separándose y mirándolo expectante y emocionada.

-Necesito un piano para hacerlo, obviamente- Carlie rodo los ojos ante las obvias palabras de su papá, pero entendió a que se quería referir.

-No tenemos piano aquí, la abuela Renee tiene uno en su casa.- recordó.

-Cierto, por lo visto aun no te ha mandado a clases de piano verdad?- inquirió recordando su conversación de la primera vez que se conocieron.

-No, creo que lo ha olvidado, yo también lo había olvidado. Porque siempre cuando hablamos de esto no tenemos un piano cerca- comento también recordando su conversación-aun me encantaría que alguien tocara para mí en vivo.

-Bien hagamos un trato- propuso Edward- que te parece si cumplo eso tocando tu canción y si tu lo deseas pedo darte lecciones para que aprendas a tocar. Pero tendremos que conseguir un piano o por lo menos un teclado.

-Si! Eso sería genial!- exclamo ella emocionada- puedo llamar a la abuela para que nos deje usar su piano. Oh! Pero ella y el abuelo salieron de vacaciones y regresan hasta dentro de una semana- recordó de repente- cuando regresen le puedo preguntar.- concluyo.

Edward recordó la razón por la que había venido a ver a su hija a parte de pasar tiempo con ella.

-Tengo que comentarte algo- comenzó, Carlie noto la repentina seriedad de su padre y aplaco su entusiasmo poniéndose seria también.- ayer me llamaron de la orquesta donde trabajo y me dijeron que había unos cuentos problemas con algunos músicos, hay un concierto previsto para dentro de 3 semanas y yo ya había dejado todo en orden pero con estos problemas tengo que volver cuanto antes.- comento.

Carlie se entristeció un poco al escuchar esto, ni por la cabeza le había pasado la idea de que tarde o temprano se tendría que marchar pues tenía ocupaciones en Italia, tal vez se lo había planteado, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto, el tiempo con él había pasado muy rápido.

-Cuando te vas?- le pregunto con el tono de voz afligido, en contraste ahora a Edward no le gustaba ser el causante de la tristeza que se había instalado en el rostro de su pequeña.

-En 2 días.-anuncio, Carlie bajo la mirada triste. Edward levanto la mano y acaricio el cabello de la niña de manera cariñosa y tratando de reconfortarla, Carlie se lanzo a abrazar a su padre esta vez no fue un abrazo de emoción.

-No quiero que te vayas.-murmuro con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Edward, a él se le rompió el corazón al escuchar su tono.

-Oh Carlie yo tampoco quiero irme.- murmuro afligido de igual forma.

-Cuando volverás?- pregunto ella tratando de encontrar consuelo en el hecho de que volvería.

-Me quedare hasta que empiecen los conciertos para que no haya ningún otro problema y tenemos agendados 3 conciertos y una presentación especial, por lo que yo calcularía como 2 meses para dejar todo en orden.- quiso retractarse y mandar todo muy lejos cuando vio el rostro desilusionado de ella.

-Yo te iba a decir si podíamos hacer un pequeño viaje ahora que acabo de salir de vacaciones ayer.- murmuro haciendo un poco de pucheros.

-Lo siento nena, yo quería pasar estas tres semanas contigo.

-Yo también ahora voy a estar terriblemente aburrida estas vacaciones.-se quejo.

-Tienes a Lexie y a Ray para divertirte.- le recordó tratando de calmar su disgusto.

-No es cierto, Lexie irá a California a visitar a sus abuelos y Ray ira con su madre a visitar a su padre a donde está trabajando.- le explico.

-Oh nena, en verdad lo siento.- se disculpo de nuevo sintiéndose verdaderamente mal, se quedaron abrazados otro rato en silencio, entristecidos ambos por la partida. De repente Edward sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de su hija se tensaba y a los pocos segundos se separo de sus brazos con una expresión completamente distinta y no entendió a que se debía, la miro curioso.

-Y si voy contigo?-soltó sin más rodeos, Edward se sorprendió por su propuesta pero no dijo nada analizando la situación antes de precipitarse a dar una respuesta. – anda. Mira, estoy de vacaciones, no tengo materias que estudiar porque pase con buenas calificaciones, mis amigos no estarán por lo que si me quedo me aburriré enormemente y no conozco Italia, sería perfecto.

-Tendríamos que preguntarle a tu mami princesa y no creo que le agrade este viaje tan improvisado.-le respondió Edward.

-Podemos convencerla, me ayudaría verdad?- Edward estaba tentado, seria genial llevar a su hija a Italia, tenerla cerca y no tener que dejarla tanto tiempo- podemos decirle que vaya también-agrego Carlie sabiendo que esa idea no seria para nada despreciable para su padre. Lo vio dudar y se considero ganadora en este round, solo faltaba convencer a su madre.

…

Estrategia para convencer a Bella del viaje…realmente no tenían una estrategia, más que la de emboscarla a la hora de la cena. Carlie ponía la mesa con ayuda de su padre y los dos se lanzaban miradas de complicidad de vez en cuando, Bella los sorprendió cuando se miraban de esa forma una vez pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió terminando de hacer la cena. Cuando se sentaron para comer las miradas seguían y Bella ahora estaba cautelosa, siguió cautelosa cuando repartió un pedazo de lasaña a cada quien.

-Umm Bella esto esta delicioso.-halago Edward después de tragar el primer pedazo, siempre le había gustado la comida de Bella.

-Si mamá te quedo muy bien.- dijo por su parte Carlie.

-Gracias.- dijo Bella orgullosa por su dotes culinarias, si no amara tanto la literatura seguramente se hubiera dedicado a la cocina.- que hicieron hoy?- pregunto Bella tratando de averiguar a qué se debían todas esas miraditas entre su hija y Edward.

-Escuchamos un poco de música, papá me conto que mi canción favorita es de él, porque no me habías dicho?- cuestiono Carlie un poco dolida por enterarse hasta ahora pero también comprensiva.

-Oh! Lo siento pequeña.- se disculpo Bella sin dar mayores explicaciones porque sería demasiado complicado darlas.

-No importa, no te preocupes.- aseguro Carlie restándole importancia al asunto y pasando a un asunto más emocionante- y papá me ha prometido darme lecciones de piano, no es eso genial!- le conto emocionada.

-Si es genial. Muy amable de tu parte Edward.

-No es nada, será todo un placer.-aseguro Edward.

-Quería empezar mis lecciones de inmediato pero no tenemos piano –comenzó a contar Carlie y encontró la manera de abordar el tema del viaje- y papá tiene que viajar a Italia.- soltó fingiendo estar apesadumbrada.

-Oh! Enserio?- inquirió Bella sorprendida y tenía que admitir que le entristeció un poco la noticia, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. De todas formas su hija se dio cuenta y grito feliz en su cabeza porque eso era un punto a su favor.

-Si, tengo que ir para arreglar unos problemas y a algunos conciertos que están planeados para dentro de unas semanas.

-Oh!-simplemente dijo sin saber que mas podía decir.

-Y mamá- comenzó Carlie cautelosamente, Edward sonrió pero no dijo nada pues sabía que su hija quería plantear la situación. Bella continuo a que continuara con lo que le quería decir- sabes que estoy de vacaciones por un mes –Bella asintió volviendo a comportarse cautelosamente-y bueno…yo le pedí a papá si podía ir con él.

Bella abrió los ojos impresionada por la petición de Carlie, se quedo callada por un momento, Edward y Carlie se miraron un poco preocupado porque no dijera nada aunque sabían que ella tenía que tomarse su tiempo y decidieron no interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Cuando te vas?- Bella volteo a ver a Edward.

-En dos días.- respondió este, Bella volvió a sorprenderse.

-Dos días?-exclamo-eso es demasiado pronto. Porque no me lo comentaste antes?

-No sabía que tendría que viajar tan pronto, acaban de llamarme hoy.

-Pero…pero es muy pronto Carlie.

-Pero tengo pasaporte, no hay ningún inconveniente, estoy de vacaciones y no tengo que estudiar ni nada, sabes que salí bien en mis calificaciones.-dijo Carlie.

-Seguro Edward estará muy ocupado cariño.

-No, yo puedo ir con él a los ensayos, no interrumpiré, me quedare callada y no interferiré. Verdad papá que no hay problema?- las dos voltearon hacia él.

-Le dije que teníamos que preguntarte a ti primero. Por mi no hay ningún problema en que vaya.

-Lo ves.- señalo Carlie- anda mamá por favor, por favor, por favor. Puede ser mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, no te pediré nada en mi cumpleaños si me dejar hacer este viaje.- Carlie vio la preocupación en los ojos de su madre y soltó su último recurso.- puedes venir con nosotros!

-Que?- exclamo.-no yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí-expuso de inmediato aun aturdida por lo que le acaba de decir su hija.

-No es cierto, estas libre. Si vienes y si papá está muy ocupado en su trabajo podemos ir a conocer la ciudad, nunca he salido del país, tú conoces Italia?

-No.

-Ves a poco no sería genial conocer ese lugar, es precioso mamá he visto fotos por internet.

-Yo…yo.- se sentí acorralada entre la mirada suplicante y entusiasmada de su hija y aunque Edward no había dicho mucho se veía que se moría por que lo acompañaran.-yo lo voy a pensar.

-Pero el viaje es en dos días.- le recordó Carlie.

-Deja que tu mamá lo piense- interfirió por primero vez Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Bella no entendió porque de su expresión- el viaje es en la noche, aun hay tiempo.

-Está bien.-se enfurruño Carlie en su asiento aunque casi podía casi oler el triunfo.

Terminaron de comer y los tres recogieron la mesa y guardaron los sobrantes en el refrigerador, Bella les dijo que fueran a ver televisión mientras ella lavaba los trastes, Edward se ofreció a ayudarle pero ella le dijo que estaba bien, quería estar sola para pensar y él lo entendió. Pero antes de salir de la cocina se acerco a ella.

-Gracias.-le dijo y sin verlo venir los brazos de Edward la rodearon en un abrazo un poco incomodo y rápido, pero que le removió demasiadas cosas en el interior, después de salir de su aturdimiento pregunto.

-Porque me agradeces?

-Ya sabes porque.

-Aun no he dicho que si- mascullo Bella dando la vuelta hacia el fregadero para empezar con los trastes, Edward rio.

-Pero ya la sabes. Por eso gracias.- le respondió y salió de la cocina.

Bella dio un largo suspiro mientras abrió el grifo del agua.

…

-Cuando es el vuelo?- pregunto Alice sentándose lado de Bella.

-Mañana en la noche.- respondió.

-Y comenzaron a empacar?- Pregunto Rosalie quien comía palomitas mientras vigilaba a su hijos que estaban frente al televisor jugando videojuegos entretenidos.

-Aun no le he dicho que vamos a ir.- respondió Bella.

-Y que esperas?

-Le dije que lo pensaría aun no decido.

-Oh vamos Bella, ya sabes la respuesta solo te estás dando a desear, lo que está bien, que no la tenga tan fácil, pero ya lo sabes.

-Porque todos están seguros de que diré que si?- cuestiono mirando hacia su hija del otro lado de la habitación que hacia caras chistosas junto con Lexie para hacer reír a Dexter, el pequeño de Rosalie y a Axel el bebe de Alice, los dos bebes reían risueños.

-Porque es demasiado obvio.-respondieron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo. Bella suspiro derrotada.

-Lo es?- las dos mujeres asintieron.- Uff tengo mucho que empacar.

-Cuanto se quedaran?- inquirió Alice tomando del gran bol de palomitas que tenia Rosalie sobre sus piernas, la rubia la miro feo- guarda un poco para las demás.- le dijo Alice, ella le saco la lengua.

-Edward tiene que permanecer allá un mes por sus conciertos, supongo que antes de que Carlie entre de vacaciones a la escuela, que será más o menos un mes.

-Seguro se divertirán mucho y quien sabe…-Alice se acero mas a Bella para murmurarle- tal vez haya reconciliación.- susurro bajito, solo Rosalie pudo escucharla y rio.

-No digas eso, que viajemos con él no tiene nada que ver. Es por Carlie, ella está muy entusiasmada y todo es por Carlie que es lo único que nos une.

-Si, claro.-mascullo Rosalie riendo irónicamente.

-Mejor deberías de decirme lo que tengo que empacar.- cambio de tema y por una buena opción, pues su cuñada y amiga inmediatamente olvidaron el tema anterior y empezaron a decirle lo que podía llevar, como casi siempre iban de compras juntas conocían su guardarropa completo.

Del otro lado de la habitación Carlie sonreía tratando de contener la emoción, ella y Lexie chocaron las palmas pues aunque estaban jugando con los bebes escuchaban la conversación de las chicas.

-Te vas a Italia!- exclamo Lexie emocionada pero bajito. Carlie asintió.

* * *

_**Hola…**_

_**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, me tarde de nuevo un poquito y me iba a tardar un poco más porque ando mega ocupada con mis finales, pero hoy me agarro la inspiración y no pude parar de escribir.**_

_**Que tal les pareció, espero les haya gustado. Y nos vamos a Italia! Jeje, ya veremos que traer este viajecito.**_

_**Gracias a Jos Weasley, -DuLce aMor- y Cullen Vigo por sus reviews del capítulo pasado. También gracias por los favoritos y alertas.**_

_**Review? Saben que me encanta saber lo que opiniones.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Chaoo… **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados no han salido de mi cabeza, pero la historia sí.**_

.

_**Capitulo 12**_

.

-Oh mamá todo es tan hermoso!- exclamo Carlie maravillada con la vista cuando el automóvil que había ido a recogerlos al aeropuerto se detuvo, había estado diciendo la misma frase desde que emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Edward, mirando los edificios, el paisaje, las calles. Edward y Bella la observaban contentos, contentos de que ella estuviera feliz. Bella se alegraba de haber tomado una buena decisión, hubiera sido una pena privar a su hija de esta experiencia. Edward por su parte también se encontraba muy feliz, feliz de tener a sus dos chicas con él en Italia, un lugar que aunque le encantaba nunca había sentido realmente como su hogar, algo siempre le faltaba, ahora sabia que. La casa de Edward estaba un poco retirada de la ciudad de Roma, dejaron los edificios atrás y fueron viendo cada vez mas campo, todo era más pintoresco, viendo algunas casas, granjas y animales como ovejas, vacas y fauna de ese tipo. El automóvil se detuvo 20 minutos después de que dejaron atrás la ciudad.

-Bienvenidas señoritas.- dijo Edward ayudándolas a bajar del automóvil, la emoción se veía en el rostro de todos, incluso de Bella que trataba de contenerse.

-Esta es tu casa?- inquirió la pequeña.

-No.-negó Edward, las mujeres lo miraron con confusión, el sonrió de lado, a Bella le dio un vuelvo al corazón, su corazón traicionero que siempre hacia lo mismo cuando veía esa sonrisa. Edward extendió la mano señalando la casa frente a ellos, recibiéndolos había un gran jardín perfectamente cuidado, con varias plantas florales de su lado derecho y un árbol de aspecto antiguo del lado izquierdo, la fachada de la casa hecha de piedra que le daba un toque tradicional.- esta es nuestra casa.- declaro con solemnidad.

Si antes solo el ver su sonrisa había causado efecto en el corazón de Bella, este ahora se estaba retorciendo en su interior. Porque las palabras no habían sido solo dirigidas a su hija. Edward ahora la miraba de manera penetrante, casi podía sentir que le podía ver el alma y ella no sabía qué hacer para disimular el rubor que se agolpaba en sus mejillas, lo único que atino a hacer fue bajar la mirada, se lamento mentalmente por no llevar el cabello suelto para poder crear una corina que la cubriera de su mirada.

Carlie por su parte estaba que no cabía de felicidad y emoción, lo único que hacía era mirar cada pequeño detalle a su alrededor maravillada, cada pequeña flor, cada hoja, cada piedra, tratando de capturar cada cosa en su cabeza. Cuando iban caminando los tres por el pequeño camino de piedra hacia la puerta esta se abrió de repente dejando a la vista a una señora de complexión robusta y expresión amable, sonrió alegremente al ver a Edward pero en cuanto reparo en la presencia de las mujeres las miro con curiosidad pero su amabilidad no desapareció.

-Joven Edward! Que gusto verlo! – saludo emocionada la señora con un marcado acento,- que gusto tenerlo de vuelta!- cuando estuvo más cerca ella lo rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo maternal.

-A mí también me da gusto verte Margaret.- dijo Edward de vuelta.

-Debió avisarme que venía acompañado, no he preparado las habitaciones de invitados, por suerte hice suficiente comida.- le regaño en voz baja para que las chicas no lo escucharan.

-No te preocupes Maggie no hay prisas. Mejor déjame presentarte.- le tranquilizo separándose de su abrazo y volteando hacia su espalda- Mira ella es mi hija Carlie- comenzó con las presentaciones, Carlie recordaba haber hablado con ella, el día que se atrevió a llamar a su padre, pero recordaba también haber hablado en nombre de su tía Alice, por lo que no era conveniente mencionar ese hecho.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Carlie con voz un poco tímida, Margaret le sonrió.

-Yo te recuerdo- dijo y la pequeña sintió un poco de pánico, seria que recordaba su voz? Y ahora que diría? – Sí, he visto fotos tuyas.- explico y Carlie se tranquilizo.- pero mírate eres aun más preciosa en persona.- le alago y sorprendiendo a la niña le dio un caluroso abrazo, ella después de la sorpresa se lo devolvió sinceramente, esta mujer emanaba mucho cariño, le agrado desde ese momento.

-Y ella es Bella, la mamá de Carlie.- presento Edward a Bella una vez dejo libre a su hija. Sintió desazón al presentarla de esa manera, amaría presentarla como su novia, prometida, esposa, lo que fuera que la ligara a ella de otra forma más poderosa que solo la madre de su hija.

Bella se dio cuenta de la forma que Margaret la vio aunque fue por un segundo, pues rápidamente remplazada por su normal calidez. Sospecho que ella conocía la historia y esa mirada de un segundo era una mezcla de tristeza, compasión e incluso un poco de rencor. Y bueno, ella tenía razón, Margaret conocía la historia, por supuesto que lo hacía, era la persona en la que Edward mas confiaba, la persona con la que él se había desahogado en tantas ocasiones, su paño de lagrimas, para decirlo más claro, era como una segunda madre para él. Margaret aun recordaba cuando llego a Italia, como estaba tan distinto del niño que ella conocía, tan triste, tan abatido. Como si en realidad no estuviera sobre la tierra, como si solo su cuerpo era el que deambulaba en este mundo. Lo vio refugiarse en el trabajo, sabía que la música lo apasionaba, lo veía cuando tocaba, cuando componía, pero cuando dejaba de lado la música, la luz volvía a irse de sus ojos. Era como si presionaran un botón al terminar el trabajo para ponerlo en automático. Preocupada llamaba a casa de Carlisle para exteriorizar su preocupación, ellos vinieron en varias ocasiones pero no había ningún resultado. Después vio que se ocupaba por algo más que no era el trabajo, quiso saber que era pero él no se lo contaba, aun así veía la ansiedad y la desesperación con la que lo hacía y luego vino una recaída peor, dejo de ir por una semana al trabajo y apenas y comía. Sacando todo su lado maternal lo reprendió por su actitud, le pidió que despertara, que volviera a vivir, le dijo que no podía seguir con esa actitud derrotista por la vida, que cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que se comportaba de ese modo tenía que dejarlo, tenía que olvidarlo.

Ese fue el catalizador de todo, Edward le conto cada detalle de lo que había sucedido, fue un desahogo enorme para él. Su cariño hacia ese joven se hizo aun mas grande y él de Edward hacia ella también.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Bella, mi nombre es Margaret Alesi.- saludo cordialmente.

-Isabella Swan. El gusto es mío.- saludo Bella de vuelta, solo se estrecharon las manos y se sintió un poco tenso el ambiente. Bella ahora se sentía intimidada y no tan bienvenida por todas las personas que vivían en esta casa.

Después de los saludos todos se adentraron en la casa, por dentro era muy acogedora, nada ostentoso, todo pintado de un suave color crema que contrastaba a la perfección con el color de la madera oscura de las vigas de techo y con la decoración que era del mismo color. La sala era del tamaño perfecto, con una chimenea que le daba un toque más hogareño al lugar, no había pared que dividiera a la sala y al comedor por lo que le daba amplitud al área que aun así era grande.

-Seguro tendrán hambre después del viaje, la comida de los aviones siempre es muy mala. Por favor siéntense y les traeré la comida.- les invito Margaret.

-Eso sería maravilloso Maggie, extrañaba tu comida.

-Solo por eso me extrañas no es así desdichado- le reprocho la mujer, Bella y Carlie rieron por la escena.- porque te alimento correctamente, quien sabe que estuviste comiendo este tiempo, con los americanos y su comida rápida.

-No- negó Edward- déjame decirte que estuve muy bien alimentado gracias a Bella, ella es una excelente cocinera.

-Oh así que me has cambiado.- reprocho con fingida indignación. Edward y Carlie reían pero Bella no, aun intimidada por lo que había pasado entre la mujer y ella en su saludo. Margaret lo vio y se golpeo mentalmente por su actitud de hace unos momentos, estuvo mal que se le fueran las emociones por unos segundos, su lado protector salía a flote pero también sabía que la chica no era mala, había cometido errores al igual que Edward. Tendría que arreglar su arrebato en otro momento, por lo mientras dejo las bromas de lado y le sonrió de manera cálida para tranquilizarla- solo bromeo, si Edward esta tan encantado con tus dotes en la cocina podríamos intercambiar recetas.- le ofreció, Bella se sintió un poco más tranquila.

-Me encantaría, si no te molesta podría ayudarte en la cocina mientras estemos aquí.- ofreció Bella por su parte.

-Eso sería muy agradable de tu parte.- le respondió Margaret.- ahora si me disculpan enseguida vuelvo.

Y así desapareció por la puerta de la cocina apareciendo pocos momentos después con platos llenos de comida y volvió a desaparecer después. "Esta mujer nunca esta quieta" dedujo Bella en su mente. La comida estuvo deliciosa, todos dejaron sus platos vacios. Bella se ofreció a lavar los platos Edward dijo que no se preocupara por eso, que sería mejor descansar y en ese momento apareció Margaret para secundar la opinión de Edward.

-Pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.- replico Bella.

-No te preocupes querida, tengo una maquina lavadora de platos muy efectiva, no hay necesidad.-aseguro.

-Está bien.- acepto Bella.

-Sus habitaciones están listas.- anuncio la señora.

-Muchas gracias Maggie- dijo Edward sinceramente, volteo hacia su hija y Bella-vengan para que les muestre el resto de la casa.

Les mostro la cocina donde el lavaplatos ya funcionaba, fueron al exterior a una terraza donde había un comedor también y fueron al patio trasero donde había una enorme piscina y enserio era enorme y el jardín que rodeaba la propiedad era enorme por igual, todo verde y perfectamente cuidado. Carlie metió la mano en la piscina cuando pasaron de nueva cuenta de regreso a la casa, el agua estaba tibia y se le antojo mucho meterse pues el día estaba soleado, pero recordó que no sabía nadar, no es como si hubiera muchas piscinas en Forks con el clima que predominaba la mayor parte del año, solo había una publica que estaba techada pero nunca la habían llevado y meterse al mar, ni pensarlo, saldría hecha un cubito de hielo. Tal vez podría pedirle a su padre o a su madre que le enseñaran.

Edward las llevo hasta su habitación, era muy linda, pintada en colores cálidos, la decoración era sencilla, tenía dos puertas, una de las cuales salía hacia el jardín directo a la piscina, tenían su baño independiente y una cama matrimonial con el edredón naranja.

-Pensé que les gustaría dormir juntas, pero si me tome atribuciones equivocadas Maggie puede preparar otra habitación…

-Está bien Edward.- le interrumpió Bella viendo que estaba entrando en estado de ansiedad, no entendía porque. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.- las dos podemos dormir aquí, no ocupamos mucho espacio y estaremos bien.

-Si papá no te preocupes, además la vista es muy bonita.- le dijo Carlie volviendo a mirar la piscina, en verdad quería meterse, Edward noto su deseo.

-Quieres entrar?- le pregunto, a Carlie se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Puedo?- pregunto ilusionada.

-Claro.- aseguro Edward feliz de ver a su hija feliz.

-Pero no sabes nadar cariño.-le recordó Bella acariciando sus cobrizos cabellos.

-Oh es cierto y tampoco tengo traje de baño, no se me ocurrió traer uno.- recordó también.

-Mmm- pensó Edward- pues que te parece que ahora que vayamos a la ciudad tu madre y tu van de compras, consigues un traje de baño y así te puedo enseñar a nadar?- propuso, Carlie asintió emocionada.

-Gracias!- le dijo dándole un abrazo corto y se fue corriendo hacia la alberca metiendo las manos de nuevo.

-No te acerques tanto a la orilla!- le grito Bella, Carlie solo asintió y siguió dibujando formas en el agua, ahora parecía toda una niña de su edad jugueteando, pensó Bella, volteo hacia Edward que la observaba, se cohibió de nuevo, se regaño internamente, tenía que controlarse.- gracias por todo esto.- le dijo con toda sinceridad.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Es un placer tenerlas aquí.- aseguro Edward que pudo notar el rubor en las mejillas de Bella. Diablos! Ese rubor siempre lo había enloquecido, le parecía de los más tierno y siempre le había gustado pasar la punta de sus dedos por sus mejillas coloreadas y como quiso hacerlo ahora mismo, pero sabía que no sería muy apropiado, corría el riesgo de que Bella reaccionara de mala forma y pudiera romper esa cercanía que aunque era mínima prefería conservar. Cerro la mano en puño tratando de ahuyentar la comezón que le invadía por levantar la mano y tocar esa mejilla sonrosada.- seguro quieres descansar, la diferencia de horarios y todo eso. Mi habitación esta a lado por si necesitas algo y Maggie estará en la casa pendiente.

-Si gracias…

-Deja de decir gracias por favor.- le pidió Edward riendo- te lo dije es un placer tenerlas aquí.

En ese momento Carlie regreso tallándose los ojos.

-Ya tienes sueño?- le pregunto Bella, la pequeña solo asintió bostezando.

-De acuerdo, entonces dejare que descansen.- anuncio Edward se acerco a besar la frente de Carlie, ella volvió a bostezar, él rio- descansa princesa.- la pequeña le sonrió combinado con un nuevo bostezo, Edward se arriesgo y deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Bella, pudo sentir el calor del rubor bajo sus labios, se alejo de inmediato, por su reacción supo que no se había molestado, pero aun así no quiso tentar a la suerte, Bella se sonrió de manera tímida, el se alegro por eso- ya sabes, estoy a lado. – concluyo, Bella asintió.

Cuando Edward salió Bella suspiro alejando todo de su cabeza y busco algo en que distraerse, rio al ver a su hija casi quedándose dormida sentada.

-Linda, no te duermas, primero tenemos que ponerte la pijama- la pequeña solo murmuro un "umhum" adormilado, sus ojitos ya estaba cerrados, Bella fue a buscar la pijama en su maletas que ya estaban acomodadas a lado de la cama, cuando la encontró y se dio vuelta Carlie ya estaba acurrucada en la cama.

-Carlie?- Bella la removió, pero ya estaba profundamente dormida y tuvo que cambiarla haciendo malabares para no despertarla. Cuando acabo la acobijo, ella también se cambio y se recostó a su lado observándola.

Era imparcial decir eso siendo su hija, pero siempre ha creído que tiene la hija más linda, cuando nació y la conoció por primero vez eso fue lo primero pensó, olvidando el dolor del trabajo de parto, el sudor que perlaba su frente, todo había valido la pena al ver a su bebe. Que hermosa bebe, recuerda que pensó y segundo después lo dijo en voz alta, ahora que la observaba dormir tenia la misma expresión de tranquilidad que ese bendito día, las comisuras de sus pequeños labios rosados levantadas ligeramente, sus parpados revoloteando señal de que estaba soñando. Aunque siempre había procurado darle una vida feliz a su hija y sintió que lo lograba pues su pequeña no era depresiva, agresiva o algo por el estilo, siempre había sabido que la falta de su padre era una sombra y era su culpa. Todo el asunto de la reaparición de Edward había pasado muy rápido pero aunque se hubiera tardado en aceptarlo y dejando de lado todo el drama que se había suscitado en el pasado, se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto a sus vidas pese a que bien lo sabia ella, lo hubiera hecho por su hija solamente. Eso era algo bueno, quería decir que quería a Carlie realmente y ella podía darse cuenta de eso, en la forma en que la veía, en como la trataba. Edward adoraba a Carlie con todo su ser y ella no podía pedir nada más. Por alguna extraña razón se tuvo que repetir esas últimas 5 palabras demasiadas veces en su cabeza, tantas que termino quedándose dormida.

…

Despertó sintiéndose un poco desorientada, se sentó observando hacia todos lados sin realmente ver nada, estaba oscuro y tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces para acostumbrarlos a la escasa luz, cuando lo logro se dio cuenta de donde estaba y se volvió a recostar, tomo su celular del buro para saber la hora, eran las 2 de la madrugada, se volteo hacia su costado izquierdo para revisar si no había despertado a Carlie y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones realmente sorprendida cuando en lugar de encontrar a su pequeña encontró a Edward, ahora vestía su pijama, una camiseta azul oscuro con pantalones de un azul más claro con rallas y la observaba con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le encantaba.

No sabía qué hacer, lo único que atino a hacer fue a atraer las sabanas hacia ella. Edward rio y levanto una de sus manos colocando un mechón de su cabello que se había escapado detrás de su oreja, Bella se estremeció cuando la punta de sus dedos rozo su mejilla.

-Tranquila.- susurro Edward sonriéndole torcidamente, palmeo la almohada en donde Bella había estado acostada, Bella dudo.

-En donde está Carlie?- pregunto sin moverse.

-Se deserto y fue a decirme que tenía hambre, la deje en el comedor comiendo un sándwich.- le respondió tranquilamente.

-Lo siento si te despertó.- murmuro Bella.

-No hay problema, estaba despierto. No podía dormir.- volvió a palmear la almohada, Bella aun no estaba muy segura de que debía hacer.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto tratando de no sonar muy brusca.

-Porque tienes que hacer tantas preguntas?- devolvió Edward, Bella no contesto, le parecía una pregunta innecesaria, tenía derecho a preguntar cuando de la nada él se encontraba acostado en la misma cama que ella- si te recuestas te lo digo.- le ofreció volviendo a palmear la almohada. Bella se mordió el labio y rodando los ojos se rindió y apoyo su cabeza en la mullida almohada.

-Ahora si dime qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar, aun sostenía las sabanas firmemente contra su pecho, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón a mil por hora por la cercanía con Edward. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, era capaz observar sus finas pestañas revoloteando cada vez que parpadeaba y sentía su aliento mentolado chocando contra su rostro, eso le nublaba los sentidos.

-Te dije que no podía dormir, no podía hacerlo porque estaba pensando en ti.- le explico, a Bella se le acelero mas el ritmo, no encontró nada que decir, estaba completamente en blanco- fue perfecto que Carlie tuviera hambre si me lo preguntas.- agrego y acaricio su mejilla, aunque fue un toque glorioso, Bella se obligo a reaccionar.

-No hagas eso por favor- le pidió- no puedes estar aquí.- estuvo a punto de alejarse pero Edward tomo su nuca y se lo impidió, su agarre era demandante pero no agresivo.

-Sabes cuantas veces he soñado despertar a tu lado, cuantas veces soñé estar casados, despertar antes que tú para poder observar como dormías. Eso hacia cuando dormíamos juntos, pero tenía un significado diferente en pensar hacerlo cuando estuviéramos casados. Tienes una expresión tan hermosa cuando duermes, tan pacifica, tan tranquila. Como si estuvieras en tu mundo perfecto allá dentro de tu cabeza, pero a la vez envidio no poder estar ahí.- señalo hacia su cabeza.

Todas sus palabras la abrumaron a sobre manera y sus filtros cabeza boca desaparecieron, se dio cuenta de eso cuando las siguientes palabras fueron dichas sin siquiera registrarlo.

-Tú siempre estás ahí.- murmuro muy bajito y toco la mano de Edward que seguía tocando su sien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Edward rio- tu estas también en mi mente todo el tiempo, en mi mente y aquí.- llevo sus manos entrelazadas hacia su corazón, la palma de la mano de Bella tocaba directamente su pecho, sobre la tela de la playera era capaz de sentir los latidos irregulares de su corazón.- oyes como late- Bella asintió- lo hace por ti, solo por ti Bella. Dime algo, yo estoy también en el tuyo?- inquirió Edward y se acerco un poco más, Bella se quedo en silencio disfrutando de la cercanía y cerró los ojos.- dímelo Bella, estoy en tu corazón al igual que en tu mente?

-Ya lo sabes.-susurro Bella y asintió con la cabeza.

Lo que paso a continuación la tomo totalmente por sorpresa, al tener los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta que tan cerca estaba Edward hasta que sintió sus labio contra los suyos. Fue un toque leve, sutil, Bella soltó todo el aire que tenia acumulado en sus pulmones, aun sin abrir los ojos levanto una de sus manos y acaricio el cabello de Edward, lo acerco de nuevo hacia ella y sus labios se volvieron a juntar. Esta vez el toque duro mas, los labios de los dos se abrieron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a moverse juntos, lento, cadente. Los labios de Edward se volvieron más demandantes contra los suyos, aun así tiernos. Sus cuerpos se acercaron mas pero pronto Bella sintió que le faltaba la respiración, pero no quería separarse, Edward sonrió y se separo, ella iba a protestar pero él siguió repartiendo besos por su mejilla.

-Pensé que lo que sentías había cambiado Bella, después de todo lo que paso, tenia tanto miedo de que todo hubiera cambiado.- murmuro Edward su aliento chocando contra su mejilla.

-Nada ha cambiado- murmuro Bella enredando sus dedos en su sedoso cabello cobrizo.- algo así no puede cambiar, aunque lo intentara, no puede cambiar.- concluyo, escucho la risa melódica de Edward y ya no sintió más sus besos.

Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con las orbes verdes de él que la miraban con ternura con amor y con suplica, este ultimo sentimiento confundió a Bella.

-Necesito saber esto Bella, me muero por dentro porque no lo sé. Necesito escucharlo fuera de aquí.- espeto, Bella lo miro con completa confusión.

-Como? No entiendo lo que dices. Fuera de donde? De esta habitación?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Fuera de aquí.- murmuro y volvió a señalar su sien. Bella ahora estaba más desconcertada. Edward se volvió a acercar hacia ella y sus labios se volvieron a tocar- déjame entrar de nuevo Bella, te necesito, te necesito tanto. – Sus labios eran más demandantes, Bella se dejo llevar- déjame entrar Bella, por favor… te necesito…

Te necesito…

Bella se levanto de la cama sobresaltada mirando hacia todas partes, sintió un dejavu, sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Podía escuchar la voz de Edward en su cabeza que decía "te necesito" y entonces lo recordó. Inquieta volteo a su izquierda esperando seguir con el dejavu y esperando encontrarlo de nueva cuenta sonriéndole de manera torcida, pero no fue así. Su pequeña niña seguía estaba donde ella misma la había acostado, sumida en un profundo sueño. Se giro tratando de no moverse demasiado para no despertarla, se sentó en la cama pasando sus manos compulsivamente por su cabello, tomo el celular del buro para saber la hora, eran las 5 de la mañana, si este lado del mundo era igual que en Estados Unidos, faltaba poco más de una hora para que amaneciera.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, prendió la luz y fue hacia el lavabo abriendo la llave, dejo el agua correr un poco y luego mojo sus manos y su rostro tratando de despejarse y de despejar las palabras que aun resonaban en su cabeza, como si eso fuera posible, el agua no era capaz de llegar hasta su mente. Se miro en el espejo, tenía las mejillas rojas, su cabello revuelto, sus labios rojos.

Sus labios.

Llevo la punta de sus dedos hasta estos acariciándolos, se había sentido tan real. Deseo tanto que fuera tan real.

Este sueño la había afectado demasiado.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo después de una tardanza enoooorme, lo sé. Pero ya Sali vacaciones! Por fin y ya acabe la escuela, por el momento tengo más tiempo y tratare de regularizar de nuevo mis actualizaciones con mis dos historias, lo prometo. El link para ver la casa de Edward esta en mi perfil.**

**Gracias a –DuLce aMoR-, anitakarina1983, Alexandra015, Cullen Vigo, Alice Carlie Hallen y Jos WeasleyC por sus reviews del capítulo pasado. También a los favoritos, alertas y las lectoras silenciosas espero se animen a dejarme sus comentarios.**

**Review? Una vergüenza pedirlos después de tanto tiempo pero saben que lo aprecio y son algo así como mi paga, así que no me dejen pobre por favor! No se crean jejeje.**

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**_

.

_**Capitulo 13**_

.

_Esto es abrumador._

_Tanta gente con su ropa elegante, sus joyas costosas, exudando lujo, narcisismo y presunción. Me sentía fuera de lugar como regularmente sucedía cuando acudía a este tipo de eventos con Edward, a donde acudía toda la crema y nata de Londres. Me sentía mal vestida alrededor de esta gente, aunque Edward me había asegurado que me veía hermosa y estaba perfecta, por supuesto me hizo sonrojar cuando me lo dijo y me sentí un poco más tranquila, pero al llegar aquí fue una cosa distinta, tan solo llevaba un sencillo vestido entre dorado y cobre que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, medias negras, zapatos y abrigo del mismo color, nada espectacular en mi cabello ni en mi maquillaje tampoco, llevaba mi cabello suelto, solo remarque un poco las ondas con la secadora y mi maquillaje era sencillo, nada dramático._

_-Deja de ponerte ansiosa, estas perfecta y mírame a mí, apoco me ves vestido como los demás hombres de aquí?- cuestiono y me di cuenta de que en realidad no lo estaba, todos los demás llevaban trajes hechos a la medida o esmoquin, Edward ni siquiera llevaba corbata. Solo llevaba un pantalón y saco de vestir y una camisa azul oscuro que estaba abierta de los 2 primero botones y se veía perfecto. Ahora entendía lo que me decía, por eso lo amaba, es sencillo y no le importaba ser falso para agradarle a la gente. _

_Siempre tenía este tipo de inseguridades cuando asistíamos a este tipo de eventos, tenía que recordarme que lo hacía por él, por acompañarlo cuando estas salían a flote. Edward había estado muy emocionado por este día desde hace dos semanas cuando consiguió las entradas para el concierto de apertura de temporada de la filarmónica de Londres, o bueno su madre se las regalo. Él estaba muy entusiasmado, decía que no importaba a cuantos conciertos como este venia, que siempre era una experiencia nueva y ahora más por compartirlo conmigo. Con eso me gano por completo y eso me recordaba para dejar el abrumador sentimiento atrás._

_Al irnos adentrando en el Royal Festival Hall varias personas iban saludando a Edward, pero no les seguía con mucho agrado la conversación, a la menor distracción por parte de su o sus conversadores me hacia la señal y huida y eso hacíamos. Yo estaba más entretenida observando la arquitectura del lugar, la entrada era moderna, limpia y sencilla pero en cuanto entramos al auditorio me quede maravillada, era enorme e imponente._

_-Es precioso verdad?- me pregunto Edward, yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba a todos lados atesorando cada detalle en mi cabeza._

_-En donde nos sentaremos?- le pregunte cuando vi que seguíamos caminando y caminando hacia el frente._

_-Los asientos de primera fila se terminan rápido- me informo con pesar- pero obtuvimos unos lugares muy buenos-me indico y se detuvo 3 filas detrás de la primera y no me quejaba._

_-Esto es perfecto.- dije entusiasmada, Edward me sonrió, me beso el dorso de la mano antes de ayudarme a ir hasta nuestros lugares que estaban más o menos en el centro de la fila. _

_Había mucho movimiento a nuestro alrededor, con gente tratando de encontrar sus asientos, pláticas, saludos por aquí y por allá. En la primera fila alcance a divisar a la madre de Edward platicando con otras señoras. No sé realmente porque me sorprendió verla, era lógico que estuviera aquí, ella le había conseguido las entradas a Edward y aquí estaba la crema y nata de la sociedad de Londres, era más que lógico que estaría aquí. Pero olvide cualquier asunto con mi suegra cuando Edward beso mi cuello, me tomo por sorpresa e hizo que me estremeciera y me sonrojara._

_-Mmm fresas.- murmuro complacido.- vas a ver que esto te va a encantar.- me aseguro._

_-Eso no lo dudo.- dije con convicción y muy emocionada, nunca había escuchado a una gran orquesta en vivo, había escuchado conciertos de la banda de mi escuela en Forks, eran buenos, pero vamos no se puede comparar._

_Cuando el bullicio de la gente comenzó a calmarse y la mayoría de la gente estaba en sus lugares, las luces se fueron haciendo cada vez más tenues señal de que el concierto estaba por comenzar mi emoción creció, presione la mano de Edward pala dejar escapar un poco de esta, él me sonrió y me beso el dorso de la mano nuevamente. Los dos dirigimos la mirada hacia el frente en donde la cortina se estaba apartando dejando a la vista a la orquesta, hubo unos cuantos aplausos cuando el director de la orquesta salió y se posiciono en su lugar._

_-Algún día me gustaría estar ahí.- murmuro Edward, voltee hacia él._

_-Lo estarás amor.- le asegure con convicción besando su mejilla, él me sonrió agradecido. _

_Volvimos a concentrarnos al frente cuando comenzó la música dándole la bienvenida a las 4 estaciones de Vivaldi, comenzando con Primavera. Era maravilloso observar de tan cerca la ejecución de cada uno de los instrumentos, ver los rostros de los ejecutantes, como con tanta pasión producían esos hermosos sonidos, estaba fascinada. A esta le siguieron las demás estaciones, después dieron paso a __piezas de Schumann, Debussy, a Mozart con su sinfonía número 40 y otras. Reconocí algunos de los nocturnos de Chopin y sobre todo mi favorito el nocturno op 9 numero 2, por supuesto no pudo faltar la presencia de Beethoven y muchas más melodías que no pude reconocer de quienes eran, pero que igualmente disfrute. La última pieza fue perfecta para el final, con una exquisita ejecución del concierto para piano número 2 de Rachmaninov. Juro que al concluir tenia lagrimas en mis ojos de todas las emociones que había recorrido a lo largo de cada melodía._

_-Oh cariño, estas llorando?- me pregunto Edward al voltear hacia mí, de acuerdo, corrección, las lagrimas no habían permanecido en mis ojos, algunas traicioneras había logrado escapar, las limpie rápidamente, un poco apenada. Una señora de edad mayor me vio con ternura antes de levantarse de su asiento e irse con su acompañante._

_-Perdón por ser tan boba, solo que la música clásica siempre me pone así de emocional y escucharla aquí fue muy abrumador._

_-Oh no amor, no te disculpes. Lo entiendo por completo, la primera vez que acompañe a mi madre a ver a esta orquesta me sucedió lo mismo.- me conto, sonriéndome.- no te sientas apenada.- me pidió limpiando una de mis lagrimas con sus pulgares, me acerco hacia él y vi su intención de besarme pero una voz a sus espaldas nos interrumpió._

_-Edward.- dijo simplemente esta voz autoritaria y femenina que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.- los dos volteamos hacia Elizabeth quien se veía estoicamente elegante con un vestido azul medianoche recatado y elegante, medias y zapatos del mismo azul y un abrigo negro en el cual en la parte derecha brillaba un broche hermoso en forma de mariposa._

_-Que sucede madre?- cuestiono Edward con voz cansina, pude ver el indicio de fastidio en su rostro por la interrupción._

_-Nos han invitado a la fiesta por la apertura de la temporada. Vamos.- ordeno sin siquiera saludarme y sin preguntar si queríamos ir, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo._

_-Pero madre.- comenzó a decir Edward jalándome caminando detrás de ella._

_-No Edward, no hay ningún pero. No podemos desairar esta invitación.- aseguro._

_-Pero puedes ir tu en nuestra representación, a ti te encanta ir y socializar con esta gente.- replico Edward._

_-Como dije no hay ningún pero Edward.- y sin decir más comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta hacia la salida, Edward suspiro fastidiado._

_-Odio ir a estas fiestas, todos con su altanería y su presuntuosidad. Nunca me ha obligado a ir a estas fiestas, no sé porque lo hace ahora.- dijo Edward claramente molesto. Yo si sabía porque lo hacía ahora, claramente por mí, para demostrarme de una nueva forma que no pertenecía a tu mundo. Caminamos en silencio hacia la salida, un señor canoso y robusto acompañado de una mujer muy delgada y con el cabello cano detuvieron a Elizabeth. Yo me iba a detener pero Edward rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y me jalo para que siguiera caminando alejándonos de donde su madre seguía platicando con sus amistades._

_-Que haces?- pregunte desconcertada pero divertida por su traviesa expresión._

_-Nos estamos escabullendo, vamos.- me indico, no podía ir más rápido por lo zapatos que traía, pero trataba de seguirle el paso para saber a dónde planeaba ir. Primero pensé que íbamos a irnos en su auto, pero dejamos atrás al valet parking que empezaba a entregar los automóviles de los asistentes. _

_-A donde vamos Edward?- pregunte cuando comenzábamos a caminar por la calle alejándonos del auditorio._

_-A hacer algo más divertido que su estúpida fiesta.- me aseguro sonriendo divertido. Me encogí de hombros y simplemente lo seguí, cualquier cosa sería mejor que ir con su madre. Conforme seguimos caminando por la calle iluminando la noche con sus faros, divise algo y voltee a ver a Edward sorprendida y emocionada._

_-Vamos al London Eye?- pregunte cual niña pequeña preguntando si la llevarían a la feria._

_-Te agrada la idea?- respondió con una nueva pregunta, asentí enérgicamente._

_-Claro que sí!- exclame emocionada. Ya había venido en una ocasión con Angela, pero venir ahora con Edward era una cosa distinta, además de que ya era de noche y estaba segura que la vista que ofrecía esta gran noria que de por si era magnifica, de noches seria aun mejor. Pronto llegamos hasta Jubilee Gardens y comenzamos a caminar por el pasto, aunque era difícil para mí pues mis tacones se enterraban en este. Edward sugirió que me los quitara, me encogí de hombros y simplemente lo hice no importándome y solo dejándome llevar por el momento, que más daba, además el pasto estaba suavecito. _

_Al llegar al pie de la gran rueda casi no había gente haciendo fila, nos pusimos detrás de los últimos. Ya comenzaba a hacer frio, Edward mantuvo nuestro calor corporal a salvo rodeándome con sus brazos y así permanecimos hasta que fue nuestro turno de subir, solo había otra pareja más en la cabina que nos toco y lentamente esta comenzó a subir. Cuando llego a una altura considerable comencé a apreciar la vista del rio Támesis y de algunos edificios, Edward nos tomo unas cuantas fotos y le pidió al chico de la pareja que estaba con nosotros tomarnos una y el hizo lo mismo con ellos. Cuando llegamos a la máxima altura pude ver el edificio del parlamente completamente iluminado y el Big Ben también. Un poco más lejos la Abadía de Westminster con su gótica arquitectura y aun mas lejos el palacio de Buckingham._

_-Es hermoso.- murmure Edward estaba detrás de mi rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y con su rostro recargado en mi hombro derecho._

_-Sabes, esto me recuerda a nuestro primer beso- dijo, primero no comprendí a que se refería, pero pronto lo recordé. La rueda de la fortuna de Winter Wonderland- aunque no recibí la reacción que esperaba- recordó con pesar._

_-Como querías que reaccionara? Estabas con ella recuerdas?- le recordé._

_-Pero ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que solo quería estar contigo- murmuro besando mi cabeza- pero no recordemos ese asunto, está en el pasado.- me aseguro y yo le creí._

_Permanecimos en silencio y poco a poco fuimos bajando y bajando._

_-Tu madre se enfadara mucho.- le dije como si el hecho de que estuviéramos bajando a tierra firme implicara que volvíamos a la realidad._

_-Seguro si, pero ya la controlare._

_-Otra razón para odiarme._

_-Ella no te odia.- aseguro como siempre hacia, él nunca se daba cuenta que su madre me aborrecía, su amor de hijo hacia ella lo cegaba. Pero antes de amargarme asegurándole que en realidad si lo hacía y entrar de nuevo en la discusión que siempre teníamos por culpa de Elizabeth fue nuestro turno de bajar y pronto olvide el tema._

_Nos encontramos con un puesto de fish and chips y nos dimos cuenta que ya teníamos un poco de hambre, así que compramos un poco y seguimos caminando por Jubilee Gardens, yo descalza con mis zapatos en una mano y mis fish and chips en otra. Pronto comencé a sentir mis pies cada vez mas fríos hasta darme cuenta que mis medias se habían roto. Comenzamos a reírnos._

_-El pasto no estaba tan suave después de todo- reí- ni modo tendré que ponerme los zapatos de nuevo.- dije con pesar, pues realmente no aguantaría el camino de vuelta al auditorio donde habíamos dejado el auto._

_-Pues no se hable más, te cargare.- dijo Edward decidido._

_-Como crees…_

_Antes de que continuara hablando él ya había puesto sus fish and chips en mis manos y me cargaba al estilo novia, solté un gritito de sorpresa._

_-Edward que haces?- me reí mientras el caminaba por la calle que nos había traído hasta aquí._

_-No es obvio? Cargando a mi hermosa novia hasta nuestro destino, mientras ella me alimenta con la comida rápida de Reino Unido.- agrego, reí mas fuerte mientras le daba una papa._

_Y así seguimos hasta que llegamos de vuelta al Royal Festival Hall, él cargándome, yo con mis zapatos y nuestros fish and chips en mi regazo, mientras lo alimentaba._

_Estaba había resultado ser una noche más atesorada en mi memoria, como una de las mejores en compañía de Edward._

Y ciertamente seguía atesorada en la mente de Bella, cada uno de los momentos los recordaba bien, las risas, las lágrimas. Todos buenos momentos. Y sobre todo lo recordaba ahora, pues estaba experimentando un cierto tipo de deja vu, de nuevo frente a un auditorio, solo que esta vez en Roma, para asistir a ver a la orquesta filarmónica, esta vez no la de Londres. Ahora no estaba en compañía de Edward, sino de la hija que juntos tenían, él no estaba con ellas, pero solo porque estaba adentro preparando los ultimo toques para su gran noche de apertura.

De nuevo había gente vistiendo elegante por todos lados, pero era un aire menos pretencioso, más relajado. Aun así no dejaba de abrumar a Bella, pues no conocía a absolutamente nadie.

-Vamos a buscar nuestros asiento mamá.- pidió Carlie emocionada, miraba a todos lados observando cada cosa, quería adentrarse más en ese enorme edificio, pero su madre parecía no querer lo mismo.

-Pero no sabemos a donde están, hay muchas puertas.- dijo Bella notablemente abrumada y es que en efecto, había puertas por todos lados, había varias muchas salas.

-Pues vamos a seguir a la gente.- propuso Carlie jalando la mano de su madre, tana venturera como era ella, se moría por ver el resto del edificio y sobre todo el auditorio donde verían a su padre.

Tranquila Carlie, para allá vamos.- le dijo Bella riendo por el entusiasmo de su hija, daba saltitos a cada paso, haciendo que la falda de su vestido ondeara. Carlie se veía preciosa, pensó Bella. Suerte que Alice había sugerido traer ropa formal al viaje, si no hubieran tenido que ir de compras de nuevo como hacia una semana cuando habían ido a buscar trajes de baño. Bella había empacado un vestido rosa de tul con una cinta dorada en la cintura y varios detalles del mismo color en el pecho para Carlie, que era lo que ahora vestía, con sus flats doradas, había insistido dejar su cabello suelto, tan solo con una diadema brillante rosa y sus cobrizos rizos ondeaba a cada salto al igual que su falda.

Carlie estaba que no cabía de felicidad y emoción, a Bella le encantaba verla de ese humor, ella en cambio estaba que moría de nervios, emoción también sentía, pero eran nervios principalmente lo que hacía que las mariposas revolotearan en su estomago. Desde el sueño que había tenido la noche de hace una semana había preferido mantener la distancia con Edward, si había la posibilidad de que se quedaran solos en una habitación ella salía huyendo, aparte de eso su estadía en este país ha sido muy placentera, Edward como prometió estaba enseñándole a Carlie a nadar, eso los tenía muy entretenidos cuando Edward no estaba ocupado con los ensayos de la orquesta. Había mantenido una relación cordial con Margaret, era una mujer amable aunque de vez en cuando podía notar que le dirigía ciertas miradas, también habían conocido a su marido, Leonardo, un hombre muy amable que trabajaba como jardinero y tenía muchos oficios en esa casa, además de ser al igual que su esposa, como parte de la familia de Edward

-Disculpe, usted es Isabella Swan- interrumpió una voz masculina con acento italiano los pensamientos de Bella, volteo a ver a quien había hablado, era un hombre joven de expresión amable, no encontró razón de porque ese tipo sabia su nombre.

-Ehh si?- respondió muy confundida y mas como una pregunta mirando al hombre con desconfianza, este al notarlo le sonrió.

-Hola, mi nombre es Marcus, soy el asistente del señor Cullen, me dijo que las esperara para indicarles donde estaban sus asientos y estar seguro que todo estuviera en orden.- le comunico. Bella lo miro con cierto recelo pero lo creyó pues sabia como era Edward, se preocupaba y se ocupaba de todo. Volteo a su alrededor buscando a Carlie quien había desaparecido por un momento pero venia corriendo con su ondeante falda y cabello, miro al hombre curiosa.- oh, usted debe de ser la señorita Carlie.- saludo el hombre, Carlie frunció el ceño no entendiendo porque ese hombre sabia su nombre, volteo a ver a su madre buscando respuestas.

-Es el asistente de tu padre, viene a llevarnos a nuestros asientos.- le explico.

-Oh que bien, hay mucha gente.- dijo la niña.

-Por esa razón estoy aquí, para que las chicas de mi jefe no se pierdan del espectáculo.- replico el chico, amabas mujeres sonrieron, Marcus les indico hacia una puerta con su mano y ellas caminaron.

Al entrar o mejor dicho salir hacia el auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto las dos chicas quedaron asombradas, era al aire libre muy grande y espacioso, se podían apreciar dos de los llamados escarabajos o tortugas que predominaban en la construcción del Parco della Musica. La noche era cálida por el verano y el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver las brillantes estrellas que parecían como pequeñas lucecitas que iluminaban a todo el anfiteatro. Marcus llevo a las dos maravilladas mujeres hasta sus asiento que justamente eran en la primera fila, Marcus permaneció con ellas que siguieron observando todo mientras las gente poco a poco se iba acomodando en sus asientos y cuando las cortinas que cubrían el escenario se apartaron para dejar a la vista a la orquesta un millón de mariposas revoloteo en el estomago de las dos chicas que presas de los nervios se tomaron de las manos emocionadas y más aun cuando Edward salió con su felino andar, la gente aplaudió, las chicas no podían moverse de sus asientos por los nervios. Edward les dedico una mirada y su característica sonrisa antes de levantar la batuta, Bella sintió ese segundo solitario como en cámara lenta antes de que la batuta comenzara a moverse y las notas de la sinfonía número 9 de Beethoven comenzaran a sonar.

El concierto entero fue una mezcla de emociones para Carlie, era la primera vez que escuchaba una orquesta en vivo y era emocionante ver a su padre ahí enfrente, Bella de vez en cuando la volteaba a mirar y recordaba la primera vez que ella había escuchado a una orquesta en vivo, junto con Edward, esa noche en Londres. Para Bella también fue todo un cumulo de emociones escuchar las diferentes sinfonías de Beethoven, Nocturnos de Chopin, escuchar las melodías de Bach, Schubert, el concierto número 3 de Rachmaninov ejecutado a la perfección, pronto le siguió Mozart con la Pequeña serenata nocturna y el concierto concluyo con Réquiem, el final perfecto. Todas esas emociones estaban dentro del cuerpo de Bella cuando la última nota resonó en el aire, pero estaba vez fue distinto pues todas esas hermosas melodías estaban dirigidas por Edward, verlo parado, en medio de todos esos músicos con tanta seguridad, dirigirlos con precisión, con tanta pasión. Era glorioso. Su corazón se oprimía cuando lo veía cerrar los ojos sonriendo cuando un compas había sido tocado a la perfección.

Puede que nadie nunca se diera cuenta, pero cuando el concierto termino, la mujer de cabello castaño y la niña de cabello cobrizo fueron las que más aplaudieron, como si las vidas se les fuera en ello. Edward recibió los aplausos gustoso, pero su mirada y sus sonrisas solo eran para esas dos chicas, sus chicas.

Cuando Edward se unió a ellas en su camerino lo primero que recibió fue un enorme abrazo por parte de su hija, la alzo en sus brazos para poder abrazarla de vuelta a sus anchas. Fue curioso, tantos años dirigiendo esa orquesta, tantos conciertos y nunca se había sentido como hoy, nunca había sido tan gratificante, sabía bien la razón y eso le gustaba. Aun abrazando a Carlie vio a Bella parada a unos pasos mirando la escena en silencio, le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque lo que en verdad quería era jalarla para que se uniera a su abrazo, lo que quería era besarla, quería tantas cosas que tenía miedo y no sabía cómo obtener.

-Eso fue maravilloso papá, eres maravilloso.- le dijo Carlie dándole un gran beso en la mejilla- estoy sin palabras, todo fue tan- comenzó a mover las manos gesticulando sin sentido- tu…la batuta…la orquesta… todo fue tan…wow!- termino exclamando haciendo un gran gesto con sus manos, Edward y Bella rieron.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. Me alegra que hayas, que hayan estado aquí. -Corrigió viéndolas a ambas.- y que les parecería ir por algo para cenar? No tienen hambre?- pregunto, Carlie asintió.

-Señor Cullen asistirá a la fiesta?- interrumpió Marcus, todos se habían olvidado por completo que el chico aun seguía ahí.

-Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Edward, Marcus y ya sabes que nunca me quedo.- le recordó.

-Lo se se…- Edward lo miro advirtiéndolo con la mirada- Edward- se corrigió el chico- solo pensé que como su familia estaba aquí.

-Vamos Edward, sigues siendo igual de arisco con estas fiesta?- pregunto Bella recordando su escapada al London Eye aquella vez- no puedes simplemente no asistir esta vez, es tu noche, tienes que celebrar.

-Ha habido muchos conciertos como estos y solo he asistido a una sola fiesta, en mi primer recital. Y si tengo algo que celebrar prefiero hacerlo con las personas que yo elija.- espeto determinante mente, Bella rodeo los ojos, siempre había sido así con las reuniones sociales, prefería pequeñas reuniones con gente conocida a grandes fiestas de sociedad, donde apenas la cuarta parte se conocía, el tipo de reuniones que a su madre le encantaban. – Así que, Marcus discúlpame con quien pregunte por mi y disfruten de la fiesta.- el chico asintió- ah y gracias por cuidar de mis chicas.- agrego poniendo a Carlie de nuevo sobre sus pies y tomándola de la mano.

-Fue todo un gusto señor.- replico Marcus despidiéndose con un inclinamiento de cabeza y desapareciendo por la puerta del camerino.

-Nos vamos señoritas?- pregunto Edward sonriéndole a su hija y ofreciéndole el brazo a Bella, ella lo miro dubitativa pero dejo de importarle y simplemente se agarro de él.

-A donde vamos?- pregunto ella cuando las guio por un camino diferente al que habían llegado.

-Saldremos por atrás, si salimos por la puerta principal, habrá mucha gente que me detendrá a cada paso que demos y para serles sincero, ya tengo un poco de hambre.- les confesó.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto, se supone que salgas victorioso recibiendo todos los aplausos por tu actuación.- le dijo Bella.

-Sabes que nunca me ha gustado la atención sobre mí.

Bella lo sabía, en eso se parecían, eso lo había gustado a Bella de él, aun siendo un niño rico, con la madre que tenía no le gustaba estar bajo escrutinio público como la mayoría de los niños en su posición lo hacían.

-A donde vamos a ir a cenar?- pregunto Carlie cuando ya estaban en el auto de Edward con este conduciendo sobre las transitadas avenidas.

-Aquí no hay fish and chips.- recordó Bella riendo, Edward igual rio contento de que ella recordara esa noche y reproduciendo esos mismo recuerdos en su cabeza.

-No, no los hay, pero hay algo muy delicioso que es la especialidad de este país.

-Pizza!- grito Carlie emocionada cuando se pararon frente a un pequeño restaurante que pregonaba servir pizza y comida tradicional italiana.

Juntos entraron al restaurante de ambiente acogedor y cálido, un mesero los recibió con cortesía y al parecer Edward era un cliente asiduo pues este lo saludo en italiano obviamente por su nombre y cuando iban caminando hasta la mesa que les iba a asignar varios meseros más y el encargado de la barra lo saludaron con familiaridad.

-Qui ci sono i suoi solito tavolo.- les dijo ayudando a las chicas a sentarse, les entrego la carta y les dio un momento para ordenar.

-Si me permiten ordenar recomendar algo. La Pizza margarita que aquí hacen es la mejor, podemos pedir una grande para comer todos.- les propuso Edward.

-Pareces el conocedor aquí- le concedió Bella dejando de mirar la carta que contaba con infinidad de pizzas, unas que en realidad nunca había escuchado y no entendía demasiado de que estaban hechas pues estaban en italiano.

-Confiamos en ti.- concedió por su parte Carlie quien tampoco había entendido mucho lo que decía la carta.

Cuando el mesero regreso Edward pidió la orden acompañado de dos Coca-Cola y una limonada para Carlie. Comieron tranquilamente manteniendo una conversación tranquila mayormente monopolizada por Carlie que seguía hablando sobre el concierto. Pero cayo rendida una vez todos subieron al auto para regresar a la casa, debido a esto la primera parte del camino estuvo en completo silencio. Bella miraba hacia la ventana nerviosa por no saber que decir o no saber si sería mejor permanecer en silencio, Edward mantenía la vista clavada en el camino buscando en su mente algún tema con el que pudiera crear una conversación. Escucharon murmuros por parte de Carlie en el asiento trasero donde estaba profundamente dormida. Edward rio.

-Habla dormida, como tu.- comento.

-Si.- afirmo Bella simplemente demasiado cohibida como para decir algo más.

-Me alegra que haya disfrutado la noche y que le haya gustado el concierto. A ti te gusto?- pregunto Edward, era algo de lo que sentía real curiosidad, Carlie había expresado abiertamente su opinión pero Bella apenas y había hablado en la noche.

-Bromeas? Fue genial, en verdad me gusto mucho. – expreso Bella con total sinceridad, Edward sonrió satisfecho de escucharla- me alegra que hayas logrado esto Edward, recuerdas, yo te lo dije. Te dije que lo lograrías.- Edward recordó esa noche que el exteriorizo su deseo de estar enfrente de esa orquesta y ella creyó en él, creyó que algún día lo lograría.

-Gracias Bella.- le dijo, Bella lo volteo a ver extrañada.

-Gracias porque?- cuestiono, siempre se sentía confundida cuando Edward le agradecía por algo, ella realmente no hacía nada.

-Porque tú creíste en mí.

-Pero como no hacerlo, solo el verte ahí esta noche fue maravilloso. Eres tan talentoso Edward, lo vi hace 9 años y lo sigo viendo. No había porque no creer en ti. Y no tienes porque agradecerme, no hago más que lo que es correcto.- rio amargamente- aunque no lo haga siempre- murmuro más bajito y mirando sin darse cuenta al espejo retrovisor hacia Carlie, Edward entendió a que se refería.

-Fue lo correcto Bella, al principio pensaba que no lo había sido porque perdí la oportunidad de ver parte de su infancia, pero la perdí yo, yo fui quien hizo las cosas mal, que perdiéramos la oportunidad de tenerlo todo, lo pudimos haber tenido todo.- para este momento ya estaba estacionado frente a la casa y era muy oportuno pues quería concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo- Pero quiero avanzar y no seguir lamentándome, no pude ver algunas cosas sobre su vida, pero quiero aprovechar cada momento a partir de ahora. Por eso tengo una cosa más sobre la que agradecerte, por permitirme estar cerca de ella.

-No, por eso no tienes que agradecerme tampoco, es lo correcto. Y no tienes que culparte por lo que paso, no fue tu culpa, ahora sé que no lo fue.- aseguro Bella, Edward la miro y sintió algo en su pecho, algo parecido a la esperanza.

-Propongo algo, porque no dejamos de pensar en lo que es correcto o incorrecto y simplemente hay que hacer lo que sintamos. Estoy arto de vivir lamentándome y no poder disfrutar el presente, no quiero seguir lamentándome.-confeso aunque Bella no sabía hasta donde implicaba esa confesión, Edward ahora sentía esperanza.

-Me parece perfecto, nada de lamentarse entonces? Es un trato?- inquirió Bella y como si estuviera cerrando un trato extendió la mano hacia él quien se la estrecho sin dudarlo, no dudaría cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de tocarla.

Cuando sus manos se estrecharon una sensación que no era desconocida para ambos, pero que habían olvidado por el tiempo que había trascurrido desde que la había experimentado volvió y ambos lo sintieron con más fuerza. Esa corriente que los recorría cada vez que se tocaban, esa corriente ahora hacia que les pareciera imposible separar sus manos, esa corriente que ahora tenía sus miradas conectadas varias imágenes pasando por las pupilas de cada uno, imágenes felices, nada por que lamentarse.

Bella de repente recordó su sueño, nada ha cambiado, eso lo había dicho ella en su sueño y era verdad, nada había cambiado y ahora veía que incluso era más fuerte. Él había dicho que necesitaba saberlo fuera de su sueño, pero no podía, sentía tanto miedo. Y ese miedo hizo que se alejara y Edward lo lamento, pero su esperanza hizo que no dejara caer su ánimo, tenía que ir lento, poco a poco.

Bella bajo del auto sin decir nada y fue al asiento trasero para cargar a Carlie, pero cuando abrió la puerta Edward hacia lo mismo por el otro lado.

-Déjame llevarla.- dijo y la cargo sin ningún esfuerzo pero tratando de no despertarla, la pequeña murmuro algo intangible y se acomodo en los brazos de su padre sin inmutarse.

Edward y Bella caminaron en silencio todo el camino hasta el cuarto de las chicas, Bella pensando en el miedo, Edward en la esperanza, dos sentimientos tan distintos y que no podían convivir juntos, alguno tendría que prevalecer. Edward dejo a Carlie en la cama y olvidándose el ir lento y poco a poco, sin pensárselo dos veces fue hasta donde estaba Bella, la tomo por los hombros y casi violentamente estampo sus labios contra los suyos.

Bella se quedo pasmada, deseo pellizcarse para estar segura que esto no era un sueño de nuevo, pero él la tenia aprisionada sin poder hacer nada, sintió los labios de Edward moverse sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, fuera un sueño o no prefirió disfrutarlo, pero tan fugaz como había venido se había ido, sintió su respiración en su oído.

-No lamento eso, recuérdalo, nada de lamentarse.- escucho su susurro, ella seguía pasmada y lo vio salir de su habitación sin poder moverse.

Ahora en ninguna de esas dos mentes prevalecía el miedo. Siempre un sentimiento era más fuerte.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, estoy loca por andar aquí a estas horas y mas porque mañana o mejor dicho al rato me mudo de casa, aquí sin las 2:30 de la madrugada, pero como permaneceré sin internet por varios días, prefería apurarme con el capitulo para no tardarlas más. Ah y los dos atuendo de Bella y el de Carlie están en mi perfil.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas del capítulo pasado, saben que los aprecio demasiado y espero contar con sus opiniones para este pues vamos avanzando, cosas buenas vienen en camino.**

**Reviews?**

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes que reconozcas no son de mi autoría, la historia sí.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 14.**_

_**.**_

_Yo no lo lamento, recuerda. Nada de lamentarse._

El calor de la mañana hizo que Bella despertara de su profundo sueño, el calor y las palabras que seguían retumbando en su cabeza desde la noche anterior, al igual que la sensación que seguía como tatuada en sus labios, la sensación del contacto de sus suaves labios. Aunque había sido mucho más breve que el beso del sueño que había tenido, no se le comparaba para nada.

Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar sobre su espalda mirando el techo, no sabía cómo manejaría el ver a Edward después de lo de anoche, se sentía ansiosa, nerviosa, cual adolescente, que le diría al verlo, que diría Edward al verla a ella? Se dio la vuelta hacia su izquierda hundiendo su rostro en la almohada con frustración. Entones se dio cuenta de que no había nadie a su lado, eran las 8 de la mañana, le extrañaba que su hija se hubiera levantado tan temprano. Decidió que era hora de levantarse, después de asearse salió por la puerta del jardín esperando encontrar a Carlie en la alberca, pero no había nadie.

Regreso a su cuarto convencida de que estarían en el comedor desayunando, pero antes de salir de su recamara rumbo a ese lugar, tomo una respiración profunda tratando de controlar los nervios. Había decidido mantener, o por lo menos tratar, la calma. No creía que Edward mencionara nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior en frente de su hija o de Maggie. Pero al llegar al comedor no encontró a nadie tampoco y aunque le costara admitirlo se sintió un poco decepcionada, tenia ganar de verlo. Fue hacia la cocina donde por fin encontró a alguien, Maggie estaba metiendo unos trastes al lavavajillas, levanto la vista al oír sus pasos y le sonrió.

-Buenos días. – le saludo cordialmente.

-Buenos días. Donde están todos?- cuestiono.

-Oh Edward llevo a Carlie a recorrer los alrededores. Desayunaron y se fueron. La pequeña estaba muy activa al despertar.- ok ahora si se sintió muy decepcionada aunque a la vez aliviada de que no tuviera que manejar el asunto del beso de la noche anterior unas cuantas horas.

-Es raro, Carlie no suele despertar tan temprano, es de las que cuando la despierto para ir a la escuela me pide 5 minutos más hasta que no puede alargar mas el tiempo.- le conto Bella recordando como su hija daba tanta batalla en los días de escuela e incluso los fines de semana suele levantarse moderadamente tarde. Maggie sonrió.

-Tal vez los aires italianos la tienen más activa.- dijo limpiándose las manos mojadas con un trapo y luego dejándolo en un lado de la tarja- gustas algo de desayunar?

-No es necesario que te molestes, no tengo mucha hambre. Solo comeré fruta y jugo, puedo preparármelo yo.- le aseguro Bella con una sonrisa amable.

-No sería ninguna molesta, pero ya hay en ese recipiente fruta cortada y hay jugo de naranja en la nevera. Ve a sentarte a la mesa y te lo llevo. Bella la miro dubitativa, siempre le apenaba pedirle cosas a Maggie, no estaba acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de ayuda en su casa, ella hacia todo por sí misma y se le hacía extraño, la buena mujer le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- anda, no es ninguna molestia te lo he dicho y si no te importa que te acompañe, yo tampoco he desayunado.

-No claro que no me importa.- se apresuro a decir Bella.

-Anda entonces, enseguida llevo todo.

Bella rendida pues sabía que nada podía hacer cambiar de opinión a Maggie, camino hacia el comedor, a la mujer le gustaba ayudar, pero aun así ella se sentía apenada, no quería abusar y sentirse inútil. Pronto Maggie apareció con una gran bandeja llena de melón, papaya, mango picado, una jarra de jugo y la jarra de la cafetera, así como platos, tazas y vasos. Lo puso todo en la mesa y después de acomodar todo y cada quien servirse su porción se pusieron a desayunar. Al principio comer era lo único que hacían, entre ellas se instalo un silencio. Aunque Bella podía sentir las miradas que de vez en cuando Maggie le dirigía, miradas curiosas, como si se muriera por preguntarle eso y así era, Maggie se moría por preguntarle sobre la noche pasada, aunque ella ya sabía cada detalle de los que había sucedido.

Ella desde siempre tenía la costumbre de levantarse apenas los primeros rayos del sol, su marido siempre le decía que era la que iba a despertar al sol para avisarle que tenía que hacer que amaneciera. De inmediato se ponía activa a las actividades de la casa, siempre había algo que hacer. Hoy en su rutina diaria, mientras limpiaba un poco el jardín se extraño cuando vio a Edward salir rumbo al gimnasio muy temprano, se podría decir que el joven no era de lo más madrugador, pero lo que más le extraño y le legro fue que lo vio con una enorme sonrisa y de muy buen humor, hasta estaba tarareando una canción aun sin percatarse de la presencia de la mujer, se veía radiante. Cuando la vio fue hacia ella y abrazo con fuerza y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Edward era cariñoso y amable, pero esto traspasaba todo eso. Algo había pasado y sin perder el tiempo le cuestiono y le pidió que le dijera cada detalle de que era lo que lo tenía tan de buenas.

-No pasa nada nana.- trato de pasar por alto Edward, pero no se escaparía tan fácil.

-No, no, no, no, no. A mí no me mientes_signorino_, te conosco como la palma de mi mano, no trates dde despistarme. Algo te sucede y me lo tienes que contar.-le exigio dandole una mirada que no le permitia otra opcion, Edward conocia muy bien esa mirada y para ser sincero se moria por contarle, pero le gustaba hacer rabiar a Maggie un poco.

Asi que asi comenzo a contarle todo lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior, cada detalle mientras caminaban juntos hasta el gimnacion. Maggie no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver la luz en sus ojos a cada palabra y cuando le conto lo del beso, se alegro junto a él, aunque tambien se sintio un poco como mamá osa, queriendo proteger a Edward. Porque lo veia entusiasmado y si eso le alegraba, pero tambien le daba miedo, ya antes lo habia visto lastimado y temia que eso volviera a suceder, pues habia visto la duda y el miedo en el rostro de Bella desde que habia llegado junto con Carlie hace ya unas semanas. Duda a estar aquí, duda a acercarse a Edward, duda a dejar entrar a las personas a su vida. Maggie era buena leyendo a la gente, observaba y analizaba. Esta mañana cuando Bella había entrado a la cocina volvió a ver esa expresión de nuevo y temió por el corazón de Edward. Sabía que no tenía que estarse entrometiendo en la vida de los dos, su marido la había regañado por esa causa, "No puedes resolverle la vida a todos Margaret, deja que soluciones sus problemas solos" les había dicho él, pero le costaba hacerlo, esa era su naturaleza, era protectora con los que quería. Por eso ahora se debatía en preguntarle a la muchacha para evaluar sus expresiones y saber si debía seguir preocupándose.

Cuando Bella estaba por terminar su plato con fruta supo que debía hacerlo ahora, trato de verse tranquila y sonar lo mas casual posible cuando le pregunto.

-Como les fue anoche?- era una pregunta segura, ambigua y no estaba siendo entrometida preguntando directamente lo que quería saber, eso estaba bien, nada sospechoso.

Pero por otra parte la recepción a la pregunta para Bella fue completamente diferente, un poco paranoica sintió que Maggie le preguntaba "como estuvo el beso?" en lugar del inocente "Como les fue anoche?". Se tenso de inmediato y comenzó a mover su pierna nerviosamente debajo de la mesa, se alegraba de haber tenido esta reacción con ella en lugar de Edward, ahora estaría con la guardia bien puesta cuando estuviera frente a él, no podía reaccionar de esta manera. Volteo a ver a Maggie quien la miraba expectante de una respuesta y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba divagando demasiado y tenía que responder.

-Bien.- solamente respondió tratando de sonreír tranquila y se sintió como una estúpida por tardar tanto en responder y solo decir eso.

Maggie se frustro un poco por no recibir una respuesta más extensa con la que pudiera trabajar. Se lanzo con una nueva pregunta.

-Disfrutaste el concierto?- se aventuro esperando recibir mejor respuesta.

-Claro, fue maravilloso, Edward estuvo maravilloso.- respondió Bella, por lo menos no fue una sola palabra.

-Verdad que lo es? Ha trabajado tanto todos estos años y es magnífico- halago de vuelta la mujer llenándose de orgullo como si ella fuera su madre.

-Yo le dije que algún día lograría llegar hasta donde esta.- mascullo Bella un poco dubitativa por tocar el tema del pasado, pero también orgullosa recordando su expresión de anhelo al decirle en Londres que deseaba estar frente a la orquesta y la imagen de él, magnifico arriba del escenario.- el lo anhelaba demasiado y me alegra que lo haya logrado.- agrego.

-Lo logro pero con algunos sacrificios.- murmuro Maggie por lo bajo y se lamento al instante de haber pronunciado esas palabras, mas al ver la expresión de tristeza que se instalo en el rostro de la chica, tal vez su marido tenía razón y debería dejar de entrometerse en la vida de los demás- lo siento, no debí decir eso.- se apresuro a disculparse, en verdad apenada.

-No, no te preocupes- respondió Bella tratando de sonreír, todos habían hecho sacrificios. Antes de adentrarse más en sus pensamientos recordó las palabras de Edward la noche anterior. Un pensamiento le asalto y de se sintió contrariada al tenerlo en su mente- sería malo de mi parte alegrarme porque gracias a lo que paso el logro su sueño? – pregunto.

-No creo que cuestionarse eso sea algo adecuado. Es considerado de tu parte alegrarte de que Edward haya cumplido lo que quería, pero como dije hubo muchos sacrificios, fue muy difícil para él y no lo digo por la música porque él era completamente capaz, pero hubo muchas cosas que nublaron su dedicación y también debes preguntarte si de verdad te alegras…

-Si lo hago…- interrumpió Bella.

-Yo se que lo haces, pero él no fue el único que tuvo que pasar por cosas y sacrificar otras tantas. No quites crédito de tu sufrimiento, los dos la pasaron mal.- concluyo y en verdad se sintió entrometida, Leonardo la regañaría enserio cuando le contara esto, ella no quería adentrarse en los demonios del pasado, simplemente quería saber sobre el beso de la noche anterior y ahora se encontraba frente a Bella que parecía pensar algo con mucha concentración, los ojos chocolates de la chica se dirigieron a ella.

La cabeza de Bella era un hervidero de ideas, pensamientos imágenes. Si recordaba bien las palabras de Edward, no mas lamentaciones. En verdad trataba de dejar el pasado atrás, pero se dio cuenta de algo con las palabras de Margaret. Los dos habían pasado por mucho, pero todo lo que habían pasado los había traído hasta ahí, aunque hubieran sido cosas malas, era parte de su vida, no se podían olvidar, siempre estaría ahí. Lo que podía hacer esa exactamente no lamentarse por ellas, no recordarlas con dolor. Ya habían sufrido demasiado como para que lo siguieran haciendo por cosas que no podían cambiar. Por eso decidió afrontarlas.

-Como fue la vida de Edward estos años?-pregunto, Margaret se tenso, no esperaba eso para nada- Edward me conto algunas cosas, pero tu estuviste con él. Podrías contarme?

-Crees que eso sea una buena idea Bella?-pregunto de vuelta, ella no estaba para nada segura de que eso fuera una buena idea, observo a la chica frente a ella que solo asintió como respuesta, analizo sus expresiones, se veía tranquila, sabía perfectamente que lo que iba a contar no sería una anécdota feliz de las vacaciones de verano, pero no parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a romperse o ponerse a llorar. Solo se veía curiosa, por conocer la otra cara de la moneda.

Y se lo conto todo, como había llegado Edward a Italia, su estado de ánimo tan deprimido y como este no había mejorado aun pasara el tiempo, como se había refugiado en el trabajo. Cada uno de los detalles, no se guardo nada y Bella no reacciono de mala manera, ella ya lo había escuchado antes de la boca de Edward, pero escucharlo ahora de alguien exterior había sido muy liberador, en algunos momentos se sintió mal por algunas cosas, como lo había hecho cuando Edward había hablado con ella, pero no con la misma intensidad, pues no la tomo por sorpresa, pero en esos momentos solo recordaba las palabras de Edward. Nada de lamentarse. Había que vivir hacia delante y esta plática con Margaret la había ayudado a cerrar un círculo y a empezar a poner en práctica esas palabras en realidad.

-Te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas contado todo esto y también te agradezco por haber cuidado tan bien de él.- le dijo Bella cuando Margaret concluyo su relato con toda la sinceridad del mundo, en verdad sentía un sincero agradecimiento hacia esa mujer y ella lo percibió.

Y así fue como se dio cuenta que no tenia porque preocuparse más por Edward, lo que vio en los ojos chocolates de Bella ya no fue lo que en un principio y se supo que todo iba a estar bien.

…

-Y como se la están pasando por allá?- se escucho la voz de Alice a través de las bocinas de la laptop de Bella y la imagen de una Alice cargando al pequeño Axel mientras le daba de comer en la pantalla.

-Carlie se la está pasando de lo mejor, está encantada con todo aquí, hoy acompaño a Margaret a la granja de una prima, quería ver a los animales y Maggie le prometió que le dejarían ordeñar una vaca.- le conto Bella sosteniendo la computadora en su regazo.

Después de que Margaret se había ido llevándose a su hija, Bella había salido a la piscina con su computadora a tomar un poco de sol y a tratar de inspirarse para escribir un poco, pues había dejado de hacerlo en estas vacaciones, pero todas esas intenciones quedaron atrás cuando al conectarse a skype entro la llamada de Alice y de inmediato respondió, ya tenía varios días que no hablaba con su amiga y la extrañaba enormemente.

-Oh, me hubiera gustado saludarla- Alice hizo un puchero lamentándose- y porque no fuiste tú?

-Decidí quedarme a relajarme un poco, esa niña me ha traído de un lado para otro visitando infinidad de lugares. Por eso hoy aproveche para quedarme a tomar un poco de sol.- le respondió acomodándose mejor en el camastro donde estaba.

-No tienes una idea de cuánto te envidio en estos momentos, tu ahí en el soleado Italia, disfrutando del lindo clima y haciéndola de turista y yo aquí en Forks en donde parece que nunca dejara de llover. Pero sabes amiga, me alegro que lo estés disfrutando, más vale que llegues con esa piel paliducha tuya un poco bronceada al menos- rio su amiga, Bella también. – y puedo saludar a mi cuñado? O también se fue a ordeñar vacas?-pregunto acomodando al pequeño Axel en su hombro para sacarle el aire y tratando de mantener su vista fija en su hijo para ocultar sus ojos de su amiga, no quería que Bella se diera cuenta que esa no era una simple pregunta de cortesía.

-Él no está pero no fue con las chicas, tuvo unos asuntos de resolver en la orquesta.- le respondió Bella como si nada, Alice grito internamente porque su amiga no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Y… bueno, como se ha comportado mi cuñadito? Es un buen anfitrión?

-Claro, ha estado muy atentas de nosotras, con ayuda de Maggie por supuesto y su esposo.- Alice reconoció el tono de voz de Bella y se emociono, esa emoción hizo que cometiera el error de alzar la vista hacia la web cam y la castaña aun a través de una pantalla noto esa mirada- oh no Alice, ya sea para dónde vas con todo esto, no empieces con tus interrogatorios.-

-Oh vamos Bella, deberías de haberte escuchado hablar de lo atento que es Edward, soy tu mejor amiga desde que somos pequeñas, te conozco como la palma de mi mano y estoy segura que de haberte estado viendo tu mirada te hubiera delatado también. Estoy sufriendo un deja vu Bella y quiero que me cuentes como siempre lo haces.- le pidió la pequeña madre que acomodaba a su bebe en sus brazos que ya empezaba a quedarse dormido haciendo graciosos pucheros.

-No ha pasado nada- respondió Bella no muy segura de quererle contar aun nada a su amiga, pues ciertamente lo único que había pasado había sido un pequeño beso, eso no quería decir que se casarían al día siguiente, ni quería decir que iban a regresar.- estamos tranquilos, estamos bien.

-Bien con besos o sin besos?- pregunto Alice de forma picara y soltó un gritito emocionado que casi despierta a su bebe cuando vio el sonrojo de Bella- oh por dios!- trato de controlar el tono de su voz- y a eso le dices que no ha pasado nada Bella? Por dios ese sonrojo quiere decir ha pasado mucho.

La castaña se maldijo internamente, malditos sonrojos. Siempre la delataban de todo y aun mas con su amiga que hasta decía que poseía una tonalidad diferente de sonrojo y cada uno decía algo distinto. Era como si tuviera su gama de sonrojos y simplemente los comparara para saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, algo extraño, pero así era Alice.

-No ha pasado nada Alice, no empieces con tus cosas, la única gran acción que ha acontecido ha sido en mis sueños- rio tratando de aligerar el ambiente, aunque eso ciertamente era verdad.

-Oh Bella- rio Alice- quien lo diría? Has tenido sueños sucios con mi cuñado.-se burlo con voz picara, Bella sonrió.- bueno, bueno. Hare como que te creo, aunque estoy segura que esos labios tuvieron su rencuentro y no solo en sueños. – Bella rodo los ojos, su amiga nunca se rendía y era demasiado perceptiva, aun así no dijo nada mas, un pequeño beso no era el evento del siglo y se lamento por eso. Se golpeo mentalmente, ahora estaba deseando que pasaran más cosas entre ellos, que le sucedía, ella no había venido aquí para una reconciliación, había venido porque su hija quería para más tiempo con su padre, solo por su hija, siempre era por su hija.

-Estoy demasiado confundida Alice.- confeso con apenas un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Alice la escuchara, esta sonrió con entendimiento, sabía que su amiga aun quisiera guardarse muchas cosas siempre terminaba contándole lo que sucedía, así era su amistad, había confianza aunque Bella a veces fuera tan terca para abrirse a las personas. Y entendía perfectamente porque la confusión de su mejor amiga, casi hermana.

-Aunque quisieras hacerte a la idea de que solo ibas por Carlie, en el fondo sabias que podía haber riesgo de que muchas cosas se removieran Bella- la castaña ni siquiera se sorprendió de que Alice adivinara precisamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza y se alegro de no tener que decirlo en voz alta, simplemente asintió- él te ha dicho algo?- pregunto.

-Directamente no, pero me mira como hace 9 años Alice, tu sabes cómo y yo reacciono como la adolescente que era entonces, no puedo evitarlo.-su amiga asintió.

-Y ese sueño que tuviste, tal vez tenga un significado.- dijo, ella creía en todas esas cosas místicas y el significado de los sueños era una de las cosas que le interesaba mucho. Bella le conto todo lo que había sucedido en el sueño y su amiga la escucho con interés.- wow, creo que esta vez tu inconsciente fue demasiado directo. Pero tu como te sientes al respecto?

-Confundida.- repitió- por un lado estos sentimientos estas aquí-señalo su pecho- de nuevo, pero yo… no sé.

Alice sonrió tiernamente.

-No te cierres Bella, el inconsciente es muy sabio y la vida más, si algo tiene que pasar pasara, simplemente no pongas una pared frente a ti, aun así se derrumbara, pero no crees que no necesitas mas drama en tu vida- Bella se quedo un momento en silencio analizando lo que había dicho Alice y como siempre tenía razón, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escucho una voz que la llamaba, esa voz que conocía bien y que de inmediato hizo que su piel se estremeciera, la voz aun se escuchaba dentro de la casa, Alice noto el cambio de humor de su amiga y como miraba hacia un lugar- que sucede?- le pregunto, movió su cabeza como si pudiera ver lo que pasaba del otro lado del océano.

-Edward acaba de llegar.- le respondió antes de que Alice comenzara a desesperarse por no saber lo que sucedía. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Muy bien parece que es hora de irme, salúdamelo y aunque tengan la casa para ustedes solos no se aprovechen niños- bromeo, Bella rodo los ojos y volteo una vez más hacia la casa, Edward acababa de asomar su cabeza, sonrió al verla y salió de la casa saludándola con la mano- Bella?- y Bella ni siquiera se inmuto de que su amiga le estaba llamando, ella no queriendo gritar para no despertar a su bebe la llamo un par de veces más hasta que por fin volteo a ponerle atención, Alice sonrió y Bella se sonrojo un poco apenada pues se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que la llamaba- antes de que pongas tu atención completamente en Edward quiero decirte algo mas- Bella asintió poniéndole toda la atención y tratando de ignorar a Edward y como su cabello cobrizo resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol, se maldijo mentalmente y enfoco su mirada a la pantalla- recuerda lo que te dije Bella, si las cosas tiene que pasar pasaran, no las detengas y se feliz, eso es lo mas que te deseo amiga. Quiero verte sonreír como hace tiempo.- concluyo con total sinceridad, Bella se enterneció por las palabras de su amiga, le sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias Alice, gracias por estar siempre ahí.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso están las amigas y mucho más para eso están las hermanas- aseguro sonriéndole.

Se despidieron justo a tiempo cuando Edward se sentó en el camastro a lado de ella con su sonrisa torcida que hizo que las rodillas de Bella se sintieran de gelatina, suerte que se encontraba sentada, era increíble que aun después de tantos años aun se sintiera como esa chica de 19 años, como es chica que lo había visto entrar a la biblioteca con sus gafas oscuras y después de quitárselas y quedarse hipnotizada por su ojos tan hermosos, le dedicara la misma sonrisa que ahora él tenía en su rostro. Esa sonrisa que no había cambiado y que Alice decía solo le dedicaba a ella, aunque Bella no lo creía, era una sonrisa por dios! Como alguien puede saber si es distinta la que le dedican a una persona o a otra. O claro, lo pensaba la misma persona que tenía un detector de sonrojos, solo Alice.

-Bella?- esta dejo de divagar en su mente cuando escucho la voz de Edward más alta y su mano se paseo frente a su rostro tratando de llamar su atención, cuando así lo hizo, este la miraba divertido- te fuiste por un momento.- rio.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo un poco avergonzada.

-No importa, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, tu mente siempre viajaba de pronto a otros mundos, lo había extrañado.- Edward rio pasando una mano por su cobrizo cabello- a veces me sentía celoso por no poderte acompañar a esos mundos, debe ser fascinante.

-No lo es.- Bella rio y se sintió bien tener una conversación tan ligera con Edward, en verdad ahora se sentía más liberada después de todo el análisis, de la plática con Margaret y con Alice, se sentí muy bien.

-Estoy seguro que lo es, ahí se forman todas esas maravillosas historias que escribes. Sabes? Después de que me dijeras el seudónimo que usabas para publicar cumplí lo que dije y he leído un par de tus libros- Bella abrió la boca asombrada y cubrió su rostro con sus manos avergonzada, Edward sonrió.

-Oh no!- exclamo, su voz amortiguada por sus manos.

-Porque no? me gustaron mucho Bella, enserio.

-Tu siempre tan cortes.- murmuro abriendo un poco sus dedos para mirarlo entre ellos.

-No es cortesía es la verdad- trato de quitarle las manos de su rostro, pero Bella no lo permitió- no te avergüences, tu siempre tan modesta, como la primera vez que hablamos, no queriendo admitir que eras una gran estudiante y echándole la culpa a un error humano.- rio al recordarlo, esa pequeña chica detrás del mostrador, sonrojada y avergonzada, ahora la tenia frente a él de la misma forma.

-Y lo fue, luego me entere que al tipo encargado de las becas lo corrieron.- mascullo Bella por fin descubriéndose el rostro, Edward soltó una carcajada, ella no pudo evitar reír también.

-Eres una mentirosa- rio más fuerte, Bella fingió un puchero ofendido por la forma en que la había llamado, pero no pudo evitar reírse cuando lo vio carcajearse aun mas seguramente por su expresión.

-No te rías de mí.- le dijo y le dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro, después de un momento Edward pudo dejar de reír y se enfoco en la conversación pues aun no había terminado.

-Volviendo a tus libros- Bella rodo los ojos, pensó que con todas las risitas se olvidaría de esa conversación, le avergonzaba mucho hablar de lo que escribía, esa era otra de las razones por la que usaba un seudónimo, para que la gente no la reconociera en la calle y la halagara o le dijera cosas malas sobre su trabajo, le avergonzaba demasiado.- todos hombres de los que escribes, existen en realidad?- Edward pensó que era demasiado atrevimiento de su parte y por un momento temió que Bella se lo tomara mal pero no fue así y el respiro tranquilo, porque cuando había leído sus historias en verdad quiso saber si esos personajes tenían nombre y apellido en la vida real y si tenía que admitir que se sintió un poco celoso de que eso pudiera ser cierto.

-De donde viene todo esto?- Bella rio, al principio se sorprendió por su pregunta, pero se sorprendió aun mas por no sentirme abrumada- Señor Cullen si quiere preguntarme algo directamente solo hágalo, no use como escusa mis historias.- le respondió divertida por la expresión avergonzada que había invadido el rostro de Edward al pronunciar estas palabras.

-Lo lamento, no quise ser entrometido.- se disculpo apenado. Bella se veía divertida por su repentino cambio de humor, primero se veía muy enfocado y serio cuando hizo su pregunta y ahora estaba este hombre avergonzado frente a ella. De pronto le llamo la atención su última frase.

-Parece que alguien está rompiendo un trato aquí- Edward la miro confundida- te estás lamentando.-le aclaro.

El entendimiento llego a la cabeza de Edward y con el entendimiento llegaron las imágenes y las sensaciones, la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos. Inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió hasta esos labios sonrosados, Bella lo noto y un escalofrió la recorrió, se mordió el labio y Edward tuvo que alejar la vista de ese gesto antes de que perdiera el control y se lanzara contra ella.

De pronto algunas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, una cayo justo en la nariz de Bella y ella se sorprendió pues el día estaba muy soleado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando las nubes habían hecho su aparición, Edward también estaba sorprendido por el rápido cambio del clima. Los dos se levantaron rápidamente, Bella tomo su computadora y juntos corrieron hacia la casa justo a tiempo pues la lluvia se intensifico, aun así, ninguno de los dos se salvo de quedar un poco mojados. Al verse con el cabello escurriéndoles los dos no evitaron soltarse a carcajadas.

-Está bien tu laptop?- le pregunto aun riendo un poco y al notar lo que traía en las manos.

-Parece que sí, solo se dio un baño- Edward rio y Bella se golpeo mentalmente ante la tontería que acaba de decir. – por lo menos no termino como tu costoso teléfono en el lago Serpentine. Recuerdas?

Edward asintió riendo, ese día habían decidido ir a remar al lago, pero a mitad del paseo, tan predecible como era el clima de Londres, había caído una lluvia muy intensa, cuando pudieron llegar a la orilla y por la urgencia de salir del bote, este se había tambaleado y Edward cayó en el lago, quedando sumergido hasta la cintura, acabaron empapados, mucho mas él y su celular, que estaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, había quedado completamente arruinado.

-Si quieres puedo tirarte a la piscina para que tengamos la misma conclusión.- Edward le dio una mirada amenazante, Bella rio y soltó un gritito con fingido temor, él se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que ella se alejaba. Justo cuando se iba a echar a correr Edward la detuvo tomándola de la cintura, ella alcanzo a poner la computadora en una mesita cercana antes de que él sin ningún esfuerzo la levantara en sus brazos. Bella comenzó a gritar, sus gritos mezclados con risas, él también reía.

-No te atrevas Edward, está lloviendo mucho, nos empaparemos!- exclamo pataleando.

Edward abrió la puerta carcajeándose, Bella no pensó al principio que realmente lo haría pero cuando comenzó a balancearla como si fuera a arrojarla al exterior, solo cerró los ojos. Pero nada paso, ni se sintió mojada, ni arrojada y el movimiento en los brazos de Edward había parado, el único movimiento que se registraba era el de su pecho que vibraba a causa de la risa. Abrió los ojos para observar a un divertido Edward, le lanzo dagas con los ojos y pataleo de nuevo esta vez golpeándolo en el pecho también.

-Ya bájame Edward.- le pidió, Edward calmo su risas aunque aun tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hace mucho que no me reía tanto en un solo día.- declaro ignorando la petición de Bella, sus rostros estaban increíblemente cerca, ella se sintió aturdida pues podía sentir el halito de su respiración.

-Yo tampoco.- mascullo sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-No lo extrañas? Antes nos reíamos mucho Bella, nos divertíamos juntos, éramos muy felices- frunció el ceño antes de agregar- no me gusta usar esa palabra sabes? Éramos, no, definitivamente no me gusta.- Bella no sabía que decir- no me gusta porque sería pensar que ya no podemos ser felices de nuevo, yo quiero que lo volvamos a ser.

Bella soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones debido a su declaración, no sabía que decir, su cabeza era un lio total y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Estoy muy confundida, no sé qué decir.- murmuro.

-Tu quieres ser feliz de nuevo?- ella asintió de inmediato, quien no quiere ser feliz en la vida? Era una respuesta fácil- y quieres que yo sea parte de esa felicidad? Con Carlie, como una familia?

Una familia. Cuantas veces no había soñado con eso, cuantas veces no había soñado que las cosas malas no habían pasado y ellos vivían como una familia feliz y unida. Cuantas veces lo había deseado y ahora él estaba frente a ella ofreciéndole lo que tanto había soñado. Pero aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas no podía simplemente decir que sí.

-No podemos pasar de la nada a todo Edward.

-Porque no?

Bella sabia porque y sintió sus ojos humedecerse ante lo que estaba a punto de declarar.

-Estoy asustada Edward.- confeso y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Edward tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. Al principio le costó entender porque ella decía eso, el estaba completamente dispuesto a hacerla feliz, a amarla, a que todo fuera como antes, a retomar desde el punto donde todo se había ido a la basura y entonces lo comprendió, el punto donde todo se había ido a la basura. Delicadamente la deposito sobre sus pies, ella aun tenía su rostro sobre su pecho, él se inclino para poder tomar su mentón con su mano y hacerle levantar la vista, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

-Comprendo que no podemos retomar lo que teníamos de la nada porque muchas cosas pasaron y aunque queramos dejarlas atrás, no se puede por completo y a veces no podemos controlar a nuestra mente. Sé porque estas asustada y puedo prometerte que no te volveré a fallar Bella, lo dije en el pasado y no cumplí mi palabra, por eso ahora voy a demostrártelo con acciones, voy a demostrártelo hasta que dejes de sentirte asustada. Podemos empezar desde cero?

Bella sonrió un poco, porque lo que veía en los ojos de Edward era puro amor y sinceridad, porque al escucharlo sentía la esperanza con demasiada intensidad. Y si de acciones se trataba, no fue una respuesta lo que le dio, simplemente acorto la distancia que había entre ellos e hizo que sus labios se encontraran. Él se encontró un poco sorprendido pero enseguida llevo sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y le correspondió el beso como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Al principio el beso tímido, los viejos amantes se estaban reencontrando, reconociendo, pronto cada uno reconoció la suavidad del otro, el ritmo que juntos llevaban y que era perfecto. Edward memorizaba el rostro de ella con sus manos mientras el beso continuaba, sus facciones hermosas, su piel suave, el calos de sus mejillas que siempre se sonrojaban cuando se besaban. Ella se atrevió a dar una juguetona mordida en el labio inferior de él y enredo sus dedos en su cabello, tan suave, siempre le había gustado hacer eso y recordando halo un poco de él. Pronto el aire les falto y tuvieron que separarse, lentamente y dándose pequeños besos tiernos antes de que por fin se liberaran. Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y ambas orbes brillaban de emoción, los dos sonrieron. Edward pasó su dedo índice por el labio inferior de ella que se encontraba hinchado y rojo.

-Supongo que eso es un sí? Me estás dando una oportunidad?- cuestiono.

-Nos estoy dando una oportunidad.- declaro asintiendo. Edward no lo pudo evitar y volvió a juntar sus labios aunque esta vez deposito besos cortos en ellos.

-Te- beso- he-beso- extrañado- beso- tanto- y un último beso. Bella sonrió, se sentía completamente feliz, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazo, él de inmediato la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Yo también te he extrañado.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Primero que nada. LO SIENTO! Ahora si me he tardado demasiado, no daré escusas, simplemente la inspiración que no coopera y me costó horrores escribir este capítulo, pero tambien es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito! Espero por lo menos la espera haya valido la pena, esto avanza! Prometo ponerme las pilas y retomar el ritmo que tenia antes, lo prometo!**

**Muchas gracias a JosWesleyC, Cullen Vigo, Fran Ktrin Black, Cris Cullen Black, Alice Carlie Hallen Berry y anitakarina1983. Infinitas gracias por su comentarios. También a los que me agregan a favoritos y alertas o a los que simplemente leen. Millones de gracias.**

**En dado caso que sigan conmigo, me regalan un Review? Saben que me encanta leer lo que opinan sobre esta historia que no sería nada sin ustedes.**

**Un abrazo enorme, saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, en cambio la historia sí.**_

.

_**Capitulo 15**_

.

-Carlie hazme un favor y busca un vestido rojo que se que tu madre está escondiendo en su equipaje.- Bella volteo hacia donde provenía la voz acusadora de Alice, la pantalla de su computadora, estando tan lejos y aun así igual de mandona, pensó la castaña. Carlie soltó unas risitas mientras le hacía caso a su tía e iba a hurgar entre la ropa de su madre. – No me veas con esos ojos, no sé porque te gusta sufrir, ese vestido lo empaque exactamente para una ocasión como esta.- Bella le iba a cuestionar como es que ella hubiera sabido, pero decidió lo hacerlo, era una pérdida de tiempo y Alice le dio una mirada diciéndole que había tomado la decisión correcta en no desgastarse cuestionándola.

-Es este tía?- pregunto Carlie admirando el bonito vestido.

-Si!- afirmo la pequeña chica que estaba del otro lado del océano y aun así no dejaba su efusividad.

-Pero es que el escote…- comenzó a quejarse Bella, su pequeña amiga le dio una mirada que penetraba a través de la pantalla diciéndole que no iba a aceptar ningún argumento.

-Tu tienes hermoso busto Bella, lúcelo!- fue su argumento el cual Carlie apoyo asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Bella simplemente rodo los ojos y se fue al baño con todo y vestido y las cosas que necesitaba para bañarse. En buena hora su querida hija había decidido llamar a Alice para pedirle ayuda, ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, aunque había tenido vagas esperanzas de que no le hiciera ponerse ese vestido. Cuando habían llegado a Italia y había desempacado sus cosas lo había visto y su primer pensamiento fue que alguien lo había metido en su maleta, pues ella ni recordaba haberlo empacado y mucho menos recordaba haberlo comprado. Pero no hacía falta pensar mucho para saber quien si lo había comprado y sobre todo quien lo había puesto entre sus cosas. Su segundo pensamiento había sido "donde rayos pensaba ella que iba a usar ese vestido?" ni siquiera era su estilo, era muy escotado en la parte del busto y muy corto, demasiado revelador. Pero por supuesto la tarea de Alice siempre era impulsar sus límites y ahora lo iba a hacer al hacerla ponerse ese vestido para esta cita, sobre todo para esta cita donde iba a estar a solas con Edward. Si a solas.

Por la mañana él, Carlie y Bella desayunaban. Bella miraba extraño a su hija, pues esta no dejaba de sonreír sospechosamente y de vez en cuando la había sorprendido compartiendo miradas de complicidad con su padre, hasta que Edward la invito a una cita por la noche comprendió a que venía todo esto. Bella nerviosa respondió que si, al principio estaba emocionada, hace una semana que había sucedido la reconciliación, por así llamarlo y todo estaba yendo muy bien. Habían ido a pasear por toda Italia, a conocer como una familia en sus vacaciones de verano, eso la tenía muy contenta, sobre todo porque veía a su hija sonreír como nunca lo había hecho y porque estaba comenzando a almacenar nuevos recuerdo esta vez con Edward incluido de nuevo, como se lo había planteado al decidir comenzar de nuevo. Tal vez era apresurado llamarse una familia, así de la nada, pero era imposible no sentir que lo eran. Todo era felicidad en esos días.

Ahora todo era nervios por las expectativas de la cita, sobre todo por el factor "a solas". No lo habían estado desde esa tarde lluviosa, Carlie siempre estaba con ellos y no quedaba espacio para estarlo cuando llegaban de sus paseos y la niña se iba a dormir pues ellos quedaban igual de exhaustos y con las mismas ganas de la pequeña de solo ir a la cama.

Diablos! Creo que usare el abrigo toda la noche. Pensó Bella cuando termino de bañarse, ponerse la ropa interior y miro el vestido una vez más. Era una opción, aunque una muy descabellada estando en pleno verano y con las altas temperaturas de Italia. Sin pensarlo de nuevo simplemente se lo puso y se miro en el espejo. Umm, realmente no se veía tan mal como pensaba, aunque aun le molestaba un poco lo corto que era, tenía que admitir que su poco busto se veía muy bien en ese vestido. Salió del baño aun con una toalla envolviéndole el cabello y descalza. Alice dirigiéndola desde el otro lado del mundo, donde seguramente era de madrugada, le ayudo a terminar de arreglarse con la ayuda de Carlie, que miraba a su madre emocionada y de vez en cuando robándole un poco de su maquillaje pues se quería ver tan bonita como ella. Una vez las dos mujeres de confianza de Bella le dieron su aprobación y después de agradecerle a Alice y rogarle que se fuera a dormir o Axel y Jasper iban a odiar a la tía Bella por acaparar sus horas de sueño, apago la computadora y le dio un beso de buenas noches a Carlie, aunque sabía que eso es lo menos que iba a hacer, en cuanto se fuera seguro se pondría a leer o a ver películas en la televisión.

-No te duermas muy tarde y no te atrevas a esperarme despierta, te cuento todo mañana si?- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Carlie asintió sonriendo.

-Diviértanse.- le dijo como despedida mientras le lanzaba un beso al aire y Bella salía por la puerta.

Entro con pasos lentos a la sala, Edward escucho el sonido de unos tacones acercándose dubitativamente, se levanto del sofá para recibir a Bella, se sentía tonto, como un niño de secundaria teniendo su primera cita, estaba extremadamente nervioso y se sentía tonto por eso. Se sintió más nervioso cuando la vio entrar pero sobre todo se sintió asombrado. Se veía hermosa. No es que estuviera pensando que Bella no era hermosa normalmente pues lo es, es la mujer más hermosa, pero ahora simplemente lo había asombrado y dejado sin habla, literal. Al acercarse no podía hilar ni una sola palabra. Bella se sintió complacida por la reacción que había tenido por su parte al verla y se sonrojo un poco, eso a Edward lo volvió loco, era increíble el contraste que había de la Bella sexy con ese vestido, todo el arreglo y la Bella dulce y tímida de siempre con ese sonrojo que tanto le encantaba.

-Te ves hermosa.- le alago cuando las palabras por fin se dignaron en salir de su boca, de nuevo apareció el sonrojo que combinada tiernamente con el vestido.

-Gracias.- simplemente dijo.

Los dos se quedaron viendo un par de segundos sin decir nada, fue un poco incomodo, pero después comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas juntos pues se dieron cuenta que la situación era un tanto ridícula. Después de las risas el ambiente se aligero un poco y así salieron de la casa rumbo al lugar donde seria la cita. Al llegar y una vez la hostess les llevo a su mesa Edward no podía dejar de mirarla, de admirarla sería mejor dicho y Bella no podía dejar de sonrojarse de lo intensa que era su mirada.

-Si no me dejas de mirar así, pensare que tengo algo en mis dientes o que me maquille mal.- le dijo Bella apenada.

-Bella es que pensé que sería muy rudo de mi parte mencionarlo pero tu delineador se ha corrido.- le dijo fungiendo toda la seriedad posible pero no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio que Bella si le había creído y tomaba su bolso para buscar un espejo con expresión aterrada. Esta pronto cambio a una de molestia al darse cuenta que era una broma y Edward no paraba de reír, se inclino sobre la mesa y le dio un manotazo en el hombro. Edward se quejo por el golpe- ok, no diré nada porque sé que me lo merezco.- dijo sobándose el hombro.- y es todo lo contrario, te veo porque te ves hermosa y es difícil apartar la mirada.- le volvió a decir y era toda la verdad.

-Bueno, estoy un poquito menos molesta por tu broma ahora.- le dijo Bella bromeando un poco, Edward tomo su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso. Un punto más para él.

-No es raro esto para ti?- cuestiono Bella cuando estaban empezando a comer su primera plato, Edward masticando un bocado la miro sin entender- no es raro nosotros en una cita de nuevo?

-Te dije que haría las cosas desde el principio, tener citas es parte de eso. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas si es extraño, sobre todo después de todo el tiempo en que no he salido con nadie. Cuando estaba esperando a que salieras, me sentía como un chico en secundaria esperando a su novia para ir al baile de graduación.- confeso Edward. Ambos rieron, pero Bella había reparado en algo que había dicho, dudo un poco en mencionarlo, pero al final lo dijo.

-Enserio no tuviste ninguna cita durante este tiempo?

-Bueno tuve citas, pero fueron muy pocas, a lo máximo 2 y una fue con una muy buena amiga de la orquesta, la otra fue una cita arreglada. No fue muy exitosa, ella estaba igual de dañada emocionalmente que yo y nos la pasamos toda la cita recordando a quienes extrañábamos. – le conto, sonrió recordando algo- le alenté a que lo llamara porque me platico su historia y rompieron por un tonto malentendido y su orgullo de no querer aceptar que los dos estaban equivocados. Sigo en contacto con ella y siguió mi consejo y ahora está casada con este chico y van a tener su primer bebe.- concluyo con su relato sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

-Oh, eso es dulce.

-Eso dice ella, pero era un tonto malentendido, seguro tarde o temprano iba a dejar el orgullo de lado e iban a tener el mismo final.- dijo Edward quitándole peso al asunto.

-O tal vez no. Tú le ayudaste, no te quites crédito. Fue algo muy dulce de tu parte.

-Pues así de exitosa fue mi cita, ayude a mi cita a volver con su ex. Mi prospera vida romántica.- se mofo. –Pero sé que la tuya estuvo más ocupada.- y si lo dijo con un poco de celos, Bella rio rodando los ojos.

-No porque lo quisiera. Entre mi cuñada, mi hermano, mi madre, Alice y mas entrometidos era imposible negarse, solo era para que me dejaran en paz y lo hacían, hasta que veían que nunca pasaba de una cita con la víctima en turno y me traían a una nueva- rodo los ojos una vez más.

-Conocí a uno de ellos- confeso Edward, ella lo miro curiosa esperando que le dijera quien- creo que se llama Jacob- la expresión de entendimiento de Bella le hizo saber que había dicho el nombre correcto.- a Carlie no le agrada mucho.

-Carlie nunca estuvo muy entusiasmada con la idea de que yo tuviera citas, pero sobre todo con Jacob. No le cae bien para nada.

-Ya decía yo que esa niña me agradaba.- bromeo Edward.

-Me parece perfecto que te agrade siendo su padre- Bella fingió estar aliviada por su confesión, ambos rieron- a lo mejor inconscientemente ella estaba tan reticente a que yo tuviera citas por ti.

-Un punto más para ella.- Bella rodo los ojos y contuvo la risa- creo que la llevare de nuevo al coliseo romano por lo que ha hecho.

-Oh ella estará encantada. Viste lo emocionada que estaba cuando llegamos.

-Lo sé y durante todo el recorrido. Enserio estuve preocupado de que sus ojos se le salieran de las cuencas.- los dos sonrieron ante la escena del día anterior cuando habían ido de paseo a conocer las increíbles ruinas del coliseo.

- Si, le encanta la historia, lo disfruto mucho. La has estado mimando mucho todos estos días.

-Así tiene que ser, es mi hija. La tengo que mimar y malcriar hasta que me pida su tercer poni en su cumpleaños.- los dos rieron.

-Ha estado tan feliz, va a ser difícil para ella volver a la rutina. Aunque seguro tendrá mucho que contarles a sus amigos en la escuela y toda la familia.

-Y tu también la has pasado bien?- le pregunto Edward tomando su mano sobre la mesa y presionándola con cariño.

-Sabes que si, han sido las mejores vacaciones.- aseguro Bella, a Edward se le inflo el pecho satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Y aun tengo 2 días mas para hacerlo aun mejor y mimar a mis dos mujeres hasta que se harten.- aseguro besando su mano.

-No deberías de mimarnos tanto, sobre a todo a Carlie, va a ser duro para ella cuando ya no lo puedas hacer con tanta frecuencia.- y se entristeció un poco con la perspectiva de que Edward no estuviera tan a menudo con ellas, Edward la miro cuestionándola sin entender a que se refería y pidiéndole explicarse- tu tienes tus obligaciones aquí Edward, no vas a estar tan seguido con nosotras.- dijo con tristeza aparente. Ese tema le había dado vueltas en la cabeza después de que había decidido dar esa oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, le entristecía que ahora que se hubiera decidido, él no fuera a estar con ellas como quisiera, no había querido sacar el tema a relucir pues quería vivir en la burbuja un par de días.

-Bella…- comenzó Edward pero se detuvo pues no podía mirar sus hermosos ojos y eso le molestaba, aparte de que quería que Bella viera la seriedad y la verdad con que le iba a decir lo siguiente así que toco su barbilla con su mano y le hizo elevar la mirada- no me voy a ir a ningún lado, como hacerlo cuando las acabo de recuperar.

-Pero…tu…- comenzó Bella, pero Edward la detuvo colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

-No tengo más obligaciones que me aten aquí por mucho tiempo. No quería decir nada hasta que volviéramos a Forks, pero ya que el tema salió- se encogió de hombros- he dejado todo listo para que alguien más tome mi lugar en la orquesta, ya solo seré un consultante y me dedicare principalmente a componer, eso lo puedo hacer en cualquier lado, eso lo puedo hacer en Forks con ustedes.- a Bella le latía muy rápido el corazón y los ojos les picaban un poco. Lo único que quería era lanzarse a sus brazos y sus labios, pero recordó y maldijo que se encontraban en un restaurante.

-Lo dices en serio?- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-En verdad Bella, ni aunque lo intentara podría quedarme aquí y verlas a ustedes ir al otro lado del océano. Solo voy a volver con ustedes en vacaciones.

-Oh Margaret me odiara por llevarte de su lado.- dijo Bella sonriendo y sintiéndose un poco mal por la buena mujer que adoraba a Edward.

-Ella está feliz, ya se lo he contado y se alegra por nosotros. Además dice que nunca ha conocido Estados Unidos y estaría contenta de visitarnos.

-Es bienvenida cuando quiera.- aseguro la castaña sinceramente. – oh por dios! Vas a irte con nosotros!- exclamo aun sin poderlo creer, no iba a tener que reventar su burbuja, su burbuja iba a seguir intacta con ellos tres dentro de ella, claro ahora iba a estar su demás familia, pero eso lo haría más perfecto.-Carlie estará demasiado contenta con esta noticia.

-Espero que lo esté.

Y claro que lo estuvo al otro día cuando le contaron la noticia, aunque aseguro que de no haber sido de ese modo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que lo corrieran y hubiera obligado a su padre a que se quedara con ellas. Todos estuvieron muy felices con la noticia hasta el día en que tuvieron que despedirse de Margaret y su marido, Carlie lloro un poco, pues los dos se habían robado su corazón y el sentimiento era reciproco. Bella les aseguro que eran bienvenidos cuando quisieran y ellos se lo agradecieron. Maggie aunque estaba feliz por su _signorino, _no podía evitar estar triste por no tenerlo cerca, pero sabía que iba a estar feliz y en muy buenas manos. El matrimonio los despidió sacudiendo sus manos en la puerta de la propiedad, prometiendo visitarlos y por supuesto prometiendo que en cuanto estuvieran de vuelta la casa y ellos iban a estar listos para recibirlos.

Cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Seattle lo único que querían hacer era acostarse y dormir hasta el día siguiente y apenas era la hora de la comida, pero con el jet lag y el largo vuelo, no querían hacer nada más. Su comité de bienvenida fueron Alice y Jasper junto con el pequeño Alex que en las pocas semanas sin verlo ya estaba enorme y tan activo. Los invitaron a comer a su casa donde poco tiempo después llegaron Rosalie y Emmett junto con sus pequeños remolinos. Ya Edward le había dado la noticia de su estadía a su hermano y cuñada, pero se lo anunciaron al hermano de Bella y su mujer. Ella lo tomo muy bien y Emmett aunque reticente le dio la bienvenida, aun se mostraba un poco arisco con Edward, pues su lado protector salía a la luz.

-Papá y mamá tuvieron que volver a Londres por las obligaciones en el hospital. Han insistido mucho en que todos vayamos a pasar las navidades allá.- le platico Jasper a Edward cuando estuvieron un poco apartados.

-Veremos cómo arreglar eso.- solo le contesto.

-Aun no se lo has contado?- pregunto el rubio.

-El que?

-No le has contado sobre Bella de nuevo en tu vida?

-Solo hemos tenido conversaciones telefónicas rutinarias y no sé como lo va a tomar, no creo que le agrade mucho tener esa conversación por teléfono.- le respondió Edward.

-Entonces piensas ir a Londres.- declaro Jasper.

-Tengo que ir, pero aun no sé cuándo. Estoy disfrutando de lo que tengo ahora.- y miro a Bella que acariciaba el cabello de Carlie, que se estaba quedando dormida en el sillón mientras platicaba con su cuñada y Alice.

-Claro, claro- afirmo su hermano, iba a dejar el tema pero una pregunta más vino a su cabeza- aun no le has dicho siquiera que tiene una nieta?

-No.- solo respondió Edward.

-Oh Edward.- le medio reprendió.

-Se que tengo que aclarar esto pronto. Pero como dije estoy disfrutando de lo que tengo ahora, de lo que pude tener siempre y no tuve por muchas circunstancias en las que ella estuvo implicada.- respondió Edward tajantemente, llevo sus dedos al puente de su nariz tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Perdona.

-No te preocupes, perdóname tú por reaccionar así. Los dos dejaron de hablar cuando vieron a Bella acercándose y recompusieron su expresión.

-Carlie ya se está quedando dormida. Podríamos irnos?- pregunto hundiéndose en los brazos que Edward le ofrecía y abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Claro, tan solo déjame bajar las maletas del auto de Jasper para acompañarlas.-le dijo Edward besando el tope de su cabeza. Bella alzo la mirada confundida.

-Para que vas a bajar tus maletas?- pregunto realmente confundida. Jasper se alejo sigilosamente dejándolos solos.

-Me voy a quedar aquí

-Porque?- inquirió Bella como si lo que hubiera dicho él fuera lo más tonto.

- Bella quedamos que llevaríamos esto lento, no creo que quedándome contigo sea la forma correcta.- le explico.

-Claro que es la forma correcta. No te estoy diciendo que duermas conmigo de la nada- le dijo directamente- tenemos una habitación de visitas y será la mismo que en Italia, habitaciones separadas, no ve el gran dilema.- concluyo.

-Estas segura?- pregunto Edward, Bella asintió enfáticamente. Él emocionado por la idea porque sinceramente no le gustaba el que tuviera que estar en otro techo donde no estuvieran ellas, donde no poder cuidarlas y donde no verlas lo más posible.

Los días siguientes los tres comenzaron a hacer una rutina juntos, como una familia, incluyendo a Jella que estaba encantada con el nuevo huesped. Algunos días se quedaban todo el día en casa viendo películas. Edward le compro un teclado eléctrico a Carlie y le estaba enseñando a tocarlo, ella estaba encantada. Bella le pidió a Alice que les prestara algunos videos caseros de cuando Carlie era pequeña y había sorprendido a un Edward muy entusiasmado, los tres se quedaron ese día acurrucados viéndolos en la sala, Edward le agradeció enormemente esto a Bella, pues aunque fuera de esa manera recuperaba algunos momentos perdidos.

Una semana después Carlie tuvo que entrar de nuevo a la escuela, entre quejas y berrinches, Edward vivió el primer día de escuela de su hija, él estaba encantado con el ritual, Bella miraba exasperada como él la sobornaba con varias cosas si se levantaba en ese preciso momentos, si se terminaba su avena. Era todo un padre malcriador. A Carlie se le olvido todo el drama de levantarse temprano y del término de las vacaciones en cuando vio a sus dos amigos Lexie y Ray. A los pobres ya les dolían los oídos con todo lo que les conto Carlie sobre sus vacaciones aunque ambos estaban contentos de ver a su amiga tan contenta como nunca lo había estado.

Los meses pasaron y todo era felicidad en la casa de las chicas Swan ahora con la adición de Edward. Él y Bella lo estaban llevando despacio, tenían citas por la noche cuando Carlie se quedaba a dormir con Lexie o con la tía Rosalie, Alice o incluso sus abuelos. Pero pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, desayunaban juntos, ambos trabajaban en casa por lo que permanecían el tiempo ahí, cada quien haciendo lo suyo. Después de un mes, Bella sentía mucho frio por las noches, se escabullía y amanecía en la cama de Edward aunque pronto fue Edward quien amanecía en la cama de Bella, pues esta era más grande. Aunque de una noche de sueño no había pasado, pues aun no daban ese paso.

Un día todos fueron al supermercado a comprar los víveres, Carlie y Edward se separaron de ella, pues la niña quería enseñarle una muñeca a su padre, Bella rodo los ojos, seguro esa muñeca terminaría en el carrito cuando pasaran a la caja, ese era el primer paso "inocente" de su hija, enseñarle algo, luego hacer los ojitos inocentes y bang! Edward con lo consentidor que era terminaría comprándosela. Estaba distraída pensando en eso y escogiendo algunas cosas cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-Hey Jacob hola.- saludo al chico que se acerco a ella- como estas?

-Bien gracias. Vine a comprar algunas cosas y te vi y pensé en venir a saludar.

-Que lindo gracias.- se instalo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos.

-Hey me entere que el papá de la pequeña…-se detuvo un segundo a punto de decirle el despectivo apodo que le había dado- esta con ustedes.- concluyo. Bella frunció un poco en ceño, las noticias viajaban rápido en un pueblo pequeño.

-Si, lo está.- simplemente respondió no entendiendo porque tenía que darle explicaciones.

-Y esta solo por la niña o…- Bella iba a contestarle rudamente que se metiera en sus asuntos pero un brazo protector la interrumpió.

-Cariño, Carlie quiere que le ayudes a elegir su nueva muñeca… oh perdón interrumpí algo?- cuestiono inocentemente aunque sabía que lo había hecho y se alegraba por eso. Carlie venía de su mano y también estaba muy satisfecha de que ella y su padre hubieran llegado en ese momento.

-Jacob solo vino a saludar. Ya lo conoces?- inquirió Bella mas por cortesía que porque en realidad quisiera que se conocieran.

-Si un día nos encontramos en tu casa. Que tal Jacob?- dijo cortésmente Edward, Jacob solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, me dio gusto saludarte Bella.- volvió a asentir con la cabeza y les dio la espalda desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Edward y Carlie se sonrieron cómplices satisfechos de la partida del tipo. Bella los miro interrogante.

-Eso fue una emboscada no es así?- inquirió ella, Edward y Carlie la miraron inocentes- gracias por llegar a tiempo.- les dijo Bella sorprendiéndolos, los tres rieron mientras seguían con sus compras.

Edward había tratado de evitar el tema de la plática que había tenido con su hermano Jasper, no quería pensar en eso más que lo necesario, estaba disfrutando mucho en esas semanas. Pero los días anteriores había estado recibiendo algunas llamadas que lo preocupaban y hoy había recibido la que lo había hecho tomar una decisión y tenía que hablar con Bella al respecto. Ese día después de llevar a Carlie al colegio y cuando se sentó con Bella para desayunar, era el momento.

-Bella tengo que decirte algo.- comenzó a decirle, cuando ella lo miro tan serio comenzó a preocuparse y por su mente comenzaron a pasara una y mil ideas precipitadas y comenzó a asustarse.

-Que sucede?- cuestiono haciéndole saber que tenía su completa atención.

-Mi madre está enferma y necesito ir a Londres, lo más pronto posible. Quisiera que vinieran conmigo.

* * *

_**Hola:::**_

_**Hay alguien aun por aquí? Me siento terrible por la inmensa tardanza para subir este capítulo, enserio me siento muy mal y quiero pedirles una disculpa por eso. Mil factores que no me dejaban terminar este capítulo, dejen de terminar, siquiera de empezar, créanme se quedo un mes con la página en blanco y solo "capitulo 15" escrito en ella. Las ideas las tengo en mi cabeza las tengo pero a veces es difícil ordenarlas y sentarte a plasmarlas como tu las quieres. Espero me comprendan y de nuevo una inmensa disculpa. Quiero aclarar que claro que voy a terminar el fic, nunca dejaría a medias ninguna historia, eso se me haría terrible y así la fuera a dejar a medias por lo menos lo avisaría y explicaría mis razones, no solo desaparecería de la nada. Aunque me tarde, que espero no tardar nunca mas tanto tiempo, mis historias tendrán un final.**_

_**Muchas gracias a las lindas personas que me dejaron sus opiniones en el capitulo pasado. Gracias a anitakarina1983, Robmy, Riku Harada31, Charo-Rt, Cullen vigo, karito CullenMasen, Fran Ktrin Black, JosWeasleyC, Alexz Darcy Black, Heart on Winter y Marisol. Infinitas gracias, así como también les agradezco a las que agregan esta historia a favoritos y alertas o a las que se toman el valioso tiempo de leer.**_

_**Y chan chan chan, regresa Elizabeth. Quiero aclarar por su aun no está claro. Elizabeth es la mamá de Edward, estuvo casada con Carlisle, que ahora está casado con Esme y ellos tuvieron a Jasper después, por lo que Esme es madrastra de Edward. En los capítulos siguientes diré mas sobre esta historia no desesperen. **_

_**Me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre este capítulo, como vieron la cita, como vieron que Edward ya esté viviendo con las chicas y que poco a poco las cosas estén avanzando entre estos dos. Sinceramente no planeaba hacer lemmons en esta historia pero lo estoy considerando seriamente como ven, quieren lemmons? (ni sé porque pregunto jajaja) En fin, espero me dejen sus reviews con sus criticas, opiniones, sugerencias. Saben que me encanta saber lo que opinan.**_

_**Les mando un abrazo enorme.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Chaoo…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes que reconozcan no son de mi propiedad.**_

.

_**Capitulo 16.**_

_._

_Carlisle estaba de interno en la guardia nocturna del Royal London Hospital, tomando su 4 taza de café para mantenerse despierto cuando su localizador sonó, se dirigió al llamado en emergencias encontrándose con una chica castaña quejándose de un dolor en la muñeca y en la cabeza, alegando haberse caído de las escaleras. La chica miraba a todos lados nerviosa, sujetando su muñeca magullada, demasiado tímida cuando Carlisle se acerco a examinarla. Los rayos X dejaron ver que la muñeca estaba rota y después de colocarle una férula en la muñeca y descartar alguna contusión en la cabeza, la dejaron ir sin mayores problemas. Carlisle la observo irse, un paciente más, pensó._

_Pero esa paciente volvió un par de semanas después, estaba vez Carlisle estaba en la guardia diurna. La chica con el cabello castaño del tono del caramelo, esta vez también tenía algunos golpes en la cara y su muñeca no era la que estaba rota esta vez, sino su hombro. Ella pregonaba haber resbalado de la tina. Después de colocarle el yeso y curar sus heridas ella insistía en que se tenía que ir de inmediato, Carlisle la detuvo diciéndole que tenía que estar en observación pues también había tenido algunos golpes en la cabeza. "Tengo que estar inmediatamente en casa, tengo que estar ahí, antes de que él regrese" balbuceo con nerviosismo. Carlisle la miro con sospecha y ella se mordía el labio del lado donde no estaba roto con ansiedad. Él tenía serias sospechas sobre esos golpes, esos no eran golpes de una caída, sobre todo porque regresaba en tan poco tiempo con nuevos golpes, aun siendo lo más torpe posible no era posible que te llevaras esas heridas y ahora con sus palabras y viendo el temor en sus ojos sus sospechas se hicieron más grandes, la primera vez que la había visto había sido una paciente mas, pero desde que la había llegado de nuevo toda golpeada y temerosa a esa cama de hospital había sentido un instinto enorme de protegerla y ahora este se intensificaba a cada segundo, veía como una señal que la estuviera atendiendo de nuevo, tenía que ayudarla. Le indico por lo menos quedarse acostada unos minutos en lo que él iba a recoger los papeles para darle de alta, ella suspiro aliviada de poder irse de inmediato de ese lugar, no quería tener que seguir soportando la mirada acusadora y de reconocimiento del amable doctor. Carlisle había mentido, no iba a dejar que se fuera, no con lo que sospechaba, así que se dirigió a hacer una llamada a los encargados de asuntos familiares, específicamente maltrato familiar, para que lo ayudaran. Pero no eran nada eficientes en ese departamento y lo pasaban de una persona a otra como si esto no fuera una emergencia y tardo demasiado en ponerse en contacto con alguien que lo pudiera ayudar. Cuando regreso a la camilla donde había dejado a la chica, esta estaba vacía. Se maldijo por haberla dejado tanto tiempo sola. Trato de localizarla pero los datos que había dejado en el formulario eran falsos, no se llamaba Marie Adler como les había hecho creer. _

_Carlisle no pudo olvidarse desde ese momento de la chica, estaba preocupado por ella, temeroso esperando que en cualquier momento ella regresara con nuevos signos de maltrato iguales o peores. Pasó un mes, dos meses y no volvió a ver a la chica, no sabia si preocuparse de que hubiera pasado algo peor o sentirse tranquilo de que no hubiera vuelto y estuviera bien. Trato de buscarla pero no sabía por donde empezar._

_Pero un dia no hizo falta que la buscara pues ella volvió y sus peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad. Recibio un nuevo llamado a emergencias, una vecina había llamado porque había escuchado una gritos y signos de pelea en la casa de enfrente donde vivía un matrimonio, el hombre había salido con la camisa manchada de sangre y despues de que se marcho no se habían escuchado mas ruidos, ella preocupada llamo a la policía y al hospital para que fueran a ver que había pasado. Los paramédicos habían encontrado a una mujer tirada con claros signos de maltrato tirada en el piso de la cocina. La ambulancia la traslado completamente inconciente, sin ningún dato de ella mas que si dirección, el numero 138 de la calle Woodseer. Pero Carlisle la reconoció de inmediato aun con su rostro hinchado por los golpes y se maldijo internamente pues en parte sentía que esto era su culpa. A simple vista se veia que tenia varias costillas y una pierna rota, los golpes evidentes en el rostro y la cabeza, lo mas preocupante fue cuando le hicieron una revisión mas a fondo se dieron cuenta que estaba embarazada, y no dejaba de sangrar, esperaban lo peor por el grado de maltrato que presentaba. _

_De inmediato fue llevada al quirófano para estabilizar su fractura en las costillas, temian que pudiera perforar algún pulmón o hubiera alguna hemorragia interna. Le suministraron transfusiones de sangre, afortunadamente no había daños colaterales en órganos o arterias, estabilizaron la hemorragia pero desafortunadamente no tuvieron tanta suerte con el embarazo, seria una dura noticia que dar._

_Carlisle le comunico al director del hospital que la chica ya había venido en anteriores ocaciones con golpes y lo que habia tratado de hacer la ultima vez, pero que ella había escapado. No tardaron en tomar cartas en el asunto, el departamento de maltrato familiar investigo a la chica y por fin Carlisle pudo ponerle un nombre a la chica indefensa por la que cada vez que pasaba por su habitación y miraba inconciente se le partia el corazón y se sentía tan impotente. Su nombre era Esme Anne Platt y estaba casada con Charles Platt, Carlisle no lo conocía y ya lo odiaba a muerte._

_Esme permaneció inconsciente por un par de días, Carlisle aprovechaba cada momento libre para ir a verla a su cuarto y algunas veces se quedaba a su lado largo tiempo con la esperanza de que despertara y que estuviera bien. Un martes antes de irse a su departamento paso a la habitación de la joven y se quedo observándola largo rato, aun con los golpes en su rostro se podia ver su hermosura, aunque le dolia verla de esa forma, era increíble los sentimientos que despertaba en él esta chica tan frágil a la que solo había visto dos veces anteriores en su vida y a la que no conocía. Antes de irse tomo su mano y le murmuro lo mismo que le decía cada vez que la dejaba "por favor despierta y recupérate. Tienes que ponerte bien." Le dio un último apretón en la mano pero se paralizo cuando sintió un apretón de vuelta. "Esme, Esme, puedes escucharme?" le pregunto y volvió a sentir otro apretón. Carlisle sabia que tenía que llamar a alguna enfermera, pero no pudo despegarse de su lado, murmurándole que todo estaba bien, que abriera los ojos, que estaba a salvo. Esme poco a poco abrió los ojos un poco confundida, miro a su alrededor nerviosa y al principio cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el joven rubio frente a ella sintio miedo, pero luego lo reconoció y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el hospital aun así no pude evitar con voz rasposa preguntar en donde se encontraba. Carlisle le respondió y comenzo a decirle que ahora estaba a salvo, que la ambulancia la había traído inconsciente hace 4 días pero que ahora estaba a salvo. Esme lo miro extrañada, 4 dias? Se sintió aterrada, Charles iba a estar furioso por no tener la cena lista cuando él regresara a casa y entonces recordó la razón por la que se encontraba ahí._

_Esme, hija única de un matrimonio de clase modesta había crecido en un hogar feliz, un hogar feliz hasta que su padre que trabajaba en una fábrica de textiles murió en un accidente laboral, con la empresa pagando una miseria como compensación, su madre aun en la depresión de la viudez tuvo que comenzar a trabajar como mesera para llevar un poco de dinero a casa y que su hija pudiera seguir estudiando. Esme siempre fue una buena alumna por lo que su madre tenía toda la fe en que su hija pudiera tener una profesión y salir adelante en la vida. Comenzó la escuela de leyes pero un chico galante y bueno con las palabras que estudiaba leyes en la misma escuela, nublo su camino de una exitosa carrera. Su madre nunca se fio demasiado del joven Charles Platt desde que fue a recoger a su hija a casa para tener su primera cita y le hizo saber su descontento y desilusión a Esme cuando esta le anuncio un año y casi dos después que él le había propuesto matrimonio, la joven de tan solo 20 años estaba demasiado enamorada como para escuchar a su madre y después de dos meses se caso en una pequeña ceremonia. Al principio el matrimonio era todo lo que ella podía esperar, Charles era mayor que ella por lo que había terminado la carrera un par de meses antes del matrimonio y entro a trabajar a un pequeño buffet que les daba el suficiente dinero para vivir tranquilos, pero pronto el joven empezó a aspirar y ambicionar mas y le frustraba no conseguir ganar mas y no tener un mejor puesto, eso hacia que su carácter se encrudeciera y poco a poco Esme viera a un nuevo hombre frente a ella o al verdadero. Se acabaron las galanterías y él le exigió que dejara la escuela aun cuando le faltaba menos de un año para terminar la escuela, se lo exigió porque odiaba no tener la cena lista o la casa limpia por culpa de sus tareas y horarios de clases, debía ser una buena esposa y eso implicaba ocuparse de su casa como tal, pero desde el noviazgo él ya manipulaba a Esme y esta acepto sin rechistar convencida de que su marido tenia razón, se volvió esclava de su casa. Y ambos pensaron que era hora de tener bebes, pero los meses siguieron pasando y el joven matrimonio no tenia éxito, eso y la constante frustración del trabajo volvió a Charles aun mas arisco, y agresivo._

_El maltrato comenzo con una bofetada en una discusión sobre la cena, al otro dia Esme recibió flores y una disculpa y todo estuvo bien de nuevo. Pero vinieron mas bofetadas, seguidas de más flores y más disculpas aceptadas y el hecho de que las pruebas caseras de embarazo siguieran dando negativo, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Charles cada viernes llegaba borracho oliendo a licor y tabaco barato, Esme temía demasiado a los viernes pues siempre llegaba hechandole en cara que aun no tuvieran hijos y se volvía violento e insistente en la cama, ella terminaba llorando con el olor a alcohol por toda la piel, con un marido completamente borracho a su lado pero sintiéndose culpable porque no podía darle hijos. Fue viernes la primera vez que había visitado el hospital con una muñeca rota y algunos golpes en la cara, asegurando que se había caído por las escaleras, también fue viernes el dia que había ido por un hombro roto y mas golpes en el rostro asegurando esta vez que se había resvalado de la tina, ni siquiera tenían tina en casa. Había escapado del amable doctor despues de que este dijo que iba por lo papeles para darle de alta, pero había tardado demasiado y viendo la sospecha en sus ojos azules, desidio que era mejor irse. Un par de semanas después, una nueva prueba de embarazo pero esta vez no era la misma historia, esta indicaba que en realidad lo estaba, estaba embarazada. Ella no cabía en si por la felicidad, sabía que esto era lo que su matrimonio necesitaba para que volviera a ser como al principio, preparo toda una cena al día siguiente para anunciar la gran noticia a su marido. Solo que no recordó que era viernes, la cena se quedo en la cocina enfriándose, ella triste se fue a la cama, se quedo dormida mientras acariciaba su aun plano vientre, por la madrugada el llego de nuevo borracho y exigiéndole cumpliera con sus obligaciones de esposa "esto embarazada" ella grito entre forcejeos y temor de que su violencia afectara a su pequeño bebe. Al principio él no le creyó, ella consiguió zafarse para poder ir a y traer la prueba para que la viera. Esa noche él no la toco. _

_Todo se tranquilizo en la casa del matrimonio Platt. Esme estaba demasiado feliz haciendo planes para la habitación del bebe, la ropa que le compraría, las cosas que le compraría, la forma en que lo consentiría y el esposo amoroso volvió a casa, le llevaba flores la mayoría de los días y esta vez no eran para pedir disculpas. Y aunque ella podía ver que algo referente al trabajo lo inquietaba no se desquitaba con ella, ni le decía nada. Esme estaba tranquila sacando los ingredientes para hacer la cena de esa noche mientras tarareaba una melodía cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Asustada salió corriendo hacia allá para encontrarse con su marido, evidentemente borracho y con los ojos inyectados con furia, hoy no era viernes y ella sintió pavor de verlo en ese estado "que sucede?" le pregunto cuando vio que tenía un corte en la ceja izquierda y sus nudillos de la mano derecha estaba hinchados y sangrando. "Pasa que esta vida es una mierda! Que la puta gente es una malagradecida eso es lo que pasa!" comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón. "Charles por favor tranquilízate, te van a escuchar los vecinos." Le pidió Esme tratando de tranquilizarlo "que me escuchen me vale una mierda!" grito más fuerte "por favor Charles, ven te voy a curar esas heridas" le dijo tratando de tomar su mano para dirigirlo a la sala. "No me toques! Adivina qué? Me han corrido del trabajo! Esos malditos mal agradecidos me han corrido!" Esme lo miro confundida, pero supo que lo primero que tenía que hacer era tranquilizarlo no quería que el violento Charles volviera. "No es el fin del mundo, hay muchos otros trabajos. Saldremos adelante, tenemos a nuestro bebe para salir adelante." Dijo Esme con la esperanza de que se calmara y no vio venir el empujón que la hizo ir a dar al suelo "Claro que es el fin del mundo, esos estúpidos me amenazaron con no darme ninguna recomendación y no me dieron ni un maldito quinto y nuestro bebe? Eso solo es una carga más para nuestra miseria y sinceramente no estoy muy seguro de que sea mío"_

_Esme lo miro sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, toco su vientre y armándose de valor se levanto "claro que es tuyo y por supuesto que no es una carga es una bendición" Charles comenzó a reírse irónicamente "una bendición? Solo es una carga mas igual que tú que eres una buena para nada!" "podría haber sido alguien si me hubieras dejado seguir estudiando" le grito pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando vio los ojos de furia "me lo estas reprochando? Me lo reprochas cuando te he mantenido, cuando te saque de casa de su también buena para nada madre?" Esme sintió furia también y en un arranque levanto la mano para darle una bofetada, pero su mano nunca llego a hacer contacto con la mejilla de Charles y en cambio recibió una ella que fue seguida por muchos más golpes y ella solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente mientras era tirada al piso por la brutalidad de los golpes. Mi bebe._

_Y seguía pensando en eso cuando volvió de sus recuerdos aun con el joven rubio mirándola con preocupación, comenzó a murmurar una y otra vez "mi bebe, mi bebe" hasta que comenzó a gritar desesperada al ver el dolor en los ojos del joven doctor. Esta vez sí llamo a las enfermeras y tuvieron que sedarla para tranquilizarla. Tuvieron que sedarla un par de veces más, pues cada vez que despertaba el episodio se repetía, después dejo de repetirse y ella cayó en un estado de estupor, no hablaba, apenas y comía. La policía trato de hablar con ella sobre su marido, pero ella solo miraba hacia la ventana de su habitación y no decía nada. Carlisle iba todos los días a su habitación, pero nunca entraba, hasta que un día demasiado preocupado cuando la vio llorando se decidió a entrar. Ella se asusto al oír sus pasos, pero enseguida se tranquilizo al ver que era él, sus ojos azules siempre la tranquilizaban. Ese día él trato de reconfortarla y trato de convencerla de que denunciara a su esposo, ella se negaba, le tenía miedo. Así paso varios días tratando de convencerla, conversaban y poco a poco se fue ganando su confianza y porque no decirlo de vez en cuando la hacia sonreír aunque fuera un poco, no quería tocar el tema de su bebe, pero tuvo que sacarlo a la luz para convencerla "hazlo por tu bebe Esme, hazlo por el" le dijo Carlisle. Esme comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente recordando a su bebe, su pequeño bebe que no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado y aun así había perdido la vida. Después de desahogarse con el llanto le dijo que lo haría._

_Encontraron al borracho hombre tirado en un pub de la peor zona de Londres, no fue difícil convencer al jurado de su culpabilidad y rápidamente fue sentenciado al mismo tiempo de concederle el divorcio a Esme. _

_Ella y Carlisle se volvieron amigos, aun después de que ella saliera del hospital. Él le ayudo a conseguir empleo como mesera, le ayudo a mudarse de esa casa horrible con tantos horribles recuerdos a la que ya no quería regresar, se mudo a un departamento que él le consiguió en el mismo edificio donde él vivía, por lo que para él era más fácil visitarla y procurar que estuviera bien, pues se ponía demasiado ansioso si no la veía o sabia de ella a lo largo del día. Carlisle se volvió un gran apoyo para Esme, un amigo, un confidente, él comenzaba a enamorarse de ella, pero ella no creía en el amor nunca más. Pero Carlisle se propuso hacerla volver a creer en él._

_Le llevo todo un año lograrlo, poco a poco con paciencia. Salían juntos, él la llenaba de detalles románticos y palabras dulces, la alentó a retomar sus estudios y a lograr sus sueños. Por alguna razón todo eso se sentía tan distinto de lo que había tenido con Charles, se sentía puro, se sentía sincero, se sentía correcto. Esme conoció a Edward y de inmediato se enamoro del pequeño niño, al igual que él le tomo mucho cariño a ella, aun con las constantes palabras de su madre de que no tenía porque querer a esa mujer. Él era solo un niño y no entendía porque no querer a alguien que era tan amable y linda con él._

_Esme se rindió ante las atenciones y el amor de Carlisle, se permitió volver a vivir. Dos años después de que ella saliera de ese hospital dañada tanto física y emocionalmente, ahora se encontraba plena, enamorada y feliz y se permitió disfrutar todo al máximo sin culpas y sin restricciones, termino sus estudios en leyes especializándose en asuntos familiares especialmente en maltrato familiar y tenía un tonto sueño de hacer una fundación para ayudar a mujeres que atravesaban por lo que ella había vivido, Carlisle le decía que no era un sueño tonto y que ella podía lograr lo que se propusiera. Carlisle le pidió matrimonio un día después de haber hecho el amor en su cama, al principio ella rio pensando que estaba bromeando, pero la mirada de completa seriedad de él le dijo ver que no era así. Lo que hizo ella fue correr hacia el baño y vomitar. "Vaya esa no es la reacción que esperaba para nada, un no hubiera bastado" le dijo Carlisle mientras le sostenía el cabello. "Si" murmuro ella cuando dejo de volver el estomago. Ellos siempre contaban esa anécdota como la mas romántica de su relación y como si la vida le sonriera de golpe, después de que los vómitos continuaron y Carlisle preocupado le mando a hacer análisis ambos se enteraron de que iban a ser padres. Se casaron 5 meses después en una ceremonia muy intima. Todo era perfecto, todo era correcto cuando el pequeño Jasper nació 9 meses después, con su cabello rubio y tan parecido a su padre._

…

-Realmente te gusta viajar en aviones verdad?- inquirió Edward al ver la desilusión en el rostro de su hija cuando bajaron de avión.

-Es increíble estar suspendido en el aire, ver todo el mundo desde arriba, las nubes como su fueran algodón, como en las caricaturas.- comenzó a decir emocionada de nuevo y soltando risitas.

-Has viajado mas en avión en los últimos meses de lo que lo habías hecho en tu vida.

-Nunca había viajado en avión antes de Italia.- le dijo Carlie.

-Es a lo que me refiero.- le respondió Bella. Caminaron por el aeropuerto para ir por su equipaje.

-Oh si había viajado antes, en tu panza, cuando estabas embarazada de mí y regresaste a Estados Unidos.- le dijo Carlie.

Esto hizo que la mente de Bella volara millones de kilómetros al pasado. No podía creer que estuviera en Londres, cuando tantos años atrás en ese mismo aeropuerto con lágrimas en los ojos mientras esperaba que llamaran para abordar su vuelo, se había jurado no volver jamás. Las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, pero aun así no encontraba razones para volver a ese lugar, Edward estaba con ellas, pero había tenido que aceptar cuando Edward se lo pidió. Su madre se había puesto muy enferma, nunca habían hablado de ella hasta ese momento, era un tema delicado para ella, pues implicaba mucho el pasado y ellos preferían no hablar de eso, pero Edward tuvo que explicarle que desde hace algunos años a su madre le habían detectado cáncer de mama, que había sobrellevado la enfermedad durante este tiempo con tratamientos, había tenido recaídas a lo largo del tratamiento pero al parecer esta había sido peor. Edward le pido que lo acompañaran como apoyo y porque quería que su madre conociera a Carlie. Bella no estaba muy emocionada por la idea, pero después de todo era su abuela.

-Pobre Jella, tiene los nervios de punta, seguro ya quiere estirar las patas un poco.- dijo la pequeña compadeciendo que a la pobre gata que se encontraba en una pequeña jaula ronroneando cansada contando los minutos para que la dejaran salir. Habían decidido traerla esta vez, Carlie no había soportado dejarla de nuevo abandonada.

-Ya casi llegamos.- le tranquilizo Edward, los tres iban en el taxi camino a la casa del padre de Edward y su esposa, Carlisle y Esme, quienes muy amables habían ofrecido su casa como hospedaje mientras se encontraban en la ciudad. Bella iba distraída mirando por la ventana el clima nublado de Londres, nerviosa por estar de vuelta con tantos flashbacks en la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron, los anfitriones al escuchar el auto estacionarse de inmediato salieron a darles la bienvenida.

-Me alegro tanto de que estén aquí.- les dijo la siempre amable Esme mientras les daba un abrazo a cada uno. Carlisle también repartió abrazos, pero se detuvo con cada uno.

-Me alegra verte feliz de nuevo- le dijo a Edward, este le sonrió como agradecimiento- bienvenida a la familia de nuevo- le dijo por su parte a Bella, quien sonrió un poco avergonzada, cuando fue el turno de Carlie tuvo que agacharse hasta su altura, antes de que siquiera pudiera darle el abrazo, la pequeña ya se había lanzado hacia él adelantándose, lo que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero sonrió satisfecho abrazándola de vuelta.

-Ahora si puedo llamarte abuelo y es de a verdad.- murmuro Carlie con cariño, todos sonrieron enternecidos por la escena.

-Tienes toda la razón. No es eso genial?

-Claro que si abuelo.- respondió Carlie separándose del abrazo y soltando risitas. Carlisle se levanto sonriendo contento, era muy satisfactorio para él dejar de pretender y esconder cosas, de tener a su familia reunida como debería de ser.

-Y a mí me vas a llamar abuela o algún nombre especial para mí?- pregunto Esme tomando la mano de la pequeña niña dirigiéndola dentro de la casa, seguidas de Carlisle.

-Tu eres nana Esme, puedo llamarte nana?- a Esme se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Claro que puedes.- le respondió emocionada, aunque no fuera la madre de sangre de Edward siempre lo había considerado su hijo y siempre le había hecho tan feliz que él la considerara como una segunda madre y ahora si hija la considerara otra abuela.

Bella se quedo parada al filo de la puerta viendo a todos entrar por un momento se quedo paralizada con todos los recuerdos y pensamientos abrumando su mente. Edward volteo a su espalda cuando no la sintió siguiéndolos y la miro con preocupación acercándose a ella, le tomo la mano atrayendo su atención, sus ojos se encontraron.

-Hey! Que sucede cariño? Estas bien?- le pregunto con su voz inundada de intranquilidad. Bella trato de despejar su mente y le dio dos apretones a su mano.

-Si, estoy bien.- le aseguro restándole importancia al asunto, pero una mirada inquisitiva de parte de él le hizo saber que no lo engañaba que sabía que algo le sucedía- son solo los recuerdos, hace nueve años que no estaba aquí, es solo abrumador.- le confesó.- no pensé que volvería nunca.

-Lo sé cariño, te comprendo. Pero esto es diferente no? estamos aquí como una familia, estamos bien no es así?- inquirió. Bella asintió de acuerdo con Edward, este la rodeo con su brazos y acaricio su espalda de manera tranquilizadora, Bella coloco su barbilla en el hombro de Edward.- porque no vamos a ver que están haciendo y descansamos un poco. Quiero ir a ver a mi madre hoy mismo.

-Yo no quiero ir Edward, no podría. Tienes todo el derecho de llevar a Carlie a conocerla, no puedo evitar eso, pero si puedo evitar el no ir yo. Sé que es tu madre y todo eso pero…- Edward se separo de su abrazo y coloco su dedo índice en su boca deteniendo su balbuceo.

-Lo comprendo amor. No tienes porque ir. Y no pensaba llevar a Carlie hoy, tengo que preparar primero el terreno.

-Tu madre va a estar tan molesta y mas porque es mi hija.

-No pienses en eso. Y no importa lo que piense ella, importa lo que pensemos y sintamos nosotros.- le aseguro rosando su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos. Bella asintió.

Cuando alcanzaron a los demás en la sala, Esme les estaba sirviendo el te junto con unos bizcochos. Jella la gata, ya había sido liberada de su jaula y ahora deambulaba como si estuviera por su casa y se apoderaba de uno de los sillones acomodándose a sus anchas para poder dormir tranquilamente, Carlie se sentó a su lado acariciándole el lomo y esta ronroneaba encantada. Pasaron un rato tranquilo conversando y recuperándose del viaje, en algún momento de la conversación de los adultos, al parecer la gata le paso el sueño a Carlie pues la niña se quedo dormida en el mismo sillón que ella.

-Déjame mostrarles su habitación para que puedas subirla y que duerma bien.- le dijo Esme.

-Sera mejor que tú también duermas un poco o no aguantaras el jetlag.- sugirió Edward mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos para subirla a la habitación, esta solo se acurruco en el pecho de su padre sin despertarse.

-Y tu? también debes de estar exhausto.- comento Bella.

-Aprovecharé para ir a ver a mi madre.- respondió. Bella solo asintió comprendiendo. Entraron a la habitación que les indico Esme, Edward recostó a su hija en la cama quien no despertó para nada. – No tardare mucho.- le aseguro dándole un beso en la frente.- Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.- le contesto poniéndose de puntitas y depositando un beso en sus labios. Después de eso Edward las dejo tranquilas en la recamara y bajo, antes de irse se encontró con su padre en la entrada.

-Vas a decirle hoy sobre Bella y Carlie?- le pregunto, Edward asintió. Carlisle sonrió con sorna- buena suerte con eso, seguro no será una conversación muy agradable.

-Lo sé.- solo respondió, los dos conocían demasiado bien a Elizabeth y teniendo los antecedentes de su trato con Bella, sabían que no iba a querer organizar una fiesta en cuanto se enterara.

-Tendrá que aceptarlo, ya va siendo hora de que acepte que es tu vida Edward. Y espero que todo lo que ha tenido que pasar con la enfermedad la haya hecho recapacitar un poco.- le dijo Carlisle dándole unas palmadas en la espalda como apoyo.

-Yo también lo espero.

Bella escucho como Edward se iba de la casa. Estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaría, sabía que nada haría cambiar lo que ya tenían, Edward ya era un hombre adulto y ella igual, había madurado demasiado con el paso de los años y con lo que habían tenido que pasar. Pero aun así estaba nerviosa, no por ella, ni por Edward. Sino por Carlie, ella había accedido a que conociera a su abuela, pero que pasaba si Elizabeth reaccionaba mal ante la noticia y se negaba a conocerla o llegaban a encontrarse y esta le decía cosas hirientes como las que tantos años atrás le había dicho en distintas ocasiones a ella. Bella podría soportar que le dijera todos los insultos, pero no podría tolerar que tocara a su hija, que la lastimara de esa manera.

Mientras se le cerraban los ojos, su mente se hundía en los recuerdos.

_-Señorita Bella, como esta? – la amable ama de llaves me recibió con una sonrisa._

_-Bien Dorotea muchas gracias, esta Edward?- estaba muy emocionada y no podía aguantar las ganas de contarle que había pasado mi examen, que me había tenido muchas noches desvelada y con muchos dolores de cabeza, podía haber esperado a cuando lo viera por la noche, pero él también me había estado ayudando a estudiar y sabia que estaría igual de feliz que yo._

_-Me parece que se estaba bañando, pero déjeme avisarle que usted está aquí. Pase por favor.- me indico hacia la estancia mientras ella desaparecía por el corredor hacia donde estaban las escaleras. Camine hacia la sala, pero me detuve cuando escuche voces, reconocí la voz de la madre de Edward y me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Carlisle._

_-Esme quieres saber si puedes ayudarle con el evento de caridad que tiene pensado hacer para su fundación, tu tienes contactos y eres experta en eventos de ese tipo.- decía Carlisle._

_-Y que ella no podía venir a decírmelo, te tiene que mandar a ti. Vaya Carlisle no sabía que te manejaba de esa manera.- era la voz de la madre de Edward con su característico tono altanero y de burla._

_-Ella quería venir a verte, pero le dije que yo vendría primero. Para plantearte el asunto y porque se cómo te comportas con ella._

_-Entonces lo que viniste a hacer es darme un ultimátum para que trate bien a tu mujer. Te recuerdo que no tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer._

_-No es que te diga que tienes que hacer, es simple educación. No tienes porque tratar de esa manera a personas que no te han hecho nada más que ser amables contigo._

_-Y a parte me vienes a ofender a mi casa.- su voz sonaba claramente ofendida aunque a mi parecer estaba sobre actuando._

_-Solo he venido por la fundación de Esme. Vamos Elizabeth sabemos bien que la gente de tu circulo siempre queda bien haciendo como que les importa la caridad, hacer esto es buena imagen para ti.- la voz de Carlisle sonaba más tranquila tratando de convencerla de que tenía razón y la verdad es que la tenia._

_-Está bien, dile que me llame. Eso es todo?_

_Sabía que estaba haciendo mal escuchando conversaciones ajenas, me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme y esperar a Edward en la entrada o al pie de la escaleras._

_-No, también quiero hablarte de nuestro hijo y de tu actitud ante su relación y la de Bella.- pero estas palabras evitaron que me moviera de donde estaba. Las personas siempre se sienten atraídas por conversaciones donde mencionan su nombres, siempre quieren saber y si sentí curiosidad, pero más que nada mi curiosidad también era porque yo quería saber exactamente lo que estaba preguntando Carlisle, nunca había entendido y estaba segura que nunca entendería la forma en que la madre de Edward se comportaba conmigo, si soy americana y no soy de su clase social, pero en estos tiempos es difícil creer que aun haya gente que se interese tanto por ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo porque había llegado a conocer a muchas otras personas, como Carlisle, Edward y amigos de él a los que no les interesaba eso y pensaban que eran pensamientos tontos._

_-A que te refieres?- su voz con fingida ignorancia._

_-Porque no dejas que tu hijo sea feliz con la chica a la que ha elegido. No vez lo feliz que esta con ella, no ves lo enamorado que…_

_-Enamorado? Por favor- su risa irónica se escucho por toda la estancia.- es solo un capricho, no es más que una novedad…_

_-Es su novia- interrumpió Carlisle._

_-Y no le conviene, estaba mucho mejor con Victoria ella si es una chica que vale la pena, más acorde a su nivel._

_-Te atreves a hablar de esa manera con lo que has vivido, no entendiste nada de nuestro fracaso de matrimonio. Los matrimonios arreglados ya no van con esta época, la felicidad no se encuentra así. Edward ya no tiene 10 años para que le elijas el compañero de juego adecuado, es ya un hombre inteligente que sabe elegir lo que quiere, lo que le conviene y lo que le hace feliz. Tú déjalo vivir su vida._

_-Él no sabe lo que quiere.- su voz ya sonaba molesta y yo también lo estaba, quise entrar, ir directo hacia ella y darle una bofetada por lo que estaba diciendo, como era posible que pensara así de Edward de su propio hijo, como si no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente o capaz de tomar decisiones._

_-Él sabe mucho más de lo que tú nunca aprenderás en tu vida Elizabeth._

_Lo que paso a continuación no fue culpa de Dorotea, ella dijo mi nombre muy bajito para no delatarme, pero yo estaba demasiado concentrada escuchando la conversación que con su voz salte de susto y con mi torpeza perdí el equilibrio por lo que tuve que tomarme de la puerta para no caerme, desafortunadamente la puerta solo estaba emparejada y esta se abrió dejándome a la vista de Carlisle y la madre de Edward. Estos me miraron con sorpresa y yo pude sentir el color y calor subir por mis mejillas, quería morirme de vergüenza y el comentario siguiente hizo que quiera morirme más._

_-A parte de tan poca cosa e inferior, mal educada. Escuchando conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas. Tenemos a toda una joya aquí.- y como siempre la voz de Elizabeth Masen inundada de resentimiento, burla y altanería._

…

-Adelante!- se escucho la voz rasposa de enferma de Elizabeth al otro lado de la puerta. Edward entro con cautela a la habitación, que estaba un poco oscura, apenas entraba luz por las pesadas cortinas que estaba entre abiertas. Y allí estaba ella, su madre recostada en la cama, como pocas veces cualquiera o nadie que la conociera la vería. Sin sus característicos trajes y vestidos elegantes, sin su cabello peinado impecablemente y su expresión siempre elegante y desafiante. Ahora solo estaba vestida con un camisón de seda azul pálido, ya no había cabello que peinar, las quimioterapias se lo habían llevado todo, ahora solo una costosa pañoleta cubría su cabeza. Había estado ocultando la pérdida de su cabello usando costosas pelucas mandadas a hacer especialmente para ella cuando salía públicamente. Y esa expresión que la caracterizaba no estaba en ese rostro, estaba la que siempre le alojaba en cuando veía a su hijo, su adorado y único hijo, esa expresión siempre se suavizaba y lo miraba con cariño y amor.

Edward se sorprendió un poco de ver a su madre mas deteriorada de lo que la había visto la ultima vez, sabía que sería así, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse un poco.

-Hola madre.- le saludo acercándose y depositando un beso en su frente, Elizabeth tomo su rostro con ambas manos y también le dio un beso en la frente.

-Como esta mi pequeño, me da mucho gusto verte amor.- le dijo dulcemente liberando su rostro.

-A mi también mamá. Como has estado?

-Enferma.- solo contesto. No le gustaba dar detalles de su enfermedad, ni quejarse demasiado para no despertar compasiones que no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero que ha dicho el doctor? Me gustaría hablar con él personalmente, cuando vendrá a verte?- inquirió Edward, solo había podido hablar con el médico de cabecera de la familia por teléfono y tampoco le había dado muchos detalles.

-Viene mañana a medio día y puedes preguntarle todo lo que quieres a él, yo no sé todos esos términos médicos que él ocupa, él te informara mejor.- y con eso le decía a Edward que dejara de preguntarle a ella y esperara a mañana, Edward le sonrió con paciencia.- mejor cuéntame cómo has estado tu?

-Yo estado realmente bien madre.- respondió con una gran sonrisa con la imagen de Bella y su hija en la cabeza, quería sacar el tema y darle la noticia pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Elizabeth lo miro con curiosidad.

-Hace un par de semanas llame a Italia, quería hablar contigo y Maggie contesto, me dijo que ya no estabas viviendo ahí.- comenzó ella y su semblante se torno serio- como es eso Edward? Qué pasa con el trabajo? Y porque no me habías dicho nada?- concluyo. Edward supuso que por ahí iban a empezar con esa conversación.

-Maggie te dijo la verdad madre, ya no estoy viviendo en Italia ni estoy trabajando para la orquesta más, bueno en teoría si, solo soy su consultante y para responder tu última pregunta, planeaba decírtelo.

-Ah si? Y cuando? En donde estás viviendo ahora?- Elizabeth se estaba exaltando y molestando un poco con todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Estoy viviendo en Estados Unidos…

-Y que rayos estás haciendo allá?- cuestiono interrumpiéndolo. Edward suspiro pesadamente, estaba acostumbrado a los cuestionarios por parte de su madre, desde niño. Siempre le preguntaba sobre todo cuando regresaba de ver a su padre, cuando llegaba de la escuela, cuando tenia una cita, cuando salía con amigos. Siempre queriendo saber todo.

-Estoy viviendo con alguien madre.- Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos escrutándolo con la mirada.

-Si, Maggie me dijo que antes de irte llegaste con una mujer y su hija, cuando le pregunte quienes eran me dijo que no era su asunto y no podía decirme. Que ahora estas enredado con una mujer con un hijo de quien sabe que hombre?

-Es una niña y no es de cualquier hombre!- exclamo Edward exaltándose un poco también.

-Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, que ahora vas a mantener a la hija de alguien más, porque te metes en una relación así Edward…

-Madre por favor calla!- interrumpió Edward exasperándose por la suposiciones de ella- no es la hija de alguien mas. Se llama Carlie y es mi hija, es mi hija y la de Bella. Es tu nieta!

Elizabeth se llevo las manos a la boca acallando el grito de sorpresa, por su mente solo pasaban algunas palabras una y otra vez. _Su hija, Bella, su nieta._

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Pues ahora si no me tarde tanto o eso espero. Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Más cosas del pasado. Espero que no se le haya hecho muy tediosa la historia de Carlisle y Esme, son historias que se tienen que contar y si se que esta larga y la verdad no planeaba que quedara así, pero me puse a escribir y le seguía y le seguía y más cosas salían. Espero les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido. Para el próximo capítulo también al principio también va a ver más historia de fondo, ya la escribí y no es tan larga como esta, pero como dije son historias que se tienen que contar para ir aclarando el panorama.**_

_**Cha, chan,chan. Ya apareció Elizabeth y ya se entero que es abuela! Como creen que reaccionara, creen que se comportara mal, que tratara mal a Carlie o no querrá conocerla? **_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado. Me alegra que no me hayan abandonado por mi terrible tardanza y sigan acompañándome en esta historia. También gracias por los favoritos y alertas, así como también a las personitas que solo leen, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y espero algún día se animen a darme su opinión.**_

_**Ahora si Review? Como creen que será la reacción de Elizabeth? La odian o no la odian? Jaja saben que me encanta saber sus opiniones.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Chaoo…**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de Meyer.**_

.

_**Capitulo 17**_

.

Elizabeth Masen siempre había sido muy privilegiada. Había nacido en una familia prestigiada en Londres y había sido criada como las clásicas niñas ricas a las que no se les niega nada.

Era la chica más bonita, inteligente de su clase desde que iba en jardín de niños, por su posición social todas querían ser sus amigas y cuando fue mayor y creció con gracia, elegancia y hermosura todos querían salir con ella, por supuesto ella no quería salir con todos, al igual que su familia era muy selectiva, le gustaba la atención y le gustaba tener a los pobres chicos adolescentes suspirarando por alguna mirada, una palabra de la guapa Elizabeth, pero ella nunca les daba ninguna esperanza. Siempre había sentido afinidad por las artes, sabia tocar el piano, el cello, pero su especialidad era el violín. Le gustaba pintar y era buena, pero más que nada le gustaba apreciar las maravillosas obras de arte de los pintores más reconocidos.

Cuando era pequeña, como cualquier niña pedía muñecas, su gusto se fue refinando y más tarde pedía instrumentos musicales, el gran piano que estaba en la sala de música lo había obtenido al cumplir 12 años, su más valioso y hermoso violín lo había obtenido al cumplir 16 años y el _Cézanne_, _Monet_, el _Velázquez_ entre muchas obras de arte que estaban distribuidos por la estancia, la sala de música y el corredor principal era uno de los muchos otros regalos con que su padre la consentía. Cuando tenia 18 y asistió a un evento de caridad con sus padres y vio a un chico rubio cruzar la pista de baile estuvo muy segura de que era lo que quería para su próximo cumpleaños.

Un joven y rubio Carlisle estaba demasiado aburrido en ese, que él consideraba tonto evento, otro evento mas donde los ricos hacían creer que les importaba alguien más que no fueran ellos mismos. Había vuelto hace algunos días del internado en Berlín donde estuvo desde que inicio en la primaria, si hubiera sido por él se hubiera quedado allá pero su padre enterándose de sus planes para la universidad hizo que regresara para hacerlo entrar en razón. Y ahora estaba atascado en esta reunión donde solo conocía a lo máximo al 10% de los invitados. Estuvo a punto de ir a donde su padre conversaba con algunos amigos para pedirle que lo dejara ir, cuando una chica se acerco a él y lo saludo, la chica era muy hermosa, cabello de un peculiar tono castaño cobrizo recogido de forma elegante, ojos de un electrizante e hipnotizante color verde enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, rasgos elegantes y distinguidos, delgada pero con un buen cuerpo que su vestido verde, que combinaba con sus ojos, hacia resaltar. A Carlisle se le hizo ligeramente conocida, "_nuestras madres son amigas, cuando éramos pequeños jugamos juntos algún par de veces_" le recordó ella. Se quedaron en su mesa conversando entretenidamente, a Carlisle se le olvido cualquier intensión de marcharse solo por estar con ella, por disfrutar el placer de su compañía y el placer de mirar su belleza. Mientras ellos conversaban y más tarde bailaban un par de piezas, no sabían que eran observados por sus padres, quienes sonreían pues veían un buen futuro.

Los jóvenes después de ese evento volvieron a verse en varias ocasiones, las familias estaban encantadas y muy pronto sus madres se juntaban a tomar el té y a conversar sobre planes de boda. Pero Carlisle no tenia esos planes en su cabeza, si, disfrutaba mucho salir con Elizabeth, pero el tenia su sueños propios que eran ir a la escuela de medicina, había obtenido medias becas en algunas escuelas no muy importantes, él deseaba ir a Oxford, pero por supuesto su padre teniendo la educación que tuvo, quería que su imperio no pasara a manos extrañas y que su gran empresa fuera manejada por su heredero, pero Carlisle odiaba todo ese mundo de negocios, a él le gustaba ayudar a las personas, salvar vidas. Elizabeth se daba cuenta de que él no estaba en la misma sintonía que ella y que la familia, comenzó a sentirse frustrada pues ella quería esa vida, ella quería un matrimonio, hijos, una familia, una familia perfecta. Ella se mostraba comprensiva y apoyaba a Carlisle respecto a sus sueños, pues ser la esposa de un doctor tampoco era algo malo y porque tenía que mostrarse empática con él. Pero también se mostraba cautelosa pues sabía muy bien que si Carlisle escapaba para lograr sus sueños, no recibiría el apoyo de su familia y por lo tanto su familia seria blanco de las habladurías de todas las amistades. Por eso lo alentaba a llegar algún acuerdo con sus padres, lo que menos quería era una pelea familiar.

Carlisle se sentía frustrado y demasiado presionado después de un año de noviazgo con Elizabeth, todos hablaban de matrimonio e incluso aunque ella no lo mencionara cada vez que veía esos ojos verdes, veía la esperanza de que de repente él se arrodillara de la nada y le pidiera matrimonio. Estaba cansado y muchas veces estuvo a punto de terminar esa relación, tomar sus cosas y largarse, pero siempre lo detenía el hecho de que en realidad caía en los chicles de su sociedad, solo era un niño rico que no sabía hacer absolutamente nada, nunca había trabajado y no tena dinero, también lo detenía su madre, la única que le había dado un poco de cariño en esa familia y que últimamente había estado muy enferma. Pero un día su padre lo llamo a su despacho y puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

–Dejare que vayas a esa estúpida escuela de medicina su te casas con Elizabeth Masen-

Para Phillip Cullen era de extrema ventaja que su hijo se casara con la chica, dos familias tan prestigiosas unidad como una sola, era muy provechoso para los negocios y el prestigio. Carlisle miraba sorprendido a su padre, claro que adivinaba las razones de esa propuesta, poder y dinero. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado podría estudiar lo que tanto había deseado sin perder el apoyo de su familia ni el cariño de su madre que era la única que le interesaba, pero por otro lado, tendría que atar su vida a un matrimonio que no deseaba, si, le tenía aprecio a Elizabeth, pero no estaba enamorado y no quería estar en un matrimonio sin amor y solo por interés.

-Vamos chico, por lo menos concédenos eso, podrás no encargarte de la empresa pero nos harías muy felices si te vemos casado con una buena chica, tu madre estaría muy ilusionada y tendrás todo nuestro apoyo económico para ir a Oxford, tengo un amigo que es el que concede las entrevistas de admisión, puedo hablar con él en cuanto me des una respuesta- eso era chantaje puro, en los ojos de Phillip Cullen, hombre exitoso de negocios se podía ver la victoria segundos antes de que su hijo respondiera que se casaría con ella.

La señora Cullen organizo toda una elegante cena al otro día y mando a llamar muy temprano a la joyería para que trajera su selección más costosa y elegante de anillos de compromiso, Carlisle miro todos sin micho interés y aburrimiento, su madre termino eligiendo el que sería perfecto para la chica. Así fue como esa noche, después de pedirle a Elizabeth que la acompañara al jardín a caminar un poco, a las 9:48 se arrodillo frente a ella entre las rosas rojas y las violetas y le pidió que fuera su esposa. Elizabeth con lágrimas en los ojos le respondió que sí y lloro tanto porque una vez más obtenía lo que quería y en dos meses seria su cumpleaños.

La boda fue tan ostentosa y todos se maravillaron de que en tan poco tiempo, solo dos meses como la novia lo había exigido, se hubiera preparado tremenda fiesta. De nuevo Carlisle se vio envuelto en ese festival de vanidades donde solo conocía al 10% de los invitados. Elizabeth estaba radiante, encantada con la atención, encantada de ahora poder ser llamada la señora de Carlisle Cullen.

El nuevo matrimonio se mudo a Oxfordshire, a un bien acomodado departamento. Elizabeth continuo con sus estudios en historia del arte y Carlisle se concentro de lleno en sus estudios de medicina. Estaba encantado con todo ese mundo que se le habría ante sus ojos en cada clase, odiaba cada vez que terminaba su última clase del día, porque tenía hambre de aprendizaje y porque tenía que volver con su esposa. Trataba de darle la atención que necesitaba, pues si lo pensaba un poco gracias a ella estaba estudiando en la universidad en que soñaba, la carrera que soñaba, pero ella se volvió cada día más demandante y sofocante, lo llamaba a cada momento para saber donde estaba, a qué hora volvería y comenzaba a obsesionarse con la idea de ser madre, aunque él le había dicho que era muy pronto para serlo y no sería conveniente pues ambos eran estudiantes. Aun con las negativas, un año después ella le anunciaba que estaba embarazada y pasados otros nueve meses, después de un parto complicado dio a luz a un hermoso bebe al que llamo Edward.

Carlisle tuvo un poco de paz después del nacimiento de su hijo, Elizabeth estaba demasiado ensimismada con los cuidados del bebe, al fin tenía a su bebe perfecto, de buen carácter, con mejillas sonrojadas, cabello y ojos del mismo color que ella, con la misma elegancia y distinción que los Masen, lo adoraba por ser tan perfecto y se ocupaba a cada momento de él dejando de lado a su marido. Cuando estaban en público eran la familia perfecta, la envidia de todas sus amigas, lo que tanto soñó. Eran perfectos o eso ella pensaba, por eso se sorprendió demasiado cuando unos meses después de que Edward cumpliera 2 años Carlisle le pidió el divorcio, ella de inmediato respondió que no se lo daría, que solo se divorciarían sobre su cadáver. Estaba tan molesta, tan enojada de que todo su mundo perfecto se estuviera viniendo abajo, no iba a permitir que le arrebatara eso. Pero Carlisle estaba decidido, no quería vivir más esa charada de familia feliz, su madre había muerto un año atrás, le había dado la felicidad de ver su único hijo casado y de conocer su nieto, amaba a su hijo y por lo mismo no podía condenarlo a vivir en una familia vacía y superficial, no quería enseñarle a su hijo a vivir de esa forma, se fue a vivir a otro departamento, Elizabeth se encontraba en negación sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y la primera vez que llegaron rompió los papeles que tenía que firmar para su separación. Ella también estaba decidida a no divorciarse. Pero la gente comenzaba a hablar y su madre le aconsejo que le diera el divorcio sin dramas que hicieran las habladurías de la gente más grandes y así con la humillación del fracaso, a regañadientes le dio el divorcio en forma pacífica.

Desde ese momento vivió con rencor hacia Carlisle Cullen por haber roto su fantasía de una familia feliz, por meses no quiso ir a eventos sociales, ni salir con amigas por la humillación que sentía de ser una mujer divorciada, se concentraba aun mas en la educación de Edward, si, iba a hacer de él un hombre de bien, un hombre distinguido, de buena posición, su pequeño niño perfecto. Comenzó a trabajar en el museo de arte de Londres, mientras Edward iba a creciendo cada día más como un niño encantador. Convivía obligadamente con Carlisle cada vez que pasaba por Edward para llevarlo a algún lado, iba a su casa a pasar un rato con él o en cada cumpleaños del pequeño que no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, pero su rencor hacia él siempre estaba presente y creció cuando 4 años después se entero de que se volvería a casar y que la zorra con la que vivía estaba esperando un bebe.

Vivió en la amargura viendo como otra persona, que según ella no lo merecía, vivía su vida, se casaba con el hombre con el que ella tendría que haber pasado su vida en un feliz y perfecto matrimonio. Como la mayoría de la gente de su circulo la aceptaba, aunque no todos, como tenían una imagen buena, dando lastima por su vida y dándose imagen de puritana por la labor que hacía. Trato con todas sus fuerzas de alejar a su hijo de ella, no iba a dejar que también le quitara el cariño de su hermoso niño, le hablaba mal de ella, trataba de que no fuera a su casa cuando ella estaba ahí, pero la maldita se fue ganando su cariño y el pequeño Edward que nada sabía sobre odios ni rencores comenzó a quererla. Porque todos las querían? No terminaba de entenderlo, ella se ganaba a todo el mundo. Elizabeth creía que poco a poco se estaba robando su vida y ella se estaba quedando sin nada.

Más que su hijo, trato de educarlo con sus costumbres, desde pequeño le transmitió su amor por las artes, pero él a diferencia de ella se inclinaba más por la música que por la pintura. A la semana de haberlo llevado a clases de piano su maestra le dijo que su hijo era un prodigio de la música y ella se sintió la madre más orgullosa del mundo. Cuando llego a la adolescencia se convirtió en un joven muy apuesto y talentoso. Siguió por el camino de la música volviéndose cada vez más talentoso. Cuando Edward tenía 19, su mejor amiga murió en un accidente de auto junto con su esposo, una tragedia. Tragedia que trajo consigo el regreso de su hija, quien también era su ahijada, Victoria.

Victoria, quien desde pequeña había estado en un internado en Italia, desconsolada por la perdida y solo quedando al cuidado de sus fríos y estrictos abuelos, se refugió en los brazos de su madrina Elizabeth. No volvió a Italia y transfirió sus estudios a Londres, poco a poco se fue haciendo cada vez más cercana a Elizabeth y una vez el luto quedo de lado, comenzó a poner sus ojos en su apuesto hijo, los dos ya se conocían de su niñez, siendo sus madres tan amigas habían jugado juntos alguna vez. A Elizabeth no le pasó por alto el gusto de la chica por su hijo y para nada le desagradaba la idea de que los dos se hicieran pareja. La invitaba a cenar cada vez más a su casa para que los dos convivieran y pronto se dio cuenta de que la atracción era mutua, lo que la hizo en extremo feliz y aun más feliz cuando se entero de que eran novios.

Respiraba tranquila mientras el tiempo pasaba y veía a su hijo ser pareja de una chica de buena posición y familia, estaba feliz de que él fuera a terminar con alguien así. Por lo menos su hijo iba a tener esa vida perfecta y ella estaba satisfecha por haberlo educado tan bien para que escogiera a una chica que valía la pena.

Pero dos años después comenzó a cuestionarse porque la vida se empecinaba en arruinar sus planes, en arruinarle la vida. Se lo cuestiono cuando esa chica americana apareció en sus vidas. Cuando llego con su novedad y su simpleza. Edward estaba tan empecinado con ella, al principio decidió no preocuparse, era solo eso, una novedad, su hijo solo estaba un poco deslumbrado, pero pronto entraría en razón.

Había estado tan feliz con la idea de Edward y Victoria juntos, que se había olvidado de todas las amarguras y rencores acumulados a lo largo de su vida, pero volvieron con más fuerza cuando Edward rompió su relación con su ahijada y comenzó a salir con Isabella. No lo podía aceptar, no. Su hijo tenía que casarse con Victoria Brigham, no con un poco cosa Isabella Swan. Trato de hacer de todo para abrirle los ojos a Edward, trataba de sabotear sus salidas, le hacía ver a la chica que no era para nada bienvenida por ella, aconsejaba a Victoria para recuperarlo. Pero nada servía y tuvo que soportar la presencia de esa insignificante chica en su casa, en eventos sociales, el solo hecho de verla y ver la expresión de Edward al verla le recordaba que había fallado de nuevo, que su vida y la de su hijo, se había arruinado de nuevo.

Por eso cuando Victoria llego en un mar de lagrimas diciendo que estaba embarazada de Edward, comenzó a ver un poco de luz en su panorama. Esto era lo que necesitaba para que los planes volvieran por el camino correcto. Aun con todo lo que había pasado sabía que había educado a Edward demasiado bien y asumiría sus responsabilidades. Era perfecto, desde el momento en que Victoria le dio la noticia comenzó a añorar el hecho de ser abuela, un nieto y no sería de cualquier chica, seria de Victoria. Edward y ella terminarían casándose y luego la harían abuela de un niño o niña hermosa.

Pero esa no era la única noticia que Victoria traía consigo y antes de que comenzara a ver más hacia el futuro, la chica le comunico que el suyo, no era el único bebe con genes Masen que venía en camino.

…

Edward observaba a su madre paralizada en sus pensamientos después de haberle dado la noticia sobre Carlie, no sabía qué hacer, ella parecía estar asimilando la noticia y él lo entendía, pero estaba comenzando a frustrarse un poco por no obtener respuesta y sobre todo porque para ser sinceros y conociendo a su madre, él esperaba que ella comenzara a gritar y maldecir, cualquier reacción más violenta, que la que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-Mama…- comenzó a decir y logro captar su atención, ella parpadeo un par de veces saliendo se sus pensamientos y lo volteo a ver, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.- escuchaste lo que dije? Estas bien?- le pregunto para asegurarse.

-Si…si yo… yo te escuche…yo… pero ella se había ido.- dijo Elizabeth tratando de recomponerse.

-Si, pero la encontré. Tenía que encontrarlas, a ella y a mi hija.

-Y estás seguro que es tu hija?- pregunto, Edward la miro como si no pudiera creer que estuviera preguntándole eso.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro madre- espeto un poco a la defensiva- si la conocieras, en cuanto la vieras te darías cuenta de que lo es.-agrego suavizando el tono de su voz, sus ojos se iluminaron al pensar en su hija. Elizabeth soltó un pesado suspiro, esa mirada de nuevo, la misma mirada de su hijo cuando veía o hablaba de Bella- es tan hermosa madre, tiene el color de cabello de los Masen, los ojos son como los de su mamá y es tan inteligente y brillante, que a veces uno olvida que estás hablando con una niña de 9 años- le describió sonriendo como un padre orgulloso, Elizabeth reconoció esa sonrisa- ella quiere conocerte madre.- le comenzó a plantear.

-No estoy en condiciones de viajar.- se excuso creyendo que con eso evitaría una situación que ya no sabía cómo manejar

-Ella está aquí en Londres, vino conmigo.-anuncio Edward. Su madre tardo en responder, con su expresión inescrutable, él ya no sabía que esperar.

-Está bien, quiero conocerla.

…

Bella miraba por la ventana con los brazos cruzados ansiosa como Edward ayudaba a Carlie a subir al auto y cerraba su puerta, para después caminar hacia el lado del conductor.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Edward estará con ella.- le recordó tratando de tranquilizarla Esme, quien se acerco a su lado observando como el auto se alejaba.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – Asintió Bella, él se lo había asegurado la noche anterior cuando le dijo que llevaría a su hija a conocer a su madre, prometió que estaría al pendiente- Es solo que no sé como visualizar esto. Puede ser que de verdad quiera conocerla o que haya aceptado con otra intención y no quiero que la lastime. Se como con un simple comentario puede herir o hacer sentir menos a alguien.

-Créeme, yo más que nadie te entiendo- le dijo Esme, a través de los años ella también había recibido comentarios despectivos, desplantes de su parte- siempre hay que estar en guardia con esa mujer. Pero no creo que sea así con Carlie, confió en que no lo será. Dejando de lado todo es su nieta y la sangre llama.

Carlie y Edward llegaron a la enorme casa de Elizabeth. La niña estaba nerviosa y se sintió algo intimidada al ver tremenda casa y aun más cuando entro viendo todo tan elegante, tan caro y sofisticado. Edward coloco su mano en el hombro de su hija y le dio un par de apretones tratando de reconfortarla pues veía lo temerosa que estaba, ella lo miro y cuanto vio la sonrisa de su padre se tranquilizo un poco, solo un poco.

Dorotea los recibió muy amablemente, a Carlie le recordó mucho a Maggie, con su mirada tierna y sus modales amables. Edward pregunto su el doctor ya había llegado, la ama de llaves le indico que aun estaba con ella en su habitación revisándola pero que no tardaba en salir, Edward decidió ir para hablar con el médico. La dulce mujer le ofreció galletas a Carlie, la niña volteo a ver a su padre, no segura de que hacer, este le sonrió amorosamente y asintió.

-Voy a hablar con el médico, regreso enseguida si?- le pregunto, la niña solo asintió, él le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse caminando por el pasillo.

Carlie siempre se sentía cohibida cuando conocía a nueva gente y desde que llego a la casa se sintió intimidada, no sabía cómo se iba a sentir cuando conociera a su abuela. Pero por lo mientras Dorotea se gano su confianza cuando le dio unas galletas de canela recién horneadas por ella, estaban deliciosas, la mujer estaba enternecida y emocionada viendo a la niña comer, era la perfecta combinación de su madre y padre en cuanto a lo físico y cuando comenzó a hacerle preguntas inocentes solo para conocerla mejor se dio cuenta de lo inteligente que era. Se entristeció un poco porque no pudo conocer a la niña desde antes, Dorotea era como de la familia y se entristeció aun más que nada no por ella sino por la señora Elizabeth que se había perdido de conocer a esta niña tan perfecta que tenia frente a ella, sintió lastima por su ama.

Edward en el piso superior dio unos suaves toque en la puerta de la recamara de su madre, escucho una voz masculina que le indicaba que podía entrar, había un hombre con bata blanca de pie a espaldas a lado de la cama tapándole la vista de su madre, se sorprendió al no ver la cana cabeza del doctor Bradley, el doctor de cabecera de la familia, su madre no le había dicho que había cambiado de doctor, pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando el misterioso doctor se dio la vuelta y él lo reconoció.

Era Benjamin Cheney o Ben como él lo llamaba, su amigo desde la preparatoria. Habían continuado su amistad en la universidad aunque cada uno estudiaba carreras totalmente opuestas. Habían perdido un poco el contacto cuando Edward se fue a Italia y se aisló de todo, al verlo Edward se dio cuenta de que había extrañado a su amigo, él había sido su confidente, siempre había contado con su apoyo y cuando necesitaba un consejo ahí estaba el para brindárselo, siempre estaba en contra de las ideas de su madre aunque siempre se había portado cortes cuando iba a su casa y se le hizo extraño que él precisamente estuviera aquí atendiendo a su madre.

-Vaya que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo saludaba con un abrazo fraternal.

-Lo mismo digo, es raro verte por estos rumbos.- le respondió su amigo con una sonrisa de sincera felicidad por verlo. Las facciones de Ben se habían hecho más maduras por supuesto por el paso de los años, pero aun seguía esa expresión juguetona y vivaz de su adolescente amigo.

-Benjamin ha tomado el lugar del doctor Bradley desde hace un par de semanas.- interrumpió Elizabeth, ambos voltearon a ver.

-Si, desde que comencé a hacer mi internado trabaje a las ordenes del doctor Bradley, así que ahora que se ha retirado me ha dejado a cargo de sus pacientes.- termino de explicar Ben, Edward asintió.

-Y como va todo? Como está reaccionando mi madre al tratamiento?- pregunto Edward. Benjamin de inmediato cambio su expresión a una profesional y seria.

-Las descompensaciones son algo normal por los efectos secundarios de la quimioterapia, pero esta vez fue más severa. Presento un cuadro severo de anemia, que ya estamos tratando y está mejorando. El tratamiento ha ido funcionando lentamente pero bien porque lo que nos dio la oportunidad de bajar la intensidad de la quimioterapia para disminuir las descompensaciones.

-Y esto no afecta el tratamiento contra el cáncer?- cuestiono Edward.

-No, como te digo, todo va funcionando bien. Ha sido un proceso lento y aun no podemos causar victoria, pero por el momento podemos estar satisfechos y tranquilos con el progreso. Ahora solo nos queda mantener los efectos secundarios a raya para que no haya otras complicaciones ni otra decaída como esta.- concluyo Benjamín.

Edward respiro un poco tranquilo volteando hacia su madre que sonrió ligeramente, él por su parte le brindo una sonrisa mas ancha y se acerco a darle un rápido abrazo. Benjamin termino de explicarlo algunas cosas más y se despidió, Edward le dijo que lo acompañaría a la puerta. De camino a la salida Edward le pregunto qué había pasado en su vida en el tiempo que no habían hablado. Ben se había casado con Angela un año después de que ella había terminado su carrera universitaria, Edward había asistido a la boda y se había enterado que habían tenido una pequeña niña llamada Caroline que ya tenía 7 años, lo nuevo para él y que le platico su amigo es que habían agregado a la familia a unos gemelos llamados Samuel y Liam que ya tenían 2 años, además que apenas hace 2 semanas habían dado la bienvenida a otra pequeña a la que habían nombrado Marian, tenían casa llena y se veía que al hombre le faltaban unas cuantas horas o días de sueño pero aun así a Ben se le llenaban los ojos de amor y orgullo al hablar de su familia y Edward se alegro que su amigo tuviera una vida feliz. Edward no pudo platicarle muy bien todo lo que había pasado con él pues el localizador de Ben sonó llamándolo a una emergencia, pero intercambiaron números y prometieron llamarse para encontrarse y platicar con más calma.

Después de que Ben se fue Edward fue en busca de Carlie y la encontró platicando y riendo animadamente en la cocina con Dorotea. Después de que se comió una de las deliciosas galletas, ambos padre e hija se dirigieron a la recamara de Elizabeth. Todo el nerviosismo volvió a Carlie y se oculto detrás de su padre como una niña pequeña cuando entraron al cuarto, analizando todo a su alrededor pero sin atreverse a mirar hacia la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación. En cambio Elizabeth, quien también estaba nerviosa trataba de mirar ansiosamente a la niña que se encendía detrás de Edward, primero vio un poco de su largo y ondulado cabello del mismo color del de ella, que con el tratamiento se había caído de su cabeza, era pequeña, su cabeza apenas llegaba a la altura de la mitad del torso de Edward, su pequeñas manitas se agarraban de la camisa de su padre, él miro la escena, su madre tratando de verla y su hija ocultándose, volteo hace la pequeña, ella miro hacia arriba, él le sonrió y extendió su mano, cuando la tomo la alentó a salir de su escondite y esta poco a poco se fue asomando.

Elizabeth se llevo las manos a la boca conmovida, sorprendida. Era hermosa, su nieta era hermosa. Con esos grandes ojos color chocolate que la miraban con curiosidad enmarcados con largas pestañas, su cabello peinado en media cola de caballo cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, su piel pálida pero con sus mejillas con un lindo rubor color cereza, su facciones una mezcla entre las de su padre y su madre, pudo ver algunos rasgos propios en ella. Trato de controlar sus emociones pues estaba abrumada.

Edward se agacho a la altura de su hija pasando una de sus manos por su cabello que caía sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Ella es tu abuela Elizabeth cariño.- aun de cuclillas dirigió la mirada hacia su madre- ella es Carlie madre, ella es mi hija.

-Eres preciosa.- murmuro Elizabeth aun con shock, Carlie sonrió ligeramente de lado.

-Gracias –susurro un poco apenada. La habitación permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

-Dorotea acaba de hacer unas deliciosas galletas de canela, es una experta haciéndolas…- comenzó a decir Elizabeth concentrándose en temas más banales.

-Cuando llegamos las probo.- interrumpió Edward, Elizabeth solo mascullo un "Oh" estaba nerviosa como nunca lo había estado. – voy a bajar por unas cuantas más para que todos comamos algunas. Quieres venir conmigo o te quedas con la abuela?- le pregunto a la niña que aun sostenía la mano de su padre, lo pensó por unos segundo para responder con voz queda.

-Te espero aquí.

Edward asintió y le acerco una silla para que se sentara a lado de la cama. Elizabeth miro con pánico como su hijo salía de la habitación, luego dirigió la mirada a la niña. Estaba intimidada y no podría creer que ella estuviera intimidada y nerviosa ante la presencia de una niña de 9 años.

Carlie miraba a Elizabeth con interés, de la señora que los diarios de su madre describía no había nada ahí, dejando de lado las diferencia físicas debido a la enfermedad, ahí no estaba esa mirada despectiva, ese aspecto altanero y con aires de superioridad, en cambio frente a ella solo estaba esa mujer que se retorcía las manos nerviosa y con ojos cristalinos. Ninguna de las dos sabia que decir, como empezar una conversación. La niña recorrió la habitación una vez más con la mirada.

-Es un cuadro muy bonito.- murmuro quedito señalando el cuadro que estaba frente a la cama, era un paisaje colorido y a la pequeña le gustaban las formas y los colores.

-Te gusta el arte?- le pregunto Elizabeth a quien le encantaba hablar de esas cosas y estaba aliviada de finalmente poder intercambiar algunas palabras con la pequeña, aunque estaba molesta de no haber sido ella la que tuviera el valor de romper el hielo.

-No sé mucho sobre arte, mi mamá y la tía Alice me han enseñado un poco, pero solo se sobre los cuadros que me gustan. Me gusta Van Gogh .- respondió Carlie.

-Cual es tu favorito de él?

-_La noche estrellada y Melocotonero en flor._

-Si tú quieres en cuanto pueda salir puedo llevarte al National Gallery. Yo solía trabajar ahí- le conto, hacia menos de un años que el doctor le había ordenado que tenía que dejar el trabajo, aunque ella lo hubiera hecho a regañadientes, no era necedad, simplemente amaba su trabajo, era una de las pocas cosas que le apasionaban en la vida- no tenemos _La Noche Estrellada_ aquí, pero tenemos el cuadro de _Jarrón con tres Girasoles_ y _La Venus del espejo_ de Velázquez, él es uno de mis pintores favoritos.- concluyo, se alegro cuando vio que la niña la escuchaba con interés y asentía a su propuesta con avidez y emoción, ella sintió emoción en su interior también.

Carlie de repente se levanto de la silla, Elizabeth la miro con curiosidad y pensó que se iría pero en vez de eso camino hacia la cama y como si nada se subió a esta y se sentó a su lado. Toda una revolución sucedió en su interior cuando la pequeña tomo su mano y le dio dos apretones con cariño.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía cómo tomar esto, miles de sentimientos la embargaban. Emoción, felicidad, culpa, amargura, tantos sentimientos unos buenos y otros malos. No sabía con cuales quedarse, pues había vivido tanto tiempo con todos esos malos que ahora no sabía cómo alejarlos, como sentir algo más. Todo el tiempo, desde su niñez, criada para vivir una vida perfecto, fría, vanal, se había preocupado solo por eso, por la perfección, por ser perfecta, por tener una vida perfecta; pero allí viendo a esa pequeña tomándole la mano, tan dulce, inocente, con esos ojos tan expresivos y llenos de todos esos sentimientos tan puramente hermosos, se dio cuenta de que había estado en busca de algo inexistente y en su inútil busca se había privado de vivir lo que en realidad importaba en la vida, de disfrutar las cosas simples, como un beso de amor, una caricia inocente, un abrazo amoroso, fraternal, una sonrisa, una mirada. Pues siempre estaba pensando con beneficios que tendría, la adición que podría tener a su vida perfecta.

Pero poco a poco solo iba perdiendo más y más.

Primero Carlisle, su matrimonio, aun sin haber permanecido casados pudo haber conservado su amista, era un hombre bueno, pero no, la había perdido también. Más tarde alejo a su hijo también, le quito la oportunidad de ser feliz y lo alejo, alejo a la mujer que su hijo amaba y alejo a su hija.

Ni siquiera tenía amigos reales, estaba rodeada en cada reunión social por toda esa gente hipócrita que sonríe al saludarte y en cuanto te das la vuelta de miran con envidia y hablan mal de ti. Ninguno de sus "amigos" había puesto un pie en su casa para saber de su salud, se había preocupado toda su vida por lo que pudieran decir todos ellos, pero en donde estaban todos ahora? En cambio esta niña, que aun cuando apenas fue una pequeña célula creciendo en el vientre de su madre, sin saber lo que sucedía en el mundo, ella había alejado y lastimado, esa niña que ni siquiera podía defenderse, ella en cambio estaba aquí, frente a ella con sus mejillas llenas y sonrojadas como su madre, su sonrisa sincera y su toque delicado, queriendo conocerla, interesándose en ella.

Elizabeth entonces supo que en su camino a encontrar y formar una familia perfecta, había fallado, había alejado a todos y para empezar ni siquiera tenía una familia.

* * *

_**Hola:::**_

_**Disculpen de nuevo la tardanza, las vacaciones de me atravesaron y un poco de problemas de concentración. Pero aquí lo tienen! Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Un poco más de historia de fondo, ya pudieron conocer más de Elizabeth, como fue su vida. Y bueno el encuentro entre Carlie y Elizabeth! La sangre llama, un muy cierto dicho. Que les pareció? Como ven la reacción de Elizabeth, de Carlie? Les sigue cayendo mal la mamá de Edward? Creen que cambiara o todo su razonamiento mental servirá para nada? **_

_**Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews del capítulo pasado, así como sus favoritos y alertas. Gracias por comentar a Robmy, Fran Ktrin Black, anitakarina1983 y JosWeasleyC, aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios.**_

_**Ahora si me regalan un review? Saben que me encantan sus opiniones y sirven de retroalimentación para esta historia. Que creen que pasara? Que tal les pareció? Espero sus comentarios :)**_

_**Soy m11_quirky por si gustan contactarme y seguirme.**_

_**Saludos, les mando un gran abrazo.**_

_**Chaoo…**_


End file.
